


Atípica Relación [vhope]

by dualitymask (orphan_account)



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan, VHOPE - Fandom, bts, hoseok - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, taeseok - Fandom, vhopeshipper, vope - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Erotico, Fanfic, Fantasia, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Smut, TaeTop, adaptación, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, dualitymask, hobibottom, hoseok - Freeform, hoseokbottom, taehyung - Freeform, taehyungtop, taeseok - Freeform, vhope - Freeform, vope, yoonkook
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dualitymask
Summary: Todos decían que Hoseok tenía suerte por estar por casarse con Taehyung pero Hoseok no sentía eso, él odiaba a ese hombre con toda su alma.
Relationships: Hoseok - Relationship, Jhope - Relationship, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Taehyung - Relationship, YoonKook - Relationship, jungkook - Relationship, taehope, taeseok, vhope, vope - Relationship, yoongi - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> +adaptación  
+drama  
+romántico  
+erótico  
+vhope no hopev (Hoseok bottom, Taehyung top)

Cuando Hoseok era un niño, le encantaban los cuentos para dormir sobre reyes y reinas, valientes príncipes y princesas y sus emocionantes aventuras. No habría nada especial en eso, él no podía ser el único niño al que le gustaban esas historias, pero Hoseok era un poco especial, después de todo. Hoseok era un príncipe, y también había una historia sobre él. Era su favorita.

—Muy bien, mi amor —dijo la reina con gran exasperación, metiendo un mechón de cabello plateado detrás de la oreja de su hijo de cuatro años—. Pero esta es la última vez. Y luego dormirás.

Hoseok asintió, sonriéndole a su madre y mirándola expectante.

—Érase una vez —comenzó la Reina con su suave voz—. Un hermoso principito. Nació dos meses antes...

—¡Para salvar la vida de otro príncipe! —Hoseok interrumpió emocionado—. ¡Lo hice!

—Sí, cariño —dijo la reina con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besar su frente—. Salvaste la vida de otro príncipe. Y no cualquier príncipe, fue la vida de un príncipe muy especial, el Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan.

Hoseok asintió. Tenía la edad suficiente para saber que había doce familias reales en Caluvia, y algunos príncipes eran más importantes que los demás.

—Su nombre era el príncipe Taehyung, y él estaba muy enfermo —dijo su madre.

Hoseok frunció el ceño, sintiendo por primera vez la curiosidad de preguntar por la misteriosa enfermedad.

—¿Enfermo?

—Probablemente eres demasiado joven para entender —dijo su madre con una expresión ligeramente triste en su rostro—. El compañero de unión del príncipe Taehyung había muerto a causa de una enfermedad telepática muy rara, y la telepatía de Taehyung era peligrosamente inestable. Necesitaba otro compañero para dejar de sufrir. Pero no había otros niños o niñas no unidos de sangre real, por lo que los padres de Taehyung nos pidieron que te trajéramos a este mundo temprano para que pudieras estar unido al Príncipe Taehyung.

—¡Y yo lo salvé!

—Lo hiciste —dijo la reina con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Y ahora estás unido al Príncipe Taehyung y te casarás con él cuando cumplas veinticinco. Es un gran honor y privilegio, mi amor — Probablemente sintiendo su incertidumbre a través del vínculo familiar que compartían, ella le sonrió y le dijo: —No te preocupes, mi amor. Él te cuidará y te tratará bien. Estás unido por la vida. El vínculo entre Taehyung y tú te hará predispuesto a gustarle. Así es como funciona el vínculo.

Hoseok miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero no estoy unido a nadie, madre. La reina Janesh sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Te vinculamos con él justo después de tu nacimiento. Solo eres joven y tu telepatía aún no está completamente desarrollada. Estoy segura de que lo sentirás pronto.

Hoseok asintió, aceptando la explicación y pensando que su madre tenía razón. En lo que respecta a Hoseok, su madre siempre tenía razón.

Pero pasaron los años, y gradualmente se hizo evidente que su madre se había equivocado, o que algo andaba mal con él. Él no sintió a su compañero en absoluto, sin importar lo duro que se concentrara.

Para cuando Hoseok cumplió los catorce años, las habilidades telepáticas de la gente de su edad completamente desarrolladas, estaba seguro de que había algo malo con su vínculo. Otros niños de su edad estaban felizmente unidos, y la forma en que describían sus vínculos era completamente desconocida para él.

—Es como tener un mejor amigo en el fondo de mi mente — le dijo su hermano mayor, Namjoon, y su expresión se suavizó. Namjoon y su compañero de unión se casarían en unos pocos meses, y juntos eran increíblemente dulces—. Es una conexión especial como ninguna otra —Namjoon lo miró con curiosidad, con ojos verdes que reflejaban los de Hoseok—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso, chico? ¿No es lo mismo para ti?

Hoseok inventó algo, ocultando con éxito su creciente inquietud e incertidumbre. No había nada más que silencio en el fondo de su mente. Ningún amigo, ningún compañero, ninguna conexión especial. Nada. Incluso cuando pasaba horas meditando, todo lo que podía sentir era una conexión vaga que conducía a alguna parte, pero todos sus intentos de comunicarse se encontraron con silencio.

Él no sabía qué hacer. Consideró contárselo a sus padres, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado. No quería que los médicos y adeptos de la mente lo golpearan y lo declararan defectuoso.

Así que en cambio, Hoseok decidió investigar el vínculo.

La cantidad de información era un poco abrumadora, y la mayor parte era malditamente aburrida, pero Hoseok fue capaz de encontrar algo que pudiera explicar por qué su vínculo era tan extraño.

La cosa era que se suponía que la unión era fácil y sin complicaciones. Habían pasado más de cuatro mil años desde que los Calluvian habían comenzado a practicar vínculos desde la infancia. Supuestamente se había demostrado científicamente que la unión de los núcleos telepáticos de los niños hacía que su telepatía fuera más estable. También hubo razones políticas para introducir la Ley de Vinculación, pero Hoseok se encontró a sí mismo rozando las partes aburridas.

Cada niño de Calluvia era vinculado a la edad de dos o tres años, generalmente a un niño cercano a su edad. Hoseok era una excepción: había sido vinculado inmediatamente después de su nacimiento y su compañero era ocho años mayor que él. Al parecer, el primer compañero de unión del príncipe Taehyung había

8 sido infectado por un virus mortal mientras ella estaba en otro planeta. La cura no se había encontrado a tiempo, la enfermedad dañaba irrevocablemente su centro telepático y ella había muerto de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Eso dejó una herida en la mente de Taehyung, su unión rota sangrando y dañaba otras partes de su cerebro. Los mejores adeptos mentales del planeta, conocidos colectivamente como Alto Hronthar, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Taehyung debía volver a unirse inmediatamente para estabilizar su mente y la telepatía. Pero no había habido hijos de sangre real no vinculados cerca de la edad de Taehyung, por lo que la Segunda Casa Real había pedido a los padres de Hoseok que sacaran a su hijo antes de nacer del útero artificial con el único propósito de vincular a Hoseok con su heredero.

Así que las circunstancias que rodearon su vínculo eran muy diferentes de las de otros niños. Hoseok había sido el único bebé prematuro en la historia que había sido vinculado inmediatamente después de su nacimiento. La diferencia de edad entre él y su compañero probablemente tampoco estaba ayudando a la situación. Tal vez mejoraría a medida que él creciera. Tal vez mejoraría una vez que conociera a su prometido.

Pero luego, unos meses más tarde, cuando Hoseok finalmente se encontró con su compañero de unión en el baile que la familia de Hoseok estaba organizando para celebrar el matrimonio de Namjoon, esa esperanza fue completamente aplastada.

—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim del Segundo Gran Clan.

Hoseok se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las puertas dobles, con emoción y ansiedad haciendo que su corazón palpitara dolorosamente contra su caja torácica.

Finalmente.

Pensándolo bien, era más que un poco extraño que nunca hubiera conocido a su prometido antes. Había encontrado al hermano menor de Taehyung, Jeongguk, bastante a menudo, y Hoseok lo consideraba un buen amigo, pero Taehyung siempre había estado fuera u "ocupado" cada vez que Hoseok visitaba el Segundo Palacio Real. Hoseok había tratado de no tomarlo personalmente, técnicamente, hasta que cumpliera veinticinco años y se casara con Taehyung, su compañero no tenía ninguna obligación hacia él. Hoseok trató de decirse que tampoco le interesaría estar con un niño ocho años más joven que él, pero solo tuvo un éxito parcial en convencerse a sí mismo. Junto con su extrañamente débil vínculo, la falta de interés de su prometido lo hizo sentir... un poco inseguro. Normalmente, Hoseok no se sentía inseguro ni tímido; tenía muchos amigos, y todos parecían gustarle, pero su vínculo siempre lo había puesto ansioso.

Por eso Hoseok miró con curiosidad al hombre alto que se abría paso entre la multitud, atrayendo miradas desde todo el salón de baile. Taehyung estaba vestido formalmente, en los colores gris y negro de la Segunda Casa Real, su corbata blanca era el único toque brillante. El largo cabello medianoche de Taehyung, atrayendo la mirada a su mandíbula y sus rasgos austeros y hermosos. Parecía más maduro que sus veintidós años.

Por primera vez, Hoseok se preguntó si los rumores sobre los padres de Taehyung que lo habían diseñado genéticamente eran ciertos. Aunque la ingeniería genética estaba mal vista, no estaba prohibida. Taehyung definitivamente parecía demasiado... perfecto. Tenía algo que el hermano de Hoseok no tenía: el aire de autoridad tranquila y la calma, la dignidad real. A pesar de que no había menos de cuatro reyes y tres reinas presentes, parecía que él era el rey, lo que debería haber sido ridículo.

Y aún así...

Hoseok había visto las fotos de Taehyung antes, por supuesto. Él había sabido como se veía. Pero las imágenes no lo habían preparado para el aire auto-poseído y dominante de Taehyung o para su expresión fría y altiva que repentinamente hizo que Hoseok fuera consciente de lo joven e imperfecto que era.

Sacudiéndose de su propia conciencia, Hoseok se enderezó a su altura máxima. Podría tener solo catorce años, pero era el Príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung del Tercer Gran Clan, no el hijo de algún granjero.

Al transformar sus rasgos en una expresión de cortesía neutral, Hoseok se dirigió hacia sus madres y Taehyung.

Cuando llegó a ellos, Hoseok miró a la espalda de Taehyung con incertidumbre. Abrió su mente, aún con la esperanza de que su extraño vínculo finalmente comenzara a funcionar. Todavía no había nada.

—Su Alteza —dijo Hoseok.

Los hombros de Taehyung se tensaron un poco. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y miró a Hoseok con ojos negros que no daban nada.

Recordando sus modales, Hoseok le hizo una reverencia. No era una profunda, podría no ser el heredero de su clan, pero aún era un príncipe, y la etiqueta dictaba que un arco superficial era suficiente.

Taehyung no se echó atrás, por supuesto. Como el heredero del Segundo Gran Clan, solo tuvo que inclinarse ante los monarcas de los doce Grandes Clanes y ante el heredero del Primer Gran Clan. A diferencia de Hoseok, ni siquiera tuvo que inclinarse ante las consortes reales. Cuando Taehyung se convirtiera en el rey, todos, menos el monarca del Primer Gran Clan, se inclinarían ante él. Y aunque técnicamente el Primer Gran Clan era un poco más grande, el Segundo Gran Clan era mucho más poderoso políticamente.

—Creo que no has visto a Hoseok'ngh'jung desde que era un recién nacido pequeño y rojo —dijo la consorte de la reina Faryda, mirando a Hoseok con una sonrisa suave pero indulgente—. Creo que nuestro chico ha cambiado bastante desde entonces, ¿no crees?

Probablemente era descaradamente obvio lo mucho que sus madres lo querían, y Hoseok se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Como el más joven de la familia, siempre había sido el foco del amor cariñoso de su madre, que Hoseok solía hacer a su manera descaradamente, pero era mortificante cuando lo acurrucaban frente a una audiencia. Especialmente cuando el público era su prometido aparentemente perfecto. No quería parecer un niño. La mirada de Taehyung se deslizó lentamente sobre el atuendo poco formal de Hoseok. Levantó un poco las cejas.

Hoseok entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, madre —dijo, negándose a parecer avergonzado. No era de su incumbencia lo que él eligiera usar. No había nada malo con su ropa, de todos modos. Tenía catorce años, no cuarenta, y no tenía un palo en el culo—. No nos hemos conocido. Su Alteza parece ser una persona muy ocupada. Es más, siempre está ocupado cuando visito a su hermano.

La reina Janesh se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—Hoseok...

Hoseok podía escuchar perfectamente la advertencia en la voz de su madre. Podía sentir la desaprobación de sus madres a través de sus vínculos familiares con él. Él lo ignoró. Miró a Taehyung, que lo miraba impasible, como si Hoseok fuera una criatura extraña e irritante que acababa de realizar un truco inesperado.

¡Ugh! Las manos de Hoseok prácticamente ansiaban... arruinar esa corbata perfectamente atada, o tal vez darle un puñetazo en la cara; cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión superior.

—No harás tal escena —Dijo una voz desconocida en su cabeza.

Hoseok se quedó paralizado, mirando a Taehyung con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había hablado con Taehyung, pero esa voz solo podía pertenecerle. Solo los compañeros de enlace podían comunicarse en oraciones reales a través de la telepatía, o si uno era un telépata de alto nivel, pero como ambos eran simples telépatas de Clase 2, el vínculo era la única explicación de su capacidad para escuchar la voz de Taehyung.

A pesar de su conmoción, una gran parte de Hoseok se sintió aliviada. Su vínculo realmente funcionó. No había nada malo en él.

—De hecho, ha cambiado —dijo Taehyung en voz alta, su voz era un tono monótono profundo que no se parecía en nada a la voz mordaz en la cabeza de Hoseok.

Hoseok miró dos veces y frunció el ceño ligeramente. No era un experto en telepatía, pero por regla general, la voz telepática de la gente sonaba exactamente igual que su voz real. Extraño.

—Definitivamente no es tan rojo —dijo Taehyung con la misma voz plana, y las madres de Hoseok se rieron, como si Taehyung hubiera dicho algo increíblemente ingenioso. Ja maldito ja.

Hoseok no tenía idea de cómo comunicarse a través de su vínculo, no era como si hubiera tenido alguna práctica, por lo que pensó tan fuerte como pudo.

—Muy gracioso. Y no hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

Taehyung dirigió su mirada hacia él por un momento antes de devolverla a las madres de Hoseok. Las involucró en una pequeña charla que gradualmente se transformó en una discusión más seria sobre política.

Hoseok arrugó la nariz. Ugh, la política. Aburrido.

—¿No se supone que eres un príncipe? Tal vez deberías intentar prestar atención.

Hoseok se estremeció.

—¿Estás escuchando mis pensamientos? —Miró con el ceño fruncido el perfil de Taehyung. Uno nunca diría que Taehyung fue nada más que atento mientras escuchaba a la reina Janesh—. Además, nunca podría escucharte antes. ¿Por qué?

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Taehyung respondiera.

—Tu mente es indisciplinada y caótica. Tu excitación infantil siempre ha sido extremadamente molesta, por lo que normalmente te bloqueo.

Hoseok respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, diciéndose que asesinar al Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan seguramente comenzaría otra Gran Guerra.

—¿Por qué nadie sabe qué imbécil eres tú? ¡Un perfecto caballero, mi trasero!

—Es la última vez que te dejo escapar con ese lenguaje, niño.

—¡No me llames niño! Y tú no eres mi jefe. Estás en mi casa, no en la tuya. Hablaré como quiera, me vestiré como quiero, y...

Taehyung salió de su mente.

Era una sensación tan extraña. De repente, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de algo que ni siquiera había notado hasta entonces. Echando una ojeada a la nuca del gilipollas, Hoseok se concentró y trató de seguir las huellas mentales que Taehyung había dejado en su mente. Tomó un esfuerzo increíble, pero finalmente, lo logró.

Deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Porque ahora podía sentirlo: una pared gruesa e impenetrable, que bloqueaba el camino y lo ponía físicamente mareado y enfermo cada vez que la tocaba. Emanaba mal, no te quiero, mantente alejado. Hoseok se tambaleó hacia atrás, dolor y rechazo que brotaban de su pecho y dificultaban la respiración.

Taehyung volvió la cabeza. Algo brilló en sus ojos antes de que se volvieran insondables. Sin duda, pudo ver que Hoseok fue aplastado por su rechazo, y Hoseok luchó contra las lágrimas de ira y la humillación total que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos.

Te odio, pensó con sentimiento, sosteniendo la mirada de Taehyung, algo oscuro y feo echando raíces en su corazón.

Te odio, te odio, te odio.

^resubiendo dualitymask 🔮


	2. Chapter 2

Nueve años después

_Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana_

_El príncipe Hoseok en el punto de mira de los medios de comunicación intergalácticos... De nuevo._

_Las hijas y los hijos del Tercer Gran Clan siempre han sido conocidos por su exquisita belleza y carisma. Muchos de ellos causaron guerras que dieron forma a la historia mundial. Pero pocos coqueteaban con el escándalo tan a menudo como lo hace el Príncipe Hoseok._

_Es de conocimiento general que el Príncipe Hoseok del Tercer Gran Clan es una mariposa social. El príncipe de veintitrés años asiste a innumerables bailes y veladas, no solo en Calluvia, sino también en otros mundos de la Unión de Planetas. Hoy en día, a nadie le sorprende el creciente número de admiradores extranjeros que tiene el Príncipe Hoseok, admiradores que se niegan a rendirse a pesar de que el Príncipe Hoseok no está disponible. Toda la Unión sabe que el príncipe Hoseok está prometido; a nadie parece importarle, y menos al Prince Hoseok. Aunque, por lo que sabemos, el príncipe nunca ha hecho nada completamente inapropiado, ciertamente no desalienta a sus admiradores para que lo cortejen._

_Sin embargo, fue el príncipe Hoseok en su reciente viaje a Planet Rugora que levantó nuestras cejas. [Para los que desconocen: Planet Rugora es infame por sus instalaciones de juegos de azar y casas de placer.] El príncipe fue descubierto por los periódicos en la compañía de varios miembros de alto rango de la corte._

_Uno se pregunta qué pensará nuestro estimado Lord Canciller sobre las aventuras de su compañero de unión..._

_De hecho, nos las hemos arreglado para encontrarnos con el Príncipe Taehyung, pero no parecía muy preocupado. "A él le gusta ver lugares nuevos y conocer gente nueva", nos dijo con brusquedad, algo aburrido y distraído, sin duda con prisa por regresar a la sesión del Consejo._

_Pero nos preguntamos: ¿está el príncipe Taehyung tan despreocupado como parecía? Y si lo está, uno tiene que preguntarse acerca de las implicaciones..._

_Nunca ha habido una disolución de un vínculo infantil, está prohibido por ley, pero imaginamos que si fuera posible, el Príncipe Taehyung y el Príncipe Hoseok serían los primeros en la línea._

_No podemos pensar en una pareja menos adecuada..._

***

—Desearía que realmente hubiera una manera de disolver este vínculo estúpido —se quejó Hoseok, cerrando el artículo y configurando su dispositivo múltiple interactivo—. Entonces me libraría de ese imbécil.

El príncipe Jeongguk del Segundo Gran Clan miró a su amigo y reprimió un suspiro. Amaba a Hoseok como a un hermano, pero Hoseok podía ser tan irrazonable cuando se trataba de Taehyung. Hoseok también tendía a olvidar que Taehyung era su hermano y que Jeongguk amaba a su hermano mayor, sin importar lo distante que pudiera ser Taehyung. Jeongguk estaba convencido de que Taehyung era una buena persona, en el fondo, pero cada vez que intentaba convencer a Hoseok de eso, Hoseok se burlaba y le decía que era demasiado amable e ingenuo, y que Taehyung no merecía ser defendido.

—Estás hablando de mi hermano —le recordó Jeongguk a Hoseok con suavidad.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—A veces me olvido de verdad. En serio, es asombroso que alguien como tú pueda estar relacionado con un idiota tan arrogante y vil. —Hoseok le dirigió una sonrisa triste que no llegó a sus ojos—. Pero sí, lo entiendo. Lamento haberte puesto en una posición tan incómoda.

Jeongguk suspiró. Siempre lo molestó cuando Hoseok habló mal de Taehyung, pero también le molestó que Hoseok fuera tan miserable por el vínculo con su hermano.

—No hay manera de disolver el vínculo —dijo Jeongguk pacientemente, tratando de proyectar cariño y comprensión en lugar de exasperación—. No entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo. El vínculo no es malo. Me gusta mi vínculo y mi vínculo y mi compañera.

Hoseok se burló.

—Porque tu compañera no es gilipollas. Me hubiera gustado estar unido a alguien como Leylen, bien, todo está bien —Hoseok dejó escapar un suspiro, se recostó contra el sofá y se pasó la mano por el largo cabello negro antes de comenzar a enrollarlo en una trenza complicada. La sacudida de sus dedos mientras retorcía las largas hebras traicionaba su frustración.

—Realmente no entiendes, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hoseok después de un rato.

Jeongguk se encogió de hombros. Honestamente no lo hizo.

Hoseok sonrió levemente.

—Sólo estás muy protegido. Nunca has estado en otros planetas. No has visto sociedades, sociedades mucho más sanas, que no encadenan a sus hijos a algún extraño de por vida. ¡La gente puede realmente elegir con quién quiere estar en otros planetas, Jeongguk! ¿Te imaginas eso? —Hoseok se enderezó, sus ojos negros brillando—. Otras razas realmente pueden enamorarse. Demonios, ¡pueden tener sexo con quien quieran! ¡No tienen que esperar hasta que tengan veinticinco y finalmente se les permitirá follar a la persona que le ha sido forzada desde que eran niños! Increíble, ¿no es así?

Jeongguk se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado por el lenguaje vulgar de Hoseok, pero acostumbró a no comentarlo.

—Personalmente, estoy completamente bien con esperar hasta que tenga veinticinco años. No es como si quisiera sexo.

—¡Precisamente! —Dijo Hoseok—. ¡Este estúpido vínculo se mete con nuestra biología, haciéndonos prácticamente asexuales hasta nuestro matrimonio y aún así no podemos querer a nadie más que a nuestro compañero de enlace! Nos quita nuestra elección.

Racionalmente, Jeongguk entendió de dónde venía Hoseok; él lo hizo, pero simplemente... No se sintió particularmente molesto. Era difícil perder o querer algo que uno nunca tuvo. Le sorprendió que Hoseok se sintiera tan apasionadamente al respecto.

—Simplemente odio esto —dijo Hoseok, desinflándose, sus pálidos labios girando hacia abajo en las esquinas, y sus ojos perdiendo fuego. Incluso su trenza parecía torcida y triste.

—Lo siento —dijo Jeongguk en voz baja, proyectando tanta simpatía y comodidad como pudo. No era un buen empático, Hoseok era mucho mejor en empatía, pero hizo todo lo posible.

—Yo también —Murmuró Hoseok.

La voz de la IA del palacio interrumpió.

—¿Disculpe, Su Alteza?

—¿Sí? —Dijo Hoseok con indiferencia.

—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim está aquí y desea verle.

Hoseok se puso de pie tan rápido que casi hizo que Jeongguk se mareara. Un rubor apareció en los pómulos de Hoseok, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad casi febril.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? No importa, puedo adivinar. Déjalo entrar.

Después de unos momentos, Taehyung entró en la habitación, como si fuera el dueño. Jeongguk siempre había tenido un poco de envidia de la capacidad de su hermano.

—¿Te has vuelto completamente estúpido? —Dijo Taehyung, mirando a Hoseok mientras caminaba hacia su espacio personal—. ¿Más estúpido de lo que ya eras?

Hoseok levantó la barbilla y se mantuvo firme, sin parecer intimidado en absoluto.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora, Su Alteza? —dijo con tal veneno en su voz que Jeongguk apenas lo reconoció.

—¿Has hecho tu misión en la vida el convertirte a ti mismo, y a mí, en el hazmerreír de toda la Unión? —Taehyung escupió—. ¿Un planeta del placer? De verdad? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a quedar atrapado desnudo? Eres una puta vergüenza.

Jeongguk miró boquiabierto a su hermano. Honestamente, nunca había escuchado a Taehyung jurar, o perder su compostura acorazada de una manera tan espectacular, para el caso. Taehyung no era un exaltado. No rabiaba y no gritaba. Cuando estaba enojado, se quedó peligrosamente tranquilo, no esto.

Esto... Jeongguk no estaba seguro de qué era esto.

Para empeorar las cosas, Hoseok sonrió directamente a la cara de Taehyung.

—Lo siento, no puedo escucharte sobre el sonido de tu ego. Vete a la mierda. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. En realidad no me tienes controlado, pedazo de mierda...

Jeongguk se aclaró la garganta y decidió que debía interferir antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. O mejor dicho, más feas.

—Calma, los dos.

La mirada de Taehyung se volvió hacia él, con un ceño fruncido apareciendo en su rostro. Jeongguk se preguntaba si su hermano se habría dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación.

Después de lo que pareció un momento muy largo, Taehyung se apartó de Hoseok, su rostro carente de cualquier emoción. Fue una vez más absolutamente compuesto. Era casi como mirar a una persona diferente. Este Taehyung era mucho más familiar para Jeongguk que el que parecía que estaba a un momento de infligir violencia en Hoseok.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo Taehyung, con su voz normal que contenía muy poca inflexión—. ¿No deberías estar con Sanyash?

Jeongguk desvió su mirada de culpabilidad. Se suponía que él realmente estaba con su hermana, y lo había estado, hasta que ella lo había atrapado mirando sus recuerdos a través de su vínculo familiar. Ella había estado tan furiosa con él por violar su privacidad que Jeongguk había huido del palacio, esperando que ella se calmara. A su madre, la reina, no le haría gracia si se enterara.

—¿Qué hiciste, Jeongguk? —Dijo Taehyung, fijando su mirada en él.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de meter tu nariz donde no pertenece —Hoseok interrumpió.

En cualquier otro momento, Jeongguk habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Hoseok no podía vivir con estar en la misma habitación que Taehyung y no pelearse con él. A veces parecía que no podía vivir sin pelear con Taehyung por todo y nada.

—Tal vez deberías intentar seguir tu propio consejo —dijo Taehyung con frialdad, sin siquiera mirar a Hoseok, y Jeongguk suspiró exasperado. Taehyung sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Hoseok odiaba ser ignorado y Jeongguk estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano lo hizo a propósito. Ambos eran absolutamente incorregibles.

—Jeongguk —dijo Taehyung, recordándole que todavía estaba esperando una explicación.

Jeongguk agachó la cabeza.

—Sanyash me ha estado molestando toda la tarde por tener algunas noticias interesantes, pero no me dijo nada. Tenía curiosidad y ella estaba allí —Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por su decisión impulsiva de echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos. La cosa era que ni siquiera había pensado que tendría éxito. Solo era un telépata de Clase 1, sus habilidades de lectura mental eran muy débiles contra otros telépatas. Pero su toque-telepatía era bastante fuerte, y junto con el vínculo familiar entre él y Sanyash, había tenido un éxito inesperado al vislumbrar sus recuerdos. —Me asomé a los recuerdos de Sanyash y descubrí que está embarazada —dijo Jeongguk e inmediatamente se estremeció. ¿Se suponía que debía decirle eso a Taehyung?

—Te asomaste a sus recuerdos —repitió Taehyung rotundamente, ignorando las noticias sobre el embarazo.

Jeongguk se retorció bajo su pesada mirada.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, era un crimen —dijo Taehyung —Se castiga con hasta diez años de prisión, a menos que accedas a los recuerdos de tu compañero de unión, la violación de la privacidad no es una broma.

—Ella es su hermana, no una extraña —dijo Hoseok.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —dijo Taehyung, sin mirar a Hoseok—. Nos vamos a casa, Jeongguk —Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, claramente esperando que Jeongguk lo siguiera.

Por supuesto que Jeongguk lo hizo. Cuando Taehyung dio una orden, las personas hicieron lo que se les dijo, a menos que fueran Hoseok.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien —dijo Hoseok, enviando una ola de comodidad y tranquilidad en su camino—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Jeongguk negó con la cabeza. Tener a Hoseok cerca era lo último que necesitaba. Por alguna razón, él siempre sacaba lo peor de Taehyung.

—Estoy seguro de que estaré bien —dijo Jeongguk con una confianza que realmente no sentía.

Debería estar bien. ¿Verdad?

Él era un príncipe.

¿Qué podrían hacerle sus padres?


	3. Chapter 3

_Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana_

_¡El príncipe Jeongguk'ngh'kim fue desterrado a un planeta preTTCI!_   
  


_La Segunda Casa Real emitió un comunicado de prensa que afirmaba que el Príncipe Jeongguk había sido exiliado temporalmente a Sol III, un planeta primitivo a la mitad de una galaxia, como castigo por su "transgresión". El comunicado de prensa no daba detalles sobre el alcance de la transgresión del príncipe, pero no hay duda de que debe ser algo serio si la Reina Tamirs y el Príncipe Heredero han decidido castigar a un miembro de su propia familia con tanta dureza..._

***

—¿Su Alteza?

Taehyung frunció el ceño ante el informe que tenía delante.

—No he pedido interrupciones, Borg'gorn —dijo a la IA.

—Pido disculpas, Su Alteza, pero el Príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung se niega a irse hasta que lo vea.

Taehyung se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué quería el mocoso?

—Muy bien. Déjalo entrar.

Sus labios se adelgazaron cuando Hoseok entró en la habitación, todo cabello pálido, piel perfecta y gracia antinatural. Por una vez, el cabello de Hoseok estaba en una trenza lateral simple que parecía que se desharía del más mínimo toque.

Taehyung volvió su mirada al informe que tenía delante.

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo fríamente, comprobando sus escudos mentales y encontrándolos a su entera satisfacción. Estar en la misma habitación que Hoseok siempre fue agravante, por varias razones.

—¿Estás loco? —Hoseok gruñó, marchando hacia su escritorio y golpeando sus manos contra él—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Jeongguk, maldito enfermo? ¿No te preocupas por él en absoluto?

—Cuidado con tu mala lengua —dijo Taehyung—. Y no fue mi decisión castigar a Jeongguk de esa manera. Fue idea de la reina.

Hoseok se burló.

—Como si ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión si no estuvieras de acuerdo con ella.

—Me siento halagado de que pienses que tengo mucha influencia sobre mi madre, pero el punto es discutible porque apoyo completamente su decisión.

Hoseok lo miró desde el otro lado del escritorio, sus ojos llenos de fuego y odio.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Enviar a Jeongguk a un planeta pre-TTCI como Sol III es una receta para el desastre! Él tiene cero habilidades de supervivencia! ¡Piensa que las personas desagradables no existen y confía en todos! Nunca ha estado en otro planeta civilizado, y lo envías a un planeta bárbaro a media galaxia, ¡un planeta con habitantes que creen que los extraterrestres quieren secuestrarlos o alguna otra mierda estúpida! Se entregará o morirá de hambre.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Dijo Taehyung. Le molestaba que Hoseok pensara que estaba siendo descuidado con la seguridad de su hermano. La decisión podría haber sido de la reina, pero él había elegido cuidadosamente el planeta para el destierro de Jeongguk. Sol III, o Tierra, era lo suficientemente diverso como para que el extraño comportamiento de Jeongguk se descartara como peculiaridad. Jeongguk también había sido desterrado en uno de los países más civilizados del planeta. Él debería estar bien—. Primero, la decisión de la reina no está en discusión. Ni siquiera perteneces a nuestro Gran Clan, por lo que nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. Segundo, es un castigo adecuado para la transgresión de Jeongguk. Todos lo mimamos demasiado. Es hora de que crezca y aprenda algunas lecciones de vida. Él está solo ahora. La distancia entre Calluvia y Terra es demasiado grande para que funcionen los lazos familiares. Le hará apreciar sus vínculos telepáticos y nunca más abusará de ellos.

Hoseok lo miró a los ojos.

—Es gracioso que tú, de todas las personas, estés hablando de apreciar los vínculos telepáticos. Sé que nuestro vínculo es bastante patético, pero no lo fortaleces exactamente al bloquearme.

Taehyung sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear, preguntándose qué haría Hoseok si supiera la verdad. No bloqueó a Hoseok de su mente. No había necesidad. Nunca había habido necesidad de hacerlo.

Taehyung aún recordaba el día de su unión, hace tantos años. Había sido un niño de ocho años, su mente era una herida abierta por la muerte de su primer compañero de unión, sus sentidos aturdidos y desorientados. Todavía podía recordar con perfecta claridad el momento en que se le había dicho que tomara a un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos mientras los adeptos de la mente intentaban establecer un vínculo entre ellos. Hoseok había sido una cosa pequeña, nacido prematuro por dos meses, y había tomado cuatro intentos antes de que finalmente concluyeran que el vínculo había sido forjado.

En ese momento, Taehyung había pensado que tenían razón. Podía sentir las emociones caóticas y sin sentido del niño, su necesidad de comodidad y seguridad. Ya que un niño, demasiado joven no podía comunicarse y casi no tenía habilidades telepáticas, era imposible determinar que el vínculo se había apoderado del lado de Hoseok, o mejor dicho, del de Taehyung. Taehyung se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal solo unos meses después cuando se hizo evidente que el infante no podía sentirlo en absoluto, eso y el hecho de que las habilidades telepáticas de Taehyung... habían cambiado.

La verdad del asunto era que su vínculo era unidireccional: Hoseok podría estar vinculado a él, pero él no estaba vinculado a Hoseok. No es que Taehyung tuviera alguna intención de esclarecer a su supuesto compañero sobre el hecho. Si Hoseok tenía la impresión de que Taehyung lo estaba bloqueando fuera de su mente a propósito, que así sea.

Ser considerado como un compañero de enlace negligente era mejor que la alternativa.

—Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que cuanto menos interactuáramos a través de nuestro vínculo, mejor —dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok hizo una mueca pensativa.

—Es gracioso que no recuerde esa conversación. En realidad, no recuerdo que hayamos tenido una conversación adulta que no implicara que me criticases por cada pecado imaginario.

—Para que tengamos una conversación adulta, ambos debemos ser adultos —dijo Taehyung, volviendo su mirada a los informes una vez más.

—Tengo veintitrés años —se quejó Hoseok—. Me consideran un adulto en la mayoría de los otros planetas de la Unión.

Hubo varias respuestas en las que Taehyung pudo pensar, pero se las guardó para sí mismo. Todas ellas solo habrían escalado en una discusión. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que tener otra discusión inútil y agravante con Hoseok, por muy tentador que fuera. Era mucho más tentador de lo que debería haber sido. Él no tenía la excusa de no ser un adulto.

—No te atrevas a ignorarme, imbécil —siseó Hoseok, su ira ardiendo a través del vínculo.

A veces, Taehyung se preguntaba cómo habría sido tener un vínculo totalmente funcional con Hoseok, lo mucho más distracción que sería, y era bueno que nunca lo supiera. Tener un acceso unidireccional a las emociones de Hoseok ya era una distracción suficiente.

La parte más agravante fue que nunca había tenido éxito en bloquear las emociones de Hoseok. Sin importar cuán fuertes fueran sus habilidades telepáticas, Taehyung siempre podía sentir una necesidad extraña en el fondo de su mente: necesidad de compañía, necesidad de atención, a veces necesidad de consuelo. Hoseok había sido un niño muy emocional y necesitado, y eso no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años: era un extrovertido, que necesitaba a la gente y la compañía y la atención de la gente para sentirse feliz. Era todo lo contrario de Taehyung en ese sentido, y recibir las emociones de segunda mano de un niño necesitado le había irritado muchísimo cuando era más joven. Afortunadamente, Hoseok había aprendido a proteger su mente mejor y dejó de pedir tanta necesidad después de su primera reunión, pero aún así era una distracción.

Más distracción de lo que debería haber sido.

A veces, Taehyung estaba tentado a romper su vínculo unilateral por completo (podía hacerlo con bastante facilidad), pero sería absurdo hacerlo cuando las consecuencias eran, en el mejor de los casos, impredecibles. Hoseok podría no sentirlo en el otro extremo del vínculo, pero definitivamente notaría la repentina desaparición del vínculo.

Después de todo, conectar las mentes de las personas no era la función principal del vínculo.

—¡Deja de ignorarme! —Dijo Hoseok de nuevo, e incluso sin mirarlo, Taehyung supo que sus ojos negros brillaban de furia, sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios rosados doblados en un feroz ceño. Era el único conocido de Taehyung que logró volverse más atractivo a medida que se enfadaba más.

Taehyung se deslizó más abajo en su asiento, irritado consigo mismo.

—Vete —dijo secamente, con los ojos puestos en su trabajo—. No tengo tiempo para ti.

—Tú... —Hoseok se enfureció por unos momentos en silencio antes de salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, Taehyung suspiró.

Esto era inaceptable.


	4. Chapter 4

Una vez, hace miles de años, había una reina del Tercer Gran Clan llamada Rosxyn, y era tan extraordinariamente bella, inteligente y amable que tenía pretendientes de toda la galaxia. Pero la reina Rosxyn siguió rechazando a todos sus pretendientes, declarando que quería dedicar su vida a gobernar su Clan.

No todos sus pretendientes aceptaron su rechazo fácilmente. Uno de ellos, Marvik del Clan Shieksu del Primer Gran Clan, estaba tan fuera de sí por el enamoramiento y la rabia que secuestró a la reina Rosxyn y la forzó a ella a un lazo matrimonial arcaico, del tipo que era imposible de disolver.

Las consecuencias fueron inimaginables. A pesar de los innumerables intentos de romper el vínculo, el asaltante permaneció vinculado a la Reina. Al final, no dispuesta a comprometer a su Clan, la reina Rosxyn abdicó a favor de su hermano.

Pero la historia no terminó ahí. Cuando la Primera Casa Real se negó a ser responsable por las acciones dañinas de Marvik contra la Tercera Casa Real, el escándalo político se convirtió en un conflicto militar, que finalmente involucró a todos los Grandes Clanes en la guerra más grande del planeta en la historia de Calluvia, una guerra mundial. Eso casi acabó con toda la población.

Tomó décadas recuperarse de esa guerra y sus consecuencias.

Para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder, el Consejo de los Grandes Clanes propuso una solución: unir todos los núcleos telepáticos de los niños desde una edad temprana. Tal vínculo infantil funcionó de manera diferente a cualquier otro vínculo telepático, profundizando en la psique del niño y haciendo imposible que alguien fuerce un vínculo matrimonial. En cualquier otro momento tal propuesta, sin duda, habría llevado a un debate sobre temas de consentimiento, ya que los niños no pudieron dar su consentimiento, pero después de años de derramamiento de sangre y décadas de reconstrucción, nadie quería que algo así volviera a suceder y la solución alivió a la mayoría.

Pero de vez en cuando, había personas que se rebelaron contra el vínculo, todo lo que representaba, y todo lo que había robado.

***

Hoseok caminó por el corredor familiar que conduce a los aposentos de Jeongguk, emocionado e impaciente por ver a su mejor amigo por primera vez en cinco meses. Había estado fuera del planeta cuando recibió la noticia del regreso de Jeongguk de Terra. Hoseok no había podido regresar a Calluvia antes, por mucho que se preocupara por su amigo. Y él estaba preocupado. Jeongguk había parecido apagado cuando Hoseok lo llamó. Le había dicho a Hoseok que hablarían cuando Hoseok volviera, como si Jeongguk temiera que alguien escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Eso ciertamente había despertado la curiosidad de Hoseok.

—Su Alteza lo está esperando, Su Alteza —dijo la IA del palacio con su voz neutral.

—¿Está Taehyung en casa, Borg'gorn? —Dijo Hoseok antes de que pudiera detenerse. No había visto a Taehyung en veinticuatro días y estaba perfectamente feliz por eso. Él solo... solo necesitaba saber si Taehyung estaba en el edificio. Se sentía descentrado si no lo sabía con seguridad.

—No, el Príncipe Heredero está en el Ministerio, Su Alteza.

Hoseok frunció los labios, preguntándose si era verdad o si Taehyung le había dicho a Borg'gorn que le dijera eso. No es que importara. Tampoco era como si él quisiera ver al imbécil.

La puerta de los aposentos de Jeongguk se abrió y Hoseok entró.

La habitación familiar inmediatamente lo tranquilizó. Siempre le habían gustado las habitaciones de Jeongguk por sus paredes transparentes de piso a techo con vistas espectaculares de la Bahía de Pheriana. El Segundo Palacio Real estaba ubicado en uno de los lugares más hermosos de Calluvia, rodeado por la Bahía de Pheriana y el Parque Nacional Baldur. A veces, Hoseok casi deseaba vivir aquí (el palacio de sus padres estaba rodeado de pantanos brumosos y las Montañas Grises y no era tan bonito), pero luego recordó lo que implicaría vivir aquí. Ninguna vista bonita compensaría la presencia de Taehyung bajo el mismo techo.

Sacudiendo el pensamiento, Hoseok enfocó sus ojos en el único ocupante de la espaciosa habitación.

Jeongguk estaba sentado en el sofá, y había un holograma de algún planeta frente a él, pero sus ojos violetas estaban enfocados en Hoseok. Jeongguk le sonrió, su rostro tan querido y amable como siempre. A decir verdad, Hoseok no tenía idea de cómo se habían convertido en tan buenos amigos cuando no podían ser más diferentes. Jeongguk era un alma amable: bueno, confiado y un poco ingenuo. Siempre creyó lo mejor en las personas. A Jeongguk le gustaban todos. Su único defecto fueron sus parientes.

—Jeongguk —dijo Hoseok, acercándose con su mente a la de su amigo. Para su sorpresa y preocupación, la mente de Jeongguk no se sentía tan tranquila y acogedora como siempre. —Estaba empezando a pensar que habías sido secuestrado por los bárbaros en Sol III —dijo Hoseok, mirando a Jeongguk con discreción. Había algo diferente en él. Algo apagado.

Jeongguk frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe telepático.

—Los humanos no son bárbaros. No seas un snob. Y he regresado hace tiempo. No es mi culpa que estuvieras fuera del planeta.

Hoseok arrugó la nariz y le dio a Jeongguk una sonrisa tímida.

—Ugh, yo estaba siendo un snob. Menos mal que te tengo para decirme cuando actúo con snobismo y alto nivel.

—Taehyung debe haberte contagiado —dijo Jeongguk con una sonrisa que no parecía del todo natural.

—Ni siquiera bromees al respecto —dijo Hoseok, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Jeongguk. Frunció el ceño—. Tienes permiso para matarme el día que comience a actuar como Taehyung.

—Lo siento —dijo Jeongguk, palmeando el hombro de Hoseok—. Él no es un monstruo, ya sabes.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—Él es tu hermano. Por supuesto que dirías eso. De todos modos, no estoy aquí para hablar de ese gilipollas —Se encontró con los ojos de su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa, Jeongguk?

—Kook —dijo Jeongguk, su voz temblaba un poco—. Me acostumbré al nombre y me gusta mucho.

La curiosidad de Hoseok se encendió, pero él solo asintió, sintiendo que esto era algo importante para su amigo. Si Jeongguk quisiera ser llamado Kook, él podría hacer eso. Kook le iba mejor, en realidad. Sonaba más suave.

—¿Entonces qué hay de malo? Tú estás emitiendo unas vibraciones realmente negativas.

Kook agitó su mano para quitar el holograma y abrió la configuración de seguridad de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Hoseok, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Kook apagó las cámaras y luego lo miró.

—Ya no tengo el vínculo con Leylen'shni'gul.

Hoseok sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

Por un momento, solo pudo mirar a Kook.

—¿Qué? Lo dices en serio?

Kook asintió.

—Sentí que se debilitaba gradualmente en la Tierra y luego se rompió, creo. Justo la noche antes de que mis padres me recogieran, en realidad —Se sonrojó un poco por alguna razón y dijo rápidamente: —Pensé que el vínculo podría reconstruirse cuando regresara a casa, al igual que mis otros enlaces telepáticos con mi familia, pero han pasado veintidós días y no ha pasado nada. No sé qué pensar.

Hoseok tampoco sabía qué pensar.

—¿Has hablado con Leylen'shni'gul? ¿Todavía siente el vínculo en su extremo?

Kook negó con la cabeza.

—Ella todavía está en ese internado en Meniiuf II. No se permiten comunicaciones a menos que sea una emergencia Pareció dudar—. No sé si debería decírselo a alguien.

Hoseok enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que los adeptos de la mente solo reestablecerán el vínculo. Quiero decir, ha estado en tu mente por siempre; no debería ser difícil.

—Yo... —Kook se mordió el labio y miró alrededor de la habitación—. No estoy seguro de querer recuperar el vínculo.

Hoseok lo miró fijamente.

—Está bien —dijo lentamente—. ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo? ¿Siempre te burlaste de mí cuando me quejé y me quejé de mi vínculo con tu hermano, y ahora, de repente, tampoco quieres el vínculo? Nunca tuviste un problema con Leylen'shni'gul.

Kook suspiró, sus ojos tristes, lo cual era muy poco característico para una persona tan feliz como él.

—Es solo que... —Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño—. Me siento mucho mejor sin el vínculo. Me siento como si hubiera estado medio ciego toda mi vida. Todos mis sentidos están mejor ahora —Kook frunció los labios—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué el vínculo empeora nuestros sentidos? Siempre nos han dicho que el vínculo nos ha mejorado.

Hoseok miró hacia otro lado, obligándose a pensar racionalmente en lugar de permitir que su indignación se hiciera cargo. Si fuera cierto que el vínculo empeoraba todos sus sentidos...

Un recuerdo a medio olvido se ocultó en el fondo de su mente hasta que finalmente recordó lo que las palabras de Kook le recordaban.

—Escuché algunos rumores cuando estuve en Planeta Bienr el año pasado —dijo Hoseok—. Pensé que eran una tontería, pero... tal vez no lo eran.

—¿Qué rumores?

Frunciendo el ceño pensativamente, Hoseok jugó con un mechón de su cabello, un hábito ansioso que nunca había superado.

—Tienen estas leyendas... del contacto con nuestros antepasados. Les tenían miedo, Jeongguk. Afirmaron que algunos de nuestros antepasados podrían matar con sus mentes.

Kook se rió entre dientes, pero Hoseok solo lo miró con seriedad, y la diversión de Kook desapareció.

—¿Seguramente no es cierto? —Dijo Kook.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose inquieto de repente al recordar todas las inconsistencias que había notado cuando investigó su estúpido vínculo.

—Han pasado miles de años. Siempre pensé que era jodidamente extraño que nuestros libros de historia fueran tan secretos acerca de las décadas entre la Gran Guerra y la Ley de Vinculación. El contacto con Planeta Bienr también ocurrió en esa época.

Era extraño que los sesenta años entre el final de la Gran Guerra y la introducción de la Ley de Vinculación apenas fueron documentados. Al parecer, la Ley de Vinculación se había introducido para proteger a los telépatas de los enlaces forzados como el que básicamente había iniciado la guerra más devastadora en la historia de su planeta. Sin embargo, hubo efectos secundarios del vínculo infantil, efectos secundarios que siempre se mencionaron como una idea de último momento, si se mencionan, algo que no mucha gente sabía. La única razón por la que Hoseok estaba tan versado en este tema era porque había pasado innumerables horas, años, investigando todo lo relacionado de forma remota con el vínculo.

Era bien sabido que las armas biológicas utilizadas en la Gran Guerra hicieron que la población fuera casi infértil. Desesperados por evitar que la raza se extinguiera, los científicos de Calluvian habían iniciado un programa genético experimental que tenía como objetivo fijar sistemas reproductivos de las personas. Se había solucionado el problema, pero hoy en día pocos sabían que, debido a las pruebas limitadas, había habido consecuencias imprevistas. Los experimentos genéticos habían causado mutaciones de varios tipos, trayendo rasgos de retroceso de un antepasado extinto y afectando la telepatía de algunas personas.

Esas mutaciones físicas todavía existían hasta el día de hoy, pero rara vez se hablaban en compañía educada. Hoseok sabía que Kook llevaba el gen del retroceso solo porque Kook se lo había contado.

Pero si de las mutaciones físicas apenas se hablaban en estos días, las mutaciones telepáticas no se hablaban en absoluto. Lo más extraño fue que, incluso los registros históricos eran muy vagos cuando mencionaban las mutaciones telepáticas, solo afirmaban que habían desaparecido cuando se implementó la Ley de Vinculación. Al parecer, la desaparición de las mutaciones telepáticas fue solo un efecto secundario inesperado del vínculo infantil. Pretendidamente.

—¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con el vínculo que embota nuestros sentidos? —Dijo Kook, levantando las rodillas y abrazándolas.

Zumbando pensativamente, Hoseok lo consideró.

—La telepatía es nuestro sexto sentido. Si el efecto colateral de la Ley de Vinculación fue la desaparición de las mutaciones telepáticas, tiene sentido que el enlace haya afectado a nuestros otros sentidos, ¿verdad? —Hoseok frunció los labios—. Y cuando el Consejo se dio cuenta de que el vínculo afectaba a los sentidos de la gente, por supuesto, lo mantuvieron en secreto.

Probablemente es por eso que nos obligan a hacer el vínculo estúpido tan jóvenes: los bebés son demasiado pequeños para recordar y darse cuenta de que algo está mal —Él negó con la cabeza. Todavía no cuadraba—. Pero es un poco ridículo ir tan lejos para protegernos de los lazos forzados, ¿no?

Kook se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Dijo lentamente:

—¿Y si es una mentira que se introdujo la Ley de Vinculación para protegernos de los vínculos forzados? ¿Y si el vínculo se inventó específicamente para deshacerse de las mutaciones telepáticas?

Hoseok lo miró fijamente, sorprendido más allá de la creencia. Se le había ocurrido el pensamiento, pero le había parecido demasiado descabellado como para contemplarlo seriamente. Pero si Kook, el ingenuo y confiado Kook que generalmente se burlaba de las teorías de conspiración, pensaba que era posible...

—Si tienes razón... —dijo Hoseok—. Si tienes razón, por supuesto, al Consejo no le importarán los pequeños efectos secundarios, como los sentidos apagados, siempre y cuando las mutaciones también se reprimieran —Hoseok se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, cada vez más enfadado mientras más pensaba en eso—. Sabía que el vínculo era estúpido, pero no tenía idea de que en realidad estaba estropeando mi cuerpo en más de un sentido —Su corazón se aceleró cuando algo se le ocurrió. Se detuvo y se giró, mirando a Kook—. ¿Crees que yo también puedo hacerlo? ¿Ir a un planeta muy lejano como Sol III y deshacerme de mi vínculo con el idiota de tu hermano de esa manera?

Kook suspiró, la exasperación parpadeaba en su rostro.

—No creo que sea tan simple. Si fuera así de simple, todos los que viajaron a planetas distantes romperían los vínculos.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza, su corazón todavía latía rápido y fuerte, la emoción recorría su cuerpo.

—La teletransportación transgaláctica se mejoró hace solo diecisiete años. Hasta ese momento, no podíamos viajar tan lejos. Y dijiste que tu vínculo se había roto completamente solo después de meses de estadía en Sol III. No creo que ningún Calluvian haya permanecido tanto tiempo en planetas tan distantes. Hasta ti —Hasta hace muy poco, no podían viajar a planetas tan distantes como Terra usando teletransportación. Su conocimiento de Terra se había basado en gran parte en lo que sus planetas aliados que estaban ubicados más cerca de Terra sabían al respecto, y la información no se había actualizado en mucho tiempo.

—Difícilmente puedes desaparecer durante meses argumentó Kook—. Y no tienes idea de cómo sobrevivir en la Tierra.

Hoseok desechó sus preocupaciones.

—Si has podido hacerlo, me las arreglaré bien.

Kook le dio otra bofetada telepática.

—¡Oye!

Hoseok se echó a reír, sintiéndose tan excitado que apenas podía contenerlo.

—Sabes que tengo razón. Me sorprende que no te hayas matado o muerto de hambre. Eres demasiado ingenuo y amable para tu propio bien.

Kook hizo un puchero.

—No lo soy. Yo era un humano muy creíble. ¡Aprendí a usar una máquina de café en diez minutos!

Hoseok lo miró sin comprender.

—No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir. Pero de todos modos. Está decidido: voy al Sol III, quiero decir, a la Tierra —se corrigió él mismo, tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre nativo del planeta. Sus registros decían que el nombre nativo del planeta era Terra, pero tenía sentido que el lenguaje del planeta cambiaría en los miles de años que habían pasado desde que Sol III había sido localizado por primera vez.

Kook dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Sabes, me molesta que odies tanto a mi hermano y estés dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para deshacerte del vínculo con él. ¿Por qué no quieres convertirte en su rey-consorte? Es un gran honor y realmente serás mi familia, entonces.

Hoseok sintió una punzada de culpa.

—Jeongguk, no lo tomes personalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Solo trata de ponerte en mis zapatos. ¿Te gustaría estar unido de por vida a un bastardo tan frío y cruel como Taehyung? ¿Sabes que nunca me sonríe? ¡Nunca! Él siempre me mira como si fuera un pequeño insecto molesto bajo sus pies. Demonios, ¡me ignora la mayor parte del tiempo! Es decir, a menos que me esté criticando por algo...

—Pero...

—¡Y eso no es todo! —Dijo Hoseok—. Él me bloquea completamente de su mente. ¿Sabes todo lo que la gente dice acerca de que el vínculo es un camino a la mente de tu compañero? Es una tontería, en lo que respecta a nuestro vínculo. Nunca ha tocado mi mente. Cada vez que trato de acercarme a él, me encuentro con esa pared fea e impenetrable que me hace sentir mareado y enfermo. ¿Por qué querría estar unido por la vida a una persona así? —Incluso pensar en ese feo muro no deseado que lo bloqueaba de la mente de Taehyung hizo que su garganta se cerrara, y Hoseok frunció el ceño, odiando que el rechazo de Taehyung siguiera afectándole tanto. No debería importarle. No le importaba. A la mierda ese imbécil. Que lo jodan.

—Si consigues que tu vínculo se disuelva, Taehyung volverá a estar sin vínculos —dijo Kook, mirándolo suplicante—. Ha estado esperando hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad.

Hoseok se burló.

—No es culpa mía que su primera compañera muriera. Chica con suerte.

Kook le dio una mirada de reproche.

—¡Hoseok! La muerte no es broma.

—No estoy bromeando —dijo Hoseok a la defensiva—. La muerte es preferible al destino de ser la pareja de Taehyung. Ni siquiera había nacido entonces. No es mi culpa que Taehyung tenga que esperar hasta que llegue a los veinticinco. Es demasiado viejo para mí de todos modos.

—Él es sólo ocho años mayor —dijo Kook—. Si vuestro vínculo se disuelve, no tendrá otras opciones. Todos los demás están emparejados.

Hoseok no se sentía particularmente comprensivo.

—Él siempre puede estar unido a algún pobre bebé y esperar hasta que crezca. Es lo que me hicieron, ¿no?

Kook suspiró de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo—. Digamos que encuentras una manera de llegar a la Tierra y quedarte allí durante meses. Digamos que tienes el vínculo con Taehyung disuelto. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?

¿Estaba bromeando Kook?

—No lo sé —dijo Hoseok con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero seré libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Estaré libre de él. Tendré la libertad de hacer lo que quiera.

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Kook, una emoción fea y enfermiza que se desprendía de él en oleadas.

La sonrisa de Hoseok se desvaneció. Miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien?

Kook respiró hondo, evitando sus ojos.

—Conocí a alguien en la Tierra —dijo al fin, mirando sus manos—. Nos hemos convertido en... muy cercanos. Lo extraño mucho.

—Oh —dijo Hoseok débilmente, más que un poco sorprendido. Se sentó en el sofá y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kook. Su especie no era muy dada al afecto físico, pero tenía la sensación de que Kook lo necesitaba en este momento. Tenía razón: Kook se apoyó en el toque con entusiasmo, como si estuviera hambriento de contacto.

Hoseok no estaba seguro de qué pensar.

—Espera —dijo, sentándose derecho—. Si ya no estás vinculado, ¿puedes sentir atracción sexual?

Kook se sonrojó.

—Eres descarado. No deberías estar preguntándome sobre tales cosas.

—¡Bah! —Dijo Hoseok—. En lo que a mí respecta, es natural. Es el vínculo estúpido que nos convirtió en seres sin asexuales —Él frunció el ceño—. Sabes, me sorprende que el vínculo nos permita tener relaciones sexuales en absoluto. En realidad, si la tecnología de los úteros artificiales ya se hubiera inventado en ese momento, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se habrían molestado en devolvernos la posibilidad de tener relaciones sexuales —A Hoseok siempre le había parecido extraño que los Calluvian no pudieran sentir la excitación sexual hasta su boda, y de repente podían. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El Consejo hizo una única enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación quince años después de la introducción de la ley. La ceremonia de unión a la edad de veinticinco años no había estado en la ley original. El Consejo probablemente no había esperado que el vínculo de la infancia suprimiera del cerebro los centros de excitación sexual también, por lo que el problema fue solucionado por un adepto a la mente durante la ceremonia de vinculación, sin afectar a otras partes del vínculo.

Incluso pensar en lo mucho que estaban enredados sus cerebros le hizo sentirse un poco enfermo.

—Casi me hace desear que la tecnología de úteros artificiales todavía no existiera —dijo Hoseok—. Entonces no me habrían unido a otro hombre —Al darse cuenta de la exasperada mirada de Kook, Hoseok se calló, sonrojándose. Sabía que estaba un poco obsesionado con el tema. Bien, estaba más que un poco obsesionado con Taehyung, su odio hacia él le nublaba su capacidad de pensar con claridad. Lo cual era ridículo desear que la tecnología de matrices artificiales no existiera, no habrían nacido en absoluto sin ella, ya que sus padres eran una pareja del mismo sexo.

Hoseok miró a Kook con curiosidad.

—¿Qué? —dijo Kook.

—¿Es verdad que los humanos todavía tienen cosas como la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad?

Kook asintió.

—La heterosexualidad es considerada la norma allí.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—Eso apesta. Sin embargo, sería genial tener opciones en lugar de la vinculación sexual. Es una pena que tu vínculo se rompiera tan tarde y no tuviste la oportunidad de explorar tu verdadera sexualidad sin la mentira del vínculo.

¿Kook estaba evitando sus ojos?

Hoseok lo estudió. No, seguramente solo lo estaba imaginando.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a la Tierra juntos —dijo, probando las aguas.

La mirada de Kook se volvió hacia él, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos violetas antes de desaparecer.

—No seas tonto. Nadie nos dejaría ir. ¿No crees que no lo intenté? Los viajes a los planetas pre-TTCI están regulados por el Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos. Se pueden hacer excepciones especiales, pero debe haber una muy buena razón. Teniendo en cuenta que el Lord Canciller de la rama del Ministerio de Calluvia es Taehyung, buena suerte al intentar convencerlo de que tienes una buena razón para visitar la Tierra.

—Maldita sea —Hoseok suspiró—. ¿No puedes hablar con él? Puede que sea un gilipollas altanero, pero es tu hermano.

Kook hizo una mueca.

—Taehyung no lo sancionará si no hay una razón buena y racional. Así que ni siquiera intenté hablar con él sobre eso después de que mis padres dijeron que no.

—Todavía tienes más posibilidades de convencerlo que yo dijo Hoseok—. Al menos él no te odia.

—Él tampoco te odia —dijo Kook, muy poco convincente.

—Cierto —dijo Hoseok con un resoplido. Si había algo con lo que siempre podía contar era el hecho de que Taehyung lo detestaba, y viceversa—. Siempre has sido un mentiroso terrible. Me sorprende que los humanos no sospecharan nada. Supongo que tienes suerte de que no crean en los extraterrestres.

Kook le dio una extraña y dócil sonrisa.

—Algunos de ellos piensan que hay extraterrestres, pero en realidad no creen que se parezcan a los humanos. Tienen ideas muy extrañas sobre los extraterrestres.

—Los seres humanos se parecen a nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo pasar por un humano? —Hoseok sabía que la mayoría de las razas sensibles en la galaxia se veían lo suficientemente similares, pero todavía había diferencias. A veces las diferencias eran sutiles, pero a veces eran demasiado obvias.

Kook miró críticamente.

—Creo que sí —dijo, con tono vacilante—. Pero no importa. No vamos a la Tierra.

Hoseok sonrió.

—¿Quieres apostar?

Salió de la habitación de Kook, el comienzo de un plan formándose en su mente.

Realmente, Kook debería haber sabido que no debía apostar con él en nada.

Por supuesto, no sería fácil arreglarlo. El uso de TTCI (teletransportación transgaláctica casi instantánea) fue fuertemente regulado y monitoreado por el Ministerio, especialmente cuando se trataba de viajes a planetas pre-TTCI como la Tierra. No había manera de que pudieran usar el TTCI de Calluvia (Taehyung nunca lo aprobaría), por lo que Hoseok tuvo que buscar otras opciones. Viajar en una nave espacial hasta la Tierra estaba obviamente fuera de discusión; esas cosas eran lentas y estaban desactualizadas por una razón. Afortunadamente, Hoseok tenía muchos amigos en otros planetas; ser una persona sociable (no una puta de la atención, como dijo Taehyung de manera astuta) finalmente dio sus frutos.

Así que siete días después, Hoseok le envió a Kook un mensaje que decía: Prepárate y ven a mi casa a las diez de la tarde. Nos vamos.


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyung asistía a la sesión trimestral de la Cámara de los Lores sobre el planeta Redoran cuando la Reina le informó de la desaparición de Jeongguk. En verdad, prestó poca atención a sus palabras, inmerso en las complejidades de las nuevas reglas de depreciación del Servicio de Ingresos Intergalácticos, y confiando en que la Reina podría manejar el mal comportamiento de su hijo favorito.

Pero cuando regresó a Calluvia un mes después y encontró a su hermano aún ausente y al Rey-Consorte fuera de sí, con preocupación, Taehyung dejó de lado su trabajo y le dio al problema toda su atención por primera vez.

Hubo varios asuntos concernientes además de la desaparición de su hermano. Al parecer, la compañera de Jeongguk, Leylen, había llegado al palacio poco después de la desaparición de Jeongguk e informó que había dejado de sentir a Jeongguk en su mente.

El vínculo familiar de Taehyung con Jeongguk también estaba completamente en silencio, lo que indicaba que su hermano estaba muy lejos de Calluvia.

Excepto que no debería haber sido posible. No hubo registros de que Jeongguk usara el TTCI de Calluvia en ningún momento después de su regreso de la Tierra. Concedido, era posible que Jeongguk se hubiera ido en una nave espacial y hubiera usado el TTCI de otro planeta para viajar a la Tierra, pero Jeongguk no tenía conexiones fuera del mundo. Tampoco tenía las conexiones para eliminar su chip de identificación que podría haberse utilizado para contactarlo a través de un comunicador de largo alcance, y sin embargo, el chip de Jeongguk estaba inactivo, y probablemente reemplazado por uno falso.

Nada de eso tenía sentido. Jeongguk simplemente no tenía los recursos para hacerlo.

Pero cuando Borg'gorn le informó que Hoseok también estaba ausente, Taehyung suspiró. Por supuesto. Un breve chequeo de su vínculo unilateral con Hoseok lo confirmó: Hoseok también estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Calluvia para que Taehyung dejara de sentir sus emociones.

En retrospectiva, tal vez debería haber esperado esto.

Había pensado que era extraño cuando la Reina le había dicho que Jeongguk había pedido volver a la Tierra para ver a un amigo. Pero como la Reina había negado la petición de Jeongguk, Taehyung lo había apartado de su mente, sabiendo que Jeongguk no haría nada sin el permiso de sus padres. Debería haber recordado que Jeongguk tenía un gusto horrible en amigos, amigos que no eran tan obedientes como Jeongguk y que tenían demasiados admiradores fuera del mundo compitiendo por su atención.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación, Taehyung se dirigió hacia la cámara más cercana.

—Borg'gorn, informe a los técnicos de TTCI que preparen al teletransportador para un viaje de larga distancia al Sol III. La misma ubicación que el Príncipe Jeongguk fue transportado a cuando lo dejamos en la Tierra hace más de medio año Deseaba simplemente poder solicitar la ubicación donde Jeongguk había sido transportado, pero el TTCI no funcionó de esa manera. Después de transportar a una persona, dejó un transpondedor temporal en el chip de identificación de la persona que actuó como un faro para el viaje de regreso, no se requerían coordenadas. Normalmente era conveniente, pero ahora solo complicaba todo. A menos que se encontrara con el transpondedor de fuera del planeta que Hoseok y Jeongguk habían usado para llegar a la Tierra esta vez, no había manera de saber dónde estaban exactamente en la Tierra, si sus sospechas eran correctas y realmente estaban en la Tierra.

Brevemente, Taehyung contempló encontrar a la persona que los había ayudado, una de las legiones de admiradores de Hoseok, sin duda, pero no sería una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que los pretendientes de Hoseok no le tenían mucho cariño. No le dirían nada de buena gana, y no tuvo tiempo de viajar a otros planetas para obtener la información por otros medios.

—He entregado el mensaje, Su Alteza —dijo la IA—. ¿Quiere viajar allí usted mismo?

Taehyung sintió que sus labios se curvaban.

—¿Querer? No. Pero no es algo que pueda delegar a nadie más —No solo se debía manejar el asunto con la mayor discreción, sino que también causaría problemas a Jeongguk si alguien descubriera que realizó un viaje no autorizado a un planeta preTTCI como la Tierra, pero como Lord Canciller, Taehyung era la única persona en Calluvia con acceso ilimitado al TTCI. No tenía que explicar a nadie a dónde iba o por qué. Incluso la reina no tenía tal lujo. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir él mismo.

Pero antes de que Taehyung pudiera abandonar el palacio, Borg'gorn anunció la llegada de la pareja de Jeongguk y sus padres. Aparentemente tenían inquietudes y tenían la intención de ir al Consejo a menos que Taehyung les hablara.

Una hora más tarde, después de calmarlos lo mejor que pudo, fue un Taehyung mucho más irritado y preocupado quien entró en la cámara de acceso y marcó su código de acceso al Ministerio de Calluvia. Unos momentos más tarde, estaba saliendo de la cámara en el nivel TTCI del Ministerio. Taehyung asintió con la cabeza al técnico más cercano, que le hizo una reverencia y buscó los controles del TTCI.

—¿Está todo en orden? —Dijo Taehyung, pisando la plataforma del transportador.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —dijo el técnico—. Su transpondedor modificado preferido se activará cuando desee regresar, pero por favor mantenga su comunicador en caso de una emergencia. ¿No está llevando a los guardaespaldas consigo, Su Alteza?

El hombre estaba sudando, probablemente ansioso de que algo le sucediera en su guardia. Fue un poco divertido, la verdad sea dicha. No tenía necesidad de guardaespaldas. En la rara ocasión en que los llevó con él, fue por el bien de las apariencias.

—No —dijo Taehyung antes de notar la expresión vacilante en la cara del técnico—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Es posible que desee cambiarse a una ropa más apropiada, Su Alteza —dijo el técnico antes de enrojecerse, la mortificación venía de él en oleadas—. No es que haya algo malo con su ropa, se ve bien, siempre se ve bien, quiero decir...

—Tienes razón; debería haberlo pensado —dijo Taehyung, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la intensa vergüenza del hombre. Sin importar lo que Hoseok pensara de él, no era un completo imbécil. La mayor parte del tiempo—. ¿Tenemos ropa terrana adecuada?

El técnico asintió rápidamente y tecleó algunos comandos en su terminal. Varios modelos 3D de ropa aparecieron frente a Taehyung.

—No tenemos mucho —tartamudeó el técnico—. Solo unos pocos modelos apropiados para un humano de su edad. Por favor, elija algo y el sintetizador creará la ropa a sus medidas.

Taehyung echó un vistazo a la escasa selección y eligió una camisa gris simple y lo que parecía un traje de dos piezas. Se desnudó, recuperó la ropa terrana del sintetizador y se la puso. Realmente debería haber pensado en esto sin que se lo recordaran. Aunque la moda terrana no era drásticamente diferente de la de ellos, no quería sobresalir. Lo último que necesitaba era entregarse a una carrera pre-TTCI que ni siquiera creía en la vida extraterrestre.

Vestido con la ropa terrana, Taehyung retrocedió sobre la plataforma del transportador y asintió con la cabeza al técnico.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el Ministerio. Estaba parado en una calle concurrida de una ciudad típica terrana. Londres, si lo recordaba correctamente. Debido a su trabajo, estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con las culturas y costumbres de las civilizaciones pre-TTCI, y había estado antes en la Tierra, por lo que su entorno no lo sorprendió. Tampoco era sorprendente que pudiera sentir una vez más su vínculo familiar con Jeongguk en el fondo de su mente; Jeongguk y Hoseok estaban realmente en la Tierra.

Lo cual fue sorprendente fue el vínculo de Hoseok con él. Era débil, tan débil que Taehyung apenas podía sentirlo, no importaba lo duro que se concentrara en las emociones del mocoso.

Una punzada de inquietud se instaló en su estómago. Junto con lo que la compañera de Jeongguk le acababa de decir, una sospecha comenzó a formarse en su mente.

Decidiendo ignorar por el momento el estado inquietante del vínculo de Hoseok, Taehyung se obligó a concentrarse en su vínculo familiar con su hermano. Normalmente, los vínculos familiares no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para usarlos como un medio para localizar a alguien, pero Taehyung... no era una persona normal. Abrió sus sentidos y buscó entre las millones de mentes en la ciudad hasta que sus sentidos se concentraron en la mente de su hermano.

Jeongguk no estaba muy lejos de él.

Después de no más de una hora de caminata terrana, Taehyung se detuvo frente a un edificio. Podía sentir que su hermano estaba dentro.

Era un establecimiento llamado... Star Coffee. A Taehyung le llevó varios momentos descifrar la escritura (el chip de traducción no era tan bueno para descifrar el lenguaje escrito como para ayudar a uno a aprender a hablarlo), pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió con reticente diversión.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Taehyung salió de la cafetería, casi arrastrando a su hermano menor hacia un vehículo terrestre de alquiler, ya no le hacía gracia.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Jeongguk gritó, tratando de liberarse de su agarre—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Taehyung lo ignoró, empujó a Jeongguk dentro de la cabina y le dijo al conductor la dirección.

—¿Cómo sabes la dirección de Yoongi? —Jeongguk dijo, mirando hacia atrás en la cafetería—. ¡Déjame volver! ¡Por favor, Taehyung!

El conductor miró inseguro entre ellos.

—Conduzca —dijo Taehyung con brusquedad, y debe haber algo feo en su voz porque el conductor se estremeció y lo obedeció.

Jeongguk cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y se dio la vuelta, la ira y el resentimiento se proyectaron en oleadas. Y dolor, tanto dolor que Taehyung se vio obligado a levantar sus escudos mentales para no dejar que lo afectara.

Él tenía mucho que pensar sin la distracción de las emociones de Jeongguk. Todavía tenía problemas para comprender el hecho de que su hermano, su inocente hermanito, había estado abriendo las piernas para un bárbaro de clase baja. Parecía impensable, pero no había habido ningún error. Había visto a Jeongguk besar a ese terrano, desvergonzado y necesitado, como si Taehyung no estuviera allí, como si la reputación de Jeongguk no se destruyera del todo si alguien en casa se enterara.

¿En qué estaba pensando Jeongguk?

Tan pronto como llegaron, Taehyung hizo que el conductor pensara que le habían pagado y luego salió del auto detrás de su hermano.

—Espero que no tenga que arrastrarte como un niño otra vez. Camina.

Jeongguk lo fulminó con la mirada pero obedeció, guiándolo hacia el departamento de su humano, con la furia aún rodando.

Hoseok abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como vio a Taehyung. Él palideció antes de sonrojarse.

—No voy a ir —dijo Hoseok, una expresión terca apareciendo en su cara molesta y bonita.

—Me encargaré de ti más tarde —Taehyung pasó junto a él en el apartamento con una brusquedad—, Cierra la puerta, Jeongguk.

Jeongguk cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Yo tampoco voy a ir.

Taehyung se dio la vuelta y cubrió a los dos pequeños idiotas con una mirada dura.

Tragando, Jeongguk dio un paso más cerca de Hoseok.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Hoseok, colocando sus mechones negros sobre su hombro y levantando su barbilla—. Me niego a ser tratado como un niño culpable. Si tienes algo que decir, deja de intentar intimidarnos y solo dilo.

—Si no quieres que te traten como a un niño, deja de comportarte como tal —dijo Taehyung, burlándose de los labios en pucheros de Hoseok antes de mirar a Jeongguk—. Explícate.

Jeongguk lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes todo. Lo viste todo en mi mente, sin pedir permiso.

—¿Qué? —Hoseok dijo, curioso mirando a Jeongguk—. Él, pero ¿cómo?

Taehyung reprimió la necesidad de jurar. Ya estaba lamentando su uso poco sutil de la telepatía en Jeongguk. Por lo que había visto de las nuevas habilidades de Jeongguk, ahora que Jeongguk no estaba vinculado, era al menos un telépata de Clase 3. Si Taehyung fuera realmente el telépata de Clase 2 como se suponía que debía ser, no debería haber podido leer la mente de Jeongguk en absoluto.

Debería haber sido más sutil. Delatarse fue lo último que necesitaba.

Taehyung se desabotonó la chaqueta y la tiró en el sofá.

—No vi todo —dijo—. Me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que mi hermano supuestamente vinculado mantenía relaciones sexuales con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI.

Jeongguk se sonrojó.

—No tenías derecho a entrometerte en mi mente de esa manera. ¡Has violado la ley!

—Creo que el Consejo me disculparía en este caso —dijo Taehyung—. No habría entrado en tu mente si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil con ese humano. ¿Qué pasó con tu vínculo?

—Mi vínculo se rompió hacia el final de mi última estancia en la Tierra —dijo Jeongguk—. No lo quiero de vuelta. Mis sentidos están mucho mejor sin eso.

Taehyung le dio una mirada plana.

—Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón por la que no quieres recuperar tu vínculo.

Jeongguk frunció los labios.

—Mi telepatía nunca ha sido más fuerte.

—Sí —dijo Taehyung secamente—. Vi cómo la usaste para llegar a esta ciudad.

Jeongguk miró hacia otro lado, con la culpa escrita en su rostro. Francamente, Taehyung se sorprendió de que su ingenuo hermanito había tenido el estómago para usar su telepatía en humanos para su propio beneficio. Por supuesto, por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Jeongguk, no había tenido otra opción, pero aún así. Jeongguk siempre había sido suave.

—Tú, hipócrita —dijo Hoseok, atrayendo la mirada de Taehyung a él—. No tienes derecho a juzgar a Kook por eso cuando violas su privacidad de la peor manera posible —Sus ojos negros se estrecharon—. Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso posible? Kook es al menos Clase 3 ahora. Supuestamente eres Clase 2. Supuestamente.

Por supuesto, había sido demasiado esperar que Hoseok no se diera cuenta.

Taehyung reprimió un suspiro, enojado por delatarse a sí mismo de una manera tan idiota. En su defensa, se había sorprendido genuinamente por la forma en que Jeongguk se había comportado con ese humano. Ser sutil sobre el uso de su telepatía era lo último de lo que Taehyung se había preocupado en ese momento.

Pero ahora tenía que arreglarlo, de alguna manera.

Su mejor apuesta era enfurecer a Hoseok lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar el error de juicio de Taehyung.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —dijo con frialdad—. Quédate fuera de eso. Este es un asunto de familia.

Hoseok le sonrió dulcemente y le lanzó un beso.

—Pero soy prácticamente familia, ¿no?

Taehyung sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba. Alejó sus ojos de la boca de Hoseok, molesto por la reacción de su cuerpo a esa pequeña mierda.

—Aún no.

—Nunca —lo corrigió Hoseok—. Si te metiste en los recuerdos de Kook, sabes por qué vine a la Tierra. También quiero deshacerme del vínculo.

Taehyung mantuvo su rostro en blanco, sin permitirse pensar en ello. Hoseok y todo lo relacionado con él nunca habían sido buenos para su control, y en este momento necesitaba estar tranquilo y sereno mientras manejaba un problema más acuciante.

—Tengo asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar ahora que tus berrinches infantiles. Ve a otra habitación y espera hasta que termine con Jeongguk.

Hoseok se sonrojó.

—Tú, no puedes simplemente, ¡no puedes tratarme así! —Se enderezó en toda su estatura y miró a Taehyung—. Soy el príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung del Tercer Gran Clan, no tu maldito esclavo.

—Entonces actúa como tal —dijo Taehyung antes de mirar a Jeongguk bruscamente. La ansiedad que emanaba de su hermano comenzaba a atravesar sus escudos—. Deja de preocuparte por el humano. Él estará bien. Simplemente quité su recuerdo de tu pequeño colapso.

Jeongguk apretó los labios.

—No te creo. Júrame que no borraste sus recuerdos de mí.

Taehyung miró a su hermano, más sorprendido por su desafío de lo que probablemente debería haber estado después de lo que había presenciado en la cafetería. Todavía no podía creer que Jeongguk hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico real en público por un humano. El recuerdo de su hermano aferrado a ese terrano, llorando y rogándole a Taehyung que no se lo llevara, casi hizo que Taehyung se estremeciera. Tal comportamiento no era apropiado para un vástago de la Segunda Casa Real.

—No lo hice, pero hubiera sido lo mejor, ¿no? —Dijo Taehyung—. Es mejor para todos los involucrados si no te recuerda. Él nunca te verá de nuevo.

Jeongguk tragó, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

Taehyung se negó a dejarse llevar.

—Consigue tus cosas, ambos. No dejes nada atrás. No vas a volver. Nos vamos.

Una mareada de dolor y angustia llenó la habitación.

Hoseok hizo un sonido de simpatía y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jeongguk, mirando ceñudo a Taehyung.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente cruel con tu propio hermano? ¡Bastardo!

Los labios de Taehyung se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que eras un hijo de baja raza de una puta Sarvakhu, no un hijo de reyes. Cuidado con tu mala lengua, niño.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—¡No me llames niño!

—¿Cómo debo llamar a un niño mimado? —Dijo Taehyung con desdén, consciente de lo mucho que Hoseok odiaba ser referido como un niño. En verdad, esa fue la única razón por la que llamó así a Hoseok. No vio a Hoseok cuando era niño.

Habría sido mucho más fácil si lo hiciera.

Taehyung observó cómo las mejillas de Hoseok se ponían rosadas, sus ojos negros brillaban de rabia y deseaba que a su cuerpo no le gustara tanto la vista.

Fue patético. Él no era un animal. Él era más que sus instintos más bajos. La reacción de su cuerpo a esa pequeña cosa malcriada fue más que irritante e inconveniente.

—Y tú eres el adulto aquí, ¿eh? —Dijo Hoseok con una burla, frunciendo el ceño tan bellamente que Taehyung quería empujar su polla entre esos lujosos labios rosados.

Haciendo una mueca en el interior, Taehyung dijo:

—Admito que no debería inclinarme a tu nivel, pero...

—Lo amo —susurró Jeongguk—. ¿Eso no importa?

Taehyung apartó la mirada de Hoseok y miró fijamente la cara aplastada de su hermano.

Hoseok suspiró.

—Lo siento mucho, Kook.

Jeongguk no miró a Hoseok. Estaba mirando a Taehyung.

—¿Mis sentimientos no importan? —Su voz vaciló y se quebró en la última palabra, y miró a Taehyung como solía hacerlo en su infancia: como si su hermano mayor no pudiera decepcionarlo.

Taehyung frunció los labios, en ese momento odiaba totalmente a Jeongguk por obligarlo a ser el villano. Era un papel al que estaba acostumbrado, pero normalmente no con su familia.

—No lo amas —dijo irritado—. Lo que sientes es la infatuación. No estás acostumbrado a la falta de vínculo. Todo es nuevo para ti. Tienes demasiados sentimientos que no sabes cómo manejar. Pasará.

Jeongguk negó con la cabeza.

—Lo necesito —dijo, mirando a Taehyung a los ojos—. Lo necesito con mi mente, con mi corazón y con mi cuerpo.

Hoseok hizo un sonido de asfixia, pero Jeongguk no parecía avergonzado. Parecía determinado. Desesperado.

La mandíbula de Taehyung se apretó.

—Estás confundiendo la lujuria con el amor —dijo—. Eres demasiado joven e inexperto para saber la diferencia.

—Espera —Hoseok cortó bruscamente—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo puedes tú saber la diferencia?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Taehyung cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de Hoseok. Era ilógico sentirse culpable por esto. Hoseok ni siquiera era su verdadero compañero. No eran nada el uno para el otro. Hoseok no quería tener nada que ver con él. Dónde Taehyung eligió poner su polla no afectó a Hoseok de una manera u otra.

Porque Hoseok nunca sería suyo, en realidad no.

Alejando ese pensamiento irrelevante, Taehyung miró a su hermano.

—¿Crees que te ama, Jeongguk? Vi su mente.

Jeongguk abrió la boca y la cerró, la incertidumbre se reflejó en su rostro.

—Él está bien perdidamente enamorado de ti —Taehyung admitió a regañadientes. Prefería no mentirle a su familia, más de lo que lo hacía de manera regular—. Pero la persona de la que está enamorado es un humano lindo y peculiar que conoció en una cafetería, no un extraterrestre telepático. Subestimas cuánto la verdad cambiaría sus sentimientos por ti.

—No sabes eso —dijo Hoseok.

—Lo hago —dijo Taehyung, todavía mirando a su hermano—. He sido testigo de bastantes contactos con civilizaciones aisladas como los terranos. La mayoría de las veces van terriblemente mal. Dejando a un lado la xenofobia, las razas no telepáticas tienden a desconfiar mucho de los telépatas. No les gustan los alienígenas que pueden meterse con sus mentes y hacer que cumplan sus órdenes.

—Estoy seguro de que el hecho de que te metieras con la mente de Yoongi no ayudaría ahora —dijo Hoseok con sorna.

—No, no lo haría —dijo Taehyung, obligándose a sí mismo a no mirar a Hoseok. Entrar en otra discusión sin sentido con Hoseok fue una distracción que no necesitaba en este momento—. Así que incluso si te dejara decirle, su reacción te aplastaría, Jeongguk. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Ya me estás haciendo daño —dijo Jeongguk en voz baja, con las pestañas húmedas—. Por favor —dijo, mirando a Taehyung a los ojos y abriéndole la mente, dejando que Taehyung lo viera. Amaba a Yoongi, necesitaba a Yoongi, y no podía imaginar no volver a verlo nunca más, nunca sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, o los labios de Yoongi susurrándole bebé en su oído mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá, o las manos de Yoongi acariciando todo su cuerpo...

Haciendo una mueca, Taehyung rompió el contacto visual y dijo:

—Esta conversión no tiene sentido. No puedes permanecer sin unir. Necesitamos restaurar tu vínculo con Leylen'shni'gul lo antes posible.

—¿Por qué?

Taehyung frunció el ceño, recordando la incómoda conversación que había tenido con Leylen y sus padres.

—Tu compañera y sus padres llegaron al palacio poco después de que te fueras. Informaron que Leylen'shni'gul dejó de sentirte en su mente. Ella todavía tiene el vínculo, pero es defectuoso y débil ahora. Les aseguré que era simplemente debido a la distancia entre ella y tú, pero se están poniendo nerviosos y sospechosos, especialmente porque nadie sabe dónde te encuentras. Necesitamos restaurar su vínculo antes de que lo informen al Consejo.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Jeongguk, mirando a Hoseok.

Hablando de Hoseok, ahora estaba extrañamente tranquilo, mirando a Taehyung con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Porque no pueden descubrir que su vínculo está roto —dijo Taehyung—. ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo hacen?

Jeongguk cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—No creo que puedan arrestarme por deshacerme accidentalmente de mi vínculo. Y técnicamente, no pueden volver a vincularme con Leylen'shni'gul, porque la Ley de Vinculación solo afecta a niños pequeños.

Taehyung negó con la cabeza.

—No seas ingenuo. Por supuesto que pueden. Todavía tienes un contrato de compromiso vinculante con Leylen'shni'gul. ¿De verdad crees que el Consejo te dejará ser? ¿El único telépata potencialmente de alto nivel en medio de ellos mientras su propia telepatía es suprimida por el vínculo?

Jeongguk se dejó caer en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que voy a probar como Clase 3 a lo sumo. No soy tan peligroso.

Taehyung le dio una mirada plana. A veces no podía creer lo ingenuo que era su hermano.

—¿Y crees que solo tomarán tu palabra? —Él se rió entre dientes—. ¿Puedes nombrar muchas civilizaciones con telépatas registrados más altos que la Clase 3?

Jeongguk se mordió el labio.

—Yorgebs y Tajickssu.

—¿Y realmente crees que solo hay dos razas en toda la galaxia que tienen telépatas de Clase 4? ¿O que ya no hay telépatas de nivel superior?

—Es posible engañar a la prueba del Ministerio —dijo Hoseok en voz baja, antes de que Jeongguk pudiera responder—. Probablemente sea más fácil engañarlo cuanto más fuerte sea el telépata.

El corazón de Taehyung dio un vuelco.

Evitando mirar a Hoseok, él asintió.

—Nunca te creerán que solo eres Clase 3. Te vigilarán todo el tiempo, por lo menos. Un pequeño delito menor será usado en tu contra como una excusa para procesarte o usarte como una herramienta para su agenda.

—¿Qué agenda? —Dijo Jeongguk.

Taehyung dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ciertos miembros del Consejo insisten en que la prueba del Ministerio no es concluyente y que tener un telépata a cargo de un Gran Clan no debería permitirse, ya que podría llevar a un abuso de poder y supuestamente es "injusto" para los miembros nulos telepáticamente del Consejo.

Las cejas de Jeongguk se fruncieron.

—Pero la mayoría de los miembros gobernantes de los Grandes Clanes son telépatas.

Taehyung le dio una mirada agria. No podía creer lo políticamente inepto que era su hermano.

—Los miembros gobernantes de los Grandes Clanes no son las únicas personas en el Consejo. ¿Debo recordarte que las Casas

Reales solo tienen veinticuatro votos y el resto de los votos pertenecen a miembros elegidos, la mayoría de los cuales son telepáticamente nulos?

—¿Y crees que me usarían para promover su agenda? —Dijo Jeongguk.

—No lo creo —dijo Taehyung—. Sé que lo harán. Ya usaste tu telepatía contra los humanos. Un caso como este es la excusa perfecta que han estado buscando. Es por eso que no puedes permanecer sin unir.

La cara de Jeongguk se arrugó. Por primera vez, parecía que finalmente entendió la desesperanza de la situación.

—Los t-nulos deberían haber impulsado la derogación de la Ley de Vinculación en su lugar —se quejó Hoseok—. Uno podría pensar que es en su mejor interés. En lugar de estar siempre amargados porque casi no tienen telepatía, ¿por qué no hacen algo al respecto?

—Porque no hay garantía de que derogar la Ley de Vinculación mejoraría las cosas para ellos —dijo Jeongguk en voz baja—. Deben tener miedo de que los telépatas se vuelvan aún más poderosos si se eliminan sus vínculos.

—Sí —dijo Taehyung, complacido de que su hermano lo entendiera. Siempre ha habido cierta tensión entre los Calluvian telepáticamente nulos y los Calluvian telepáticos, pero las tensiones existentes no serían nada en comparación con lo que sucedería si los telépatas se volvieran mucho más poderosos. La guerra civil sería un resultado muy probable.

Manteniendo su rostro neutral, Taehyung dijo:

—Algunos creen que sin el vínculo, las personas que ahora son telepáticamente nulas se convertirían en telépatas de clase 1, pero los telépatas se convertirían en... algo mucho peor.

A veces, pensó Taehyung, se sentía como el peor tipo de hipócrita, pero hizo las paces con eso hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca había afirmado ser una persona desinteresada. Al igual que los telepáticamente nulos, no deseaba que otros telépatas se volvieran más poderosos. Estaba más que bien con el status quo.

La única diferencia entre él y los t-nulos fue que la motivación principal de t-nulos era el miedo. De acuerdo con las leyendas urbanas, los telépatas de alto nivel podrían borrar y reemplazar por completo la memoria y la personalidad de una persona, podrían infligir un dolor inmenso y podrían dañar áreas del cerebro de una persona de manera irrevocable. Se dijo que los telépatas de clase 7 podían matar con sus mentes, apagando los órganos vitales de una persona con tan solo un pensamiento.

Teóricamente... esos temores no eran infundados.

Jeongguk se recostó contra el sofá.

—¿Qué opciones tengo? ¿Además de regresar y restaurar mi vínculo con Leylen'shni'gul?

Ignorando la punzada de culpa, Taehyung dijo:

—Ninguna.

—Mentira —dijo Hoseok.

Taehyung se quedó quieto antes de estudiar su rostro con una expresión en blanco y mirando la perdición de su existencia.

Hoseok lo estaba mirando con odio.

—No estás unido a mí, ¿verdad?

Exteriormente, Taehyung no se dejó reaccionar.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —dijo.

Hoseok se echó a reír.

—¿Tú piensas que soy estúpido? Cuando describiste los síntomas de Leylen'shni'gul, me sonaron muy familiares. No te siento en el otro extremo del vínculo, y mi vínculo es débil y defectuoso —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Entonces, ¿qué tan alto nivel eres? Clase 4? Clase 5? ¿Peor? ¿O debería decir mejor? Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué eres un idiota tan altanero.

Taehyung juró por dentro. Este nunca había sido el plan.

Jeongguk lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Taehyung? ¿Es eso cierto?

Taehyung barrió una mirada calculadora entre Jeongguk y Hoseok. Si tenía cuidado, podría...

—Ni siquiera pienses en borrar nuestros recuerdos —dijo Hoseok, poniéndose rígido—. Mis escudos mentales son demasiado intrincados y personalizados para que puedas reconstruirlos perfectamente. Sabré que se han metido con ellos y voy a pensar en adeptos. No querrás que ellos descubran lo que hiciste, o el estado de mi vínculo, en realidad.

Taehyung se preguntó qué decía de él que su polla en realidad se movía ante el desafío de Hoseok. La reacción completamente inapropiada de su propio cuerpo en una situación tan seria hizo que los labios de Taehyung se adelgazaran con disgusto. Su... cosa para este mocoso estaba fuera de control.

Hoseok sonrió sin humor.

—Así que puedes ir sin un vínculo, pero Jeongguk no puede, ¿eh? Maldito hipócrita.

—Es diferente —dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok enarcó las cejas burlonamente.

—Ilumínanos por qué es diferente.

—Nuestro vínculo nunca se completó —dijo Taehyung, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Decidió ser honesto... hasta cierto punto. Hoseok no necesitaba saber que Taehyung tenía un acceso perfectamente funcional a sus emociones y pensamientos todo el tiempo, si lo deseaba. Tampoco necesitaba saber que Taehyung podría haber formado un vínculo totalmente funcional entre ellos, si hubiera querido—. No estoy completamente seguro de por qué. Tal vez fue debido a nuestra diferencia de edad o al hecho de que yo era mucho mayor que la edad a la que los niños se vincularon. Quizás eras demasiado joven. De cualquier manera, nuestro vínculo ha sido defectuoso desde el principio. Nunca me pudiste sentir a través del vínculo, así que no sabías que no era normal. El vínculo de Leylen'shni'gul con Jeongguk había sido perfectamente funcional, y ella, obviamente, puede darse cuenta de que algo está mal con el vínculo ahora. Nunca se podría notar la diferencia.

—Así que usaste mi inconsciencia contra mí mientras toda mi vida me preguntaba si algo andaba mal conmigo —Hoseok se rió entre dientes—. Bonito. Y aquí pensé que no podía odiarte más. Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué ibas a hacer dentro de dos años? ¿Falsificar la realización del vínculo? Joder con mi cabeza y hacerme pensar que nuestro vínculo estaba bien?

Taehyung mantuvo su rostro neutral.

En verdad, esto era algo en lo que había pensado mucho a lo largo de los años. Tenía dos opciones, y ninguna era satisfactoria.

La primera opción sería formar un vínculo funcional entre él y Hoseok, de modo que el adepto a la mente que realiza la ceremonia de matrimonio no sospechara nada y les casara. El inconveniente obvio era que perdería la mayoría de sus habilidades telepáticas si escogía esa ruta, y esa no era una opción, en lo que a él se refería.

Eso dejó la opción de manipular los recuerdos de Hoseok y los adeptos de la mente, haciéndoles creer que la ceremonia de unión fue exitosa. Era una opción factible, mucho mejor que la primera. Y sin embargo... la idea de meterse con la mente de Hoseok no le sentó bien. Tan molesto como encontró la desafiante personalidad de Hoseok, se había acostumbrado... a hacerlo. La idea de manipular la mente de Hoseok no le atraía. Él no quería hacerlo. No quería lavarle el cerebro. No quería que el mocoso cambiara.

Y no fue una razón suficientemente buena.

Tal sentimentalismo era inaceptable, incluso peligroso, considerando lo que estaba en juego.

—Todavía no he tomado una decisión —admitió Taehyung—. Pero esa fue una de las opciones.

Hoseok palideció de furia.

Arrastrando su mirada, Taehyung la fijó en Jeongguk.

—En cualquier caso, es irrelevante para ti. Leylen'shni'gul definitivamente se daría cuenta, ella ya lo ha hecho. Y antes de que preguntes, ella no está unida a mí, así que no puedo exactamente "jugar con su cabeza" y hacerle creer que su vínculo está bien, al menos no de manera indefinida. No es factible.

Los hombros de Jeongguk se hundieron.

Ablandando su voz, Taehyung dijo:

—Si no regresas, sus padres irán al Consejo. Las consecuencias... ni siquiera puedes imaginarlas. No tienes elección, Kook.

Tal vez fue el uso de su nombre humano, tal vez fue otra cosa, pero de cualquier manera, toda la lucha dejó a su hermano; parecía que Jeongguk finalmente aceptó la realidad. Parecía derrotado y muy pequeño. Miserable.

Taehyung ignoró el nudo de inquietud en su estómago. Él estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo hacía.

Jeongguk tragó visiblemente.

—Sólo déjame escribirle una nota, entonces. No puedo desaparecer sin una palabra de nuevo. No puedo hacerle eso, Taehyung.

Taehyung asintió después de un momento.

—Sé breve. No digas nada que pueda meterte en problemas. Date prisa. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Jeongguk se volvió y desapareció en otra habitación.

—¿Siquiera tienes un corazón? —Dijo Hoseok en voz baja—. Espero que te des cuenta de que acabas de romper la vida de tu hermano.

Taehyung sacó su comunicador y verificó si tenía nuevos mensajes. Le esperaban diecisiete.

Los miró sin verlos.

—Deja de ser demasiado dramático —dijo—. Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo razón. Jeongguk y su humano no tienen futuro juntos.

Como él pensó, Hoseok no tenía nada que decir a eso. Hoseok podía ser una cosita contraria, pero no era un soñador ingenuo como Jeongguk. En el fondo, Hoseok debe saber que Taehyung tenía razón. Hoseok sabía que las leyes del Ministerio prohibían cualquier tipo de relación con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. Hoseok sabía que un enredo romántico con un humano solo podía terminar en un dolor de corazón para Jeongguk, y aún así alentaba esta locura.

Guardando el comunicador en su bolsillo, Taehyung miró a Hoseok con frialdad.

—Es totalmente tu culpa —dijo, caminando hacia él—. Estaba bien hasta que lo reuniste con su humano y le diste una falsa esperanza.

Hoseok le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—No te atrevas a echarme la culpa, pedazo de mierda...

Taehyung agarró un puñado de cabello negro, arrastrando la cara de Hoseok más cerca.

—La verdad duele, ¿no es así? —Dijo rotundamente, sin mirar esa boca rosada y bonita—. Es fácil ser el bueno, ser amable y cariñoso, pero la verdad es que hiciste más daño al traer a Jeongguk aquí que yo, al no permitir que él mantuviera sus delirios. ¿Y para qué? Sólo por tus propias razones egoístas.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¿No es así? —Dijo Taehyung, mirando a los enojados ojos negros—. ¿Pensaste por un momento en los sentimientos de Jeongguk cuando has insistido en este viaje? No. En lo único que pensaste fue en ti, y en mí, supongo.

Hoseok se sonrojó. Él empujó el pecho de Taehyung.

—Sí, lo hice por ti. Para deshacerme de ti —Él le sonrió a Taehyung—. ¿Y sabes qué? No fue por nada. Vas a encontrar una manera de romper mi vínculo a ti, o les diré a todos que no eres un inofensivo telépata Clase 2.

Los labios de Taehyung se adelgazaron.

—No quieres chantajearme.

Hoseok levantó la barbilla, el aire entre ellos vibrando con tensión.

—No te tengo miedo.

La cosa fea en el fondo de la mente de Taehyung se agitó, susurrando que solo debía tomar lo que quería, que sería tan fácil...

Taehyung lo sofocó. No.

—Deberías tenerlo —dijo con gravedad, tomando la muñeca de Hoseok.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—No me toques.

—No seas ridículo. Necesito estar tocándote, y a Jeongguk, para llevarte a casa conmigo.

Hoseok le frunció el ceño, pero dejó que lo arrastrara hacia la habitación donde Jeongguk había desaparecido.

Taehyung fingió no notar las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano cuando le dijo a Jeongguk que tomara su otra mano.

A veces interpretar el papel del villano era increíblemente agotador.

Alejando el inútil arrepentimiento, Taehyung activó su transpondedor, y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de su llegada al Segundo Palacio Real, Hoseok observó con creciente sospecha y desconfianza mientras Taehyung restauraba el vínculo de Kook con Leylen, sin que esta última estuviera presente. Observó el rostro calmado e impasible de Taehyung mientras realizaba lo que debería haber sido una tarea imposible, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Le había dicho a Taehyung que no le tenía miedo. Tal vez realmente debería haber tenido miedo.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Taehyung, alejándose de su hermano y mirándolo cuidadosamente—. ¿Puedes confirmarlo?

Kook asintió bruscamente, como una marioneta rota, y se fue sin decir nada.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

—Espero que estés feliz contigo mismo —dijo Hoseok.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Taehyung.

—Suficiente. No estoy de humor para tu boca inteligente —Se giró para irse, pero Hoseok rápidamente le bloqueó el paso. ¿Qué? —Dijo Taehyung en su monótona ira, su lenguaje corporal impaciente y tenso.

—Si puedes restaurar el vínculo de Kook tan fácilmente, deberías poder romper el nuestro, mi vínculo contigo, con la misma facilidad.

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Taehyung.

—Es más complicado que eso. Es mucho más difícil realizar tales procedimientos cuando se trata de la propia mente.

—Pero no estamos hablando de tu mente, ¿verdad? —Dijo Hoseok, apretando su pecho ante el recordatorio de que él era el único atado por el vínculo, mientras que Taehyung estaba libre como un pájaro, siempre lo había sido.

—Tu mente todavía está conectada a la mía —dijo Taehyung—. Me dificulta mantenerme lo suficientemente imparcial como para romper la conexión.

Hoseok lo miró.

—No te creo.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras creer —dijo Taehyung, apartándose, claramente con la intención de alejarse e ignorar a Hoseok. Como siempre.

Hoseok agarró su camisa.

—Si crees que puedes ignorarme e irte, ¡puedo asegurarte que eso no sucederá!

Taehyung miró la mano de Hoseok como si fuera algo ofensivo.

—Quita tu mano —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Hoseok, acercándose—. ¿Te molesta?

La cara de Taehyung no reveló nada, pero su corazón latía rápido y fuerte bajo la mano de Hoseok.

Confundido pero complacido de que se estuviera metiendo debajo de la piel del bastardo, Hoseok se movió aún más cerca, tan cerca que sus rostros quedaron apenas separados. Su propio corazón latía rápido, su cuerpo estaba tenso e hiperconsciente de la proximidad de Taehyung. ¿Fue miedo? Probablemente. Por todas las palabras de Hoseok de que no le tenía miedo a Taehyung, no era un idiota. Si Taehyung era un telépata tan fuerte como todo lo indicado, era peligroso. La gente tenía miedo de los telépatas de alto nivel por una razón.

—Aléjate —dijo Taehyung, encontrándose con sus ojos. Había algo oscuro al acecho en ellos—. Te lo advierto, niño.

Hoseok se erizó.

—¡No me llames así!

—Eso es lo que eres —dijo Taehyung, sus finos labios se torcieron en una mueca—. Un pequeño niño. No un hombre. O sabrías mejor que molestarme y luego ocupar todo mi espacio personal.

Hoseok lo miró.

—No te atreverías a hacerme nada, arrogante pedazo de mierda...

Taehyung golpeó sus bocas juntas.

La mente de Hoseok quedó completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera se resistió cuando Taehyung metió la lengua entre los labios.

Le tomó varios largos momentos recuperar su capacidad de pensar.

Taehyung lo estaba besando.

Taehyung lo estaba besando.

Que significa...

Lo que significaba que Taehyung se sentía atraído por él. Parecía increíble, pero no había otra explicación para esto. Los besos en la mejilla, en la nariz o en el cuello pueden significar cosas diferentes en diferentes planetas. Pero un profundo beso en la boca era un signo inequívoco de atracción física, universal para la mayoría de los planetas civilizados de la galaxia.

Taehyung lo deseaba. A él.

Una sensación de regocijo se apoderó de Hoseok. Por primera vez en su vida, finalmente sintió que tenía la ventaja sobre Taehyung. Por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de tener su vínculo estúpido y de que estaba por encima de sentimientos como la lujuria y la excitación. No es que se sintiera atraído por un gilipollas como Taehyung si fuera capaz de excitarse sexualmente (Hoseok estaba seguro de que tendría más sentido común que eso), pero aún así, estaba contento de que pudiera permanecer absolutamente sensato mientras la compostura de Taehyung no estaba a la vista. Él era dueño de Taehyung.

Taehyung apartó la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada, sus labios brillantes y su piel teñida de color.

—Estás delirante si crees que puedes usar esto contra mí. Esto no es nada.

Hoseok dejó que su mirada viajara por el cuerpo de Taehyung y sonrió cuando vio el bulto obsceno en los pantalones de Taehyung. Puede que no tenga experiencia sexual, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. Apenas era un inocente protegido. Era consciente del signo físico más obvio de la excitación. Tenía amigos fuera del mundo que le habían contado sobre el sexo con detalles escabrosos.

Hoseok volvió a mirar el rostro pétreo de Taehyung. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la seducción, pero si alguien tan ingenuo como Kook podía hacerlo, no podía ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? Incluso si seducir a una persona tan horrible como Taehyung le diera ganas de vomitar un poco, Hoseok podría hacerlo. Solo sería un medio para un fin.

—Si rompes mi vínculo, pondré tu... cosa en mi boca —dijo Hoseok, pensando que la sencillez era el mejor enfoque.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente.

Y luego... y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, una carcajada que Hoseok no había creído capaz de hacer con Taehyung.

Hoseok frunció el ceño, su rostro se calentó. ¿Dijo algo gracioso?

—Mi cosa —dijo Taehyung por fin, sonriendo de esa manera condescendiente y arrogante que nunca dejaba de hacer que Hoseok quisiera gritar y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Taehyung le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—No pongo "mi cosa" en la boca de los niños pequeños. Me gustan los hombres que saben chupar la polla.

Hoseok nunca había sentido tanta rabia en su vida. A la mierda seducir a Taehyung para que rompa el vínculo. Era una cuestión de orgullo ahora.

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la mandíbula de Taehyung.

Inmediatamente, sintió que Taehyung se ponía rígido.

Hoseok también estaba congelado, respirando con dificultad mientras el débil rastrojo de Taehyung picaba sus labios.

Él olía bien. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan vil oler tan bien?

Sacudiéndose el pensamiento extraño, Hoseok arrastró sus labios por la línea de la mandíbula de Taehyung y casi se estremeció cuando sintió una oleada de placer que no era suya. Los escudos de Taehyung normalmente eran tan impenetrables como una fortaleza, pero el contacto con la piel y el hecho de que las facultades mentales de Taehyung estaban claramente comprometidas, permitieron que Hoseok obtuviera algunas lecturas.

—Cesa esto inmediatamente —Taehyung gruñó, sus manos sujetando las muñecas de Hoseok.

Hoseok besó la esquina de la boca de Taehyung y sintió que los músculos de Taehyung se tensaban aún más.

—Puedes negar esto todo lo que quieras, pero no estás engañando a nadie aquí —murmuró Hoseok, mordiendo la aguda mandíbula de Taehyung—. Yo sé que me quieres. Apuesto a que eso es lo que siempre quisiste: hacerme callar con tu polla.

Sabía que tenía razón cuando Taehyung apretó sus muñecas con fuerza, la respiración de Taehyung se enganchó.

Pero Taehyung giró su cabeza a un lado, lejos de los labios de Hoseok, y soltó una risita maliciosa.

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando. Solo eres un niño pequeño que intenta jugar un juego para adultos.

Estrechando sus ojos, Hoseok se enderezó en toda su estatura.

—¿Crees que no puedo hacer nada que las putas que te chuparon la polla podrían hacer?

Taehyung lo miró con una expresión que Hoseok no pudo ubicar.

—Deja de usar un lenguaje tan vulgar —dijo con algo como irritación, pero no del todo—. No te hará parecer un adulto.

Hoseok apretó los puños, el impulso de golpear al bastardo casi irresistible. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Podía demostrarle totalmente a ese imbécil que podía hacerlo, que podía hacerlo mucho mejor que cualquier puta asquerosa de la relación de Taehyung.

Hoseok se arrodilló.

—Levántate —Taehyung, su mirada no impresionada en la pared opuesta.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —Dijo Hoseok—. ¿Temes que te guste demasiado verme de rodillas?

Esta vez Taehyung lo miró.

—Demasiado lleno de ti mismo, ¿no?

Hoseok miró fijamente la protuberancia debajo de los pantalones terranos que Taehyung todavía estaba usando y levantó las cejas.

Para su decepción, Taehyung no parecía avergonzado o perturbado. A pesar de la innegable señal de su excitación, no parecía en absoluto perturbado.

—Muy bien —dijo Taehyung, algo desagradable y calculador sobre su expresión—. ¿Quieres chuparme la polla? Adelante.

Hoseok tragó saliva. Sabía lo que Taehyung estaba haciendo, estaba llamando a su farol y esperaba que retrocediera, pero Taehyung no lo conocía en absoluto si pensaba que podía intimidarlo.

Por supuesto que podría hacerlo.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Claro, la mera idea de poner el pene de Taehyung en su boca parecía bastante desagradable y antihigiénico, pero no lo mataría, y lo que es más importante, ganaría Hoseok. Hoseok no estaba seguro de qué ganaría exactamente, pero no importaba. Se sentiría tan bien probar que el hijo de puta está equivocado, hacer que Taehyung pierda, hacerlo perderse. Para poseerlo.

Hoseok miró a los ojos negros de Taehyung. Estaban tan fríos e inescrutables como siempre. Fue algo gracioso que las madres de Hoseok pensaran que era encantador y romántico que los ojos de Taehyung tuvieran el color exacto del cabello de Hoseok, como si fuera un signo de su destino épico juntos. No había nada encantador en los ojos fríos y calculadores de Taehyung. Hoseok odiaba el color de su propio cabello debido a ellos. Él habría teñido su cabello hace mucho tiempo si no supiera que eso haría enojar a sus madres.

Sus madres estarían más que molestas si supieran lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

—Borg'gorn, cierra la puerta —dijo Hoseok en voz baja.

Las fosas nasales de Taehyung se ensancharon.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

Ninguno de los dos miró hacia ella.

Lentamente, Hoseok alcanzó la bragueta de Taehyung. Sus manos no temblaron. Todavía mirando a Taehyung a los ojos, bajó la cremallera.

La sensación de una piel cálida y aterciopelada contra su mano fue una especie de conmoción, Taehyung no llevaba nada debajo de sus pantalones terranos, pero Hoseok no se inmutó.

Taehyung lo hizo.

—Levántate —dijo, su voz no sonaba como su monótono habitual. Era ronca y apretada, resonando con tensión.

Hoseok le sonrió, sosteniendo su mirada.

—No —dijo con firmeza, sacando el órgano cálido y palpitante de los pantalones de Taehyung.

Finalmente lo miró.

Hoseok sabía qué esperar, más o menos. Sabía cómo era su propia entrepierna.

Pero la longitud caliente y dura que se retorcía en su mano se sentía y no se parecía en nada a su propia polla suave. Era mucho más grande. Mucho más dura. Caliente y extrañamente agradable al tacto.

Hoseok la miró fascinado. Una parte de él no podía creer que tuviera la polla de Taehyung en su mano. Simplemente parecía tan... impropio. Obsceno. La parte superior de la polla de Taehyung era de color rojo oscuro, ya brillaba con unas gotas de líquido blanco que se convertiría en lubricante si Taehyung lo permitiera.

Hoseok se lamió los labios. Era consciente de que los machos de su especie podían emitir una gran cantidad de líquido lubricante para facilitar la penetración, y era... probablemente era asqueroso. No estaba exactamente ansioso por tragar todo esto. Toda la prueba fue bastante desagradable.

—No gotees mucho —advirtió, y luego lo lamentó de inmediato. Ahora Taehyung lo haría solo para molestarlo.

—Levántate —repitió Taehyung, su voz más áspera, más fuerte.

Hoseok levantó la vista de la polla de Taehyung a su cara. Casi se estremeció cuando vio el brillo asesino en los ojos de Taehyung.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Hoseok, dándole un pequeño golpe a la dura longitud en su mano—. ¿Temes que lo disfrutes demasiado?

Obtuvo una inmensa satisfacción con la mirada que Taehyung le dio.

—No tengo miedo de tal cosa.

—Mentiroso —dijo Hoseok suavemente. Se inclinó y le dio a la punta de la polla una lamida de gatito. La respiración de Taehyung se enganchó, y Hoseok sintió otra oleada de placer ajeno—. Puedo sentirlo, ya sabes. Soy un buen empático. Te gusta esto. Te gusta verme de rodillas por ti. Y te gusta esto... —Hoseok lamió la polla de Taehyung desde la base hasta la punta roja, observando con avidez cualquier señal de que Taehyung perdiera la compostura. El cuerpo de Taehyung se puso rígido como una cuerda lista para romperse, sus ojos como tinta fundida, brillantes contra las pestañas oscuras, atentos, hambrientos, con párpados pesados y necesidad de base. Su rostro se calentó, Hoseok rodeó con su lengua la cabeza de la polla resbaladiza antes de llevársela lentamente a la boca, un poco decepcionado de que el sabor no fuera malo.

No estaba nada mal.

Los ojos de Hoseok se cerraron mientras luchaba por separar la sensación silenciosa del placer de Taehyung de sus propios sentimientos. Mierda. Él no había anticipado esto. Quería encontrar esto repugnante, no agradable. Sin embargo, no era culpa suya que estuviera obteniendo un placer de segunda mano por hacer algo que encontraba asqueroso. Eso no significaba que le gustara.

Tranquilizado por ese pensamiento, Hoseok se relajó y tomó la mayor parte de la polla de Taehyung a su boca como pudo. Otra ola de extraño placer golpeó sus sentidos y Hoseok se estremeció.

—¿Quién lo está disfrutando ahora? —Dijo la odiada voz en su cabeza.

Con los ojos abiertos, Hoseok miró a Taehyung y pensó:

—No es culpa mía que sea tan bueno en esto que tus escudos están fallando.

Los ojos de Taehyung se estrecharon.

Y luego ese bastardo bajó sus escudos completamente, y Hoseok gimió cuando ese placer extraño asaltó sus sentidos, haciendo que se mareara con él, y necesitaba... necesitaba...

Hoseok comenzó a chupar la polla con más fuerza, sorbiendo todo de una manera totalmente indecente, como una puta sucia, no el príncipe que era. Lo odiaba, odiaba no poder dejar de hacerlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, para satisfacer esa necesidad extraña y desconocida. Era como tener sed pero no poseer una boca para saciar esa sed. Fue inmensamente frustrante, alcanzar algo que no estaba allí, y Hoseok chupó la longitud caliente en su boca con más fuerza, necesitándola, necesitando...

Dedos duros de repente estaban enterrados en su cabello y lo obligaron a detenerse. Hoseok se quejó en protesta. ¡No! Quería... quería...

—Abre los ojos —dijo Taehyung—. Mírame.

Los ojos de Taehyung estaban semicerrados, sin revelar nada de sus emociones, aunque su expresión estaba marcada en líneas apretadas.

—Te ves bien con una polla en tu boca —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Hoseok, su propia polla a través de la mejilla de Hoseok—. Callado es un buen aspecto en ti.

Hoseok le dirigió una mirada funesta.

—Lo que siento es tu placer, no el mío. Puedo sentir exactamente cuánto quieres follar mi boca y ahogarme con tu polla.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente.

—No cambia el hecho de que en este momento te estás muriendo por que te folle la boca y correrme en tu boca.

Hoseok nunca lo había odiado más. Porque Taehyung tenía razón. Se sentía casi mareado por esa necesidad, se vería muy bonito ahogándose, todo ojos negros llenos de odio, mejillas enrojecidas y labios rosados hechos para chupar su polla - gimió Hoseok, confundido por la abrumadora necesidad de joder su propia boca.

—Hazlo —pensó—. Dame lo que tienes, gilipollas.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Taehyung acunó su rostro y comenzó a empujar, usando la boca de Hoseok para su placer. Él la usó.

Debería haber sido asqueroso. Hoseok odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba más que a nada. Debería haber odiado un acto tan degradante.

Odiaba que no lo hiciera.

Hoseok abrió su boca más amplia, codiciosa, y muy hambrienta (con ganas de meterse en su garganta y follarla para que esta pequeña boca lo sintiera durante días). El pensamiento extraño lo hizo estremecerse, cerrando los ojos mientras se perdía en los resbaladizos y obscenos sonidos de la polla de Taehyung entrando y saliendo de su boca. Ya le dolía la mandíbula y le dolían los labios, pero no le importaba; se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse por cualquier cosa que no fuera la polla de Taehyung y la forma en que lo estaba jodiendo como lo había merecido todo el tiempo, ya que había sido una cosita molesta, demasiado bonita y joven para él.

La necesidad de asaltar sus sentidos empeoró, y Hoseok gimió y agarró las caderas de Taehyung, tratando de hundirlo más en él. Sí, así, tan lleno de su polla, y luego su mundo se hizo pedazos, olas sobre olas de placer golpeando los sentidos de Hoseok cuando la polla de Taehyung entró en erupción en su boca, llenándolo con su eyaculación.

Santa mierda, pensó Hoseok, parpadeando aturdido mientras tragaba la venida lo mejor que podía. Sentía... sentía... Si esto era lo que el sexo se sentía de segunda mano, no podía esperar para experimentarlo él mismo, con alguien más. Alguien a quien no odiaba.

La polla suavizada de Taehyung salió de su boca.

Lamiendo sus labios, Hoseok levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo y se detuvo, sorprendido por la ronquera de su voz—. No es tan malo para un niño pequeño, ¿verdad?

Abrochándose los pantalones, Taehyung le dirigió una mirada fría. Si Hoseok no lo conociera mejor, nunca adivinaría lo que Taehyung había estado haciendo hace unos momentos.

—Pasable —dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok casi se ahoga de rabia.

—Correcto —dijo con fuerza, levantándose de un salto—. Eso sería más creíble si no fuera un telépata.

Taehyung se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Es una reacción física. Incluso una mamada terrible puede hacer el trabajo. He tenido mejores.

Hoseok no sabía por qué eso lo enfurecía más que cualquier cosa que Taehyung le hubiera dicho.

—No me importa si esto estaba a la altura de tus poderosos estándares —Hoseok le gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Aún tendrás que mantener tu parte del trato.

El bastardo tuvo el descaro de parecer irritado.

—¿Y que sería eso?

—Vas a romper mi vínculo contigo.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Taehyung.

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto. No es tan simple.

Hoseok se burló.

—Por favor. Como si no supiera que puedes hacerlo simple si no lo es.

—Me siento halagado de que pienses tan bien de mí, pero no soy un hacedor de milagros —dijo Taehyung, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Borg'gorn, abre la puerta.

Hoseok lo miró a la espalda.

—Si no rompes mi vínculo contigo, les contaré a todos sobre tu telepatía. No es una amenaza. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar.

Taehyung se detuvo, dándole la espalda.

—Te haré saber si encuentro una solución.

Antes de que Hoseok pudiera decir algo, Taehyung se fue, la puerta se cerró tras él.

Tan pronto como Taehyung se perdió de vista, Hoseok se dio cuenta de varias cosas que apenas había notado mientras Taehyung estaba allí: le dolían las rodillas, le dolía la mandíbula y tenía un asqueroso sabor extraño en la boca.

Hoseok hizo una mueca. Bruto.

—Borg'gorn, ¿puedo tomar un vaso de agua?

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —dijo la IA—. En la mesa.

Hoseok recogió el vaso que había aparecido sobre la mesa. Se tragó el agua, ansioso por borrar el sabor de su boca, pero no funcionó tan bien como había esperado. Era imposible olvidar por completo la sensación de esa longitud caliente y gruesa en su boca, el agarre punitivo en su cabello y los ojos negros fijos en él con atención.

Pasando una mano sobre su rostro cálido, Hoseok negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a pensar en eso. Lo que había pasado, había pasado. No tenía sentido detenerse en ello. Y ciertamente no iba a detenerse en las palabras burlonas de Taehyung de que las había tenido mejores.

No importaba. No le importaba. El imbécil podía follar a todas las putas de la galaxia por lo que a Hoseok le importara. No le importaba una mierda.

—¿Su Alteza? —La IA sonaba vacilante. Casi incómodo.

Hoseok hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que Borg'gorn había visto y escuchado todo lo que había sucedido en esta habitación. La IA había sido testigo de su humillación. He tenido mejores.

Las IA siempre presentes normalmente nunca lo molestaban, pero por primera vez en su vida, Hoseok deseaba que no supieran todo.

—He conocido al príncipe Taehyung toda su vida —dijo Borg'gorn—. He observado que tiende a ser particularmente cruel cuando algo le molesta.

Hoseok frunció el ceño. La IA tenía razón. Taehyung nunca se sometió a tales insultos tan maleducados a menos que estuviera desequilibrado, lo que tenía que significar que Taehyung había disfrutado del sexo por completo más de lo que había dicho. Hoseok había sentido la extensión del placer de Taehyung. No debería haber dejado que las palabras de Taehyung le hicieran daño. No importaba lo que Taehyung afirmara, lo deseaba, lo deseaba lo suficiente como para meter su polla en la boca de Hoseok en contra de su mejor juicio.

Él podría usar eso.

—Gracias por la comprensión, Borg'gorn —dijo Hoseok, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el comienzo de un plan formándose en su mente.

No iba a dejar que Taehyung lo hiciera sentir pequeño.

No otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung luchó por mantener la expresión de un interés cortés cuando el Consejero Xuvok habló sin rodeos sobre el proyecto de ley que pretendía proponer en la próxima sesión del Consejo. Normalmente, tenía poca paciencia con el hombre, pero la alternativa, el intercambio de conversaciones con los miembros de la alta sociedad, era incluso menos atractiva.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Taehyung miró alrededor del abarrotado salón de baile del Primer Palacio Real y reprimió una mueca, atrapando miradas descaradas de toda la habitación. Él asistió a tales reuniones sociales rara vez por una razón. O tal vez el hecho de que asistiera a ellas tan raramente fuera la razón principal por la que parecía atraer más miradas que cualquier otro miembro de las familias reales. Un error de cálculo por su parte.

—... Espero no estar excediéndome, pero debo decir que admiro su moderación, Su Alteza —dijo el Consejero Xuvok—. No estoy seguro de que me mostraría tan indiferente si mi compañero apareciera tan... tomado con otro individuo.

Taehyung le dio una mirada plana.

—¿Le ruego me disculpe?

Xuvok se inquietó, su rostro enrojeció bajo su mirada.

—El príncipe Hoseok ha estado bailando con el embajador Seokjin toda la noche. Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de eso?

Taehyung tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Él no miró en la dirección de Hoseok.

—El príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung puede bailar con quienquiera que quiera bailar. No tiene ninguna importancia para mí o para nuestro vínculo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Xuvok apresuradamente—. No quise ofender, Alteza. Solo... —Tiró de su apretada corbata—. Le tengo en muy alta estima y me disgustan mucho las personas malintencionadas que dicen chismes maliciosos, algunas otras personas, no yo, por supuesto, difundidos sobre el Príncipe Hoseok, el Príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung. Simplemente quería asegurarme de que lo sabía.

Taehyung apenas contuvo un comentario mordaz. Tendría que ser ciego y sordo para perderse todos los "chismes maliciosos" sobre el comportamiento de Hoseok y su vínculo. No era un secreto que él y Hoseok no se llevaban bien. Taehyung siempre tuvo cuidado de ser educado cuando hablaba de su supuesto compañero en público, pero el hecho de que en gran medida ignoró a Hoseok cuando asistían a los mismos eventos sociales no fue ignorado por los chismes.

Taehyung miró hacia el otro extremo del salón de baile donde Hoseok sostenía la corte, rodeado de una multitud de admiradores, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su expresión en blanco.

Hoseok seguía sonriendo al embajador Seokjin y tocándole el brazo. Taehyung no necesitaba leer la mente del embajador para saber lo que estaba pensando mientras miraba la boca de Hoseok mientras Hoseok conversaba animadamente con él. Como la mayoría de las personas en la pequeña comitiva de admiradores de Hoseok, el Embajador Seokjin era un extranjero, su biología y su líbido sexual no fueron reprimidas por el vínculo que tenía la mayoría de los Calluvian. Un día esa coqueta mierda iba a terminar en problemas.

Pero él no era el cuidador de Hoseok. Taehyung no era su cualquier cosa. Contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, en realidad no era el compañero de Hoseok. No había ninguna razón para que él prestara atención a lo que Hoseok estaba haciendo.

No hay ninguna razón en absoluto.

Excepto que Hoseok estaba empezando a cruzar la línea de propiedad, más de lo que solía hacer. Si incluso un viejo político absorto en sí mismo como Xuvok notara el comportamiento de Hoseok esta noche, inevitablemente también se reflejaría mal en Taehyung.

—Hablando de mi compañero de unión —dijo Taehyung—. Creo que le prometí un baile. Si me disculpa, consejero.

Los ojos del consejero Xuvok se ensancharon.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza, por supuesto —dijo rápidamente, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Con un breve asentimiento, Taehyung se dirigió hacia Hoseok, proyectando una leve compulsión de no entablar una conversación.

La multitud de admiradores de Hoseok se calmó cuando él se acercó, sus emociones fueron una mezcla de sorpresa, aprensión e incomodidad. Así que recordaron que Hoseok estaba comprometido. Qué bueno de su parte.

En cuanto al objeto de sus afectos, Hoseok fingía no verlo o estaba realmente absorto en su conversación con el Embajador Seokjin. Ambas opciones eran igualmente irritantes.

Profundas reverencias seguidas de un coro de "¡Su Alteza!", finalmente hizo que Hoseok girara la cabeza.

Miró a Taehyung mientras las conversaciones a su alrededor se detenían.

Después de una pausa significativa que se sintió como una leve intencionalidad, Hoseok saludó a Taehyung con una reverencia superficial.

—¿Sí? —Dijo, su rostro sin mostrar nada. De alguna manera logró hacer que una sola palabra suene extremadamente agravante.

Ignorando las miradas y susurros, Taehyung dijo:

—Creo que me prometiste un baile —Hoseok no le había prometido tal cosa, pero Taehyung no esperaba que lo llamara por su mentira en un entorno tan público.

Hoseok inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su corbata de color rojo oscuro lo suficientemente suelta como para revelar la curva agraciada de su cuello a los ojos codiciosos de sus admiradores. El color debería haberlo hecho parecer pálido y lavado, pero para irritación de Taehyung, solo hizo que esos ojos negros parecieran aún más profundos y vibrantes.

—¿Un baile? —Dijo Hoseok, como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado la palabra, lo cual era gracioso considerando que había estado bailando toda la noche con su legión de "amigos". Hoseok miró alrededor demostrativamente antes de darle a Taehyung una dulce sonrisa—. Lo siento, pero no hay música. Nadie está bailando.

Taehyung miró a los músicos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Se apresuraron a buscar sus instrumentos, y unos momentos más tarde, sonaron las notas iniciales familiares de un sanguín tradicional.

—¿No lo hacen? —Dijo Taehyung, ofreciendo su mano enguantada a Hoseok.

Hoseok deslizó su mano en la de Taehyung, silbando,

—Culo arrogante —solo para las orejas de Taehyung.

—Lenguaje —murmuró Taehyung.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Hoseok con una dulce sonrisa en beneficio de las otras personas que los observaban—. Eres un culo arrogante. Este no es tu Gran Clan. No se supone que debas dar órdenes aquí. La Primera Reina podría hacer una excepción a tu actitud mandona hacia sus súbditos.

—Soy el Lord Canciller del planeta —dijo Taehyung, guiándolo hacia el centro del salón de baile mientras otras parejas se apresuraban a unirse a ellos—. Técnicamente, los temas de todos los grandes clanes son mis temas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no funciona así —dijo Hoseok con un resoplido.

Taehyung apoyó su mano en la espalda baja de Hoseok. Un sanguín no era un baile que Taehyung habría elegido por sí mismo, era un poco demasiado íntimo, pero ahora no tenían otra opción en el asunto.

—¿Desde cuándo bailas conmigo? —Dijo Hoseok—. ¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero que dejes de hacer un espectáculo de ti mismo —dijo Taehyung, guiándolo por los pasos del sanguín—. Estuviste casi manoseando a Seokjin toda la noche.

—¿Manoseando? —Dijo Hoseok—. Le toqué la manga, insoportable idiota... —Se cortó y miró a Taehyung—. ¿Toda la noche? No tenía idea de que me estuvieras prestando tanta atención.

Haciéndose una reverencia ante él, Taehyung le lanzó una mirada plana pero no pudo refutarlo, porque tuvieron que cambiar a sus compañeros de baile con la pareja a su derecha.

Cuando Hoseok volvió a tomar su mano, Taehyung dijo:

—No necesito prestar atención a tu espantosa conducta. Siempre hay más que suficientes personas bienintencionadas deseosas de contármelo. Me estás haciendo el hazmerreír.

Hoseok sonrió.

—Si no quieres que mi "espantosa conducta" se refleje mal en ti, rompe mi vínculo contigo.

Taehyung miró por encima del hombro.

—No es tan simple. Ya te dije eso.

—Han pasado diez días —dijo Hoseok, agarrando su hombro con más fuerza—. Tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar una solución.

Taehyung no dijo nada.

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Hoseok suavemente—. Si no lo supiera mejor, creerías que no quieres que me libere de ti.

Taehyung se echó a reír. Las parejas a su alrededor se giraron y los miraron fijamente, sin siquiera pretender más que no estaban boquiabiertos.

—Sí, eso debe ser —dijo secamente Taehyung—. No seas ridículo.

—No es tan ridículo —dijo Hoseok, su voz se volvió dulce como la miel. Sonriendo, se encontró con los ojos de Taehyung—. Tengo amplia evidencia de que me quieres.

Taehyung luchó por mantener su rostro inexpresivo. No apreciaba que le recordaran su falta de autocontrol.

—En un nivel muy superficial. No más de lo que querría a un hombre pasablemente bien parecido.

—¿Pasablemente bien parecido? —Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada, con rabia saliendo de él en olas abrasadoras—. Sentí lo mucho que disfrutaste cuando yo... —Se sonrojó, mirando alrededor, y le susurró al oído de Taehyung—. Amaste que chupara tu polla. Amaste meter tu polla en mí. No puedes negarlo.

Taehyung se lamió los labios secos.

—No soy un esclavo de mis instintos más bajos —dijo, incluso cuando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Hoseok lo tiró más cerca—. Te aseguro que no les permito que me controlen.

Aliento cálido cosquilleó en la oreja de Taehyung, Hoseok dijo en voz baja:

—¿Estás diciendo que si me ofrezco chuparte la polla en este momento, dirás que no?

La polla en cuestión se contrajo, y Taehyung sintió una punzada de disgusto consigo mismo. Él no era un esclavo de su cuerpo. Sería condenado si dejaba que su polla, y Hoseok, manipularan sus acciones. Hoseok no lo quería. Hoseok no era físicamente capaz de quererlo. Todo lo que quería era manipularlo para lograr sus objetivos.

Racionalmente, Taehyung casi podía admirar la astucia de Hoseok. La parte irracional de él quería retorcer el bonito cuello de Hoseok por atreverse a manipularlo.

—No —dijo con frialdad, mirando a Hoseok a los ojos—. Pero no diré que no si el Príncipe Aedan hace la misma oferta. O Lord Zayne. O tu precioso embajador Seokjin. No soy particularmente exigente acerca de donde pongo mi polla. Incluso tú lo valdrías.

Una mirada de puro odio cruzó a través de la cara de Hoseok.

—Cielos, te odio tanto.

Taehyung se inclinó ante él burlonamente y se alejó mientras las últimas notas del sanguín sonaban en el salón de baile.

Se negó a ser molestado por las palabras de Hoseok. El orgullo herido de Hoseok no era importante para él. No era nada que el mocoso no merecía por intentar guiarlo por su polla. Eso debería enseñarle a Hoseok que tratar de manipularlo era un ejercicio inútil.

Taehyung ignoró la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que decía:

¿Pero por qué no lo dejas ir?


	8. Chapter 8

Las manos de Hoseok temblaban mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo. Una parte de él quería darse la vuelta y marcharse antes de que lo atraparan. Si quedara atrapado en el Segundo Palacio Real tan tarde en la noche, su reputación (lo que quedaba de ella) quedaría totalmente destruida.

Él no se dio la vuelta. Cada vez que se sentía tentado a hacerlo, todo en lo que tenía que pensar eran las palabras maliciosas y burlonas de Taehyung que haría que cualquiera, incluso Hoseok, siguiera. No, él no estaba volviendo atrás. Él le mostraría a Taehyung. Le probaría que Hoseok no era cualquiera. Haría que Taehyung rogara. Rogar y arrastrarse. Y luego se reiría y lo rechazaría.

La mera idea de ello, de que Taehyung se redujera a una cosa patética y obsesionada, arrastrándose y rogando por migajas de su atención, era tan dulce que Hoseok no pudo evitar sonreír.

Valió la pena el riesgo para su reputación. Además, no era como si hubiera entrado al palacio ni nada. Simplemente se había quedado después de visitar a Kook, se había quedado mucho más allá de las horas de visita, escondido en una de las cientos de habitaciones deshabitadas. No es que hubiera estado escondido, per se; solo quería evitar que los miembros de la sociedad y los políticos que visitaban a la Reina o al Lord Canciller. Lo último que necesitaba era que la gente notara que había estado rondando la Segunda Casa Real por la noche. Después del baile de ayer, él y Taehyung habían sido el foco de suficientes chismes y charlas sin agregar nada.

Y si la habitación en la que se había alojado era una de las pocas habitaciones no vigiladas por la IA del palacio, Hoseok siempre podría reclamar el olvido. Kook era la única persona que lo conocía mejor: había sido Kook quien le había contado hacía años todos los secretos del palacio, pero después de su regreso de la Tierra, Kook no estaba exactamente en un estado de conversación y no era probable que lo dijera. A nadie la verdad. Kook había estado muy distante y retirado, en realidad, pero Hoseok pensó que era normal, dadas las circunstancias, y respetaba los deseos de Kook de quedarse solo por el momento.

Mientras tanto, él podría lidiar con la mierda de Taehyung.

A pesar de la hora tardía, Hoseok sabía que Taehyung estaría en su estudio. Mientras que cualquier persona normal no trabajaría a medianoche, Taehyung no era una persona normal. Solía regresar tarde a casa y luego trabajar desde casa hasta las horas de la madrugada, el fenómeno. Si fuera alguien más que Taehyung, Hoseok se sentiría mal por él por tener una carga de trabajo tan insana, pero era Taehyung, por lo que esperaba que algún día el imbécil fuera enterrado vivo bajo una montaña de papeles.

Los pasillos del Segundo Palacio Real estaban inquietantemente tranquilos por la noche. El palacio parecía extrañamente abandonado. Hoseok sabía que la Reina y el ReyConsorte vivían en otra ala, Kook no estaba interesado en dejar sus habitaciones, y la Princesa Sanyash rara vez visitaba la casa de su infancia en estos días, pero aún así. El silencio espeluznante en un lugar tan grande hizo que Hoseok se sintiera un poco incómodo. Quizás fue la falta de criados. La Segunda Casa Real era una de las pocas familias reales que habían abandonado el uso de sirvientes en favor de los robots. La casa de Hoseok no era tan silenciosa y espeluznante por la noche.

—Ejem. ¿Necesita indicaciones, Su Alteza? —Dijo una voz familiar.

Borg'gorn.

Hoseok casi se palmeó la cara. Debería haber pensado en esto. Este corredor definitivamente no estaba fuera del alcance de la IA. Podría estar oscuro allí, pero la IA probablemente tenía múltiples sensores que podrían detectar la presencia de Hoseok. Teniendo en cuenta que Borg'gorn era la principal medida de seguridad del palacio, por supuesto que tenía medios para detectar intrusos. Hoseok no podía creer que había olvidado que Borg'gorn no era solo un mayordomo glorificado como el de la IA en su casa: era la inteligencia artificial más avanzada en Calluvia. El Segundo Gran Clan tenía los mejores programadores del planeta y su inteligencia artificial era increíblemente poderosa. Borg'gorn podría matarlo con facilidad si pensara que Hoseok era una amenaza.

Probablemente al igual que Taehyung, para el caso.

—Estaba visitando al Príncipe Kook —dijo Hoseok, pensando que si actuaba como si no hubiera nada de malo en que se arrastrara en la oscuridad, había una posibilidad de que la IA lo dejara pasar.

—Ya veo —dijo Borg'gorn, su voz tan seca que sonaba divertida. La IA imitaba las emociones tan bien que era difícil creer que Borg'gorn no era un ser sensible—. ¿Se va o tiene otra cita, Su Alteza?

—En realidad, sí —dijo Hoseok en su tono más arrogante—. Quiero encontrarme con Taehyung.

Una pausa.

—No creo que el Príncipe Heredero lo esté esperando, Su Alteza.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—No, lo hace. No voy a tomar mucho de su precioso tiempo. Dile que estoy aquí y que no me iré hasta que hable con él.

—Muy bien —Hubo un breve silencio—. El príncipe heredero dice que tiene otros asuntos que requieren su atención en este momento. Me ordenaron que le acompañara fuera.

Frunciendo los labios, Hoseok se dirigió hacia el estudio de Taehyung.

Al llegar a él, miró ceñudo a la puerta cerrada.

—Dile que deje de ser un cobarde.

—¿Si puedo hablar con franqueza, Su Alteza? —Dijo la IA—. El Príncipe heredero será más receptivo si apela a su sentido de la propiedad y el deber. Es su prometido. Tal vez debería simplemente decirle que está aquí para discutir un asunto de gran urgencia que requiere su atención en lugar de tratar de insultarlo, que es un curso de acción que no recomendaría, Su Alteza.

Hoseok se sintió un poco desconcertado. No era la primera vez que la IA era tan útil sin que se lo pidieran. Hoseok no entendía por qué, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazar la ayuda inesperada.

—Todo bien. Puedes decirle eso.

Después de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió.

—Puede entrar, Su Alteza.

—Gracias, Borg'gorn.

Se deslizó dentro del estudio y la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

Hoseok se apoyó contra ella, su corazón latía más rápido mientras miraba al hombre sentado detrás del enorme escritorio.

—¿Qué es? —Dijo Taehyung con impaciencia, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de lo que estaba trabajando—. Hazlo rápido. Estoy ocupado.

El recordatorio de que para Taehyung era algo insignificante y molesto solo sirvió para enfurecer aún más a Hoseok. Él se lo mostraría.

Rogar y arrastrarse, se recordó Hoseok. El pensamiento fortaleció su resolución.

Rodeó el escritorio y, apartando la silla de Taehyung, se arrodilló frente a él.

Eso llamó la atención de Taehyung.

Miró a Hoseok entre sus muslos, las comisuras de su boca se redujeron y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Pensé que lo había aclarado ayer. No ganarás nada haciendo esto.

Hoseok le dirigió una sonrisa descarada, apoyando su mejilla contra el muslo interno de Taehyung.

—Ya veremos.

Taehyung puso sus manos en los apoyabrazos y lo miró impasible, con un giro desdeñoso en sus labios.

—Estás delirante.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Hoseok presionó la punta de su lengua contra la protuberancia entre las piernas de Taehyung.

—No se ve así desde donde estoy —Hurgó la punta de la polla de Taehyung a través de la tela, mirando a Taehyung a los ojos—. Apenas te toqué, pero ya estás duro. Todo duro y ansioso por mí.

—Puedes chuparme la polla todos los días y no cambiará nada —dijo la voz mordaz de Taehyung en su cabeza.

Hoseok sonrió, deshaciendo la cremallera de Taehyung.

—Todos los días, ¿eh?

La mirada de Taehyung se oscureció.

—No me enojes —dijo rotundamente—. No quieres enojarme. Ahora levántate. Pareces una puta barata.

Hoseok sintió que su rostro se calentaba, la bruma de rabia nublaba su mente.

—¿No es eso lo que te gusta?

Apartando las manos de Hoseok de su entrepierna, Taehyung se puso de pie.

—No sabes lo que le me gusta, pero no eres tú. Ahora vete.

Respirando con dificultad, Hoseok miró a ese rostro arrogante e impasible. Cielos, lo odiaba. Cada vez que Hoseok pensaba que era imposible odiarlo más, las ganas de golpear a Taehyung en la cara aumentaban a niveles invisibles. No había nada que quisiera más que pegarle a Taehyung hasta increíbles niveles. Él haría cualquier cosa para lograr eso.

—Déjame chuparte la polla —dijo Hoseok suavemente, mirando a Taehyung a los ojos—. Me gustó. Quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Un músculo comenzó a hacer tictac en la mandíbula de Taehyung.

—No puedes querer nada de eso cuando tienes el vínculo. ¿Me tomas por un tonto?

Tratando de mantener su odio detrás de sus escudos, Hoseok abrió sus pensamientos cuidadosamente editados a Taehyung, permitiéndole ver el extraño e intenso placer que había sentido cuando le había chupado la polla. Lo había disfrutado. Odiaba que lo hubiera disfrutado, pero lo había hecho. Eso era cierto. Puede que no haya sido su propio placer, pero se había sentido increíble. El calor resbaladizo de su boca alrededor de la polla de Taehyung se había sentido increíble. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible experimentar ese tipo de placer.

—Me gustó —dijo Hoseok honestamente—. Sabes que lo hizo.

Él quería hacerlo otra vez, pero no por la razón que había declarado. Pero cada buena mentira contenía un poco de verdad, y sería imposible engañar a Taehyung si él estuviera mintiendo. Por supuesto, si Taehyung se molestaba en empujar más profundo que sus pensamientos superficiales, vería directamente a través de su mentira, pero Hoseok no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso, Taehyung parecía tener una aversión intensa por su "mente caótica" y era poco probable que lo hiciera a menos que no pudiera ser ayudado.

—Vamos —murmuró Hoseok suavemente, alcanzando la bragueta de Taehyung—. Por favor.

Casi había esperado que Taehyung lo detuviera de nuevo, pero no lo hizo.

Hoseok se humedeció los labios cuando la polla de Taehyung se liberó, larga, roja y reluciente con lubricación. Al verla, parecía increíblemente vulgar y equivocado, teniendo en cuenta que Taehyung todavía tenía esa mirada impasible y altiva en su rostro. A Hoseok le sorprendió que este órgano duro y palpitante perteneciera a ese real y perfecto príncipe.

Inclinándose, le dio a la polla una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta, temblando ante el goteo de placer que venía de Taehyung. Mierda. En realidad, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía.

—Para.

Hoseok ni siquiera había notado que había cerrado los ojos hasta que tuvo que forzarlos a abrirse.

Taehyung lo miraba fijamente con una mirada intensa e ilegible.

—Junta las manos detrás de la espalda y mantenlas allí.

Reprimiendo la necesidad de ser contrario, Hoseok hizo lo que le dijo.

Taehyung se sentó en su silla y, agarrando el cabello de Hoseok, tiró su cara hacia su entrepierna, presionando su mejilla contra la polla de Taehyung.

—Mírate —dijo Taehyung, con la otra mano desabotonando el cuello de Hoseok. Arrastró su polla por la barbilla de Hoseok, por su cuello, untando el lubricante por toda su piel, algo oscuro y desagradable en su expresión, antes de empujar su polla entre los labios de Hoseok.

Hoseok casi pierde el equilibrio debido a sus manos unidas. Él fulminó con la mirada a Taehyung.

—¿Tienes algún extraño fetiche de bondage? —Pensó para Taehyung.

—No —dijo Taehyung, empujando en su boca lentamente, su mano acariciando la garganta de Hoseok desde el exterior, como si quisiera sentir su polla en la garganta de Hoseok—. Simplemente me gusta la idea de obligarte a tomarla.

—Estás enfermo.

Los labios de Taehyung se curvaron.

—La gente puede encenderse con los pensamientos más extravagantes y extraños, pensamientos sobre los que nunca actuarían. Pero, de nuevo, no esperaría que lo supieras.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que sigas siendo el mismo imbécil condescendiente incluso durante el sexo?

—¿Sexo? —Dijo Taehyung con una risa, incluso cuando su polla comenzó a empujarse hacia él y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de placer—. Esto no es sexo.

—Tu polla en mi boca podría haberme engañado.

Taehyung lo miró a los ojos.

—El sexo necesita que al menos dos participantes adultos se diviertan. Este es mi servicio por alguna razón equivocada. Nada más.

Hoseok estaba realmente tentado de morder su polla. También estaba realmente tentado de seguir chupándola, de chuparla más fuerte, solo un poco más...

No. Él no estaba allí para chupar la polla de Taehyung. Estaba allí para hacer que Taehyung perdiera la compostura y lo dejara colgado, no para disfrutarlo.

Hoseok se detuvo.

Taehyung lo fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos y un rubor de color en los pómulos.

—No te dije que te detuvieras.

Hoseok se puso de pie y sonrió, apretando sus temblorosos dedos en puños.

—Acabo de recordar que tengo otros asuntos más importantes que requieren mi atención —Devolverle las palabras a alguien nunca se había sentido mejor.

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada fulminante, oleadas de rabia contenida se desprendieron de él.

—¿Qué, pensaste que realmente estaba atragantándome con tu polla? —Hoseok se echó a reír, enderezándose a toda altura y rodando los hombros—. Soy un hijo de la Tercera Casa Real. No nos atragantamos por nada ni por nadie. La gente se atraganta por nosotros.

Sonriendo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Él no la alcanzó.

Fue retirado de un tirón, dado la vuelta y estrellado contra la estantería antigua. Las cosas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron, pero todo lo que Hoseok pudo ver fue la furia fría en los ojos de Taehyung antes de que la boca de Taehyung se estrellara contra su garganta, chupando un moretón en su piel.

Una ola de necesidad se estrelló contra él con una urgencia que hizo gritar a Hoseok. Jadeó, apretando el pelo de Taehyung y tirando de él hacia su cuello. Se estremeció cuando deliciosas olas de placer viajaron desde los labios de Taehyung hasta su piel: placer y hambre, tanto hambre que lo hizo gemir lastimosamente. Pasó los dedos por la espalda de Taehyung y metió las manos debajo de la camisa, deseando más, y descubrió que sus palmas recorrían la suave extensión de la musculosa espalda de Taehyung. El aumento en el contacto con la piel solo aumentó el hambre, lo que lo hizo abrumador, y gimió por sus caderas moliéndose, deseando joderlo, joderlo allí mismo, contra esa puerta hasta que Hoseok estuvo tan lleno de su polla que podía sentirlo contra su corazón.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Dijo Hoseok sin aliento mientras Taehyung abusaba de su cuello—. Te dejaré hacerlo, si rompes mi vínculo contigo.

Taehyung se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Y luego él se echó hacia atrás, su rostro duro como la piedra. Solo que sus ojos ardían con algo de emoción a la que Hoseok no podía ponerle un nombre. ¿Odio? ¿Asco?

—Vete —dijo Taehyung rotundamente.

Mirándolo con incertidumbre, Hoseok se tocó la piel punzante de su cuello.

—Mira...

—Quien lo hubiera pensado —dijo Taehyung, abrochando su bragueta y enderezándose la ropa. Su voz era fría como el hielo—. Quién hubiera pensado que un hijo de la Tercera Casa Real estaría dispuesto a prostituirse con alguien a quien dice que odia.

Hoseok levantó la barbilla.

—Lo ofrecí porque te detesto. Quiero ser libre de ti.

Taehyung lo miró por un largo momento, su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza.

—¿Quieres ser libre de mí? Bien.

El corazón de Hoseok dio un vuelco.

—¿De verdad?

Taehyung se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana abierta.

—Sí. Si estás tan desesperado, romperé el vínculo.

Hoseok miró su espalda, sin confiar en él ni un poco.

—¿Ahora?

Taehyung hizo un sonido de burla.

—Tu vínculo no es lo único que te ata a mí. Tu casa firmó un contrato de compromiso con la mía. Disolver nuestro compromiso será mucho más difícil que romper el vínculo físico. Necesito tiempo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hoseok lo miró con suspicacia.

—Pero puedes romper el vínculo ahora —presionó—. Y podemos trabajar juntos para romper el contrato de compromiso.

Taehyung se dio la vuelta, con expresión no impresionada.

—No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo. Has tenido tu vínculo desde el nacimiento y no tienes idea de cómo es vivir sin él. Todos tus sentidos mejorarán mucho. Te descubrirás de inmediato.

Hoseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si Kook pudo arreglárselas para no descubrirse, yo puedo arreglármelas.

—Si mi hermano logró ocultarlo, no significa que puedas. Jeongguk es un retroceso. Su fisiología es diferente a la tuya, por lo que no se sabe lo que te pasará. Y su vínculo se debilitó gradualmente; no fue retirado por la fuerza. Sin mencionar que Jeongguk es una persona de muy buen carácter. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no se delató —Los labios de Taehyung se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica—. De mal genio no es la palabra que usaría para describirte. Serías un desastre, un desastre más grande de lo que ya eres.

Hoseok no estaba desconcertado. Se acercó a él.

—No me importa. Mientras el vínculo contigo se haya ido, seré feliz. Puedo manejarlo. Hazlo.

Por un largo momento, Taehyung solo lo miró con una expresión apretada en su rostro.

—Bien —dijo lacónicamente—. Pero no me digas que no te lo advertí.

Puso una mano en la mejilla de Hoseok y lo miró a los ojos.

Hoseok tragó saliva.

—No necesitabas tocar a Kook para restablecer su vínculo con Leylen —dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de retorcerse para alejarse del toque. Cada vez que Taehyung lo tocaba, lo hacía sentir... agitado.

—El vínculo de Jeongguk no tuvo nada que ver conmigo —dijo Taehyung—. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que realizar tales procedimientos en tu propia mente era más difícil. Ahora calla por una vez. Necesito concentrarme.

Hoseok se calló, a pesar de que su corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho. No podía creer que finalmente estuviera sucediendo, que iba a librarse de su odiado vínculo y de este hombre horrible.

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse.

Cuando Hoseok comenzó a pensar que Taehyung en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, lo sintió. El... algo en el fondo de su mente, algo que ni siquiera había notado hasta ahora, se estaba debilitando, adelgazando, estirando hasta el límite. Hizo que todo el cuerpo de Hoseok se tensara involuntariamente.

—No te resistas —dijo la voz de Taehyung en su cabeza—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres?

Lo era. Por supuesto que lo era.

Hoseok se obligó a relajarse, preparándose para lo que iba a suceder.

Todavía no estaba listo. Todos sus sentidos se sobrecargaron en un instante, como una corriente contundente que intentaba pasar por una pequeña abertura, y un gemido bajo dejó los labios de Hoseok mientras tragaba el aire con avidez.

Estaba hiperventilando, advirtió Hoseok aturdido. Estaba temblando por todas partes, sintiendo calor y frío a la vez. Su ropa se sentía demasiado, y él quería salir de ella, de su propia piel. Su sentido del olfato y su audición parecían ser diez veces

más agudos, e incluso podía escuchar el latido frenético de su propio corazón. Respiró hondo y pudo sentir cada molécula en sus pulmones, sentir cada una corriendo a través de sus arterias. Podía sentir su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho antes, podía sentir cada músculo apretándose y aflojándose, y...

Apretando sus ojos, Hoseok gimió, abrumado y desorientado, tratando de adaptarse a la sobrecarga sensorial.

—Te lo advertí.

Abriendo los ojos, Hoseok miró a Taehyung, a quien encontró mirándolo con leve curiosidad, como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

—Que te jodan —tartamudeó entre dientes—. Estúpido.

Apoyado contra su escritorio, Taehyung enarcó las cejas.

—Debes sentirte lo suficientemente bien si aún puedes insultarme.

—Encontraría fuerza para insultarte incluso si me estuviera muriendo —logró decir Hoseok, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Cuanto más miraba el rostro del bastardo, más caliente se sentía. La rabia se sentía diferente sin el vínculo, más aguda, más intensa, su piel hormigueaba por todas partes. Joder, quería... quería destruir a Taehyung, enterrar sus manos en ese cabello oscuro y desordenarlo, tirarlo hasta que el gilipollas gritara, y luego, y luego...

Los hombros de Taehyung se tensaron, su desinteresado lenguaje corporal desapareció.

—Por supuesto —murmuró, mirando a Hoseok con una expresión que era mitad especulativa, mitad... otra cosa—. Debería haber esperado esto.

Hoseok se acercó más a él, apretando sus dedos temblorosos y abriéndolos.

—¿Qué? —Mordió. Aunque había dejado de tartamudear tanto, todavía se sentía demasiado caliente y tembloroso, su piel demasiado sensible—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera, gilipollas?

Los labios de Taehyung se contrajeron.

—Tu ignorancia es tan espantosa como tu lenguaje. ¿Qué crees que estás sintiendo?

Hoseok quería darle un puñetazo, golpearlo, envolver sus dedos alrededor de esa garganta musculosa y apretar.

—Asco y odio.

Taehyung se rió, con los dientes blancos destellando.

—Odio, tal vez. ¿Asco? No lo creo.

—¿De verdad crees que sabes mejor que yo? —Hoseok gruñó, empujando el pecho de Taehyung con su mano—. Tú imposible, arrogante...

Taehyung atrapó sus antebrazos y los giró para que Hoseok fuera el que estaba presionado contra el escritorio.

—¿Esto es asco? —Dijo, apretando sus caderas contra las de Hoseok.

La boca de Hoseok se aflojó, sus ojos se ensancharon y su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente cuando las llamas estallaron bajo su piel, o al menos se sintió así.

—Déjame decirte lo que es esto —dijo Taehyung. Empujó su entrepierna contra la de Hoseok, haciendo que Hoseok pusiera los ojos en blanco con un placer extraño y violento.

Taehyung se inclinó hacia su oreja y dijo:

—Deseo.

¡No!

—No te deseo —logró decir Hoseok, su mirada se desenfocó mientras luchaba por no apretar contra el muslo musculoso de Taehyung—. Te odio.

Taehyung se rió entre dientes, su agarre en los antebrazos de Hoseok no se aflojó ni un poco.

—Últimas noticias, pequeño tonto: es completamente posible querer a alguien a quien odias —Empujó su erección contra la de Hoseok, haciendo que Hoseok se estremeciera y gimiera—. O no querría una mierda tan molesta y malcriada como tú.

—Jódete —dijo Hoseok, incluso cuando sus caderas empujaron de vuelta contra las de Taehyung. Era mortificante, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, solo montar el muslo de Taehyung, necesitando la fricción, necesitándola como aire.

Taehyung hizo un ruido de irritación y, soltando los brazos de Hoseok, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para trabajar sobre sus cremalleras.

Las manos de Hoseok estaban libres ahora. Él podría irse. Él debería irse. Ahora.

Excepto que su cuerpo se negó a escuchar las órdenes de su cerebro, finos temblores de necesidad sacudieron su cuerpo violentamente. Él quería. Hoseok gimió cuando una mano cálida y grande se cerró alrededor de su dolorosa polla, alrededor de sus dos pollas.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Murmuró Taehyung en su oído, respirando inestable mientras frotaba su polla que goteaba contra la de Hoseok—. No puedo parar.

—No te atrevas —gruñó Hoseok, agarrando puñados de las nalgas musculosas de Taehyung y tirando de sus caderas más cerca.

La risa ronca de Taehyung fue lo último que Hoseok recordó antes de perderse por una necesidad tan violenta que temblaba. La mano de Taehyung se sintió increíble en su polla y la dureza aterciopelada de la erección de Taehyung se sintió aún mejor. Se sentía tan mal y sin embargo tan bien. No tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien, no con este hombre. Ambos tenían toda su ropa puesta, sus pollas en el puño de Taehyung, el único contacto de piel entre ellos. Se sentía obsceno. Estaban juntos como animales, y una parte de Hoseok estaba completamente disgustada por la sucia naturaleza básica del acto. Él era un príncipe, ambos lo eran, y sin embargo, estaba lloriqueando y empujando en la mano de un hombre que odiaba más que nada, como una especie de animal en celo. Pero a la mierda, lo necesitaba, este acto básico sucio, y en poco tiempo, Hoseok se encontró de espaldas con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Taehyung, gimiendo en voz baja cuando Taehyung lo empujó tan fuerte que crujió el robusto escritorio debajo de Hoseok. A Hoseok no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era el placer que empañaba su mente ante cada impulso de la erección de Taehyung contra su propia polla dolorida. Estaba arañando la espalda de Taehyung, tratando de tirarlo más, necesitando un poco más...

Las estrellas explotaron detrás de los párpados de Hoseok, un placer como ningún otro barriendo su cuerpo. Él gimió y se relajó en el escritorio, sin aliento y conmocionado hasta la médula. Vagamente, fue consciente de que Taehyung dijo algo y su eyaculación se derramó contra su estómago, pero apenas lo registró.

Él estaba flotando. Se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como si hubiera nacido de nuevo, réplicas de placer que lo hacían sonreír.

Y luego la realidad volvió a estrellarse.

Hoseok empujó a Taehyung y se puso de pie. Con las manos temblorosas, arregló la bragueta y se le giró el estómago cuando vio el lío pegajoso en la parte delantera. No, él no estaba pensando en eso.

Detrás de él, Taehyung resopló.

—Difícilmente es el fin del mundo —dijo en su monótono tono exasperante—. No tiene que significar nada. Deja de entrar en pánico.

Negándose a mirarlo, Hoseok salió corriendo de la habitación, confundido, horrorizado y disgustado.

¿En qué había estado pensando?

¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso, ahora que finalmente era libre?


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok miró a su sobrina, observando fascinado mientras ella jugaba con sus piernas.

A tres meses de nacer, ya era hermosa, con dedos pequeños y perfectos y un lindo ceño fruncido en su cara arrugada. Podía sentir sus emociones un poco, incluso a través de las gruesas paredes del útero artificial. Estaba confundida acerca de algo. Fue algo divertido, considerando que ella estaba jugando con sus propias piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hoseok se estremeció, su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. Mierda. Incluso después de trece días sin el vínculo, todavía tenía problemas para lidiar con los sonidos abruptos.

—Solo vine a saludar a mi sobrina favorita —dijo Hoseok, volviéndose para sonreírle a su hermano mayor.

Namjoon resopló y se sentó a su lado.

—Ella es tu única sobrina —dijo, tocando suavemente la matriz con los dedos—. Buenos días. ¿Cómo está mi hermosa niña hoy?

El bebé no reaccionó en absoluto, las paredes del útero eran demasiado gruesas para que ella escuchara a su padre.

La expresión de Namjoon era melancólica. —A veces me pregunto si ella se siente sola allí. Sé que es ridículo. Todos nacimos de esa manera, y salimos bien.

—Define bien —dijo Hoseok con un resoplido, y los labios de Namjoon se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

—Tal vez no sea tan ridículo —dijo Hoseok después de un rato, mirando pensativamente a su sobrina. Todas las razas telepáticas consideraron un contacto físico casual como invasivo debido a la telepatía táctil, pero los Calluvian modernos se tocaron muy raramente en comparación con otras especies telepáticas. —Tal vez no somos muy de contacto físico porque nos acostumbramos a estar aislados desde antes de nuestro nacimiento —Fue un pensamiento interesante. Kook fue el resultado de un embarazo natural y definitivamente era más sensible que él.

Namjoon se encogió de hombros, un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos. Lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Tal vez —Su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca—. En cualquier caso, el punto es discutible. Tengo la suerte de poder tenerla, de que Mehmer había conservado su material genético unos meses antes de que él...

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Hoseok le envió una ola de tranquilidad y consuelo, no habiendo perdido la forma en que la voz profunda de Namjoon se había agrietado un poco ante el nombre de su compañero muerto. Es cierto que, ofrecer consuelo a su hermano mayor se sintió un poco incómodo y extraño. En general, fue Namjoon quien lo reconfortó cuando sus hermanos menores lo necesitaban, y no al revés.

Suspirando, Namjoon se acercó a él a través de su vínculo familiar.

—Estoy bien, niño.

Hoseok le devolvió el abrazo telepáticamente, suprimiendo cuidadosamente su propia fuerza; no podía dejar que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo mucho más fuerte que era su telepatía en la actualidad. Afortunadamente, Namjoon no parecía notar nada, su mente aún estaba un poco confusa y distraída, teñida de pena. Habían pasado solo once meses desde que su compañero había muerto.

A veces, Hoseok se preguntaba cómo sería tener un vínculo perfectamente bueno y funcional y un compañero que realmente amaba solo para perderlo de una manera tan horrible. Era bueno que nunca lo supiera.

—¿En serio? —Dijo Hoseok, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por estar tan distraído por sus propios problemas.

Namjoon se encogió de hombros otra vez, apretando un poco la mandíbula.

—Todavía busco su mente a veces, pero se está volviendo más fácil, supongo. Los adeptos de la mente dijeron que el vínculo se curará con el tiempo y que todo lo que sentiré es la ausencia.

Eso no sonaba exactamente tranquilizador.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no eliminan el vínculo de tu mente —murmuró Hoseok, aunque podía adivinar por qué los adeptos de la mente se negaban a hacerlo incluso después de la muerte de un compañero. En las raras ocasiones en que un vínculo desgarrado comprometía la salud de la mente de los compañeros sobrevivientes, estaban vinculados a otra persona, siempre que hubiera un candidato adecuado disponible, como le había ocurrido a Taehyung. Pero a diferencia de Taehyung, Namjoon era demasiado mayor para volver a unirse, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Todos los demás de su edad estaban emparejados y un hombre de treinta y cuatro años difícilmente podía estar vinculado a un niño. Otros viudos y extranjeros eran opciones, supuso Hoseok, pero estaba mal visto en sus círculos sociales. Se consideraba que el matrimonio era de por vida, incluso si uno sobrevivía a su cónyuge por muchos años. Los viudos generalmente no se casaban por segunda vez, especialmente cuando eran miembros de la realeza. Namjoon efectivamente no tuvo más remedio que estar solo por el resto de su vida.

Teniendo en cuenta que su hermano tenía al menos cien años para vivir sin nada más que los restos de su vínculo con un hombre muerto, sonaba... doloroso. Doloroso e increíblemente solitario.

Hoseok de repente se preguntó cómo se suponía que las personas viudas trataban sus necesidades físicas. Con su compañero de unión desaparecido, sus impulsos sexuales ya no estaban limitados a su compañero de vínculo fallecido. ¿Organizaron reuniones clandestinas con otros viudos? ¿Con extranjeros fuera del mundo? ¿O se suponía que debían permanecer célibes por el resto de sus vidas?

—Es contra la ley —le recordó Namjoon, alejando a Hoseok de sus pensamientos cada vez más inapropiados—. Además, el Alto

Adepto dijo que el vínculo había estado en mi mente demasiado tiempo y que no es seguro retirarlo. Está entretejido con todo por ahora.

Hoseok frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? Taehyung había podido eliminar el vínculo de Hoseok sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Taehyung era un jodido fenómeno telepático, y Namjoon era once años mayor que Hoseok, su vínculo más antiguo, por no mencionar que no había sido parcial.

—Y para ser honesto... —agregó Namjoon en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en su hija por nacer—. Quiero mantener mi vínculo. Todavía lo siento así, un poco. Como un eco. No quiero fingir que nunca existió. Él lo hizo.

La mano de Hoseok se contrajo, la urgencia de abrazar a su hermano era casi irresistible. Fue un sentimiento tan extraño. Después de que su vínculo se había roto, se había sentido constantemente desgarrado entre el deseo y el temor al contacto físico. Pero no podía tocar a su hermano, no en el estado en el que estaba. El contacto físico sería demasiado para sus sentidos en este momento. El dolor de Namjoon probablemente lo abrumaría y él se delataría.

No era que no confiara en su hermano. Pero mientras menos gente supiera de su falta de vínculo, más seguro estaba. Técnicamente, no tener un vínculo era ilegal. Si algo salía mal, Hoseok no quería arrastrar a su familia con él.

—Todavía no me dijiste por qué te escondías aquí —dijo Namjoon de repente, girando su rostro hacia Hoseok.

La gente siempre decía que él y Namjoon se parecían, excepto por el color del cabello, y a Hoseok nunca le habían gustado esos comentarios. No era exactamente inseguro con respecto a su apariencia, pero pensaba que las comparaciones con Namjoon no eran realmente halagadoras para él. Aunque se parecían, Hoseok siempre había pensado que Namjoon era mejor en todos los sentidos. La mandíbula de su hermano estaba más firme, sus labios más llenos y sus ojos negros parecían más profundos, tal vez gracias a sus pestañas oscuras. Sin mencionar que Namjoon era más alto y más musculoso que él. Hoseok siempre se había sentido como una imitación más pequeña y pálida de su hermano mayor cada vez que las personas mencionaban ese parecido.

Pero hoy en día, con la cara de Namjoon más delgada de lo que solía ser y su cabello largo hasta los hombros un poco más largo, Hoseok tuvo que admitir que el parecido era realmente extraño.

Hoseok puso su mejor expresión confusa.

—No me estaba escondiendo.

Namjoon resopló.

—Y supongo que tampoco rechazaste todas las invitaciones.

Hoseok se estremeció. Esperaba que su familia hubiera estado demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de eso.

—Simplemente no lo siento —dijo, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

—¿Tú?

Riéndose, Hoseok puso los ojos en blanco.

—También puedo cansarme de socializar —Su mente corría mientras consideraba y descartaba las posibles explicaciones de su comportamiento. Apenas podía decirle a su hermano la verdad: que las grandes reuniones de personas eran abrumadoras para sus sentidos intensos. Por supuesto, no había sido tan malo en los últimos días como lo había sido al principio, pero su control aún estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

De hecho, Hoseok estaba seguro de que se volvería loco si las cosas no se pusieran más fáciles. Podía manejar una audición demasiado sensible, podía manejar un mejor sentido del olfato y el gusto, incluso podía manejar su telepatía más fuerte, pero nada lo había preparado para cuan caliente estaba constantemente. Fue horrible.

Racionalmente, sabía que tenía sentido. Su cuerpo estaba tratando con hormonas desconocidas, básicamente atravesando la pubertad por la que habría pasado años atrás si el vínculo no hubiera estado suprimiendo su capacidad de sentir excitación. Así que probablemente era normal ponerse duro sin ninguna razón, y en las situaciones más complicadas, pero fue un pequeño problema cuando Hoseok asistía a una fiesta y estaba rodeado por cientos de ojos curiosos mientras trataba de ocultar una erección inadecuada. Evitar todas las reuniones sociales era algo necesario hasta que descubriera cómo controlar su estúpida polla.

Pero no era exactamente algo que pudiera decirle a su hermano recientemente viudo. Debido a su diferencia de edad significativa, nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos. A decir verdad, Hoseok siempre se había sentido un poco incómodo con su hermano feliz y su compañero de unión, como un extraño mirando algo que nunca sería suyo. Y ahora, con Mehmer muerto, se sentía aún más incómodo alrededor de Namjoon, sintiéndose irracionalmente culpable por todas las veces que envidiaba la felicidad de su hermano, como si fuera su culpa que los rebeldes hubieran matado a Mehmer.

Afortunadamente, Hoseok tenía una manera infalible de cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Tuve una pelea con Taehyung —dijo, su rostro se calentó un poco mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que esa "pelea" había implicado. Su polla caprichosa se contrajo, y Hoseok cruzó las piernas con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora lo evito, porque no seré responsable de mis acciones si veo su cara estúpida y arrogante.

Como esperaba, Namjoon dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Por el amor de Dios, Hoseok. Debes esforzarte más para llevarte bien con tu pareja. Toda relación necesita trabajo, con vínculo o ningún vínculo. Personalmente, no entiendo por qué no te gusta. Es muy inteligente, y es perfectamente razonable y educado...

—Para ti, tal vez —dijo Hoseok con una mueca—. Eres el príncipe heredero de nuestro Gran Clan. Él te ve como su igual.

—En realidad no —dijo Namjoon—. Su posición social es bastante más alta a nivel nacional, y mucho más alta en la escena política intergaláctica. Realmente no somos iguales, así que no puede ser por eso que Taehyung'ngh'kim es perfectamente cortés conmigo.

Los labios de Hoseok se torcieron.

—No es exactamente reconfortante, ya sabes.

Namjoon se echó a reír y se levantó. Pasando de nuevo los dedos contra la pared exterior del útero, se volvió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo.

—Cada uno tiene su propia versión de la verdad, hermano. Él no es un hombre mezquino. ¿Te has preguntado por qué te trata de manera diferente a los demás? Piénsalo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Hoseok mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

***

La excitación no se iba.

Estaba constantemente en un estado de semi-excitación, y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso. Kook no había sido de mucha ayuda cuando Hoseok le había preguntado sigilosamente cómo lo había manejado. Desafortunadamente, parecía que no había sido tan malo para Kook después de que se rompió su vínculo. Tal vez Taehyung tenía razón, después de todo, y la diferente fisiología de Kook hizo la diferencia. En cualquier caso, Hoseok no podía preguntarle a Kook en profundidad sin explicar su propia situación. La conversación había sido extremadamente incómoda y rara. Era obvio que incluso hablar de su breve tiempo sin el vínculo era doloroso para Kook, por lo que Hoseok había decidido no decirle a su amigo que ya no tenía el vínculo. Sería como frotar sal en una herida fresca. Se sintió lo suficientemente culpable de que no estaba vinculado, mientras

que Kook estaba nuevamente atrapado con un vínculo no deseado.

La única otra persona a la que podía pedirle consejo era Taehyung, y no había forma en el infierno de que le pidiera consejo a ese idiota, especialmente no después de... no después de lo sucedido. No es que Hoseok se permitiera detenerse demasiado en ello. Lo que había sucedido en el estudio de Taehyung no había significado nada; estos días una fuerte ráfaga de viento podría darle una erección. Había estado demasiado desordenado después de la ruptura de su vínculo. Eso fue todo.

De todos modos, el punto era que no iba a pedir consejo a Taehyung.

Pero para su total desconcierto, Taehyung lo contactó él mismo.

Por supuesto, como Taehyung vivió para hacer su vida incómoda, sin saberlo, había elegido el momento menos conveniente posible.

—Um —dijo Hoseok con inteligencia cuando la IA del palacio le informó de la llamada de Taehyung. Se quedó mirando el techo, sus manos todavía envueltas alrededor de su polla. Taehyung nunca lo había llamado antes. No podía imaginar que Taehyung lo llamara a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte.

—Aceptaré la llamada —le dijo a la IA de mala gana, quitándose la mano de la polla y encendiendo el auricular—. ¿Sí? —Dijo tan neutral como pudo. Después de su conversación con Namjoon, estaba decidido a ser mejor persona y tratar de ser civilizado con Taehyung. Después de todo, Taehyung había cumplido su promesa. Hoseok ya no tenía ninguna razón para antagonizarlo.

—¿Dónde has estado?

Los vellos de la nuca de Hoseok se alzaron involuntariamente ante el tono impaciente y despectivo de Taehyung. Siempre le sentó de manera incorrecta que Taehyung le hablara como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer y Hoseok era simplemente una molestia con la que tenía que lidiar.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Hoseok, su tono más hostil que antes. A la mierda ser civilizado. Taehyung no se lo merecía.

—Has estado evitando todas las funciones sociales —dijo Taehyung—. La gente está hablando.

—Lo siento, ¿hubo alguna pregunta en alguna parte? —Dijo Hoseok con falsa dulzura—. ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que explicarme?

—Desde que te hice un favor y rompí tu vínculo —dijo Taehyung—. Si actúas con recelo, la gente te vigilará de cerca. Si te delatas, también me delatarás.

—Te lo haré saber, he estado evitando las reuniones sociales precisamente por esta razón —dijo Hoseok bruscamente, molesto porque Taehyung pensó que era un idiota—. Mi control no es perfecto todavía. Estoy luchando, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero delatarme.

Había silencio en la línea.

No duró mucho.

—Entonces estás admitiendo que tenía razón —dijo Taehyung. Su voz no sonaba engreída ni nada, solo su habitual monotonía plana, pero aún así logró hacer que Hoseok se humeara.

—Alguien te ha dicho lo molesta que es tu actitud superior?

—Lo has hecho, en múltiples ocasiones. Y tus insultos se están volviendo repetitivos y poco originales.

—Púdrete. Estúpido.

—Como he dicho, repetitivo y poco original.

Hoseok se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Le golpeó de repente lo inmaduro que era todo el argumento y cuánto lo extrañaba. Malditamente extrañaba insultar a Taehyung. Era reconfortantemente normal en su vida, por lo demás, dramáticamente cambiada. Se sentía como un desastre de sentidos intensos y hormonas en estos días, pero odiar a Taehyung y discutir con él se sentía reconfortantemente familiar. Él como que... él quería ver a Taehyung para poder insultarlo en la cara.

—¿Tu control no mejora en absoluto? —Dijo Taehyung. La conexión era tan buena que Hoseok podía oírlo tamborilear sus dedos. Probablemente estaba en su estudio en casa. La hora era tardía, por lo que su corbata probablemente estaba suelta, o tal vez incluso la había quitado. Probablemente estaba recostado en su silla, sus largos dedos tamborileando sobre el reposabrazos, su mirada cansada pero altiva como siempre...

Hoseok frunció el ceño y se sacudió los extraños pensamientos. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en cosas tan insensatas?

—Está mejorando —respondió tardíamente—. Pero todavía no está bien.

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —Dijo Taehyung.

Los labios de Hoseok se torcieron.

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —Dijo, incrédulo de que Taehyung esperaba una respuesta honesta cuando estaba tan callado sobre su propia telepatía. Hoseok no podía estar seguro, pero estaba seguro de que todavía no era un telépata tan fuerte como Taehyung. Era mucho mejor que antes, pero no creía que pudiera romper o restaurar el vínculo de alguien, y ciertamente no tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Taehyung.

—Probablemente soy de Clase 4 —dijo Taehyung—. Tal vez la Clase 5.

Hoseok resopló.

—Claro.

—Puedes elegir no creerme, por supuesto —dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok imaginó vívidamente envolver sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Taehyung y apretar.

—Gracias por el permiso —dijo Hoseok, no sin sarcasmo, su mano arrastrándose por su estómago y ahuecando su polla. Era desconcertante que todavía no hubiera perdido su erección, pero, una vez más, había renunciado a tratar de averiguar qué ponía su polla dura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Taehyung, su voz entrelazada con sospecha.

Hoseok se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte e inestable.

—Nada —dijo, pero no pudo quitarse la mano de la polla. Joder, se sentía como si hubiera estado duro por años.

—No suena como nada —dijo Taehyung.

—Estoy haciendo abdominales —dijo Hoseok, presionando el talón de su mano contra su erección, tratando de evitar su excitación hasta el final de la llamada—. Sabes, tengo que mantenerme en forma para poder tener mucho sexo ahora que estoy libre de ti.

—No harás tal cosa.

Hoseok se mordió el labio y apretó su polla, que de alguna manera se había vuelto más dura ante el tono altanero de Taehyung. Su polla era jodidamente rara.

—¿Perdón?

—Me escuchaste —dijo Taehyung—. Puede que ya no tengas el vínculo, pero en lo que respecta a todos, sigues siendo mi compañero y nadie hará... —Taehyung se interrumpió y luego dijo en tono rígido: —Tu vínculo no te hubiera permitido tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona, por lo que sería un claro indicio de que algo está mal.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—¿Cuál es el punto de no estar unido si todavía estoy encerrado contigo?

—Es precisamente por eso que dije que primero debo romper nuestro contrato de compromiso. Tú fuiste quien insistió en romper el vínculo prematuramente.

Hoseok puso los ojos en blanco, acariciando un poco su polla. Incluso recibir la enfurecedora charla de Taehyung sobre "estabas equivocado y yo tenía razón" no estaba matando su erección. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Era más allá de desconcertante. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Tenía algo por ser mangoneado y humillado?

—Entonces, ¿qué tan cerca de resolverlo estás? —Dijo Hoseok, su voz un poco sin aliento mientras tiraba de su polla. Que se joda Taehyung. Que se joda. No era como si él supiera lo que Hoseok estaba haciendo—. Date prisa.

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Dijo Taehyung, algo feo en su tono—. ¿Estás tan desesperado por ser jodido?

Su polla palpitaba ante la palabra "jodido" pronunciada con esa voz de esnobismo, y Hoseok contuvo el gemido que amenazaba con dejar sus labios.

—Púdrete. Tal vez estoy desesperado por follar con alguien No es que él tuviera una preferencia de una manera u otra, ya que nunca lo había intentado, pero era exasperante la facilidad con la que Taehyung asumió que él sería el que estaba extendiendo las piernas—. Te haré saber que me gusta la idea de follar a alguien.

Taehyung dio un resoplido desdeñoso.

Hoseok se acarició las bolas.

—Eres un gilipollas. ¿De verdad crees que sabes mejor que yo lo que me gustaría?

—Sí.

Culo arrogante.

—Por favor, ilumíname, entonces —dijo Hoseok, acariciándose un poco más rápido. Tuvo que admitir que era emocionante que se saliera con la suya justo debajo de la nariz de Taehyung, pero eso no significaba que se estaba tocando con el sonido de la voz de Taehyung. Odiaba la estúpida voz de Taehyung.

—La última vez que te vi, no intentaste exactamente estar a cargo. Estabas más que dispuesto a yacer debajo de mí y dejarme hacer todo el trabajo.

Hoseok se sonrojó, incapaz de creer que Taehyung en realidad lo mencionara, y hablando de ello en un tono tan casual y despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—No prueba nada —dijo Hoseok—. Algo que ocurrió solo una vez no es suficiente para sacar conclusiones correctas.

Había silencio en la línea.

Hoseok se sonrojó, al darse cuenta repentinamente de cómo sonaban sus palabras.

—No fue una invitación para repetir la actuación —dijo Hoseok con frialdad, mirando al techo—. Fue un error. Simplemente estaba abrumado. Si estuviera pensando claramente, eso nunca habría sucedido. No contigo.

Taehyung no dijo nada.

—Y te equivocas —dijo Hoseok, solo para llevarle la contraria—. Me encantaría totalmente follar con alguien.

Taehyung hizo otro ruido escéptico desdeñoso.

—¡Me encantaría!

Prácticamente podía oír la mueca de Taehyung.

—Incluso si consigues poner tu polla en alguien, no te equivoques, serás el que será jodido, ya sea un hombre o una mujer, a pesar de la mecánica del sexo.

La boca de Hoseok se secó mientras se imaginaba que fuertes manos lo sujetaban mientras alguien lo montaba, utilizando su pene para su placer, usándolo tan bien que sólo podía pedir más. Mierda.

—Pero eres una pequeña cosa tan mimada —dijo Taehyung, con un tono áspero y desagradable—. Preferirías ser el que es complacido mientras no haces nada, solo recostarte y tomar la polla.

Hoseok tuvo que morderse la mano para amortiguar su gemido. Apretó su polla con la otra mano, imaginándolo: estaba inclinado sobre un enorme escritorio, con manos fuertes agarrando sus caderas mientras un cuerpo pesado presionaba contra él por detrás, una gruesa polla empujando dentro de él. Hoseok había tratado de tocarse y lo encontraba agradable y frustrante. Una polla probablemente se sentiría mucho mejor.

—¿Disfrutando de ti mismo?

Hoseok parpadeó en el techo, por un momento, incapaz de comprender las palabras de Taehyung.

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó helado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Taehyung dio un suave resoplido.

—Por supuesto, no te detengas por mí.

Hoseok frunció el ceño, su cara incómodamente cálida. No podía creer que Taehyung lo supiera.

—Vete a la mierda. ¡No lo haré contigo escuchando!

—No eras tan tímido cuando pensabas que no lo sabía.

—No soy tímido —Hoseok gruñó, sintiéndose humillado más allá de la creencia. Debió haber sido tan divertido para Taehyung fingir que no tenía ni idea mientras Hoseok se engañaba a sí mismo—. No es exactamente un estímulo saber que estás escuchando. Estoy cachondo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene nada que ver contigo, nunca me sentiré atraído por ti. Eres el último hombre que querría.

Durante mucho tiempo, Taehyung no dijo nada.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era dura y fría.

—Si no puedes mantener tus manos lejos de tu polla incluso cuando hablas con un hombre que dices que detestas, tu autocontrol es patético. Trabaja en ello. Crea una excusa creíble de por qué no asistes a reuniones sociales. No irás a ningún lado hasta que puedas mantenerlo en tus pantalones.

Hoseok se erizó ante su actitud dominante.

—No iba a... no soy estúpido. No necesito tus instrucciones. Tú no eres mi jefe. No es asunto tuyo lo que hago.

—Hasta que el contrato de compromiso entre nuestras Casas sea nulo y roto, eres asunto mío. Si no lo fueras, no habría perdido el tiempo llamándote.

Agh.

Furioso, Hoseok apagó el auricular y deseó que los Calluvian usaran esos teléfonos anticuados que habían visto en otros planetas. Golpear un teléfono o tirarlo a la basura hubiera sido mucho más satisfactorio.

—Imbécil —dijo a la habitación vacía, todavía temblando de ira.

Hoseok frunció el ceño ante su dura polla, que aún se negaba a bajar. Suspirando molesto, la tomó de nuevo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla furiosamente.

Que se joda Taehyung. Que se joda. Cielos, lo odiaba tanto.


	10. Chapter 10

Fue bueno decir que él evitaría todas las reuniones sociales, pero había una que Hoseok no podía evitar: la ceremonia de matrimonio de su hermana. Gynesh lo mataría si lo hiciera, y sus madres nunca lo perdonarían.

Así fue como Hoseok se encontró vestido con los colores azul y blanco de su casa, con el pelo recogido en un intrincado peinado que llamó la atención sobre su mandíbula y sus labios. Se veía bien. Él sabía eso.

Gynesh se veía totalmente radiante.

Hoseok sonrió un poco, observando con nostalgia cómo el séquito de su hermana se preocupaba por el cabello de Gynesh.

—Señoras, ella se ve perfecta tal como es —dijo él, entrando en la habitación.

Las mujeres se inclinaron graciosamente ante él con un coro de "Su Alteza".

Gynesh le sonrió, sus ojos negros muy llamativos en contraste con su pelo violeta oscuro.

—Pueden seguir adelante —le dijo a sus damas de honor y caminó hacia Hoseok. Ella le palmeó la mejilla con una sonrisa—. Estos pómulos son injustos para el resto de nosotros simples mortales. Se supone que no debes eclipsar a la novia, ¿sabes?

Hoseok logró no inmutarse ante el toque, su control había mejorado mucho, y sonrió torcidamente a su hermana.

—Aduladora. Nadie te está eclipsando hoy. ¿Lista?

Gynesh hizo una mueca.

—Un poco nerviosa, pero sí.

—¿Por qué hay que estar nerviosa? —Dijo Hoseok, colocando su mano en su brazo y llevándola fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el High Hall donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia—. Pensé que te llevabas bien con tu compañero.

—Sí, pero él es el Rey del Octavo Gran Clan. Tendré responsabilidades mucho más grandes como la reina consorte que las que he tenido como mera princesa.

—Has sido entrenada para el papel desde el nacimiento. Serás una reina consorte maravillosa —Hoseok se echó a reír—. Y tendré que inclinarme ante ti.

Gynesh arrugó la nariz.

—Ugh. No quiero que mi hermanito se incline ante mí —Ella le dio un golpe juguetonamente—. Pero no será tan extraño como cuando tendré que inclinarme ante ti cuando te conviertas en el Rey-Consorte del Segundo Gran Clan.

La sonrisa de Hoseok se tensó. Miró al frente, evitando los ojos de su hermana.

Gynesh suspiró.

—¿Sigues peleando con Taehyung?

Hoseok pegó en una amplia sonrisa.

—No hablemos de mí hoy. Este es tu día Independientemente de lo que pensara sobre la vinculación, trató de no forzar su opinión sobre otras personas. Sabía que la mayoría de las demás personas estaban perfectamente felices con sus vínculos y que la ceremonia de unión era uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas. A su hermana le gustaba su compañero y estaba emocionada de casarse con él. Él podría estar feliz por ella, incluso si su matrimonio significaba que ella dejaría su hogar. Hoseok casi deseaba haberse casado con su estatus social; entonces su esposo o esposa se habrían mudado en lugar de viceversa. Pero ella se estaba casando con un rey, incluso si él era un rey de un clan más pequeño que el de ellos.

Gynesh dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Mi día? Has estado recluido durante casi un mes. El chisme está corriendo desenfrenado. Te estás engañando, hermano, si crees que todos los ojos no estarán sobre ti.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—Namjoon debería haberte entregado, entonces.

—Sabes que eso no sería apropiado —dijo Gynesh, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Hoseok suspiró.

—A veces realmente odio todas nuestras estúpidas y asfixiantes reglas y costumbres —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde provenía la costumbre de los viudos de no poder entregar a sus hermanos. Quizás había sido considerada mala suerte. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el brazalete de luto negro que Namjoon usaba como viudo. De cualquier manera, fue estúpido. Si el compañero de unión de Namjoon no hubiera muerto, habría sido que Namjoon hubiera entregado a Gynesh, no Hoseok. También fue realmente estúpido que sus madres tampoco pudieran entregar a Gynesh: la tradición dictaba que tenía que ser un pariente masculino, que era una discriminación descarada que no tenía derecho a existir en el mundo moderno. Pero a nadie le importaba, porque era tradición.

Joder la tradición, en serio. Hoseok trató de no pensar en cómo haría sentir a Namjoon ver a su hermano menor tomar el lugar que le correspondía al lado de Gynesh durante la ceremonia; ya se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso sin agregar culpa a la mezcla.

Sería la primera vez en un mes que su autocontrol se probaría seriamente.

También sería la primera vez que vería a Taehyung desde...

Hoseok apartó el pensamiento.

Fue irrelevante.

—Estás temblando, hermano —dijo Gynesh cuando llegaron a las puertas dobles que conducían a la Sala Alta del palacio. Hoseok podía sentir a la multitud detrás de las puertas sin siquiera enfocarse.

Reforzando sus escudos mentales, Hoseok se encogió de hombros.

—No entrego a mi hermana todos los días. A un hombre se le permite estar un poco nervioso en tal ocasión.

Gynesh no parecía del todo convencida, pero, afortunadamente, no dijo nada.

—¿Lista? —Dijo él.

Gynesh se lamió los labios y se pasó una mano por el vestido azul y blanco que hacía juego con su atuendo.

—No lo sé.

—Lo haces —dijo Hoseok, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos enguantados—. Estás lista.

Ella le sonrió, enderezando sus hombros.

—Lo estoy.

Hoseok asintió a los lacayos.

Se inclinaron y abrieron las pesadas puertas dobles.

***

La ceremonia transcurrió en un borrón.

Hoseok apenas lo registró, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza en momentos oportunos, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Gynesh y el rey Farhat cuando se arrodillaron ante el Alto Adepto y ataron la cinta blanca que simbolizaba su vínculo matrimonial en las muñecas de cada uno. Apenas podía escuchar las palabras tradicionales que el Alto Adepto decía mientras realizaba la ceremonia, con las manos sobre las cabezas de Gynesh y Farhat. Hoseok intentó concentrarse en el rostro del Alto Adepto e intentó no mirar a su alrededor, concentrando toda su atención mental en mantener sus escudos en alto.

Todavía no era fácil. Era imposible ignorar las emociones y los pensamientos de las personas en una multitud tan grande. No ayudó que su sentido del olfato se viera abrumado por las diferentes fragancias en la habitación, y su atención siguió desviándose a las conversaciones que estaban sucediendo en el otro extremo del High Hall. Se sentía como si los pensamientos y emociones de la multitud lo presionaran por todos lados, haciéndolo temblar con el esfuerzo de evitar sentirse abrumado. Maldita sea, maldita sea

De repente, sintió un silencio tan antinatural y bendito que Hoseok casi se sobresaltó.

—Eres un desastre —dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza—. Si no mejoras en controlarte a ti mismo, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de delatarte.

Hoseok cerró los ojos por un momento antes de girar la cabeza hacia la primera fila donde se sentaban los miembros reales de los grandes clanes más grandes. Frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Taehyung.

—Sal de mi cabeza —pensó tan fuerte como pudo, sus ojos vagando sobre el atuendo formal de Taehyung. El bastardo se veía injustamente bueno en los colores de su casa, su anillo de sello brillaba en su dedo meñique.

Los labios de Taehyung se curvaron ligeramente.

—Yo soy el que te impide tener una crisis en público.

Por mucho que lo odiara, Taehyung tenía toda la razón. El conocimiento se lo comió, pero Hoseok no era un idiota para rechazar la ayuda.

Al interpretar correctamente su silencio por el acuerdo reacio que era, Taehyung le dijo:

—Me cansa seguir extendiendo mis escudos a través de la habitación. Ven aquí.

Mirándolo con suspicacia, ¿desde cuándo Taehyung había ofrecido ayuda voluntariamente? Hoseok caminó hacia él, ignorando algunas miradas curiosas. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas tenían sus ojos en la ceremonia de matrimonio y atrajo relativamente poca atención mientras se dirigía a donde Taehyung estaba sentado con su familia.

Al llegar a ellos, Hoseok hizo una reverencia a la familia de Taehyung, recibiendo una sonrisa educada del padre de Taehyung, una mirada aguda de la reina Tamirs y una mirada curiosa de la princesa Sanyash, que se veía muy hermosa y muy embarazada.

Finalmente, se volvió hacia Taehyung y le hizo una reverencia superficial que era más como un asentimiento. Sonrió inocentemente cuando los ojos negros de Taehyung se estrecharon.

—Siéntate —dijo Taehyung con brusquedad, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío a su lado.

El asiento vacío que no debería haber estado allí, en realidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hoseok tomó asiento y murmuró:

—¿Dónde está Kook?

Taehyung se encogió de hombros.

—¿No lo sabes? —Dijo Hoseok, incrédulo. Taehyung usualmente hacía su negocio saber todo; él era el mayor monstruo de control que Hoseok conocía.

—Creo que está abatido y no tengo paciencia para eso.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

—Eres un bastardo. Él es tu hermano.

Había una tensión apenas perceptible en las comisuras de la boca de Taehyung.

—Nuestros asuntos familiares no son de tu incumbencia.

Hoseok lo estudió, preguntándose de repente si el bastardo aparentemente sin corazón se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que su hermano se sintiera miserable.

Acercándose al oído de Taehyung, murmuró:

—La culpa es una sensación incómoda, ¿no es así?

Taehyung se puso rígido.

Volvió la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hoseok al sentir el aliento de Taehyung en sus labios. Fue... desconcertante.

—Si me siento culpable, tú también deberías —dijo Taehyung en voz baja—. No soy el que lo arrastró de regreso a la Tierra y le dio una falsa esperanza.

Hoseok balbuceó con indignación.

—¡No es lo mismo y lo sabes! —Siseó, agarrando el brazo de Taehyung. Cielos, quería matarlo, quería envolver sus manos alrededor de esa garganta musculosa y... y...

—Ejem —vino una delicada tos detrás de ellos.

Hoseok se estremeció, solo ahora dándose cuenta de lo cerca que él y Taehyung habían estado.

Echándose hacia atrás, miró a la princesa Sanyash, que miraba entre Hoseok y su hermano con algo parecido a sorpresa en su rostro.

—Estás haciendo una escena, hermano —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo creer que lo esté diciendo, pero compórtate. La gente está mirando.

Taehyung asintió de forma recortada sin siquiera mirar a su hermana, con su mirada pesada aún en Hoseok.

Sin ninguna razón, Hoseok se sonrojó, incapaz de mantener la mirada de Taehyung por más de unos pocos minutos, pero también incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

¿Qué estaba mal con él?

—Se llama atracción, pequeño idiota —la voz despectiva de Taehyung sonó en su cabeza.

Hoseok le frunció el ceño. Tenía la horrible sospecha de que Taehyung tenía razón, pero todo en él se rebelaba ante la idea. Él no podría ser atraído por ese imbécil. Hoseok lo odiaba, despreciaba todo sobre él. No podía sentirse atraído por él.

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada plana.

—Te lo dije: es completamente posible sentirse atraído por alguien a quien no te gusta, o posiblemente no me sentiría atraído por un mocoso insensible e irrespetuoso como tú.

—Vete a la mierda. Y deja de leer mi mente, eres espeluznante.

—Además —Taehyung le dijo en su cabeza, como si Hoseok no hubiera dicho nada—. Teniendo en cuenta que, en lo que concierne a tu cuerpo, ha estado privado de sexo durante años, no es sorprendente que estés ansioso por tener sexo.

—No estoy ansioso por el sexo —siseó Hoseok, apenas audiblemente—. ¡No contigo!

Taehyung levantó un poco las cejas y desvió su mirada hacia... a la mano de Hoseok, que acariciaba los bíceps de Taehyung.

Hoseok lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose absolutamente mortificado y traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Apartando la mano, abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.

Taehyung dejó escapar un suspiro, y Hoseok odió no poder dejar de notar la forma en que hizo que el pecho de Taehyung se expandiera. Ugh. Casi quería recuperar su estúpido vínculo. Esto fue horrible. Horrible.

—Mira —dijo Taehyung en su mente, su voz mental mezclada con irritación—. No es un gran problema. Soy muy consciente de que no puedes soportarme, lo cual es mutuo. Pero no queremos que te delates porque tu cuerpo tiene demasiadas hormonas nuevas con las que no tiene idea de cómo tratar. Tendré sexo contigo si quieres. Para quitar la picazón.

Hoseok se lamió los labios, su pulso retumbaba en sus oídos.

—No tienes que hacer que parezca una tarea.

Taehyung lo miró a los ojos.

Pasó un latido, luego otro.

Hoseok sintió que el calor se precipitaba hacia su ingle, queriendo hacer temblar sus manos e intensificándose mientras miraba a los ojos de Taehyung.

—No será una tarea —dijo Taehyung en voz baja—, si no lo haces.

—Jódete —dijo Hoseok, apenas moviendo los labios, apenas vagamente consciente de que todos se ponían de pie. La ceremonia parecía haber terminado, pero se sentía muy distante—. Jódete.

Taehyung se acercó a su oído y dijo:

—Yo seré el que lo haga. Y te gustará —Y entonces el imbécil simplemente respiró contra la sensible concha de la oreja de Hoseok, haciendo que Hoseok temblara violentamente y dejara escapar un pequeño gemido.

—Mi estudio, diez de la noche.

Y con eso, Taehyung se puso de pie y se fue para felicitar a la feliz pareja, dejando a Hoseok tratando de ocultar torpemente el bulto gigante en sus pantalones.


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok se dijo que no iba a ir.

Estaba decidido a no ir.

Así que no tenía explicación para lo que estaba haciendo en el Segundo Palacio Real a las once de la noche.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Taehyung con frialdad en el momento en que Hoseok entró en su estudio.

Hoseok cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, temblando ligeramente y esperando que Taehyung no pudiera verlo.

—¿Ansioso?

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada que no habría impresionado si no hubiera sido extrañamente intensa.

—No estoy de humor para tu descaro —dijo, recostándose en su silla y aflojando su corbata blanca—. Ven aquí.

El corazón de Hoseok se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho. Sus rodillas estaban débiles mientras caminaba hacia el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Sentía que Taehyung era lo único en foco mientras que todo a su alrededor parecía confuso.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Taehyung y se inclinó. Respiraba con dificultad, pero también Taehyung.

—Para que conste, te odio —dijo Hoseok, mirando desde los ojos de Taehyung a sus labios finos y crueles. El impulso de morderlos era casi irresistible, pero no, no lo haría. Eso sería demasiado cerca de besar, lo cual... No. Simplemente no.

—Joder, te desprecio —dijo antes de hundir sus dientes en la aguda mandíbula de Taehyung y casi gimiendo ante la oleada de deseo. Temblando con eso, aplastó su polla contra el estómago de Taehyung mientras salpicaba la fuerte mandíbula y el cuello de Taehyung con besos duros y aspiraba, chupándolo. El olor terroso y masculino de Taehyung le estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. Y a la mierda, su sabor... El deseo de segunda mano que había sentido antes no era nada comparado con esta necesidad abrumadora de... de algo. Hoseok gimió de frustración, con las manos vagando por toda la extensión del pecho y los brazos de Taehyung, codicioso, con ganas de sentir la piel, con ganas de sentirse más cerca del hombre horrible que había odiado toda su vida.

—No dejes marcas —dijo Taehyung tensamente, desabrochándose la camisa sin prisas.

Hoseok le chupó el cuello con más fuerza, solo para molestarlo y, bueno, porque quería hacerlo. No importaba lo fuerte que besara la piel del bastardo, simplemente no era suficiente; él quería más.

Quitándose la camisa, Taehyung suspiró y lo apartó.

—Si hacemos esto, lo hacemos en mis términos —dijo.

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Taehyung no era tan indiferente como pretendía ser: estaba completamente excitado y sus músculos estaban tan rígidos por la tensión que se veían deliciosamente deliciosos.

Era un pensamiento tan extraño. Hoseok nunca había pensado en otra persona como deliciosa, pero ahora, mirando los anchos hombros con los músculos ondulados debajo de la piel suave ese era el único pensamiento que tenía: delicioso. Quería consumirlo, lamerlo de pies a cabeza, dejar moretones en todo el cuerpo y, joder, quería que ese imbécil dejara moretones por todas partes de él. Quería tener marcas en la piel, prueba de que afectaba a Taehyung tanto como le afectaba, prueba de que Taehyung lo deseaba.

—¿Por qué estás de acuerdo? —Dijo Hoseok, sus manos temblorosas viajaban por el pecho de Taehyung hasta su duro estómago. Movió su mano más abajo, ahuecando el bulto ahora familiar debajo de los pantalones oscuros de Taehyung—. Deja de fingir que me estás haciendo un favor. No es como si no sacaras nada de esto.

Mirando la cara de Taehyung, era imposible decir que Hoseok estaba acariciando su polla a través de la tela.

—Tómalo o déjalo —dijo irritado, su pulgar rozando la garganta de Hoseok. Le dirigió a Hoseok una mirada entrecerrada y altanera—. Sabes dónde está la puerta.

La parte más irritante fue que la actitud de Taehyung le estaba haciéndole cosas al cuerpo de Hoseok que no tenía que hacer. Hoseok no podía creer que a su polla le gustaba realmente Taehyung siendo el imbécil mandón que normalmente era. No había nada atractivo en ese tipo de actitud. Lo odiaba. Pero al parecer, la polla de Hoseok no estaba de acuerdo. La polla de Hoseok era estúpida. Estúpida, y en serio en mal estado.

Hoseok trató de no apoyarse demasiado en el toque de Taehyung, pero tenía la sensación de que no era del todo exitoso.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si estoy de acuerdo?

Taehyung lo miró con ojos pesados, su pulgar acariciando el lóbulo de Hoseok, haciéndolo temblar violentamente. Su mirada plateada no apartó la vista de él, ni por un momento, tan intensa que se sintió como un toque físico.

—Voy a desnudarte, inclinarte sobre mi escritorio y darte una jodida. Eso es todo. Ha sido un día largo y estresante y no estoy de humor para ser imaginativo.

Hoseok mojó sus labios, su polla se contrajo, pero todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea de darle a este hombre ese tipo de control sobre él.

—Sólo si lo haces bien —dijo Hoseok, fingiendo indiferencia.

Con los labios curvados, Taehyung lo empujó de su regazo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Hoseok. Ni siquiera miró sus propias manos, todavía sosteniendo la mirada de Hoseok.

—¿Hay alguna duda?

Hoseok se lamió los labios secos de nuevo, sintiéndose desgarrado por querer golpear a ese gilipollas arrogante y chupar su polla.

—Si alguien te dijo que la arrogancia era un rasgo atractivo, mintió.

—No es arrogancia —dijo Taehyung, quitando la camisa de Hoseok y finalmente apartando la mirada de sus ojos.

Hoseok se estremeció bajo la pesada mirada de Taehyung sobre su cuerpo. Suprimió el ataque de inseguridad y duda. Sabía que para la mayoría de los estándares de los planetas, se veía bien. Demonios, sabía que se veía más que bien. Estaba del lado magro, pero estaba tonificado con músculos, hombros, pectorales y estómago bien definidos. Cuidó su cuerpo, asegurándose de mantenerlo en perfecto estado, un hábito más que nada. Taehyung a menudo lo acusaba de ser una puta vana de la atención, y aunque no era cierto... tenía un grano de verdad.

Hoseok todavía se encogió cuando recordó la fase por la que había pasado en su adolescencia, cuando se le había ocurrido pensar que Taehyung podría comenzar a gustarle si fuera tan perfecto como él. La fase no duró mucho, afortunadamente, ahora lo sabía mejor, pero el hábito de hacer ejercicio y lucir lo mejor posible se había atascado.

Entonces sí, él sabía que se veía bien, objetivamente, pero este era Taehyung, el hombre que siempre encontraba alguna falla en él.

Lo que fuera que Taehyung estaba pensando mientras sus manos viajaban por los costados de Hoseok hasta su cintura, era difícil decirlo. Incluso el contacto con la piel no daba ninguna pista real de lo que Taehyung estaba sintiendo: la propia lujuria de Hoseok hacía difícil captar las emociones de otra persona a través de la telepatía táctil.

El estómago de Hoseok se estremeció cuando las grandes manos de Taehyung se extendieron sobre él.

—¿Nervioso? —Dijo Taehyung, acariciando su estómago tembloroso con sus nudillos.

—En absoluto —mintió Hoseok.

Taehyung se rió suavemente, enganchando sus pulgares en la cintura de los pantalones sueltos de Hoseok y tirándolos hacia abajo tan lentamente que Hoseok estaba seguro de que el bastardo lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sus manos acariciando su piel hormigueante muy ligeramente.

Cuando Taehyung le quitó los pantalones, Hoseok era una ruina. Una ruina, jadeante y enrojecido de necesidad. Cuando Taehyung realmente se puso de rodillas para quitarle los zapatos, los dedos largos que acariciaban los tobillos de Hoseok y hacían que sus dedos se doblaran, Hoseok se sintió vergonzosamente cerca de mendigar, y de repente se odió a sí mismo más que a este hombre. A este ritmo, pensó que podría venirse de un toque a su polla, lo que sería un nuevo nivel de mortificación.

Los ojos de Taehyung se elevaron a los de Hoseok cuando sus manos finalmente se deslizaron por las piernas desnudas de Hoseok para acariciar sus temblorosos muslos. El imbécil en realidad tuvo el valor de sonreír un poco ante la odiosa mirada de Hoseok. Concedido, su mirada de odio probablemente no era particularmente amenazante considerando que su polla dura estaba casi tocando a Taehyung en la cara.

—Deberías tener cuidado con esa mirada asesina —dijo Taehyung en su habitual tono monótono—. De hecho, podrías lastimar a alguien cuyos escudos no son tan buenos como los míos.

Antes de que las implicaciones de lo que Taehyung acababa de decir pudieran asimilarse, Taehyung se tragó su polla. Los ojos de Hoseok se posaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, un largo y entrecortado gemido salió de sus labios. Maldito infierno. Taehyung chupó la polla con tanta agresividad y confianza como todo lo que hizo, sus fuertes manos agarraron los muslos de Hoseok con tanta fuerza que probablemente estaban dejando moretones en forma de dedos, pero a Hoseok no le importó. Todo lo que le importaba era esa boca perfecta, cálida y húmeda alrededor de su dolorosa polla, y joder, estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de Taehyung...

Excepto que Taehyung se retiró, dejando que la polla de Hoseok saliera de su boca, y dijo:

—Aún no.

Con todo su cuerpo ardiendo de necesidad y desesperación, Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo que ya ni siquiera tenía el control de su propia voz. No podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Taehyung, que brillaban por la polla que goteaba de Hoseok.

—Date la vuelta —instruyó Taehyung, sus ojos vagaban por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Hoseok.

Hoseok deseaba poder decirle exactamente dónde podía empujar esa actitud mandona. Pero su polla estaba tan dura que dolía, y su cuerpo se sentía como un nervio crudo, listo para desenredarse con un solo toque. Así que se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, arqueando la espalda instintivamente, y sintió una oleada de placer vengativo cuando escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Taehyung.

Cuando no pasó nada, miró por encima del hombro a Taehyung y lo encontró mirando su trasero con una expresión fija e intensa.

Y luego Taehyung extendió sus mejillas y lamió su agujero.

Hoseok se estremeció.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tú...?

Riéndose entre dientes, Taehyung extendió sus mejillas y sacó su lengua.

Un gemido agudo salió de la garganta de Hoseok, su cuerpo temblando como si estuviera electrocutado. Otra profunda lamida lo hizo agarrar el borde del escritorio por apoyo o se habría derrumbado. Mierda. Esto no debería sentirse tan... Un acto tan asqueroso no tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien. No podía creer que realmente estaba disfrutando tener la lengua de Taehyung en su culo. La lengua de Taehyung, maldito infierno.

—Te gustará mi polla aún más —dijo el bastardo en su cabeza, jodiéndolo con su lengua y luego deslizando sus largos dedos—. Es más grande. Más gruesa. Te llenará mucho mejor. Estarás tan lleno que lo sentirás durante días. Y te gustará. Te gustará y volverás por más.

—Nunca —logró decir Hoseok, todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea, pero su cuerpo temblaba con cada pequeño empuje de esos inteligentes dedos y lengua. Joder, solo un poco más...

Hoseok agitó una mano ciegamente hacia atrás; aterrizó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Taehyung y presionó la cara de Taehyung hacia adelante mientras empujaba su trasero contra la lengua de Taehyung, necesitado de ello, pequeños gemidos mordidos saliendo de su boca. Una parte de él estaba mortificada, se estaba comportando como una zorra sin sentido, pero se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien.

Él casi sollozó cuando Taehyung sacó su lengua y sus dedos.

—Ya veremos —dijo Taehyung, poniéndose de pie.

—Nunca sucederá —jadeó Hoseok, mirando aturdido el escritorio de Taehyung e intentando ignorar lo insatisfecho y horriblemente vacío que se sentía. Él no rogaría, y definitivamente nunca regresaría por más. Un hecho aislado con un hombre al que detestaba era lo suficientemente tonto pero podía ser culpado por sus hormonas. Una repetición sería simplemente destructiva y estúpida. —Solo sigue con esto, ¿lo harás? Tengo que volver a casa antes de que me extrañen.

—No me gusta tu actitud —dijo Taehyung.

—No me gusta tu cara, así que estamos parejos.

—No puedo creer que quiera follar una cosa tan infantil —murmuró Taehyung entre dientes.

—No puedo creer que quiera follar con un bastardo enfermo como tú —dijo Hoseok—. Así que hagámoslo y olvidemos que esto alguna vez sucedió.

Se escuchó el ruido de la ropa crujiendo antes de que Hoseok sintiera las manos de Taehyung en sus caderas otra vez.

—Una buena idea.

—Tengo un montón de ellas; eres demasiado arrogante para reconocerlo...

Las palabras de Hoseok se convirtieron en un jadeo cuando algo grueso, duro y resbaladizo presionó contra su agujero estirado y hormigueante. La polla de Taehyung. Fue gratificante saber que Taehyung estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para filtrar tan profusamente, excepto que a Hoseok no le estaba yendo mejor, el lubricante de su propia polla goteaba por sus muslos. Fue un desastre. Probablemente parecía una puta, inclinado sobre el escritorio y ansioso por la polla del hombre que había odiado la mitad de su vida. Pero a la mierda, él quería tanto el alivio que no le importaba una mierda cómo se veía. Estaba tan jodidamente vacío y tan malditamente duro.

—Vamos —gritó finalmente, incapaz de soportar más la espera.

Cuando Taehyung apretó su agarre en sus caderas y empujó hacia adentro, Hoseok no hizo ningún sonido. No pudo, su boca se abrió y se cerró mientras trataba de no venirse. La sensación de plenitud fue increíble. Increíblemente gratificante de una manera que no había esperado.

La cuestión era que Hoseok conocía la biología detrás del sexo entre los hombres de Calluvian. No fue una casualidad que los machos de Calluvia pudieran producir una cantidad adecuada de lubricante para facilitar la penetración; algunas de las especies en su árbol evolutivo no habían sido del todo heterosexuales. Así que sí, había sabido que el sexo con penetración entre hombres era agradable fisiológicamente, al menos hasta cierto punto.

Pero saber algo racionalmente y sentir realmente la inmensa satisfacción de tener una polla en él era completamente diferente. Fue satisfactorio en un nivel completamente diferente a tener sus dedos en él o su mano alrededor de su polla. Se suponía que tenía algo que ver con la química del cerebro y las feromonas, pero en ese momento a Hoseok no le importaba por qué se sentía tan bien. Simplemente lo hizo, pero tampoco fue suficiente.

—Sigue con esto, no tengo todo el día —dijo bruscamente, y se sintió inmensamente avergonzado por lo sin aliento que sonaba su voz.

—Te das cuenta de que puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Taehyung en la nuca de Hoseok, su cuerpo grande y duro detrás de él—. No tiene sentido fingir que no estás disfrutando esto.

Hoseok miró a la puerta.

—También es inútil actuar de manera superior y esa mierda cuando estás más duro en mí que una barra de acero.

Los dientes de Taehyung se cerraron sobre la sensible piel de su oreja.

—Nunca he afirmado ser perfecto —dijo, finalmente retirándose y empujando de nuevo.

Hoseok dejó escapar un sonido vergonzosamente agudo, sus ojos se desenfocaron.

—No estoy orgulloso de esto —dijo Taehyung, su agarre golpeando las caderas de Hoseok cuando comenzó a golpear en él, su respiración era áspera e inestable contra la oreja de Hoseok—. Esto es tu culpa. Debería haber sido mejor que esto.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Hoseok, pero salió como un gemido cuando empujó hacia atrás la longitud deliciosa dentro de él. ¿Cómo podría sentirse tan bien? Debería haber sido asqueroso. Algunos de sus pensamientos también eran asquerosos: los que gritaban que sí, eso era exactamente lo que había estado necesitando, un hombre fuerte con una polla gruesa que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien, solo... como... esto... —Más —jadeó, extendiéndose hacia atrás y hundiendo sus dedos en el músculo duro del culo de Taehyung, instándolo a seguir.

Taehyung dejó escapar un gruñido desesperado, y luego su boca estaba en el cuello de Hoseok y lo estaba mordiendo como un salvaje. Hoseok quería protestar. Quería rogar por más. Él no hizo ni uno ni otro; solo podía dejar escapar pequeños gemidos cuando Taehyung lo golpeó en su escritorio.

Fue rápido, sucio y desesperado. Todo su mundo se redujo a las respiraciones calientes e inestables contra su nuca, el cuerpo duro detrás de él y la gruesa y perfecta polla que se movía dentro de él, jodiéndolo tan bien. No tenía idea de cuánto duró. El placer latía a través de él en ondas, intenso e implacable, llevándolo cada vez más alto, a pesar de que se sentía como si estuviera tambaleándose al borde todo el tiempo. Solo un poco más.

La mano de Taehyung se envolvió alrededor de su polla y comenzó a acariciarlo fuerte y rápido, a tiempo con sus empujes.

—Córrete —dijo al oído de Hoseok, su voz tan ronca que era un gruñido.

Hoseok realmente quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero, para su vergüenza, su cuerpo realmente obedeció y se vino, chocando con una descarga de éxtasis. Cubrió el escritorio con su corrida, gimiendo débilmente. En un instante, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían cambiar de una herida apretada a un movimiento tembloroso. Hoseok se derrumbó sobre sus codos, la sangre le latía con fuerza en la cabeza y su corazón intentaba salir de su garganta. Solo estaba distante al notar que la polla de

Taehyung se ablandaba dentro de él y de la corrida de Taehyung cayendo por sus muslos. Ni siquiera había notado cuando Taehyung se vino, pero debía haberlo hecho. Tal vez se habían venido juntos. Él no sabía. Él no podía pensar. Sus párpados se cerraron y podría haberse desmayado por un corto tiempo.

La siguiente cosa de la que Hoseok estaba completamente al tanto, era que estaba deshuesado en el escritorio, todavía temblando con las réplicas de su orgasmo, su estómago y sus muslos pegajosos. Estaba atrapado debajo del pesado cuerpo de Taehyung mientras ambos intentaban contener la respiración.

Hoseok parpadeó al abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio. Su cerebro todavía no parecía funcionar correctamente; esa debe haber sido la razón por la que se sintió tan bien y contento con el mundo.

Sintió más que escuchar un suspiro contra su cuello antes de que Taehyung saliera de él. Hoseok se estremeció ante la sensación, su cuerpo demasiado sensible. El aire acondicionado golpeó las gotas de sudor en su espalda, y la sensación de satisfacción desapareció de inmediato. Ahora solo se sentía incómodo y extraño, sin saber cómo actuar.

Evitando los ojos de Taehyung, Hoseok se enderezó, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en los músculos de los que ni siquiera había sabido. Sus rodillas aún se sentían un poco débiles cuando Hoseok alcanzó sus ropas desechadas y comenzó a ponérselas, obligándose a ignorar el lío pegajoso en sus muslos.

Podía escuchar a Taehyung vestirse también, pero Hoseok no miró hacia él, todavía sintiéndose mal y raro. ¿Cómo se suponía que mirara al hombre que odiaba más que nada después de compartir con él la experiencia más intensa y placentera de su vida?

—No lo hagas raro —dijo Taehyung.

Abotonándose la camisa, Hoseok se obligó a mirarlo.

Encontró que Taehyung ya estaba impecablemente vestido, su corbata era lo único que faltaba en su atuendo. Su cara era absolutamente ilegible. Lo único que revelaba que había tenido un sexo rudo y enérgico era el aire de satisfacción que aún persistía en él.

—Fue solo sexo —dijo Taehyung, encontrándose con sus ojos mientras sus dedos (los dedos que habían estado dentro de él) comenzaron a atarse la corbata—. Probablemente tenía que suceder. Ahora se acabó.

—Todavía está el contrato de compromiso —dijo Hoseok, tratando de atarse su propia corbata, y tratando de ignorar el extraño sentimiento en sus entrañas.

—No por mucho tiempo —dijo Taehyung, volviendo a su asiento y mostrando algunas gráficas—. Ahora, si me disculpas, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Borg'gorn, los registros que pedí.

—Aquí están, Su Alteza —dijo la IA.

Hoseok se dio la vuelta y se fue, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la sensación de tensión en sus entrañas. Taehyung tenía razón. Habían jodido y finalmente rompieron la extraña tensión que siempre había estado entre ellos. No fue más complicado que eso.

No lo fue.


	12. Chapter 12

Un mes después

Hoseok marchó por los pasillos del Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos de Calluvia, ignorando las curiosas miradas que recibía de los trabajadores del Ministerio.

Ignorar sus pensamientos era mucho más difícil.

Mientras que el control de Hoseok sobre su telepatía había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos meses desde que Taehyung había roto su vínculo, todavía no era perfecto. La parte más difícil fue desconectar los pensamientos de otras personas. No era un gran problema en casa, pero era mucho más difícil en lugares públicos como el Ministerio, donde había muchos Calluvian telepáticamente nulos que no tenían ningún escudo mental en absoluto. Sus pensamientos desprotegidos todavía tendían a abrumarlo, dándole un dolor de cabeza después de unas horas de exposición. Hoseok no podía imaginar estar alrededor de t-nulos todo el día. Eso casi explicaba por qué Taehyung era un imbécil.

Excepto que Taehyung había vivido sin su vínculo durante décadas. Su control sobre su telepatía era probablemente cientos de veces mejor que el de Hoseok, por lo que estar cerca de t-nulos no podría ser una excusa para la actitud de Taehyung.

Hoseok frunció el ceño. Si Taehyung no fuera un imbécil, habría tenido la decencia de ofrecerle algunos consejos sobre cómo controlar su telepatía, pero no, por supuesto que a Taehyung ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. El imbécil básicamente arrojó a alguien que no podía nadar en el océano y solo esperaba que aprendiera antes de ahogarse.

Para ser justos, Taehyung le había advertido. Hoseok sabía que había pedido esto, pero aún así. No había esperado que ajustarse a la ausencia del vínculo sería tan difícil. Kook no parecía luchar tanto cuando se rompió su vínculo. Pero, de nuevo, era cada vez más obvio que él era un telépata más fuerte que Kook. Sin el vínculo, Kook probablemente había sido de Clase 3. Hoseok no podía estar seguro, pero estimó que era de Clase 4 o Clase 5. Podía leer la mente de la gente tan fácilmente que era una lucha no hacerlo. No hace falta decir que, en los últimos meses, había aprendido cuántas personas tenían menos opiniones halagadoras de él, lo que era... revelador. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona amigable y sociable, pero después de escuchar a algunos de los pensamientos de sus amigos, su deseo de socializar había disminuido exponencialmente incluso después de que había dejado de sentirse abrumado en las multitudes.

Hasta ahora, la vida sin el vínculo no era lo que él había esperado que fuera.

—Salud y tranquilidad —dijo Hoseok, saludando al recepcionista con una sonrisa—. Quiero ver al señor Canciller.

El hombre apenas lo miró antes de volver a mirar su dispositivo múltiple.

—El señor canciller está en una reunión. Haga una cita si desea verlo. Tiene una vacante en su agenda en once días.

—¿Once días? —Dijo Hoseok con incredulidad, irritado por la actitud del hombre. No era inusual que los t-nulos que trabajaban en el Ministerio se negaran a ajustarse a las costumbres que consideraban anticuadas, lo que Hoseok podía respetar, pero se consideró de muy mal gusto no saludar a un miembro de una familia real.

—Sí, creo que ya lo dije —dijo el recepcionista, su voz llena de sarcasmo.

¿Por qué se sorprendió de que los empleados de Taehyung también fueran maleducados y imbéciles?

—No puedo esperar once días. Necesito verlo ahora.

El hombre sólo sonrió con sus labios.

—Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer —Sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes y claros: No es de extrañar que el jefe no pueda soportarlo. Qué arrogante y altanera princesita.

Hoseok lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las enormes puertas dobles.

—¡Espere!

Ignorando su grito, Hoseok abrió las puertas y entró.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Seis cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

—Oh —dijo Hoseok, su rostro se calentó—. Lo siento. No pensé que realmente estabas en una reunión.

Taehyung se recostó en su silla e ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus subordinados.

El estómago de Hoseok se sentía raro. Se movió de un pie al otro, repentinamente hiperconsciente de que era lo más cerca que había estado de Taehyung en un mes. Se habían cruzado en el camino unas cuantas veces, pero Hoseok había logrado mantenerse alejado (no había tenido razón para hablar con Taehyung) y Taehyung tampoco se había acercado a él.

—¿Han olvidado los modales? —Dijo Taehyung.

Su tono frío hizo que Hoseok se erizara momentáneamente antes de darse cuenta de que no era él a quien Taehyung se estaba dirigiendo.

Los subordinados de Taehyung se levantaron apresuradamente y le dieron a Hoseok una reverencia incómoda.

—Su Alteza —murmuraron.

Sintiéndose muy desconcertado pero estúpidamente complacido, Hoseok asintió antes de mirar a Taehyung.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Esto es urgente.

Taehyung le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y dijo en la cabeza de Hoseok:

—Estoy realmente ocupado. No tengo tiempo para discusiones insignificantes e inútiles.

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada. Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que Taehyung estaba siendo decente, por supuesto que había mostrado sus verdaderos colores.

—Esto es realmente importante. Se trata de Kook.

Taehyung frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró a sus subordinados.

—Salid. Continuaremos más tarde

—Esperó hasta que estuvieron solos antes de decir: —Será mejor que esto sea importante. ¿Qué hay de Jeongguk?

Hoseok hizo una mueca por la obstinada insistencia de Taehyung de no llamar a Kook por su nombre humano preferido.

—No puedo creer que estés preguntando. Vives en la misma casa. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano últimamente?

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—La casa en cuestión tiene más de cien habitaciones y sabes que vuelvo tarde a casa. Llega al punto.

—Hay algo mal con él. Parece una mierda, apenas come, apenas habla, y cuando lo hace, ¡no se parece en nada a él mismo!

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Has interrumpido mi reunión porque mi hermano todavía está abatido por su ser humano?

Hoseok se inclinó sobre el escritorio, acercando mucho sus caras. El olor de la loción para después de afeitar de Taehyung golpeó sus fosas nasales y Hoseok tardó varios momentos en poder concentrar sus pensamientos.

—No está jodidamente abatido —dijo, más enojado consigo mismo que con Taehyung—. Sí, al principio pensé que estaba deprimido, pero hay algo muy malo en él. ¡Ya no lo reconozco! Es como si a él no le importara una mierda nada.

Taehyung se encogió de hombros.

—Me han hecho creer que es una reacción normal en tales circunstancias. Se creía enamorado de ese terrano.

Cielos, él era tan despiadado.

Hoseok frunció los labios.

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo esta mañana? Que cree que se está muriendo. Y sonaba como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente.

Entonces, se levantó y salió de la oficina.

Aliviado de que Taehyung finalmente lo tomara en serio, pero todavía estaba molesto porque Taehyung había sido tan ignorante sobre el problema, Hoseok siguió a Taehyung fuera de la habitación.

—No puedo creer que no hayas notado nada —dijo, poniéndose en pie con él—. Sabes que rara vez salgo del palacio últimamente. Por eso no he visto a Kook en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Te preocupas por tu hermano? ¿Realmente lo has estado evitando desde que regresamos de la Tierra?

Apretando la mandíbula, Taehyung se dirigió hacia la cámara más cercana. Él no dijo nada.

—¿Una conciencia culpable?

Hoseok notó que los dedos de Taehyung se curvaron en un puño por un momento antes de relajarse de nuevo. Su rostro era como la piedra.

—Todavía no estoy convencido de que haya algo mal con él dijo Taehyung cuando entraron a la cámara—. Quizás fue solo una excusa para que vinieras aquí.

Hoseok entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Dando su destino a la computadora y recostándose contra la pared de la cámara, Taehyung lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No finjas que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando

Reuniendo toda su fuerza mental, Hoseok le dio un golpe telepático. Taehyung ni siquiera se inmutó. El imbécil en realidad tenía el descaro de parecer divertido.

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes hacerme daño de esa manera —dijo Taehyung—. Si quieres hacerme daño, tendrás que usar tus puños. Pero no lo harás.

Apretando sus puños, Hoseok siseó.

—¿Y por qué es eso? Ahora mismo es bastante tentador.

Taehyung lo miró a los ojos.

—Porque tienes miedo de tocarme.

—Tú... tú... eres arrogante, engreído... —Se acercó más a Taehyung, respirando con furia. Él quería hacerle daño.

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron, señalando su llegada al Segundo Palacio Real.

—Recomponte —dijo Taehyung, enderezándose—. Veo que tu control sigue siendo tan patético como lo fue hace un mes.

—Mi control es perfecto, gracias —gritó Hoseok, siguiendo a Taehyung fuera de la cámara—. ¡Pero uno solo puede tener un tanto de autocontrol cuando se encuentra con un idiota tan arrogante e ignorante como tú!

—Hablas mucho —dijo Taehyung, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Kook—. Pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Y la verdad es...

—Cállate.

—La verdad es —dijo Taehyung, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Su tono era desinteresado y plano—. Para alguien que dice despreciarme, pasas mucho tiempo pensando en el sexo cuando estás cerca de mí.

—Sal de mi cabeza, tipo espeluznante —se quejó Hoseok.

Los labios de Taehyung se curvaron.

—En realidad no estaba leyendo tu mente, pero es bueno saber que tengo razón.

Hoseok le frunció el ceño, su cara incómodamente caliente.

—Te follé solo porque estaba cachondo y no tenía otras opciones. No puedo tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que realmente quiero hasta que me libere de ti oficialmente.

La cara de Taehyung se quedó en blanco. Caminó más rápido, mirando al frente.

—Mi control sobre mis hormonas es mucho mejor ahora de todos modos —dijo Hoseok, caminando más rápido también. Sería condenado si estuviera caminando detrás de Taehyung como una especie de sirviente—. Lo que sucedió hace veintinueve días no hubiera ocurrido si mi control fuera tan bueno como lo es ahora —Se sentía infinitamente más en control de su cuerpo. Ya no era un accidente sexualmente frustrado. Podría durar todo un día sin tener una erección inapropiada sin ninguna razón. Sí, todavía se sacudía un par de veces al día para aliviar el problema, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de ser tocado. A fin de cuentas, Hoseok estaba bastante satisfecho con su progreso.

Hasta hoy.

Hoseok frunció los labios, mirando el perfil de Taehyung y odiándose a sí mismo por su incapacidad para no notar su línea de la mandíbula sin compromisos y esa pequeña extensión de su cuello visible por encima de la corbata, o la curva de los hombros y bíceps de Taehyung bajo su atuendo formal azul oscuro de Ministerio.

Tener una líbido apestaba, Hoseok concluyó con mal humor, reforzando sus escudos mentales.

Fue un alivio cuando finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones de Kook.

Pero el alivio de Hoseok no duró mucho.

La preocupación que había sentido por su amigo se había disparado de nuevo cuando vio que Kook todavía estaba sentado en el sofá. ¿Realmente había estado en esa posición por horas? Para empeorar las cosas, la mirada de Kook estaba desenfocada y distante, como si no estuviera del todo allí. Era descaradamente obvio que algo estaba muy mal con él, y Hoseok sintió otra oleada de ira hacia Taehyung y los padres de Kook por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

—¡Sólo míralo! —Dijo Hoseok—. ¡Ni siquiera parece que se haya movido de ese sofá desde que lo dejé en la mañana! ¿No ves que no es normal?

Taehyung lo siguió a la habitación con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, como si todavía pensara que Hoseok estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—No deberías haberte metido con su mente —dijo Hoseok—. No eres un adepto de la mente profesional. Sin duda lo jodiste. ¡Y ahora es todo raro y enfermizo!

—No 'jodí' nada, como lo dijiste con tanta elocuencia —dijo Taehyung, pero luego frunció el ceño, mirando a Kook—. ¿Jeongguk?

Kook lo miró sin pestañear.

—¿Qué? —Dijo después de unos momentos, como si le costara entender que le estaban preguntando algo.

—¿Ves? —Dijo Hoseok.

Los ojos de Taehyung se estrecharon. Estudió a Kook cuidadosamente.

—Borg'gorn, ejecuta una exploración médica completa en Príncipe Jeongguk —dijo Taehyung.

Nada preparó a Hoseok para lo que sucedió después de eso.

Escuchó aturdido los hallazgos de Borg'gorn, apenas contribuyendo a la conversación.

Aunque había pensado que Kook tenía algo de malo, no tenía ni idea de lo grave que era la situación.

Kook estaba enfermo. Muy, muy enfermo. Estaba en peligro real de perder su mente, estaba en peligro de morir. Y no había nada que Hoseok pudiera hacer para ayudar. Ni siquiera podía pretender entender por lo que estaba pasando su amigo. Había olvidado completamente que el cuerpo de Kook tenía necesidades diferentes a las suyas. Nunca había pensado realmente en la importancia del hecho de que Kook era un retroceso. Los retrocesos compartieron rasgos comunes con surl'kh'tu, una subespecie de los antiguos Calluvian que tenían un solo compañero a lo largo de sus vidas. Estar separado de su ser humano era literalmente perjudicial para la salud de Kook.

Por supuesto, como el imbécil cínico y escéptico, Taehyung se mostró reacio a creer los hallazgos de Borg'gorn.

—¿Se supone que debo creer que Jeongguk no puede vivir sin ese terrano? —Dijo Taehyung, su tono de hielo.

—Como no hay precedentes, solo puedo suponer una hipótesis —dijo Borg'gorn—. Pero las lecturas del príncipe Jeongguk son muy preocupantes. Puede que no necesariamente muera, pero creo que su salud física y mental seguirá deteriorándose —Una pausa—. ¿Puedo hablar libremente, príncipe Taehyung? —Taehyung asintió y la IA continuó: —Esta noche iba a informarle que tenía preocupaciones sobre la salud del príncipe Jeongguk. Me he tomado la libertad de observar al joven príncipe desde su regreso de Sol III. Me he dado cuenta de que su concentración ha ido deteriorándose a un ritmo alarmante. Ayer pasó seis horas y media sin moverse, sin mirar a nada que pudiera ver. Tuve que decir su nombre siete veces para que reaccionara. Si la conciencia del príncipe de su entorno se mantiene deteriorándose a este ritmo, es muy probable que eventualmente caiga en un estado de coma, tal vez con una conciencia muy limitada de su entorno. Recomiendo diariamente inyecciones de los supresores de hormonas surl'kh'tu para hacerlo estar más alerta y concentrado, pero no puede ser una solución a largo plazo. Con el tiempo dejarán de funcionar.

—¿Y estás absolutamente seguro de que la causa es el gen de retroceso? —Dijo Taehyung.

—Siempre hay un margen para el error, pero tengo noventa y nueve puntos punto dos por ciento de certeza —respondió Borg'gorn—. Además de la anterior hormona en su sistema, hay cambios significativos en herovixu del joven príncipe, el área del cerebro que es específica para los retrocesos.

Los labios de Taehyung se doblaron en una línea delgada antes de que su mirada se fijara en Kook.

—Háblame, niño. ¿Es realmente tan malo?

Kook humedeció sus labios, sus ojos violetas eran el único color en su cara pálida.

—Yo... no lo sé. Ni siquiera he notado que estaba fuera de zona por horas. Pero siento... —Parecía que luchaba por reunir sus pensamientos—. Siento que hay un agujero en mí que me está chupando desde adentro hacia afuera.

La cara de Taehyung era como la piedra.

—¿Y eso es por él? ¿El terrano?

Kook se estremeció, acurrucándose en sí mismo, como si incluso la mención de su humano lo lastimara.

—¿Importa? —Dijo, apenas moviendo los labios.

Taehyung clavó sus ojos en la cabeza inclinada de su hermano, y Hoseok se estremeció. Aunque no estaba dirigido a él, podía sentir la fuerza de la telepatía de Taehyung mientras Taehyung examinaba la mente de Kook.

En ese momento, Hoseok supo sin lugar a dudas que Taehyung era peligroso. Se suponía que era imposible leer la mente sin contacto visual.

¿Taehyung era clase 5? ¿Clase 6?

¿Clase 7?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hoseok. Se acercó a Kook, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él.

Por fin, Taehyung apartó la mirada de su hermano, apretó la mandíbula y su expresión vagamente enferma.

—Tu mente es un desastre —dijo lacónicamente—. Algunas partes no reaccionan a los estímulos en absoluto. Borg'gorn tiene razón. Tu mente se está muriendo, Jeongguk.

Kook miró a su hermano mayor sin comprender.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Hoseok lo acercó más, tratando de proyectar comodidad y probablemente fallando. ¿Cómo podía proyectar consuelo cuando se sentía enfermo de preocupación?

—Vas a hacer algo para ayudarlo, ¿verdad? —Dijo con voz ronca, mirando a Taehyung.

Taehyung lo miró y no dijo nada.

Kook negó con la cabeza, viéndose abatido.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo en voz baja—. No voy a deshonrar a nuestra familia.

Taehyung cerró los ojos por un momento.

—Jeongguk...

—Lo sé —dijo Kook, mordiéndose el tembloroso labio inferior.

Hoseok miró de Kook a Taehyung, odiando lo inútil y desvalido que se sentía.

—Pero ¿no podemos simplemente llevarlo de contrabando a la Tierra? —Dijo—. ¿Como yo lo hice?

—¿Y luego qué? —Dijo Taehyung—. Es imposible borrar el historial del teletransportador. Tarde o temprano, se encontraría a Jeongguk y las consecuencias serían mucho peores. E incluso si no lo encontraran, nunca sería capaz de poner un pie en su planeta natal y ver a su familia. ¿Es ese el tipo de vida que quieres para él? ¿Crees que estaría feliz de vivir así, sin todos sus vínculos familiares? Los telépatas no están destinados a vivir sin comunicación telepática durante largos períodos de tiempo. Él sería miserable.

La barbilla de Hoseok se levantó.

—Al menos estaría vivo y cuerdo. ¡Debemos hacer algo!

Taehyung se quedó muy quieto.

—Nosotros no haremos nada —dijo irritado—. Tú irás a casa y mantendrás la boca cerrada sobre todo lo que has escuchado.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado? —Dijo Hoseok, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Es tu hermano!

—Sí —dijo Taehyung—. Es mi hermano, y este es un problema familiar. Tú no eres familia. Vete. Has sobrepasado tu bienvenida a hace mucho tiempo.

Hoseok se sonrojó con furia y humillación y salió de la habitación.

Cielos, no podía esperar para liberarse de ese imbécil.

Nunca había odiado más a nadie.


	13. Chapter 13

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable con él? —Dijo Kook tan pronto como Hoseok se fue.

Taehyung miró a su hermano menor y frunció los labios, sin saber qué decir.

Él sabía cómo se veía, por supuesto. Era perfectamente consciente de que se comportaba como un bastardo en lo que concernía a Hoseok. En parte, fue intencional. En parte, fue por una auténtica irritación con el mocoso. En parte, fue por frustración con la situación.

En resumen, era complicado.

Siempre había sido así, aunque él definitivamente no había sentido ninguna animosidad hacia Hoseok cuando era un bebé recién nacido que se suponía que se convertiría en su compañero de unión. En ese momento, se había sentido mareado por el dolor y las náuseas, y solo quería que el dolor se detuviera. Los adeptos de la mente habían confiado en que unirlo de nuevo estabilizaría los restos de su primer vínculo.

Habían estado en lo correcto, al menos en ese sentido. Después de que Hoseok se había unido a él, el dolor se había detenido, pero mientras los adeptos de la mente no se habían dado cuenta de que la conexión era unilateral, a Taehyung no le había costado mucho descubrir que algo estaba mal. Si bien su yo de ocho años no estaba exactamente emocionado de estar vinculado a un bebé que ni siquiera podía comunicarse y lloraba todo el tiempo, Taehyung había hecho su parte y había tratado de consolarlo lo mejor que podía cuando la telepatía no desarrollada de Hoseok se acercó a él. Excepto que no funcionó: el bebé nunca había mostrado ningún signo de notar sus esfuerzos para calmarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el bebé no podía sentirlo en absoluto y que su propia telepatía estaba fuera de lugar, el niño que se suponía que era el compañero de Taehyung se había convertido en nada más que una carga molesta, y una fuente de culpa constante.

Incluso en ese entonces, el yo más joven de Taehyung sabía que si le contaba a alguien que el vínculo era parcial, los adeptos de la mente probablemente lo arreglarían, y que el bebé que lloraba en el fondo de su mente dejaría de ser tan miserable y confuso. Pero en ese momento, Taehyung ya sabía lo que el vínculo infantil hacía con la mente y la telepatía. No había estado dispuesto a ser atado de nuevo.

Así que no se lo había dicho a nadie.

En cambio, Taehyung se había centrado en controlar su telepatía. Levantó sus escudos mentales e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la vocecilla necesitada en el fondo de su mente. (¿Estás ahí? ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, háblame.) Excepto que ignorarlo nunca había sido fácil, y había recurrido a protegerse de la conexión por completo. En ese momento, él todavía era un niño y su control no había sido tan bueno como ahora, por lo que se había visto obligado a protegerse de todas sus conexiones telepáticas, incluidas las de su familia.

Aunque había sido su propia elección, el niño solitario que había sido una vez se había sentido molesto por el niño necesitado por obligarlo a protegerse de sus vínculos familiares, también.

La culpa era una cosa peculiar. Podría retorcerse en un resentimiento irracional y disgustarse con bastante facilidad.

Había logrado evitar al joven príncipe Hoseok durante el mayor tiempo posible: catorce años.

Reunirse con él por primera vez en persona fue un desagradable recordatorio de que la necesitada y herida presencia en el fondo de su mente era una persona real, un adolescente con enormes ojos negros llenos de resentimiento y esperanza, cuya mente aún pedía su atención.

Había sido agravante. Taehyung había pensado que ya no era capaz de sentirse culpable, y había sido irritante cuando el chico de lengua afilada demostró que estaba equivocado al respecto. La culpa no era una emoción que a Taehyung le hubiera gustado especialmente.

Pero no fue la irritación lo que lo había hecho ser grosero con el mocoso. Su rudeza siempre había sido cuidadosamente calculada. Hoseok no pudo descubrir que había algo malo con el vínculo, por lo que hacerle creer que Taehyung había estado descuidando su vínculo, y a Hoseok, a propósito, todos estos años habían sido el único curso de acción que podía haber tomado. Actuar como un imbécil también debía desalentar a Hoseok de querer estar cerca de él, lo que reduciría las posibilidades de que supiera la verdad.

Había funcionado como él había planeado. Su actitud grosera y condescendiente aseguró que Hoseok no quería tener nada que ver con él y se mantuvo ajeno al estado de su vínculo.

Pero hubo un factor que Taehyung no había tenido en cuenta, algo que no esperaba en absoluto: como Hoseok se hizo más mayor, tenía problemas para ignorar a Hoseok como se suponía que debía.

Taehyung había observado con inquietud cómo su compañero de unión se transformaba de un niño callado en un joven hermoso y enérgico. Era increíblemente irónico que el mocoso que había sido la perdición de su existencia, la única persona que pudiera arruinar su vida y su carrera, la única persona que lo odiara más que nada, la única persona que nunca lo miraría con algo más que rabia y odio, incluso si supiera la verdad, era la personificación de todo lo que Taehyung quería, y no podía tener.

No ayudó exactamente que con cada año que los acercaba al cumpleaños número 25 de Hoseok, Taehyung ya no podía evitar pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento de la ceremonia de matrimonio. Siempre había sabido que sus opciones eran muy limitadas. De hecho, tenía exactamente una opción viable: meterse con la mente de Hoseok, y el adepto a la mente que realizó la ceremonia de unión, y hacer que Hoseok pensara que su vínculo matrimonial era perfectamente funcional.

El pensamiento nunca había fallado en poner a Taehyung de mal humor. Aunque nunca había afirmado ser un buen hombre y

había hecho su parte de manipular a la gente para obtener beneficios políticos, nunca había querido manipular la mente de Hoseok. Eso siempre había sido una opción que había ignorado. Él podría haber manipulado los recuerdos de Hoseok y hacerle pensar que Taehyung había sido un compañero bondadoso, amable y perfectamente considerado todo el tiempo, que habría sido el camino de menor resistencia si no hubiera encontrado la idea tan desagradable. Bastaba con que su percepción de rechazo hiciera que el niño se sintiera descuidado; quería evitar manipular directamente la mente de Hoseok a menos que no pudiera evitarlo.

Forzar a Hoseok a creer que tenían un vínculo matrimonial, y obligarlo a compartir la cama de Taehyung como resultado, nunca había sido algo que esperaba. Puede que no sea un buen hombre, y algunas veces él podría haber estado infinitamente tentado de rellenar esa pequeña mierda con su polla, pero él no era un maldito violador. Y para todos los efectos, eso sería una violación. Lavado de cerebro y violación. Las fantasías sexuales de un hombre no tienen nada que ver con la realidad.

Y la realidad de la situación era que Hoseok siempre lo había hecho sentir como un bastardo enfermo por todo lo que le había hecho, todo lo que haría y todo lo que su cuerpo quería hacerle. No hace falta decir que siempre se sintió conflictivo y molesto cuando Hoseok estaba cerca.

Pero ahora Hoseok sabía la verdad. Hoseok ya no estaba unido a él. No había necesidad de lavarle el cerebro nunca, porque no habría matrimonio.

Debería haber sido un alivio. Lo había. Y no lo había.

Taehyung apartó el pensamiento, reprimiendo su frustración e irritación. Uno pensaría que romper el vínculo de Hoseok dejaría de hacerlo sentir tan en conflicto, pero había complicado las cosas, solo de una manera diferente.

Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en Hoseok. Tampoco iba a pensar en la forma en que Hoseok lo miró hace un rato: con esa fe repugnante en sus ojos, como si creyera que Taehyung podía hacer todo si se lo proponía. Esa fe podría haber sido subconsciente, pero todavía estaba allí, y Hoseok no tenía nada que ver con él de esa manera cuando afirmaba que no podía esperar para estar completamente libre de él para poder tener relaciones sexuales con las personas que realmente quería. Para alguien que lo odiaba, Hoseok tenía demasiada fe en su capacidad para realizar milagros.

Y no sería nada menos que un milagro encontrar una solución para la situación de Jeongguk.

—Eso es irrelevante —dijo Taehyung—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir.

—¿Qué cosas importantes? —Murmuró Jeongguk, mirando sus manos. Estaban temblando. Estaban temblando tanto que Jeongguk no parecía poder detener los temblores, incluso cuando apretaba las manos.

Taehyung lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Jeongguk no parecía estar todo allí, perdido en su mente, la miseria salía de él en oleadas. Taehyung pudo captar fragmentos de sus pensamientos sin siquiera profundizar en su mente, y pronto se hizo obvio que Jeongguk se estaba preparando para un ataque de pánico, su respiración se volvía torpe y sus ojos estaban aturdidos y perdidos.

—Jeongguk —dijo Taehyung bruscamente—. Respira. ¡Kook!

Su hermano se estremeció, abriendo la boca y cerrándola, tratando de respirar y fallando.

Maldita sea.

En unos pocos pasos largos, estaba al lado de Jeongguk y lo estaba tirando a sus brazos. Jeongguk se aferró a él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo sacudieron los temblores. Taehyung lo sostuvo, su garganta incómodamente apretada, su mirada fija en la pared opuesta.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había abrazado al niño. Jeongguk probablemente tenía siete u ocho años, una pequeña cosa con enormes ojos violetas llenos de confianza y adoración de héroe por su hermano mayor. Siempre había mirado a Taehyung como si no pudiera hacer nada mal.

Y lo había decepcionado.

Con expresión resuelta, Taehyung se apartó. Levantó la cara de Jeongguk y lo miró a los ojos.

—No puedo prometerte que será fácil, Kook —dijo, asegurándose de usar el nombre humano preferido de Jeongguk. A juzgar por el ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Kook, no se lo perdió. —No lo será —dijo Taehyung—. Pero te prometo que encontraré una solución —Pensó en lo que tendría que hacer, y sus labios se torcieron en algo feo y amargo—. Por cualquier medio necesario.

***

Decir que la reina estaba disgustada por la noticia era no decir nada. Pero ella no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mientras su esposo consolaba a su hijo menor.

Ella intercambió una mirada con Taehyung, con el rostro en blanco pero sus ojos brillando con furia.

Taehyung negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

—Yo me encargaré.

La reina Tamir lo miró con cuidado, su expresión inescrutable.

—¿Puedes?

Taehyung hizo rodar sus hombros y asintió.

Un surco apareció entre sus cejas.

—Ten cuidado —dijo ella.

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada aguda. A veces se preguntaba si ella sabía de él, pero no hizo un esfuerzo por averiguarlo. Si ella quería reclamar la ignorancia, esa era su elección. Probablemente era más seguro de esa manera.

Con un gesto cortante, Taehyung abandonó la oficina de la reina. Él estaba contento de no haber tenido que influir en las mentes de sus padres para hacerlos más... abiertos acerca de la situación de Kook. Parecía que no era el único en la familia con una debilidad por su miembro más joven. No es que Taehyung hubiera esperado que la Reina desheredara a su hijo favorito, pero no estaba seguro de que su amor por Jeongguk sería más fuerte que su prejuicio contra las "sociedades más pequeñas". Por supuesto, la Reina no había estado exactamente feliz de escuchar la noticia de que su hijo menor había tomado un bárbaro pre-TTCI como compañero de vida, pero en general, se había ido más suave de lo que Taehyung había esperado. La preocupación de sus padres por Kook había superado su consternación por la situación. Kook iba a necesitar el apoyo incondicional de sus padres mientras Taehyung resolvía el problema del vínculo de Kook con Leylen'shni'gul y el hecho de que legalmente Kook no podía tener una relación con el humano.

Taehyung frunció los labios. Todavía no podía decir que estaba contento con el hecho de que Kook literalmente necesitaba a su humano. Inicialmente, había sido escéptico sobre la evaluación de Borg'gorn de la situación hasta que él mismo comprobó la mente de Kook.

Lo que había visto en la mente de Kook era más que inquietante. La mente de Kook siempre había sido cálida y brillante, llena de felices, si no ingenuos, pensamientos. Ahora estaba aburrido y sombrío, sin vida y sin ningún tipo de emoción. El cerebro de Kook estaba confundido y lento, su núcleo palpitante con tan cruda necesidad que casi enfermó a Taehyung. Kook también tenía un dolor inmenso, pero su cerebro no parecía funcionar correctamente para que lo sintiera completamente. El vínculo en torno al núcleo telepático de Kook no mejoró las cosas, jugando con la mente que ya sufría y su cuerpo. Taehyung no podía imaginar vivir constantemente con ese tipo de dolor y necesidad insatisfecha. No creía que Kook pudiera durar mucho tiempo sin volverse loco o que su cerebro finalmente se apagara.

Así que, independientemente de sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto, tendría que conseguirle a Kook lo que necesitaba: ese humano suyo.

Taehyung apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

Él estaba molesto por la situación. Sin embargo, tal vez molestia no era la palabra correcta. La rabia fría encajaba mejor. Quería matar a ese humano. Kook todavía era un niño. El problema no era la edad de Kook, Taehyung había estado en cientos de planetas y era muy consciente de que la mayoría de las razas consideraba que era bastante mayor. Jeongguk tenía veintitrés años, la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. No, el problema no era la edad de Jeongguk, per se; fue su ingenuidad y confianza. Jeongguk había estado demasiado protegido toda su vida. Ni siquiera había asistido a una escuela fuera del planeta, como la mayoría de los príncipes de Calluvia. Sus padres siempre habían mimado demasiado a Jeongguk y él había sido criado asquerosamente ingenuo y agradable.

Taehyung no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Yoongi Min por mucho tiempo, pero estaba familiarizado con el tipo: el tipo guapo y confiado que jodía todas las cosas atractivas. Jeongguk se merecía algo mejor.

Pero no importaba ahora, ¿verdad?

Taehyung presionó su mano contra el escáner y la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe.

—Borg'gorn, La información que solicité —dijo, sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

Un holograma apareció frente a él.

La IA respondió:

—Los datos no están completos, pero la investigación inicial indica que el veintitrés por ciento de los Lord Canciller del Ministerio desearían que se suavizaran las leyes relacionadas con los viajes pre-TTCI. El cuarenta y seis por ciento no tiene sentimientos particularmente fuertes al respecto. El treinta y uno por ciento están totalmente de acuerdo con la ley.

Taehyung tarareaba pensativamente. El veintitrés por ciento fue mejor de lo esperado. Él podría trabajar con eso.

—¿Ha aceptado la invitación la reina consorte del Sexto Gran Clan?

—Sí, su Alteza. Ella estará aquí en breve.

—Bien —Taehyung se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Su mente corría con posibilidades, considerándolas y descartándolas rápidamente.

El deseaba no tener que elegir esa ruta.

Por un momento, se preguntó de nuevo si hubiera sido más fácil simplemente llevar a Jeongguk a la Tierra como lo había sugerido Hoseok, pero descartó la idea otra vez. Para hacerlo, habría tenido que someter por completo las voluntades de los técnicos de teletransportadores, borrando sus recuerdos una y otra vez cada vez que veían en la historia del teletransportador en el que Jeongguk había sido teletransportado a la Tierra. Incluso si fuera factible, y no lo era, porque Taehyung estaba demasiado ocupado, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para mantener a los compañeros de los técnicos fuera de sus mentes; se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

No, la ruta política era más segura y menos complicada a largo plazo.

Había tomado la decisión correcta.

—La Reina-Consorte del Sexto Gran Clan está aquí, Su Alteza —dijo Borg'gorn.

Taehyung abrió los ojos y se enderezó en su silla.

—Déjala entrar.

La puerta se abrió y la reina consorte Zeyneb'shni'waari entró con confianza.

Taehyung no se puso de pie. Sería algo educado, pero ciertamente no era requerido o esperado de él. Como el Príncipe heredero del Segundo Gran Clan y el futuro rey de su clan, la posición social de Taehyung era más alta que la de Lady Zeyneb y ambos lo sabían. Lady Zeyneb no era ni amiga ni aliada, todavía, y cualquier falsa cortesía solo la haría sospechar. No podía parecer demasiado ansioso.

—Taehyung'ngh'kim —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me sorprendió gratamente recibir su mensaje, dado que se negó a respaldar mi moción la última vez.

—¿Lo hizo? —Taehyung murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. Una mirada rápida a sus pensamientos no reveló nada que él no hubiera esperado: tenía curiosidad y estaba ansiosa por aprovechar esta oportunidad para promover sus objetivos políticos. Ella también estaba preocupada por él. No confiaba en él.

Bueno. Ella no era completamente tonta. No necesitaba aliados tontos.

—En realidad es la razón por la que solicité esta reunión dijo Taehyung—. Estoy dispuesto a reconsiderar mi postura.

Zeyneb ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Y qué cambió tu mente?

Taehyung sonrió.

Ella se movió, un poco inquieta.

—Tu hermano adoptivo es el Lord Canciller del Planeta Kiwufhi —dijo—. He oído que va a proponer un proyecto de ley en la próxima sesión del Ministerio.

Ella frunció el ceño, pareciendo confundida pero intrigada. Taehyung sabía que no le interesaba demasiado la política intergaláctica.

—¿Qué tipo de ley? —Dijo ella.

—Derogación de la ley 156 del Ministerio —dijo Taehyung.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Estoy segura de que debes haber oído mal —dijo ella lentamente—. Eso sería suicidio político y social. Nunca pasaría.

—Al igual que el proyecto de ley que desea proponer en el Consejo —dijo Taehyung amistosamente—. Pero la política puede ser tan impredecible. Nunca sabes.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella le dirigió una larga y evaluadora mirada.

—Tal vez —dijo al fin—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar claramente para evitar la confusión.

Taehyung sonrió y se recostó en su silla.

—Si tu hermano adoptivo propone el proyecto de ley que mencioné en la próxima sesión del Ministerio, la Reina apoyará el proyecto de ley que pretende proponer en la próxima sesión del Consejo.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Taehyung no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que estaba interesada.

—Tu madre, la reina, es muy influyente —dijo Lady Zeyneb lentamente—. Pero incluso eso no será suficiente para que la ley pase. Hay demasiados cobardes telepáticamente nulos en el Consejo.

Taehyung la miró fijamente.

—Déjame preocuparme por eso

Ella lo estudió. Parecía un poco escéptica, pero sabía que era mejor no cuestionarlo. Eso le daría una negación plausible si él fuera atrapado. Y ella quería que la ley pasara demasiado. No era un secreto. Lady Zeyneb había estado presionando por la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación durante años. Sus motivos eran transparentes: actuaba en nombre de su hijo, que estaba vinculado al antiguo heredero del Quinto Gran Clan. Él había sido un partido perfectamente elegible, excepto que el compañero de su hijo había desaparecido hacía décadas, presumiblemente secuestrado por los renegados. Sin embargo, nada fue confirmado. Aunque el chip de identificación del príncipe perdido estaba desactivado, el vínculo con el hijo de Lady Zeyneb se mantuvo, sugiriendo que el príncipe perdido estaba vivo... en algún lugar. En cualquier caso, el hijo de Lady Zeyneb necesitaba deshacerse del vínculo si su hijo se iba a casar con el Rey del Planeta Zicur, a quien había conocido en la escuela fuera del planeta en la que había estudiado y que lo

había estado cortejando durante años, que fue la fuente de chismes sin fin en la sociedad. Si el rey de Zicur no fuera tan soltero elegible, la situación hubiera sido mucho más escandalosa, ya que técnicamente el hijo de Lady Zeyneb estaba en condiciones de servidumbre. No era de extrañar que Lady Zeyneb quisiera romper el vínculo de su hijo con el príncipe ausente y casarlo con su prestigioso pretendiente. Taehyung haría lo mismo.

Así que esperó pacientemente a que ella aceptara sus condiciones. Ella no se negaría.

Por fin, lady Zeyneb asintió y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien. Me pondré en contacto con mi hermano. Estoy deseando escuchar buenas noticias tuyas.

—Lo harás —dijo Taehyung, poniéndose de pie por cortesía.

Ella le sonrió y se fue.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Taehyung se sentó. Cerrando los ojos, se dirigió con la mente hacia la de la mujer. Como ahora estaba sola y supuestamente a salvo de cualquier actividad telepática, sus escudos mentales estaban caídos y su mente era un libro abierto.

Parece demasiado interesado en derogar la ley 156. Eso es una debilidad que puedo explotar. Tal vez debería exigir más cosas de Taehyung a cambio del apoyo de mi hermano. Hmm.

Si Taehyung tuviera alguna duda persistente, no es que tuviera alguna, sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya se habría ido.

Con cuidado, él plantó un pensamiento profundo en su mente. Nada radical. Nada que ella notaría o consideraría poco

característico para ella. Era simplemente una sugerencia de que ella debería hacer lo que Taehyung quería por el momento y que siempre podría cambiar la situación contra Taehyung en algún momento en el futuro, un futuro muy remoto.

Ella no notó nada.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué lo haría, cuando todos sabían que era imposible plantar pensamientos sin contacto visual?

Taehyung sonrió.

El poder infinito corrompe, dijo una voz mordaz en el fondo de su mente. Una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Hoseok.

Taehyung frunció el ceño y comprobó sus escudos mentales, pero eran impenetrables como siempre. Lo había imaginado.

O tal vez era la voz de la conciencia que creía que ya no tenía.

Presionando sus labios juntos, Taehyung descartó el pensamiento. No tenía tiempo para esto. Él tuvo un día ocupado por delante de él. Más gente que necesitaba persuadir.

Persuadir era una buena palabra. Podría significar una serie de cosas.

Taehyung tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos.

Pero primero, tuvo una reunión especial antes de poder regresar a las negociaciones políticas.

—Borg'gorn, ¿ya está lady Leylen'shni'gul aquí?

—Sí, Su Alteza.

Taehyung enseñó su rostro en una expresión amistosa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, admitiendo a la compañera de Jeongguk.

Taehyung la estudió. Era agradable de ver, agradable en apariencia y maneras. Jeongguk tuvo suerte. Ella definitivamente era menos molesta que Hoseok.

Un destello de irritación al pensar en Hoseok hizo más difícil poner una sonrisa para la niña.

—Lady Leylen'shni'gul —dijo—. Por favor tome asiento.

Ruborizándose un poco, ella lo hizo. —Su Alteza. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que solicitaste mi presencia?

—La hay —dijo Taehyung, bajando la mirada. Por un momento, consideró simplemente obligarla a cumplir sus órdenes, pero rechazó la idea. Sería demasiado arriesgado. Un experto en la mente podría descubrir que estaba siendo influenciada, y si todo salía como lo había planeado, un experto en la mente iba a examinar su mente por una razón muy específica.

—Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que hablaré con franqueza —dijo Taehyung, suavizando su voz—. En unos pocos meses, se aprobará una enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación. A partir de entonces, cualquier persona que llegue a la mayoría de edad podrá solicitar la disolución de su vínculo. Llegas a la mayoría de edad en tres meses.

Ella lo miró fijamente. Prácticamente podía ver su mente trabajando. Ella no era una chica estúpida.

—¿Quieres que solicite la disolución de mi vínculo con tu hermano? —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Estoy perfectamente contenta con mi vínculo.

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Aunque era de sangre noble y su familia era propietaria de uno de los depósitos más grandes de korviu, el elemento químico invaluable necesario para el uso de los teletransportadores transgalácticos, la posición social de su familia no era muy alta. Un príncipe era un buen partido para ella. Ella nunca disolvería voluntariamente el vínculo con Jeongguk.

No por primera vez, Taehyung deseó poder simplemente romper el vínculo de Jeongguk con la chica, él era más que capaz de hacerlo, pero eso no resolvería el problema de Jeongguk. No lo haría libre ante los ojos de la ley.

Taehyung también deseaba poder simplemente esperar hasta que Jeongguk cumpliera la mayoría de edad y solicitar la disolución del vínculo él mismo, pero después de ver el estado mental de su hermano, no pensó que Jeongguk tuviera tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, Taehyung podría haber presionado para que se revocara por completo la Ley de Vinculación, pero el Consejo nunca votaría por ella, y sería altamente sospechoso si todos repentinamente cambiaron de opinión

Así que negociar con Leylen'shni'gul era la única opción. Por suerte, Taehyung sabía algo por lo que estaría más que dispuesta a romper su vínculo.

Taehyung se encontró con los ojos de la niña.

—¿Y si me ofreciera en el lugar de mi hermano?

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella se sonrojó.

—Yo... me temo que no entiendo, Su Alteza. Pensé que estabas unido al príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung.

Suprimiendo otra oleada de molestia, Taehyung forzó una mirada agradable en su rostro.

—Pronto, no lo estaré.

Ella sonrió.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Taehyung se recostó en su asiento, mirando fijamente a la pared.

Fue una solución perfecta para todos los involucrados. Kook sería libre y finalmente podría reunirse con su ser humano después de que se revocara la ley anterior a TTCI, Hoseok obtendría lo que quería: libertad de él y Taehyung... Él simplemente intercambiaría un compañero no deseado por otro, significativamente menos molesto. Y tenía menos reparos en manipular la mente de Leylen que en manipular la de Hoseok.

Realmente fue una solución perfecta.

Era.

El nudo de inquietud en su estómago era irracional, tan irrelevante.

—Borg'gorn, dile al príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung que venga aquí lo antes posible.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoseok se sorprendió cuando, apenas unas horas después de haber sido expulsado básicamente del Segundo Palacio Real, Borg'gorn lo contactó para decirle que Taehyung estaba solicitando una reunión "a la brevedad posible".

El descaro de ese imbécil.

Hoseok se enfureció, considerando simplemente ignorar la solicitud después de la forma en que Taehyung lo había tratado, pero al final, su curiosidad ganó. ¿Qué quería Taehyung? ¿Por qué solicitaría una reunión después de decirle hace un momento que había sobrepasado su bienvenida?

Así que Hoseok esperó hasta la noche, no queriendo parecer ansioso, y regresó al Segundo Palacio Real.

—¿Cómo está Kook, Borg'gorn? —Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Taehyung.

—El joven príncipe está en sus aposentos con el Rey-Consorte y el médico del palacio —respondió la IA.

Hoseok se animó.

—¿Han encontrado una solución?

—No estoy en posición de compartir con usted el contenido de su conversación, pero puedo revelar que el médico ha confirmado mis hallazgos anteriores.

Hoseok se desinfló. Una parte de él había esperado que las conclusiones de la IA con respecto a la salud de Kook estuvieran equivocadas, pero probablemente había sido una estupidez por su parte: Borg'gorn tenía el conocimiento combinado de las mejores mentes médicas de la historia. No había ningún médico en el planeta que pudiera haber dado un diagnóstico médico más preciso que la IA de la Segunda Casa Real.

—¿Su Alteza?

Hoseok miró hacia arriba.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirle que sea más sociable cuando habla con el Príncipe Heredero?

Hoseok parpadeó incrédulo.

—¿Más sociable? ¿Yo? Deberías tener esta conversación con Taehyung, no conmigo.

—Soy consciente de que el Príncipe heredero puede ser bastante... malhumorado en lo que a usted concierne —dijo Borg'gorn diplomáticamente.

Hoseok sonrió.

—La subestimación del siglo.

—Pero él ha estado trabajando sin parar desde que se fue, y creo que actualmente está en un estado de ánimo bastante desagradable. Cualquier confrontación con él cuando esté de tal humor es altamente desaconsejable, Su Alteza.

Hoseok puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Alguna vez no está de mal humor?

El silencio de la IA era bastante revelador.

—Nunca ha sido un niño feliz —dijo por fin la IA—. Y él no es un hombre feliz.

Haciendo caso omiso de la punzada de algo, Hoseok dijo:

—Si él no es feliz, eso es cosa suya. Él es el que mantiene incluso a su propia familia a raya —Para ser justos, ahora Hoseok tenía una mejor idea de por qué Taehyung podría haberlo hecho. En los últimos meses, había descubierto que era difícil ser honesto y cercano a su familia cuando tenía que mantener un gran secreto para ellos. —Anúnciame —dijo Hoseok, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada que conduce a la oficina de Taehyung.

—El Príncipe heredero está ocupado ahora mismo —dijo Borg'gorn en tono de disculpa—. Pero él dijo que no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Sin impresionarse, Hoseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a la puerta. ¿Pensó Taehyung que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo?

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se abrió la puerta y emergió el Concejal Vehmer. Parecía pensativo, pero su expresión cambió a sorprendida cuando vio a Hoseok. Se inclinó.

—Su Alteza.

Hoseok asintió con la cabeza al consejero, curioso de lo que estaba haciendo aquí a tan tardía hora.

—Concejal.

—El Príncipe heredero dice que puede entrar, Su Alteza —dijo Borg'gorn.

Con una última mirada curiosa al Consejero, Hoseok entró en la oficina de Taehyung.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, el silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

Taehyung estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su expresión seria y difícil de leer.

Hoseok lo miró, algo parecido a la inquietud que se agitaba en sus entrañas.

—Toma asiento —dijo Taehyung en voz baja.

El sentimiento de ansiedad empeoró. Algo no estaba bien.

Hoseok hizo lo que le decían, buscando en la cara de Taehyung en busca de pistas. Cuando no encontró ninguna, alcanzó curiosamente con sus sentidos. Podía sentir una vaga impresión de las emociones de otras personas, parecía que había muchas personas en esta sala hoy, pero no podía leer Taehyung en absoluto.

Cuando Taehyung finalmente habló, su voz era plana y desinteresada, contradiciendo la aguda intensidad de su mirada plateada.

—He encontrado una solución para el problema de Jeongguk, el problema de Kook.

Un alivio como ningún otro se apresuró a través de Hoseok. Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

—¿De verdad?

Taehyung lo miró extrañamente antes de apartar la mirada.

—Sí —dijo con voz dura—. Por lo menos eso espero.

Hoseok parpadeó.

—¿Eso es lo que esperas? —Era la primera vez en su memoria que Taehyung no estaba tan seguro de sus planes.

—Requerirá intrincadas maniobras políticas tanto locales como intergalácticas —dijo Taehyung—. Es probable que pasen meses antes de que se aprueben las leyes.

—¿Qué leyes? —Dijo Hoseok, sintiéndose desequilibrado. No podía recordarlo, y Taehyung había logrado mantener una conversación civil durante tanto tiempo sin que se convirtiera en una discusión desagradable.

Taehyung lo miró.

—La derogación de la ley 156 del Ministerio y algunos cambios a la Ley de Vinculación.

Hoseok sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban, su aliento quedándose atrapado en su garganta. ¿Seguramente Taehyung no era serio? No sabía lo suficiente sobre política intergaláctica para juzgar las posibilidades de derogación de la ley 156, pero estaba seguro de que el Consejo nunca haría nada con respecto a la Ley de Vinculación. No solo los t-nulos tenían miedo de los telépatas de alto nivel. Incluso era poco probable que los telépatas en el Consejo apoyen algún cambio a la Ley de Vinculación. Derogando la ley se podría revisar completamente la jerarquía social, que obviamente no estaba en los mejores intereses del Consejo. Las personas en el poder no querían el cambio a menos que les beneficiara. No importaba la frecuencia con la que Hoseok se quejaba por la injusticia de la Ley de Vinculación, nunca había pensado seriamente que algo cambiaría. El miedo fue un poderoso motivador para mantener intacto el status quo.

—Nunca derogarían la Ley de Vinculación —dijo Hoseok.

—Es por eso que no tengo ninguna intención de presionar para que se derogue por completo la ley —dijo Taehyung con neutralidad—. Sería demasiado sospechoso si tal propuesta fuera aprobada.

Hoseok lo miró fijamente.

—Quiere decir que quieres manipular la votación del Consejo —Era una declaración, no una pregunta. No sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. No era como si no hubiera sabido que Taehyung no tenía ningún reparo en manipular la mente de alguien. Un ceño fruncido torció los labios de Hoseok antes de desvanecerse. Deseaba poder decirle a Taehyung lo que pensaba acerca de sus métodos despreciables, pero si se hacía para ayudar a Kook, ¿estaba mal? Y lo que es más importante, ¿realmente le importaban los medios mientras se modificara la Ley de Vinculación?

—¿Qué pretendes proponer, entonces? —Dijo Hoseok.

Taehyung enarcó las cejas.

—¿No hay justa indignación?

Hoseok hizo una mueca. Se sintió lo suficientemente extraño como para estar de acuerdo con Taehyung en algo. No necesitaba que Taehyung lo provocara.

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo con frialdad—. Si no pretendes presionar para que se derogue la ley, ¿cómo podría ayudar a Kook?

—El Consejo estaría más abierto a una pequeña enmienda a la ley —dijo Taehyung—. Una cláusula condicional que permitiría a las

personas que han alcanzado la mayoría de edad solicitar la disolución del vínculo.

El corazón de Hoseok dio un vuelco.

—¿Alguien mayor de edad? ¿Por qué lo aceptaría el Consejo? Habría caos.

La cara de Taehyung permaneció impasible.

—La aprobación de una ley de este tipo no significaría que cualquier persona obtendría la aprobación del Consejo y del Alto Hronthar. Estoy seguro de que estaría muy regulado —Su voz se volvió un tanto sardónica—. No espero que la mayoría de las solicitudes sean aprobadas.

Correcto. Por supuesto. La introducción de una cláusula condicional solo garantizaría que las personas en el poder permanecieran en el poder.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza, su mente tambaleándose.

—Pero Kook no tiene veinticinco años. No puede solicitar la disolución del vínculo por otro año más —Frunció el ceño, mirando a Taehyung con severidad—. A menos que pienses que Kook puede esperar tanto tiempo sin que su salud se deteriore... —Se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que Taehyung probablemente había querido decir. Pero todavía no tenía sentido—. Leylen nunca pediría romper su vínculo con Kook.

La mirada pesada de Taehyung en él era inmóvil.

—Ella ya aceptó hacerlo.

Las cejas de Hoseok se fruncieron, aumentando su desconcierto.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué demonios lo haría ella? Su familia es un grupo de escaladores sociales.

—Precisamente —dijo Taehyung.

La respiración de Hoseok quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Miró a Taehyung sin comprender.

—Te refieres...

—Sí —dijo Taehyung, su voz sin inflexión—. Puede que no consideres la posición de ser mi Consorte un honor, pero, por suerte para Kook, Leylen no comparte tu opinión.

Hoseok abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Se encontró a sí mismo parpadeando, incapaz de comprenderlo. Probablemente se veía estúpido. Se sentía estúpido, porque mientras las palabras estaban registradas, su mente permanecía en blanco, incapaz de imaginar a Taehyung casándose con Leylen, incapaz de creer que finalmente estaría completamente, absolutamente, totalmente libre de Taehyung.

Para siempre.

—Ella no puede en serio... —susurró, apenas moviendo sus labios—. Ella no puede...

—¿Querer casarse conmigo? —Dijo Taehyung con un tono desagradable en su voz—. Ella lo hace. Está más que emocionada.

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada, saltando a sus pies.

—Entonces ella es una idiota —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Eso es todo? Entonces discúlpame, me voy a celebrar. Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

La cara de Taehyung era absolutamente inexpresiva.

—Pasarán meses antes de que se apruebe la ley. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga.

Hoseok le sonrió dulcemente.

—No lo hará. Por cierto, pasa mis condolencias a Leylen. Y mucha suerte para ella. La necesitará.

Ni un solo músculo se movió en la cara de Taehyung. Él no dijo nada, así que Hoseok giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, su sonrisa cayó.

Hoseok intentó traerla de vuelta, pero todo lo que logró fue un rizo incierto en sus labios que no se sentía para nada como una sonrisa. Él no sabía por qué. Este fue el día más feliz de su vida. Había soñado con liberarse de Taehyung durante una década; por supuesto que estaba feliz. Estaba extático. Emocionado. Todo estaba bien.

Todo estaba genial.

Entonces, ¿qué fue esta extraña sensación anudando su estómago en una bola dura?


	15. Chapter 15

_El heraldo político de Calluvian_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.038_

_... Hay fuertes rumores sobre el intenso cabildeo en el Consejo. Si hay que creer los rumores, Lady Zeyneb'shni'waari, la ReinaConsorte del Sexto Gran Clan, va a proponer un proyecto de ley con enmiendas a la Ley de Vinculación. No es la primera vez que expresa tales ambiciones, pero si los rumores son un indicio, esta vez el proyecto de ley tiene la oportunidad de pasar._

_***_

_El heraldo político de Calluvian_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.108_

_¡Noticias! Se ha propuesto una derogación de la ley 156 en la 2311 sesión del Ministerio._

_La ley 156a del Ministerio, conocida coloquialmente como "ley Pre-TTCI" es la ley sobre civilizaciones que no han alcanzado el nivel tecnológico requerido para el Contacto. Actualmente, la ley prohíbe a los ciudadanos de la Unión de Planetas tener una residencia permanente en planetas pre-TTCI o tener relaciones interpersonales con miembros de civilizaciones pre-TTCI._

_Si se derogara la ley, los ciudadanos de la Unión podrían visitar y permanecer en cualquier planeta pre-TTCI sin la sanción del Ministerio. También significaría que un matrimonio con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI sería reconocido por la ley de la Unión._

_Sin embargo, los expertos creen que es improbable que la ley 156 sea derogada. Hasta el momento, solo un cuarto de los cancilleres parecen estar a favor de la propuesta._

_***_

_Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.122_

_En medio de todas las conversaciones políticas de los últimos meses, ha pasado desapercibido en gran medida que el Príncipe Jeongguk'ngh'kim del Segundo Gran Clan apenas ha sido visto en la sociedad. El oficial de prensa de la Segunda Casa Real nos informó que el príncipe Jeongguk había estado estudiando y que tenía poco tiempo para la vida social. Sin embargo, nuestros conocedores descubrieron que el Príncipe Jeongguk ya casi no sale de sus habitaciones. Si hay que creer los rumores, él está enfermo y ha estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo. Los chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana deseamos que el joven príncipe se recupere rápidamente, pero no podemos evitar preguntarnos por qué la Segunda Casa Real está siendo tan estricta sobre la enfermedad del Príncipe Jeongguk._

_***_

_Diario de Calluvia_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.163_

_¡Noticias! La enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación aprobada!_

_Ahora, al llegar a la mayoría de edad, cualquier calluvian puede presentar una petición para disolver el vínculo de la infancia. Sin embargo, no todas las peticiones serán necesariamente aprobadas._

_***_

_Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.165_

_¡Escándalo en la segunda Casa Real!_

_Como informamos ayer por la mañana, lady Leylen'shni'gul presentó una petición para disolver su vínculo con el príncipe Jeongguk'ngh'kim. En ese momento pensábamos que la niña estaba loca, pero a la luz de lo que acabamos de averiguar, podríamos revisar nuestra opinión._

_A última hora de la noche, un miembro de la Segunda Casa Real presentó otra petición: nada menos que al Príncipe Heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim. ¡Nuestro Lord Canciller también desea romper su vínculo con su compañero! Ahora, nunca especularíamos o daríamos a entender que las dos peticiones están conectadas, pero uno se pregunta, ¿cuál es la prisa? ¿Han tenido el Príncipe Taehyung y la encantadora Lady Leylen'shni'gul una afición secreta por todos estos años? Si ese es el caso, ¿qué pasa con el príncipe Jeongguk, que se rumorea que está enfermo? Uno también se pregunta si la Tercera Casa Real se ofenderá en nombre del príncipe Hoseok..._

_***_

_Diario de Calluvia_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.183_

_En todo el alboroto causado por la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación, la próxima sesión del Ministerio casi ha sido olvidada. Sin embargo, si se aprueba el proyecto de ley relativo a la derogación de la ley 156, las posibles consecuencias serán tan importantes como la modificación de la Ley de Vinculación._

_***_

_El heraldo político de Calluvia_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.206_

_¡Noticias! ¡La ley Pre-TTCI revocada por un margen muy estrecho! Cuando empezó a parecer que los oponentes de la derogación prevalecerían, el Lord Canciller del Planeta Stuxz cambió de opinión y votó a favor de la derogación._

_—De repente, se me ocurrió que la ley 156 no puede seguir existiendo en su forma actual —dijo el Lord Canciller—. Todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que se necesite una derogación completa, pero tal vez haré enmiendas y sugeriré una nueva ley más suave en la próxima sesión del Ministerio._

_Sus antiguos aliados no se impresionaron por su repentino cambio de corazón._

_—Creo que la votación se arregló de alguna manera —insistió Lord Canciller Aimanu—. Hay telépatas entre los señores._

_Sin embargo, tales sospechas fueron desestimadas por la seguridad del Ministerio._

_—La Cámara de los Lores está protegida por los mejores escudos de la galaxia. No es posible la interferencia electrónica ni telepática. Los resultados son legítimos._


	16. Chapter 16

—Anúnciame —dijo Taehyung tensamente y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines reales.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —dijo la IA antes de detenerse—. ¿A quién deseas ver? El príncipe heredero está ocupado actualmente, pero la reina y la reina consorte no lo están.

Taehyung hizo una mueca. Teniendo en cuenta que rara vez había llamado a Hoseok en todos los años en que supuestamente habían estado vinculados, era probablemente una suposición razonable de que no había acudido al Tercer Palacio Real para verlo.

—Príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung —dijo Taehyung, mirando los lujosos jardines de abajo.

Hubo un silencio por un rato antes de que la IA dijera:

—El Príncipe estará aquí en un momento.

En poco tiempo, se escucharon pasos.

Taehyung enderezó sus hombros, ignorando la forma en que su pulso se había acelerado.

No había visto a Hoseok en casi seis meses. O bien la pequeña amenaza lo había estado evitando o sus caminos nunca se habían cruzado. No sería tan sorprendente si fuera lo último, considerando que Taehyung había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en otros planetas y rara vez había asistido a eventos sociales de Calluvia este año. Incluso cuando lo había hecho, había estado allí con el único propósito de hablar con las figuras políticas con las que necesitaba aliarse. Sin embargo, no había visto a Hoseok ni una vez. Fue... extraño. No es que lo hubiera estado buscando activamente, ya que Hoseok habría sido una distracción que no necesitaba, pero era solo un hábito profundamente arraigado buscarlo con los ojos cada vez que Taehyung asistía a eventos sociales. Un mal hábito que necesitaba romper.

Taehyung ensayó su rostro con una expresión en blanco y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Hoseok entraba en la habitación, todo cabello pálido y brillante, piel de porcelana y grandes ojos negros. Para consternación e irritación de Taehyung, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera muy predecible ante la visión del mocoso, como si fuera un adolescente sin control sobre su cuerpo. Totalmente repugnante.

Hoseok se detuvo en la puerta.

—Te ves horrible —fue lo primero que dijo, antes de sonrojarse, por alguna razón.

—Entonces me veo como me siento —dijo Taehyung con una sonrisa cansada que se sentía como una mueca. Sabía que tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. La falta de sueño le haría eso a cualquiera. Estaba agotado y privado de sueño después de meses de trabajo y viajes constantes, ya que había impulsado leyes que no tenían posibilidad de aprobarse sin todo el soborno, la manipulación y la coacción que había hecho.

Debería haberse alejado de Hoseok cuando sus facultades mentales estaban tan comprometidas. Esta conversación podría haber sido necesaria, pero venir en persona ciertamente no lo fue.

No sabía qué le había hecho venir aquí en persona.

Mentiroso, dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente.

Taehyung hizo una mueca interiormente. Sí, él sabía por qué estaba aquí. Era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo incluso en la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos. Estaba aquí porque había querido apagar su cerebro y dejar de pensar por un rato. Y aparentemente significaba que quería a Hoseok. Realmente fue bastante patético.

—He oído lo ocupado que has estado últimamente —dijo Hoseok, caminando hacia él—. Me sorprende que hayas encontrado tiempo para mí en tu agenda tan ajetreada —Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, sus ojos seguían enfocados en la cara de Taehyung con una mirada intensa de desagrado y algo más. Como de costumbre, llevaba algo casual, su camisa medio transparente, su pálida garganta descubierta.

Los dedos de Taehyung se contrajeron. Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda.

—Probablemente ya hayas escuchado que la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación fue aprobada. La ley 156 será derogada en la próxima sesión de la Cámara de los Lores del Ministerio. Todo está en su lugar. Ayer solicité la disolución de mi vínculo, al igual que Leylen.

La mandíbula de Hoseok se apretó.

—Sí, ya lo he leído en las columnas de chismes, y todos los habitantes del planeta me han informado al respecto. Ha sido un día muy esclarecedor —Su voz podría haber congelado el fuego.

—Te avisé con anticipación hace seis meses —dijo Taehyung—. Y recuerdo que empezaste a celebrar ese mismo día.

La mirada que Hoseok le disparó fue positivamente tóxica.

—Eso no significa que no tengas que avisarme antes de que me rechaces públicamente, imbécil. Te pregunto por última vez: ¿a qué debo el dudoso placer de tu visita? —Hoseok se frotó la nuca antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Él desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pensé que el punto era que no tengo que verte de nuevo.

—No es tan simple. Solicitar la disolución de nuestro vínculo es solo el primer paso. Espero que el Consejo y el Alto Hronthar tarden cerca de un mes en aprobar ambas solicitudes —Taehyung apartó la mirada de la boca de Hoseok, irritado consigo mismo—. El problema es que tú y yo ya no tenemos un vínculo para disolver.

La lengua de Hoseok se deslizó para humedecer sus labios.

—¿Y qué? ¿Va a ser un problema?

—Depende —dijo Taehyung—. No tengo forma de saber qué experto en la mente será designado por el Alto Hronthar para romper nuestro vínculo inexistente. No seré capaz de cambiar los recuerdos de los adeptos de la mente si sus habilidades telepáticas son más fuertes que las mías.

Los rosados labios de Hoseok se curvaron en una mueca torcida.

—¿Es eso posible?

—No lo sé —se escuchó decir Taehyung, una vez más disgustado de tener que forzar sus ojos lejos de los labios del mocoso. Estaba llegando más allá de lo patético—. Mi telepatía no fue exactamente probada.

—Eres más fuerte que yo, y mi telepatía es bastante fuerte Hoseok hizo una pausa, con el color en los pómulos—. ¿Por qué estás en todo mi espacio personal? —Agregó, mirando la pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Taehyung no sabía cómo habían terminado tan cerca. Se negó a creer que él era el que se había acercado. Él tenía mejor autocontrol que eso.

—Tal vez eres tú quien está en el mío —dijo.

Hoseok se burló.

—No soy el que mira mi boca como si quisiera meter su polla en ella.

La mandíbula de Taehyung se apretó. Miró a los ojos negros.

—Parece que lo has estado pensando mucho.

Enrojeciendo carmesí, Hoseok le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

—¿Toqué un nervio? —Dijo Taehyung, acercándose.

Puso las manos en las caderas de Hoseok y sintió que Hoseok temblaba contra él.

—Quítame las manos de encima —Hoseok gruñó temblorosamente.

—Lo haré —dijo Taehyung, con la boca tan cerca que podía sentir las inestables respiraciones de Hoseok en sus labios. Mierda. Quería consumirlo. Quería arruinar a Hoseok, tirar de su brillante y perfecto cabello, arrancarlo de las raíces y luego rasgarle la ropa. Quería acercarse a la piel de Hoseok, quería follarlo hasta que gritara, hasta que se mostró despreocupado y cachondo, hasta que Taehyung estaba tan lejos dentro de él que no podía respirar, hasta que esos odiosos ojos negros estaban completamente abiertos y ciegos a todo excepto a él..

Taehyung dijo con voz ronca:

—Si lo dices como si realmente lo dijeras en serio.

Con un gruñido salvaje, Hoseok enterró sus manos en el cabello de Taehyung y lo tiró hacia abajo.

—Joder, te odio —Mordió el labio inferior de Taehyung, haciéndolos a ambos jadear—. Te aborrezco. Yo detesto esto.

Taehyung compartió absolutamente el sentimiento cuando finalmente tomó esa boca enojada y enloquecedora con la suya. Taehyung empujó su lengua entre esos suaves labios, casi gimiendo por la dulzura que encontró en su interior. Era altamente ilógico: las bocas no tenían un sabor dulce. Fueron todas las hormonas y las feromonas las que hicieron que besar a una persona le atrajera de una manera tan satisfactoria. Sin embargo, besar a esta persona en particular no debería haberse sentido tan malditamente bien, tan malditamente bien y perfecto, como si esto fuera lo que había estado anhelando todos estos meses. Sus manos se sentían inestables, todo su cuerpo latía como si tuviera un afrodisíaco corriendo por sus venas donde debería haber tenido sangre.

Hoseok le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Taehyung, chupándole la lengua y haciendo pequeños ruidos de satisfacción que fueron directamente a la polla de Taehyung. La necesidad de follar, de ponerse dentro de esa piel pálida y sedosa, fue abrumadora. Estaba tan cerca de empujar a Hoseok al suelo y tomarlo allí mismo, en medio del salón de la Tercera Casa Real.

Un sonido desde la puerta lo hizo congelarse.

Taehyung apartó la boca, y Hoseok gimió, con las manos todavía agarradas a los hombros, los ojos vidriosos por el deseo, la boca roja e hinchada por las mordidas.

Con algo de dificultad, Taehyung apartó su mirada para mirar por encima del hombro de Hoseok, y sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos negros que pertenecían al hermano mayor de Hoseok.

Taehyung reprimió la necesidad de jurar.

Siguiendo su mirada, Hoseok se dio la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil al ver al príncipe Namjoon.

Durante un largo momento, nadie dijo nada.

Suspirando, Taehyung llegó a la mente de Namjoon con la intención de borrar los recuerdos relevantes cuando Hoseok lo agarró de la muñeca y dijo bruscamente:

—¡No!

Contra su mejor juicio, Taehyung se detuvo.

—¿Cómo te propones explicarle a tu hermano por qué me estabas jodiendo cuando no se supone que debas sentir excitación? — Le dijo Taehyung a Hoseok telepáticamente, observando atentamente al Príncipe Heredero. Si Namjoon decidía irse y decirles a todos lo que vio, borraría sus recuerdos, independientemente de lo que dijera Hoseok. Borrar los recuerdos de Namjoon era la forma más segura de asegurarse de que nadie descubriera la verdad.

Cuanta más gente supiera, mayor sería la posibilidad de que el Consejo se enterara.

—¡No te estaba follando! —Siseó Hoseok, lleno de indignación.

Taehyung sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—¿Es eso lo más importante que necesitabas abordar? Tienes prioridades extrañas. Y definitivamente me estabas jodiendo.

—No tienes espacio para hablar. Todavía puedo sentir tu erección contra mi trasero.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Solo soy un hombre.

—¡Me tocaste primero!

—Me besaste primero.

—Eso es irrelevante, idiota. De todos modos, no voy a dejar que te metas con la mente de mi hermano. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Su vínculo terminado todavía duele, y quién sabe qué le haría si su mente se metiera de nuevo.

—Puedo asegurarte que soy completamente capaz de...

—¡Hoseok!

Hoseok se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz de su hermano, y Taehyung se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban indecentemente cerca. Todavía tenía una mano en la cadera de Hoseok mientras Hoseok todavía estaba agarrando su otra muñeca, casi apoyándose contra Taehyung. Solo podía imaginar cómo debían verse desde la perspectiva del hermano de Hoseok.

—Ni siquiera puedo... —dijo Namjoon, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su hermoso rostro se contrajo con una mezcla de ira, incredulidad y confusión. Parecía indeciso en qué emoción asentarse—. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Hoseok? —Miró fijamente a Taehyung, su aversión obvia—. Él acaba de humillarte públicamente al solicitar la disolución de vuestro vínculo y, sin embargo, les encuentro... —Se cortó, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras estudiaban a Hoseok, notando claramente los innegables signos de excitación en el cuerpo de su hermano menor.

Taehyung tuvo que reprimir el impulso instintivo de ponerse delante de Hoseok. En cambio, miró a Namjoon con frialdad y dijo:

—No te ofendas, pero no es de tu incumbencia.

Como era de esperar, Namjoon se ofendió. Se enderezó a su altura máxima, sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—¿No es de mi incumbencia? —Dijo—. Tengo todo el derecho de exigir una explicación. De hecho, he estado intentando localizarte todo el día. Primero humillas públicamente a mi hermano y a nuestra casa, luego te encuentro con tu lengua en la garganta de Hoseok. Explícate.

Como un hermano mayor, Taehyung podía entender de dónde venía Namjoon. Excepto que tenía poca paciencia con las personas que metían sus narices en su negocio, y aún menos paciencia para explicárselo.

—Namjoon —lo intentó Hoseok, sonando medio avergonzado, medio exasperado.

—Ni una palabra, Hoseok —su hermano dijo bruscamente—. Pensé que lo odiabas. Siempre pensé que tu odio por él era injustificado, pero ahora que ha hecho algo para justificarlo, te encuentro escalándolo como si fuera...

—Vete —dijo Taehyung, su paciencia agotada.

Namjoon lo miró fijamente, con incredulidad escrita en toda su cara.

—¿En realidad estás tratando de dar órdenes en mi propio palacio?

Taehyung suspiró, cansado de esta conversación sin sentido y completamente evitable, si Hoseok le permitía borrar los recuerdos de su hermano.

Una risa rompió la tensión en la habitación.

Hoseok se estaba riendo, sus ojos brillaban con alegría sin límites.

—No veo lo que es tan divertido —dijo Namjoon bruscamente.

Taehyung lo ignoró, mirando a su hermano menor. No creía haber visto a Hoseok reír tan genuinamente en su presencia. La vista fue... extrañamente transfiguradora.

Todavía riéndose, Hoseok miró a Taehyung.

—Les he estado diciendo a todos lo arrogante, titulado imbécil que eres, pero nadie me creyó nunca. Es bueno verte mostrar tus verdaderos colores a alguien que no sea yo. Poder decir "te lo dije" nunca se sintió mejor —Se volvió hacia Namjoon con una sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Te dije que era un gilipollas horrible y arrogante.

—Hoseok —dijo Namjoon, con incredulidad en su voz—. Hace unos momentos lo estabas besando como si estuvieras tratando de comerlo. Y ahora dices lo horrible que es. ¿Soy el único que está notando la contradicción aquí?

No, él no era el único.

Aunque Taehyung ya no podía ver la cara de Hoseok, podía sentir su intensa vergüenza y su actitud defensiva.

—Fue un error —dijo Hoseok—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Por favor, mantente alejado de mis asuntos personales, Namjoon.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza.

—Hay más en juego aquí que tus asuntos personales. Él humilló públicamente nuestra Casa, en realidad, todo el Tercer Gran Clan, rechazando a su hijo de esa manera. Hay un contrato de compromiso firmado por nuestros padres. Incluso si el Consejo le da el permiso para romper el vínculo, todavía está moralmente obligado a cumplir el contrato. ¡Él literalmente te debe su vida! No entiendo cómo puedes besarlo después de la forma en que él te rechazó y humilló públicamente. ¿No tienes ningún sentido de orgullo y autoestima?

—Suficiente —dijo Taehyung, parándose frente a Hoseok. No tenía nada que ver con la protección. Él no se sentía protector. Las olas de intensa incomodidad que se desprendían de Hoseok simplemente agravaban sus nervios ya desgastados.

—Mantente al margen —dijo Taehyung, mirando a Namjoon con firmeza—. Esta es la última advertencia.

Los ojos negros de Namjoon se estrecharon. Aunque el color era el mismo, Taehyung pensó que no eran en absoluto tan expresivos y hermosos como los de su hermano menor.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Dijo Namjoon.

—Taehyung —dijo Hoseok detrás de él, con una advertencia clara en su voz. Puso una mano en el brazo de Taehyung, como si eso le impidiera hacer algo precipitado. Taehyung no tenía intención de hacer nada precipitado. Todo lo que se logró fue hacerle hiperconsciente, lo que lo irritó más con todo el asunto. Se acabó el jugar bien.

—Significa exactamente lo que dije —dijo Taehyung, mirando a Namjoon a los ojos. Hoseok le había pedido que no borrara los recuerdos de su hermano; no había dicho nada acerca de no mirarlos. Todos tenían algo que querían ocultar, incluso los príncipes aburridos como Namjoon, aparentemente apropiados. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Taehyung dijo: —Si no te mantienes al margen de mis asuntos, no tendré ninguna razón para quedarme fuera de los tuyos.

Por primera vez, una pizca de cautela apareció en el rostro de Namjoon.

—No sabes nada de mis asuntos.

—¿No es así? —Dijo Taehyung con apenas una inflexión en su voz—. Creo que la sociedad se sorprenderá al descubrir que el Príncipe Heredero recientemente enviudado del Tercer Gran Clan tiene una relación muy... interesante con un sirviente de bajos recursos.

Escuchó una fuerte inhalación detrás de él, pero no apartó la mirada de la cara pálida de Namjoon.

—Hoseok tiene razón —dijo Namjoon, apenas moviendo los labios—. Eres un bastardo despreciable.

Taehyung lo miró fríamente.

—Si dejo que Hoseok se salga con la suya insultándome, eso no significa que toleraré los insultos de ti. Vete.

—Si crees que me voy dejando a mi hermano con alguien como tú...

—Tu hermano es capaz de pensar por sí mismo —Taehyung lo interrumpió, ahora más que irritado—. Él es más capaz de manejarme que tú. Vete antes de que pierda la paciencia y haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

El agarre de Hoseok sobre sus bíceps se apretó.

—No le hagas daño.

Fue muy irritante que Hoseok pensó que podía decirle qué hacer. Sin embargo, si era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo, tal vez Hoseok no estaba del todo equivocado en ese supuesto. Hoseok tenía la capacidad más agravante de hacerlo sentir culpable y a Taehyung nunca le había importado ese sentimiento en particular.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —Dijo Namjoon, con el rostro pálido.

—No —dijo Taehyung—. Es una advertencia. Si no te metes en mis asuntos, me quedaré fuera de los tuyos y nadie tendrá que descubrir que a su Príncipe Heredero le gusta que lo arrodille y lo use un sirviente.

Namjoon se sonrojó.

—Deja de hablar con mi hermano de una manera tan vulgar —siseó Hoseok en su oído, su agarre en el brazo de Taehyung se volvió doloroso.

Taehyung sintió que sus labios se curvaban.

—Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que estás celoso.

Hoseok clavó sus dedos en su brazo.

—No estoy jodidamente celoso —siseó, la ira y la vergüenza salieron de él en olas gruesas—. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un hombre que detesto?

Taehyung frunció los labios y miró a Namjoon.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Con la mandíbula apretada, Namjoon parecía siniestro, pero después de un largo y agitado momento, dijo tensamente:

—Hoseok, te estaré esperando en mi oficina.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermano mayor, Hoseok suspiró.

—Genial. Simplemente fantástico.

Taehyung se dio la vuelta.

—Sólo tienes que culparte a ti mismo. Deberías haberme dejado borrar sus recuerdos.

El príncipe de pelo negro se burló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ya has violado su privacidad lo suficiente —Él frunció el ceño, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas—. Mi hermano es un hombre viudo y adulto. No tenías derecho a avergonzarlo por lo que le gusta en la cama —Hoseok entrecerró los ojos—. No lo convierte en un hombre menor, o un príncipe menor, para el caso.

—No —Taehyung estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si él no estuviera ya avergonzado de sus deseos físicos, no habría podido usarlo contra él.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

—Me enfermas.

Taehyung lo estudió por un momento antes de poner sus manos en las caderas de Hoseok.

—¿Yo? —Dijo en voz baja. Podía simpatizar con el príncipe Namjoon. Sentirse avergonzado de sus deseos era algo con lo que se había familiarizado íntimamente. Fue vergonzoso que se sintiera tan asquerosamente ansioso, ansioso por tocar, ansioso por besar, ansioso por enterrarse en este joven hostil que lo miraba como si fuera la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

Tal vez lo era. Un buen hombre dejaría a Hoseok solo después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Él no era un buen hombre.

—Te quiero —dijo, acercando a Hoseok por sus caderas.

Hoseok aspiró y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Taehyung.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo con una risa inestable—. ¿En serio crees que estoy teniendo sexo contigo otra vez?

Taehyung le sostuvo la mirada.

—Todo lo que tienes que decir es no.

La garganta de Hoseok se movió.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Solo di que no —dijo Taehyung, inclinándose para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Hoseok. Sintió que Hoseok se estremecía, un suspiro salió de esos hermosos labios.

—Te odio —susurró Hoseok con voz temblorosa, sus dedos agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa de Taehyung mientras Taehyung acariciaba un costado de su cara.

Él olía bien. Siempre lo hizo.

—Todavía no escucho un no —dijo Taehyung, besando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Hoseok, sintiéndose demasiado sin aliento para su gusto—. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras. No tenemos que querernos para follar.

—Encantador —dijo Hoseok con una risita, pero se convirtió en un gemido cuando Taehyung besó su camino por su mejilla hasta su boca.

El beso fue profundo e infinitamente hambriento. Hoseok pareció olvidar todas sus objeciones, devolviéndole el beso con la necesidad y la agresividad que rivalizaba con las suyas, pequeños gemidos de placer saliendo de su boca mientras las manos de Taehyung recorrían todo su cuerpo y lo desvestían rápidamente.

—Bien —dijo Hoseok sin aliento, tirando de la corbata de Taehyung y desnudándolo con las manos inestables—. Bien. Pero esta es la última vez.

Taehyung murmuró su asentimiento, empujándolo sobre el sofá. Se estiró encima de él, disfrutando de la forma en que el cuerpo atlético de Hoseok, pero delgado, se sentía bajo su cuerpo mucho más grande. Solo estaba distante al notar que las manos de Hoseok se movían torpemente entre ellos para liberar sus erecciones, su mirada fija en el rostro enrojecido y excitado de Hoseok: en sus labios húmedos y mordidos, y en sus ojos vidriosos. Parecía borracho. Parecía obsceno.

Él se veía hermoso.

—Deja de darme esa mirada espeluznante —dijo Hoseok con voz ronca, envolviendo su mano alrededor de sus pollas igualmente resbaladizas.

—¿Qué mirada espeluznante? —Dijo Taehyung, apretando los dientes cuando Hoseok comenzó a acariciarlos.

—Como si no pudieras decidir si quieres comerme o follarme.

Eso fue en realidad bastante preciso.

Apoyándose en los codos, Taehyung miró a los ojos vidriosos de Hoseok.

—Creo que haré lo último. Dile a tu IA que cierre la habitación.

—Tienes algo de nervio —dijo Hoseok antes de agarrar un puñado del cabello de Taehyung y tirarlo hacia abajo para morder los labios de Taehyung. Sus escudos estaban completamente abajo y Taehyung podía sentir sus pensamientos incluso sin tratar de leerlos. (Joder, te odio; ugh, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de besarte?). Hoseok arrancó su boca solo para mandar sin aliento—, Omer, activa los candados de privacidad.

Un sofá en el salón del Tercer Palacio Real no era exactamente un mueble en el que Taehyung había esperado tener relaciones sexuales. Era demasiado estrecho, incómodo y pequeño para dos hombres. Debería haber hecho de esta una de las peores experiencias sexuales más torpes de su vida.

Debería haberlo hecho, pero no fue así.

Taehyung estaba temblando con el deseo de tocar demasiado para preocuparse por la estrechez del sofá. Era algo patético, la verdad sea dicha. Era patético lo ansioso que estaba por entrar en el joven debajo de él. Era patético la poca paciencia que tenía para preparar adecuadamente a Hoseok para la penetración. Al menos no estaba solo en su entusiasmo: Hoseok estaba murmurando sin aliento en su oído que ya estaba listo, solo hazlo ya, entra en mí, quiero tu polla, te quiero tanto, se sintió tan bien la última vez.

El primer empujón hizo que Taehyung gimiera cuando una tensión increíble envolvía su dolorida polla, los muslos de Hoseok temblando por la posición medio plegada en la que se encontraba. Taehyung no creía haber estado nunca más duro en su vida, la lujuria embriagadora haciendo que pensar sea extremadamente difícil. Todo lo que podía pensar era finalmente.

—Vamos —exigió Hoseok, clavándole los talones en la espalda —Dame placer. Más fuerte.

Taehyung sintió un instinto tan violento de complacerlo y el sentimiento desconocido lo hizo congelarse. Miró al joven desnudo debajo de él y se recordó a sí mismo que no era esclavo de su cuerpo.

—Lo haré —gruñó—. A mi propio ritmo —Él estableció un ritmo muy lento y completo que fue frustrante incluso para él, y mucho más para Hoseok.

Hoseok se quejó. Hoseok gimió. Hoseok lo llamó por nombres. Hoseok le arañó la espalda. El ataque telepático a sus sentidos fue el peor: Hoseok desprendió una necesidad tan cruda que fue extremadamente difícil no rendirse y follarlo tan fuerte como Hoseok quería que lo hiciera.

Taehyung aguantó, sin inmutarse, empujándose hacia él tan lentamente que pronto Hoseok estaba lloriqueando, casi aferrándose a Taehyung mientras gemía y lo maldecía.

—Por favor —Hoseok finalmente gimió, su voz absolutamente destrozada, sus caderas sin pensar tratando de empujar la polla de Taehyung—. Taehyung.

Había algo en la forma en que dijo su nombre que hizo que Taehyung lo perdiera, su autocontrol se rompió en mil pedazos. Gruñendo, golpeó con fuerza dentro de él, y Hoseok gritó, con las uñas romas rastrillando la espalda de Taehyung, la chispa de dolor aumentando el placer de Taehyung. Sí, sí, sí, así. Taehyung ya no estaba seguro de quién era el pensamiento, sus propios escudos bajaban lo suficiente como para permitir que su placer y sus pensamientos se mezclaran mientras marcaba un ritmo duro y rápido. Podía sentir lo mucho que Hoseok estaba disfrutando de su polla, lo mucho que le gustaba estar lleno de ella, lo mucho que amaba la naturaleza básica del acto, lo mucho que amaba simplemente acostarse allí bajo el cuerpo pesado de Taehyung y tomar la jodida brutal que Taehyung le estaba dando.

—Puedes dejar de sentirte tan engreído, imbécil —dijo Hoseok sin aliento—. Puedo sentir exactamente cuánto te estás divirtiendo.

Una risa salió de la garganta de Taehyung y Hoseok le sonrió aturdido.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron, y Taehyung sintió que un calor desconocido se hundía en sus entrañas. Volvió a empujar pero no pudo apartar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron.

Se sintió increíblemente íntimo e increíblemente sucio: sostener la mirada de Hoseok mientras follaban, ver los ojos de Hoseok nublarse de placer y dejar que Hoseok viera cada cambio en su expresión.

—Te quiero más profundo —dijo Hoseok, con los dedos clavándose en el músculo duro del culo de Taehyung—. Más profundo, vamos.

—Estoy tan profundo como se puede —Taehyung gruñó, sus bolas presionaron al ras contra las nalgas de Hoseok. Se retiró y se estrelló de nuevo, su frustración creció cuando el deseo de profundizar comenzó a volverlo loco. Miró al joven debajo de él—. Déjalo.

—No estoy haciendo nada —gimió Hoseok, con las manos tratando de tirar las caderas de Taehyung más cerca, como si su polla pudiera penetrar más en su interior—. ¡Vamos! —Exigió, casi sollozando, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos húmedos.

Taehyung lo miró con frustración, su cuerpo palpitaba con un deseo tan fuerte que se sentía sin aliento. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque solo había oído hablar de eso antes. Fue su propia culpa. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con telépatas antes y nunca había bajado sus escudos ni un poco, pero le había permitido a Hoseok sentir lo que estaba sintiendo varias veces. Era inevitable que hiciera una reacción violenta. Ahora Hoseok quería, necesitaba, una conexión telepática sobre la física.

—Lo necesito —gruñó Hoseok, retorciéndose debajo de él como si estuviera poseído. Lanzó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Taehyung, tratando de profundizarlo—. Necesito... necesito...

Jurando elaboradamente, Taehyung deshizo todos los escudos restantes y dejó que su mente se fundiera con la de Hoseok al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su polla contra él.

Hoseok sollozó, su placer combinado inundó los sentidos de Taehyung hasta el punto de abrumarlo. Se sentía tan bien que cada empuje de su polla se sentía como un pequeño orgasmo. Simplemente estaba distante de los ruidos bajos y animales que salían de su garganta cuando golpeó en Hoseok con la urgencia que nunca había sentido en su vida, el acto se volvió más carnal y puro instinto. Con sus mentes conectadas, era natural cronometrar perfectamente cada empuje para satisfacer al hombre que estaba debajo de él, y en poco tiempo, Hoseok se venía, se venían, envueltos uno alrededor del otro en un fuerte abrazo.

Taehyung se derrumbó encima de él, temblando con todo su cuerpo y respirando con dificultad, su mente perezosa y aturdida de placer. Solo tenía la mentalidad de hacerlos rodar hacia los lados, pero Hoseok hizo un sonido de protesta, aferrándose a sus hombros.

—No me dejes —susurró.

Taehyung abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el cojín del sofá.

Como si solo se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, Hoseok se tensó debajo de él antes de empujarlo.

—Suéltame, gran zoquete.

Taehyung se puso de pie y buscó su ropa descuidadamente desechada, aún sintiéndose más que un poco sacudido.

Comenzó a vestirse, sin mirar a Hoseok mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Se puso los pantalones y caminó hacia el espejo con el resto de su ropa.

Taehyung hizo una mueca, mirando las marcas de uñas en sus brazos y espalda.

—Parece que tuve una pelea con un gato salvaje —comentó, deslizándose en su camisa y abrochándola.

Detrás de él, Hoseok se burló.

—Parece que fui atacado por uno, así que estamos parejos.

Enganchando su corbata alrededor de su cuello, Taehyung se dio la vuelta y encontró a Hoseok frente al otro espejo. Él estaba tratando de hacerse presentable y en gran parte fallando. Su cabello negro parecía un desastre, su mandíbula y su cuello cubiertos de marcas rojas que Taehyung no podía recordar haberle dejado.

—Es por eso que deberías ponerte una corbata —dijo Taehyung, caminando hacia él.

Hoseok le hizo una mueca en el espejo.

—La uso, cuando tengo que hacerlo.

Taehyung le dio la vuelta y, quitándose la corbata, comenzó a atarla al cuello de Hoseok.

Las cejas de Hoseok se pellizcaron.

—No llevo corbatas blancas —dijo después de un momento.

Taehyung no apartó la vista de la tarea en cuestión. No dejó que sus dedos rozaran la piel cremosa, a pesar de que le picaban. Fue muy desconcertante. Acababa de tener un orgasmo muy satisfactorio, fácilmente el más satisfactorio de su vida.

—Ahora lo haces —dijo.

—El color blanco no me conviene.

—Lo hace —dijo Taehyung irritado, reprimiendo las ganas de decir que cualquier cosa era adecuada para Hoseok—. Simplemente te gusta ser contrario.

Hoseok levantó la barbilla e involuntariamente atrajo los ojos de Taehyung hacia su boca hinchada y bien besada.

—No quiero ponerme nada tuyo.

Taehyung le dio una mirada plana.

—Te niegas a usar mi corbata, pero acabas de tener mi polla en ti.

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas enrojecidas ligeramente.

—Fue un error. Un momento de locura.

El estómago de Taehyung se apretó.

—Una rara ocasión en la que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Bien —Hoseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ahora vete. No quiero volver a verte en mi casa.

—No importa lo que quieras. Me sorprendería mucho si tu hermano me permite entrar después de lo que sucedió hoy.

Las cejas de Hoseok se fruncieron. Le lanzó una mirada que Taehyung no pudo descifrar. La falta de conocimiento fue... discordante después de que sus mentes se fusionaron hace poco.

El recuerdo hizo que Taehyung frunciera el ceño. Lo que habían hecho era irresponsable. Peligroso. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Él lo sabía mejor. Independientemente de lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento, fusionar mentes de tal manera era increíblemente arriesgado. Las fusiones telepáticas no controladas se consideraron ilegales en la mayoría de los mundos de la Unión de Planetas por una razón. Por una muy buena razón.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Taehyung, mirando el reloj. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en una visita innecesaria—. Intenta llegar a una explicación creíble para tu hermano.

—Deja de decirme qué hacer —dijo Hoseok con amargura, mirando a cualquier lado, excepto a él.

Taehyung se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y lo miró. Se sentía... agitado, desequilibrado, y no sabía por qué. El sentimiento era tan poco familiar como incómodo.

—Arregla tu cabello —dijo.

Hoseok solo lo miró y no dijo nada, sus brazos aún cruzaban sobre su pecho.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba buscando una excusa para quedarse, Taehyung se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, enfurecido por su propio comportamiento. Patético. Era una buena cosa que su vínculo inexistente pronto se rompería oficialmente y él no tendría ninguna razón para estar cerca de Hoseok. Estar atado a Leylen parecía más atractivo por segundo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esta repugnante falta de pensamiento racional y autocontrol.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —Dijo Hoseok antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

Taehyung se detuvo de espaldas a él.

—¿A quién?

—Cuando has solicitado la disolución del vínculo —La voz de Hoseok era muy dura—. ¿Qué mencionaste como la razón?

—Incompatibilidad mental fundamental.

Una risa áspera salió de la boca de Hoseok.

—Nadie creería que esa es la verdadera razón. Todos saben lo poco que piensas de mí.

Taehyung frunció los labios. Quería estar en desacuerdo. Excepto que sabía que Hoseok tenía razón. Aunque nunca había tratado a Hoseok con nada más que cortesía en público, las personas no eran idiotas. Su animosidad mutua era ampliamente conocida. Taehyung no tuvo tiempo de verificar la reacción de los medios ante las últimas noticias, pero tenía pocas dudas de que las columnas de chismes debían tener un día de campo. Su petición para la disolución del vínculo estaba lejos de ser la única, pero era fácilmente el caso más prominente que existía. Los más escandalosos. Y, por supuesto, lo que más sufriría sería la reputación de Hoseok, no la suya.

El pensamiento era... desagradable.

—Todos saben lo poco que piensas de mí —dijo Taehyung—. Así que úsalo. No te humillarán si no actúas humillado —Y él salió de la habitación, tratando de librarse de la sensación de incomodidad y maldad debajo de su piel.

No había nada malo. Todo estaba procediendo como debía.

Después de meses de arduo trabajo, ahora no era el momento de empezar a tener dudas.


	17. Chapter 17

Después de que Taehyung se fue, explicarle a su hermano mayor fue lo último que Hoseok tuvo ganas de hacer, pero sabía que Namjoon lo buscaría si Hoseok no iba a su oficina. Salir del palacio tampoco era una opción; no cuando había un pequeño ejército de paparazzi que esperaban.

Encontró a su hermano caminando por su oficina, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Los ojos negros se parecieron mucho a los de Hoseok en el momento en que entró en la habitación.

—Explica —Namjoon mordió, indicándole a Hoseok que se sentara.

Hoseok se quedó de pie.

—No hay nada que explicar —dijo.

Namjoon se frotó las sienes con una mirada apretada.

—¿Y supongo que llevas su corbata porque te apetece?

Hoseok casi gimió en voz alta. Se había olvidado de eso. Debería haberse cambiado antes de ir a ver a su hermano.

—Mira —dijo, evitando los ojos de Namjoon. No era malo mintiendo, pero nunca le había gustado particularmente mentirle a su familia—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No fue nada. Así que lo besé; ¿cuál es el problema? Era el equivalente a... de una pareja divorciada besándose por última vez por el bien de los viejos tiempos —Ignoró el sentimiento incómodo y hundido que apareció en sus entrañas en la comparación.

—¿Por los viejos tiempos? —Repitió Namjoon, su voz entrelazada con incredulidad—. ¿Desde cuándo lo besas? ¡Pensé que odiabas a ese hombre! Y eso no fue un beso casto —Antes de que Hoseok pudiera decir algo, Namjoon lo inmovilizó con una mirada dura y escrutadora—. Sin mencionar que se supone que no puedes querer tales cosas, mucho menos hacerlas con el hombre que siempre has dicho que desprecias.

Hoseok consideró mentir. Consideró afirmar que era una de las pocas personas capaces de sentir atracción sexual a pesar de sus vínculos funcionales infantiles. Era extremadamente raro, pero sucedió, excepto que estaba cansado de mentir. Estaba harto de mentirle a su familia. Confiaba en su hermano. Él confió en él para mantener su secreto. Confiaba en él para no traicionarlo.

Entonces se sentó, y comenzó a hablar. Le contó todo a Namjoon, recitando los eventos de los meses posteriores al primer viaje de Kook al Planeta Tierra. Le contó sobre el vínculo de Kook y el deterioro de la salud de Kook. Le contó sobre la solución que Taehyung había encontrado para liberar a Kook de su vínculo y compromiso matrimonial. Le dijo que Taehyung ya había roto el vínculo de Hoseok.

Él habló y habló hasta que no quedó nada que decir.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación cuando Hoseok terminó, con las manos apretadas en su regazo mientras esperaba la reacción de su hermano.

Namjoon parecía absolutamente sin palabras.

—Espera —dijo al fin, pasándose la mano por el pelo hasta los hombros—. ¿Estás diciendo que ya no estás vinculado a Taehyung, pero has tenido relaciones sexuales con él de todos modos?

Hoseok se encogió. Por supuesto que eso sería en lo que Namjoon se fijaría.

—Solo eran hormonas y esas cosas —dijo, mirando a cualquier lado menos a su hermano—. Estaba cachondo y él era la única opción disponible. Eso es todo.

Sintió la pesada mirada de su hermano en él, pero se negó a mirar en su dirección, estudiando sus manos con un interés quizás exagerado.

—Hoseok.

Había tanto juicio en su voz que Hoseok dijo bruscamente:

—¡Como si tuvieras espacio para hablar!

El silencio que cayó entre ellos fue el más incómodo de su vida.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —La voz de Namjoon nunca sonó más fría.

Hoseok se estremeció. Realmente no había tenido la intención de hablar de eso. Había algunas cosas que uno no quería saber o discutir con el hermano mayor.

—No podrías creer las mentiras de ese bastardo —dijo Namjoon.

Hoseok miró hacia arriba.

—No estaba mintiendo —dijo—. Es un imbécil manipulador sin principios, pero lo conozco. Principalmente puedo decir cuando está mintiendo o siendo evasivo acerca de algo. Él no tenía ninguna razón para mentir sobre ti. Y tu reacción demostró que él tenía razón.

Un rubor apareció en los pómulos de Namjoon. Rara vez se sonrojó por la vergüenza, por lo que Hoseok asumió que estaba enojado pero no estaba seguro. Hoseok dudaba en usar su telepatía para medir los pensamientos y emociones de su hermano. Su núcleo telepático todavía se sentía crudo después de fusionarse con el de Taehyung, y la posibilidad de tocar a alguien más simplemente se sentía... mal.

—Entonces confías en las palabras del hombre que te humilló públicamente sobre mis palabras —dijo Namjoon.

Hoseok frunció los labios, mirando a su hermano con cuidado.

—No tienes ninguna razón para estar tan a la defensiva, sabes. Tu esposo murió hace un año y medio. No deshonra su memoria que tú... tengas necesidades físicas.

—No estoy hablando de esto contigo —dijo Namjoon.

Hoseok se rió entre dientes.

—No seas tan prudente. Lo entiendo. Aunque no es tan malo como lo había sido al principio, sigo pensando en el sexo al menos cinco veces al día.

Los labios de Namjoon se contrajeron en una aproximación de una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy hablando de eso contigo. Es demasiado... extraño. Solía cambiarte los pañales, chico.

Hoseok arrugó la nariz.

—No, no lo hiciste. Tenemos sirvientes para eso. Y hablando de sirvientes... —Se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo—. Entonces, ¿quién es? —Podría ser cualquiera. A diferencia de la Segunda Casa Real, su Casa no usaba robots para realizar la mayoría de las tareas, y había más de cien sirvientes solo en el palacio, y otros cien trabajando en los jardines.

Namjoon negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy hablando de eso. En cualquier caso, tenemos otros asuntos mucho más importantes de los que preocuparnos.

—¿Como qué?

Namjoon lo miró a los ojos, su expresión se volvió sombría.

—Como cómo vamos a manejar la reacción de la sociedad a las noticias. Una cosa es manejar a algunos visitantes curiosos en tu propia casa, y otra completamente distinta asistir a eventos sociales después de haber sido insultado y humillado públicamente de la peor manera posible. No ha habido un príncipe abandonado en miles de años. Teniendo en cuenta lo políticamente influyente y respetado que es Taehyung, serás quien reciba la mayor parte del desprecio y la compasión del público. ¿Quieres evitar las funciones sociales por un tiempo?

No serás humillado si no actúas humillado.

Hoseok se puso de pie.

—No. No me estoy escondiendo.


	18. Chapter 18

—Mantén la cabeza alta, querido —dijo la reina Janesh, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios mientras aceptaba las reverencias de la gente con un leve asentimiento.

—Y sonríe —dijo la consorte de la reina, tomando el brazo de Hoseok y enganchándolo con el suyo.

—Estoy sonriendo —dijo Hoseok, tratando de fingir que no veía las burlas en los rostros de las personas cuando se giraban para susurrar o, peor aún, sonreír. Realmente no había pensado que sería tan malo. Se sentía como si todos en el salón de baile lo miraran boquiabiertos, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza durante la noche. Tal vez Namjoon tenía razón y debería haberse quedado en casa.

—Sonríe como si lo hicieras en serio —dijo su madre, guiándolo hacia el baño mientras la reina se quedaba atrás para hablar con alguien.

Hoseok lo intentó. Pero era difícil mantener una sonrisa sincera en su rostro cuando incluso sus amigos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de él, como si tuvieran miedo de convertirse también en la risa si se asociaban con él en público.

Tal vez no eran realmente sus amigos.

—No tienes que cuidarme, madre —dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hirió sus mejillas—. Sé que tú y la reina querían hablar con algunos políticos. Ve. Yo puedo apañármelas solo.

—No voy a ninguna parte —dijo la reina consorte, asintiendo cortésmente a las personas que se inclinaban ante ella—. Mi esposa no me necesita. Mi hijo lo hace —Una tensión apenas perceptible apareció en sus ojos—. Si hubiéramos sabido que terminaría de esta manera, nunca le hubiéramos otorgado a la Segunda Casa Real el favor de unirte a su heredero. Tu madre no escatimó palabras cuando habló con la reina Tamir ayer.

Hoseok reprimió un respingo.

—Madre, les dije a ambas que me alegro de que Taehyung lo haya hecho, eso es lo que yo también quería. No estoy enojado.

—Yo lo estoy —dijo ella, su voz como de acero a pesar de su sonrisa—. Me permiten estar enojada en nombre de mi hijo. Lo juro cuando vea a Taehyung'ngh'kim, le diré lo que pienso en su ingrata, egoísta, indigna...

Hoseok solo era consciente de que su madre todavía estaba despotricando, pero su atención se centró en la mujer que estaba al otro lado del salón de baile.

Leylen.

Se veía radiante, su sonrisa cegadora mientras se reía con su amiga por algo. Su sonrisa se congeló un poco cuando lo vio. Algo parpadeó en sus ojos, algo que se parecía mucho a la pena.

Una rabia candente llenó el pecho de Hoseok. Él no quería su compasión. Ella era la que debía compadecerse, no él. Él estaba bien. Él era libre. Él era feliz. Él era.

—Querido —dijo su madre en voz baja—. Estás hiriéndome.

—Lo siento —dijo Hoseok, aflojando su agarre en el brazo de su madre y poniendo otra sonrisa. Ignoró las miradas que la gente disparó entre él y Leylen, y trató de ignorar los susurros, que era más difícil de hacer debido a sus sentidos intensificados.

—...¿Has oído? ¡Qué delicioso escándalo!

—Dicen que Taehyung'ngh'kim quiere deshacerse de él para casarse con ella.

—¡La compañera de su propio hermano!

—Ella es hermosa.

—Al igual que Hoseok'ngh'jung, para ser justos.

—Está demasiado pálido. Y no es un secreto que Taehyung lo detesta.

—Ella y Taehyung harán una pareja sorprendente.

—Sin embargo, siento pena por el príncipe Hoseok.

—Es su culpa. Tampoco toleraría su escandaloso comportamiento si estuviera en los zapatos del Lord Canciller.

—Debe haber algo seriamente mal con él. Conozco a Taehyung. Habría cumplido el contrato si no hubiera algún defecto grave en su compañero de unión.

—Estoy de acuerdo, debe haber algo mal con el Príncipe Hoseok.

Su madre murmuró:

—No los escuches, Hoseok.

—No estoy escuchando —mintió Hoseok, sonriendo ampliamente.

De repente, sintió que su madre se ponía tensa.

—El nervio de ese hombre —siseó ella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrar su rostro en público después de arrastrar tu nombre por el barro?

Hoseok tragó saliva. No había esperado que Taehyung estuviera en este baile: apenas había asistido a reuniones sociales en meses.

—No lo mires, querido —murmuró su madre.

—¿Dónde está? —Dijo Hoseok, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar alrededor.

—Allí, hablando con el concejal Gfyion y el embajador Fehtur —dijo su madre, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca—. Aparentemente no es un paria social. No lo mires, cariño añadió ella cuando él giró la cabeza—. Estás bajo atención.

Hoseok trató de no mirar. Él lo hizo.

Pero era imposible. Su mirada siguió la mirada de su madre.

Taehyung estaba en medio de un grupo de políticos, mostrando su arrogante y frío yo.

Como si sintiera su mirada, Taehyung lo miró fijamente.

Lamiéndose los labios, Hoseok apartó los ojos.

Miró de vuelta unos momentos después. Taehyung todavía lo estaba mirando.

—¿Por qué te aferras a las faldas de tu madre? —Dijo una voz mordaz y familiar en su cabeza.

Hoseok ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Taehyung parecía pensar que tenía derecho a meterse en su cabeza cuando quisiera.

—Sal de mi cabeza —espetó—. Y no me aferro a las faldas de mi madre. La estoy escoltando.

—Por lo general, tienes un séquito de cachorros ansiosos siguiéndote.

—Supongo que ahora piensan que debe haber un defecto fundamental en mí —dijo Hoseok con sarcasmo que salió mal.

Hubo un silencio en respuesta y Hoseok comenzó a pensar que Taehyung se había salido de su cabeza cuando habló otra vez, su voz mental era tensa y molesta.

—¿Estás esperando que te asegure que no hay nada malo contigo?

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada al otro lado de la habitación.

—Vete a la mierda. Sé que no hay nada malo en mí.

La altiva y superior mirada en los ojos de Taehyung hizo que sus pelos se alzaran.

—Entonces demuéstralo —le dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok apretó la mandíbula.

—Disculpa, madre —dijo, apartando la mirada de Taehyung—. Veo al embajador Seokjin allí. Voy a hablar con él.

Su madre parecía insegura, pero asintió.

Hoseok se dirigió con decisión hacia el embajador Seokjin, ignorando las miradas y los susurros. Sería condenado si se dejara esquivar y aislar ante los ojos de Taehyung.

Seokjin parecía en parte gratamente sorprendido, en parte incómodo cuando Hoseok se le acercó.

—Su Alteza —dijo después de un momento de vacilación, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él—. No esperaba verte aquí, después de... —Se detuvo, frotándose el hombro con incomodidad, un leve rubor azul apareciendo en sus mejillas. Él era un querido, realmente, uno de los favoritos de Hoseok.

—¿Después de qué? —Dijo Hoseok, levantando las cejas y sonriendo amablemente, fingiendo ser ajeno al hecho de que todos a su alrededor escuchaban su conversación con ávida curiosidad—. ¿Después de que finalmente me liberé de un vínculo no deseado?

La cara de Seokjin se aclaró.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza. Por favor, perdóname por la presunción. Juro que no creí esos rumores, simplemente...

—No lo dudé por un momento —dijo Hoseok con una sonrisa—. Sólo las personas que no me conocen creerían que no fue mi decisión romper el vínculo. Desafortunadamente, todavía no tengo edad, así que discutí el asunto con Taehyung'ngh'kim, y él accedió a presentar la documentación.

—Ya veo —dijo Seokjin, devolviéndole la sonrisa—.En ese caso, espero no estar siendo demasiado audaz, Su Alteza, pero estoy feliz de que pronto será libre.

Hoseok sintió una punzada de incomodidad. A él siempre le había gustado Seokjin. Era lo opuesto a Taehyung: amigable, accesible y agradable. Llevaba su corazón en la manga. Seokjin nunca había declarado en secreto que estaba más bien herido con Hoseok, a pesar de que entendía las costumbres de Calluvia lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Hoseok nunca podría devolver sus sentimientos en su estado de unión. Pero parecía que ahora Seokjin se estaba haciendo ilusiones.

Sintiéndose un poco mal, Hoseok se mordió el labio, buscando una respuesta que no alentara demasiado al extranjero y tampoco lastimara sus sentimientos.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, otras dos personas se acercaron a ellos, y Hoseok puso su mejor sonrisa y se volvió hacia ellas.

Las siguientes horas se dedicaron a complacer a la gente que a Hoseok no le importaba, con su sonrisa más encantadora y fingiendo ser ajeno a sus insultos con poco velo. Era agotador. Era exasperante que incluso tuviera que hacerlo. Pero fue inmensamente satisfactorio demostrarle a Taehyung que podía ganar a la gente totalmente a su lado.

Taehyung no abandonó el baile antes, como solía hacer. Taehyung no se acercó a él y no lo miró con tanta frecuencia, pero su presencia a través de la sala energizó y motivó a Hoseok como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo. Él se lo mostraría. Al final de la noche, tendría a todos en este salón de baile envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Hoseok, muy agotado, finalmente se permitió parar de revolotear de un grupo a otro y miró a su alrededor con satisfacción. Ya no podía ver ninguna mirada compasiva dirigida en su dirección o escuchar los comentarios burlones y risitas. Él había hecho eso. Le había demostrado a Taehyung, y a sí mismo, que podía hacerlo.

Hoseok miró alrededor del salón de baile, ansioso por localizar a Taehyung y frotárselo en la cara.

Pero no estaba a la vista.

Taehyung se había ido. Él se había ido.

Hoseok se desinfló, su sonrisa se deslizó cuando una sensación de vacío se instaló en sus entrañas. La satisfacción y el triunfo que había estado sintiendo hacía unos momentos se convirtió en algo amargo, y lo odiaba, y odiaba a Taehyung por arruinar todo una vez más.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, querido —dijo la reina en su camino de regreso—. Te manejas admirablemente.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros, mirando a la pared de la cámara de mal humor. Él solo quería llegar a casa y sentirse mal en la privacidad de su habitación.

—Sí, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo su otra madre, apretando su brazo—. Los encantaste a todos, cariño. No debería haberlo dudado.

Hoseok no dijo nada.

—¿Pasa algo? —Dijo la reina—. No estás contento.

Hoseok se preguntó cómo lo sabía; tenía sus escudos completamente arriba, impidiendo cualquier transferencia emocional a través de sus vínculos familiares. Pero, de nuevo, ella era su madre. Las madres siempre lo sabían, de alguna manera.

—Se fue —murmuró Hoseok—. Quería demostrarle que podía ganarlos. ¡Pero se fue!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Quién? —Dijo débilmente la reina consorte.

—Taehyung. ¿Quién más?

Esta vez el silencio duró más tiempo cuando sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que no pudo leer.

La reina tenía una expresión pellizcada en la cara.

—Cariño —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Por qué te importa?

Hoseok miró a la pared y no dijo nada.

Su otra madre lo estaba mirando con preocupación abierta.

—El Consejo está a favor de aprobar la solicitud de Taehyung. Estarás oficialmente libre de él en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué todavía te importa lo que piensa? Siempre has resentido tu vínculo con Taehyung. Pensé que estarías extasiado, especialmente ahora que has logrado influir en la opinión pública. Se ha terminado con eficacia ahora. Finalmente obtuviste lo que siempre has querido.

Hoseok cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Aun así. Quería probarle que podía hacerlo.

—Cariño, no tienes que demostrarle nada —dijo la Reina, su tono se volvió incrédulo—. Ya no es nada para ti. Solo ignóralo. Déjalo ir...

—¡No puedo! —Espetó.

Sus madres lo miraron fijamente, el repentino silencio resonó en sus oídos.

—No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Hoseok con fuerza. Él miró hacia otro lado, pasando sus manos temblorosas por su cabello.

Se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando en ese momento llegaron al palacio y pudo escapar de las miradas de sus madres. Lo habían estado mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Empezaba a preguntarse lo mismo.

La puerta de su habitación se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic insatisfactorio. Hoseok entró en la casa y se detuvo junto a la mesa, mirándola. Mirando la estúpida corbata blanca como la nieve de Taehyung.

Hoseok pateó la mesa, dándole la vuelta.

Algo crujió y se rompió, pero a él no le importó. Arrojó todo lo que pudo ver a través de su visión borrosa: reliquias de valor incalculable y exóticos recuerdos, libros antiguos y electrónica de primera categoría: nada estaba a salvo de su furia.

Un sirviente entró corriendo y se detuvo al ver la habitación destrozada.

—Fuera —gruñó Hoseok.

El sirviente se fue apresuradamente, y Hoseok agarró su poste de la cama, colapsando contra él. Un sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta. Luego otro, un horrible ruido ahogado.

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado desplomado en el suelo. Había un dolor agudo en la pierna que probablemente significaba que se había hundido en un fragmento roto. Había un dolor sordo en su garganta que no podía explicarse tan fácilmente.

No sabía por qué sus ojos estaban mojados. No había ninguna razón para ello.

No hay ninguna razón en absoluto.


	19. Chapter 19

Veintiún días después, Hoseok recibió un mensaje oficial del Consejo, informándole que la petición de Taehyung había sido aprobada. La fecha para romper el vínculo fue en tres días.

Hoseok se quedó mirando el mensaje por unos momentos antes de guardar cuidadosamente su dispositivo múltiple en su bolsillo.

Namjoon dejó de hacer muecas a su hija y levantó la vista.

—¿Malas noticias?

—No —dijo Hoseok, poniendo una sonrisa y enfocando su mirada en Tmynne. La princesa bebé de cuatro meses le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillaban mientras se acercaba al cabello de Hoseok con una mano gordita.

—Buenas noticias, en realidad —dijo. No tenía sentido intentar ocultar las noticias a Namjoon. Como Príncipe Heredero, él mismo se sentó en el Consejo. Cada gran clan tenía dos votos en el Consejo, uno para el monarca gobernante, o su consorte en su ausencia, y uno para el heredero aparente. A menos que Namjoon se hubiera perdido la última sesión del Consejo, probablemente ya conocía la noticia. Si Hoseok intentaba ocultar algo, no tenía dudas de que solo reafirmaría la opinión de su familia de que algo andaba mal con él.

No había nada malo en él.

Él estaba bien. Estaba mejor que nunca. Hoseok estaba harto de que su familia lo tratara como una jodida bomba. Así que había roto unas pocas reliquias de valor incalculable; ¿Y qué? No lo hacía emocionalmente frágil o algo así.

No significaba nada.

Él estaba bien.

—La petición de Taehyung fue aprobada —dijo y sonrió—. Seré un hombre libre en tres días.

Sintió la mirada de Namjoon sobre él, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Tmynne. Ella finalmente logró agarrar un mechón de su cabello e hizo un ruido triunfante.

Hoseok se rió entre dientes.

—Bien, pero no se tira el pelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tmynne tiró de su pelo, con fuerza.

Riéndose, Hoseok la levantó de su cuna y escondió su rostro en su cabello de olor dulce. Podía sentir que Namjoon todavía lo estaba mirando.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Dijo Namjoon al fin, sonando tan incómodo como se sentía Hoseok.

Hoseok hizo una pausa. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

—¿Acerca de qué?

Namjoon le dirigió una mirada no impresionada.

—Soy tu hermano, niño. No insultes mi inteligencia fingiendo que no es un gran problema para ti.

—Realmente ya no tengo el vínculo, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Hoseok con una risita ahogada—. Será solo una formalidad.

La expresión de Namjoon no cambió.

—¿Recuerdas la Guerra de las Sombras?

Las cejas de Hoseok se fruncieron en confusión.

La Guerra de las Sombras no había sido una guerra real. Se refirió al período de veinte años en la historia de Calluvian que había tenido lugar hace nueve mil años. En aquel entonces, no había doce grandes clanes; solo había dos, pero la relación entre ellos, especialmente entre sus reinas, había sido tan mala que puso en vergüenza las guerras reales. El odio y la rivalidad mutuos de la reina Eguiless y la reina Xeryash habían sido legendarios; todavía lo era.

¿Pero qué tenía eso que ver con algo?

Hoseok se encogió de hombros, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Qué hay de eso?

Namjoon lo miró fijamente.

—Las reinas se odiaron durante tanto tiempo que su único propósito en la vida fue destruirse mutuamente. Estaban obsesionadas con ello. Pero entonces la reina Xeryash murió de un ataque al corazón, de todas las cosas. ¿Y recuerdas lo que le pasó a la reina Eguiless?

Hoseok volvió a poner al bebé en su cuna, necesitando la excusa para apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano.

Sí, claro que él sabía lo que le sucedió a la reina Eguiless. Dijeron que se volvió muy extraña después de la repentina muerte de su archienemigo. Actuó distraída e indiferente la mitad del tiempo, y cayó en rabia sin sentido la otra mitad.

—El odio también es un sentimiento poderoso —dijo Namjoon—. También es una pasión, solo en otro extremo del espectro. Algunos dicen que es más fuerte que el amor, y que si de repente pierdes a alguien que odiaste durante años, dejaría un gran vacío como si hubieras perdido a un ser querido.

Hoseok se rió entre dientes, frotándose la nuca.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Namjoon suspiró.

—Todo lo que digo es que está bien sentirse extraño al obtener finalmente la libertad que siempre has querido. No tienes que fingir ser feliz si no lo eres.

—No estoy fingiendo —dijo Hoseok—. Estoy feliz. Mi vida no gira en torno a Taehyung —Odiaba lo poco convincente y defensivo que sonaba su voz.

A juzgar por la mirada que Namjoon le disparó, tampoco estaba convencido.

—Mejorará —dijo Namjoon, su expresión se volvió melancólica cuando su mirada se desvió a su hija—. Dale tiempo.

Hoseok lo miró con curiosidad. El tiempo ciertamente había parecido ayudar a su hermano. Namjoon se veía mucho mejor. Sus ojos negros eran más brillantes, su tez más sana. Había ganado el peso que había perdido después de la muerte de su compañero y ahora estaba casi tan construido como Taehyung. Parecía sorprendentemente guapo, más joven y en paz consigo mismo. Ya no desprendía pena ni desdicha.

Hoseok no estaba seguro de por qué no había notado los cambios en su hermano antes. ¿Estaba realmente tan absorto en sí mismo como dijo Taehyung?

El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que tenía una visión de túnel en lo que se refería a su relación con Taehyung, pero no era una excusa para apenas prestar atención a su familia.

—Te ves bien —dijo Hoseok—. Estoy feliz por ti.

Sus hombros se tensaron, Namjoon le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Las cejas de Hoseok se arquearon. ¿Su hermano sonaba nervioso? No, debe haberlo imaginado. Namjoon no se puso nervioso.

—La paternidad te sienta bien. Me alegra que el nacimiento de Tmynne haya cambiado tu vida para mejor.

Namjoon exhaló y sus hombros perdieron tensión.

—Ella lo hizo —dijo, cambiando su mirada de nuevo a su hija.

Hoseok le dio a su hermano una larga mirada, preguntándose.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un hombre que Hoseok no conoció entró en la habitación como si fuera la suya.

El hombre se detuvo al verlo, su actitud casual cambió. Le hizo una reverencia rígida a Hoseok, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, de la misma manera que solo los sirvientes hacían reverencias a los miembros de la familia real.

Hoseok frunció el ceño. El hombre era obviamente un sirviente, pero no se sostenía como un sirviente. No había nada subordinado o particularmente respetuoso en su postura.

Hoseok estudió al hombre. Era alto, tal vez la altura de Namjoon o un poco más bajo. Tenía los hombros anchos y era musculoso, pero estaba musculoso, como si fuera todo un músculo crudo y un poder viril sin nada de grasa. Su piel era inusualmente oscura para su clan, sus rasgos afilados y extraños. Su pelo oscuro estaba cortado muy cerca de su cuero cabelludo. Había pintura negra asomándose de su manga, o tal vez no era pintura en absoluto. Se parecía a esos tatuajes permanentes que Hoseok había visto en algunos planetas.

La impresión general que emitió el sirviente fue salvaje. Le recordó a Hoseok un ave de presa. Un depredador. ¿Qué hacía un hombre así como sirviente de palacio? En realidad, ¿por qué había entrado en las habitaciones del Príncipe Heredero sin tan solo un golpe?

Hoseok miró a Namjoon, esperando que reprendiera al sirviente (su hermano no toleraba la insolencia), pero Namjoon levantó una ceja al extraño hombre.

—¿Sí?

Hoseok miró a su hermano con incredulidad.

—Llegas tarde a tu reunión con el Rey-Consorte del Duodécimo Gran Clan —dijo el hombre. Tenía un ligero acento que Hoseok no podía ubicar.

—Ah, sí —dijo Namjoon, apartando los ojos del otro hombre y recogiendo su dispositivo múltiple de su escritorio—. Vamos, Hoseok. Me gustaría que tú también estuvieras allí. Conoces las colonias del Duodécimo Gran Clan mejor que yo.

Hoseok lo siguió fuera de la habitación, mirando a su sobrina con incertidumbre cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¿En serio vas a dejar a Tmynne con ese hombre extraño?

—Ella lo ve más a menudo de lo que te ve —dijo Namjoon, mirando al frente.

Dejando a un lado la punzada de culpa, realmente debería pasar más tiempo con su familia en lugar de enojarse debido a Taehyung, Hoseok dijo:

—¿Quién es él?

—Mi sirviente.

Hoseok parpadeó.

—¡Parece un matón, no un sirviente! —Se detuvo bruscamente—. Espera, ¿él es el sirviente que dejaste...? —Se interrumpió cuando Namjoon le lanzó una mirada fulminante que prometía la muerte si Hoseok se atrevía a terminar esa frase.

Hoseok sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nunca había pensado que su primordial y apropiado hermano lo tenía en él.

—¡No te puedo creer! ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¡Parece peligroso!

—Ya sabes —dijo Namjoon en voz muy baja—, alguien que sigue cayendo sobre la polla de su enemigo realmente no tiene espacio para hablar.

La boca de Hoseok se abrió. Namjoon nunca usó un lenguaje tan vulgar. Parecía que había tocado un nervio.

—¡No lo hago! —Dijo Hoseok tardíamente, su rostro cálido—. ¡Sucedió sólo unas pocas veces y nunca volverá a suceder!

Todo en la expresión de Namjoon gritaba escepticismo.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—De todos modos, no es de tu incumbencia. Es completamente irrelevante para el tema en cuestión.

—No es irrelevante. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Taehyung es el estándar de oro contra el que mides a otros hombres?

Antes de que Hoseok pudiera refutar esa afirmación absolutamente ridícula, Namjoon lo inmovilizó con una mirada.

—Lo haces. Ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Encuentras los hombres amables y humildes aburridos. Naturalmente, gravitas hacia los arrogantes y altaneros, cuanto más confiados mejor. Ahora me juzgas porque no puedes imaginar que me atraiga alguien de una clase baja, alguien tan diferente a Taehyung —Los labios de Namjoon se torcieron—. Empieza a juzgarme cuando descubras cómo dejar de babear por la polla de Taehyung.

Su hermano se alejó, pero Hoseok apenas lo notó.

Se quedó congelado, con una sensación tensa y enfermiza que se asentaba en sus entrañas.

Cada duda que había estado suprimiendo cuidadosamente desde su pequeña ruptura después del baile, emergió nuevamente. ¿Estaba realmente tan obsesionado con Taehyung como su hermano había dicho? ¿Pensaba inconscientemente que Taehyung era perfecto?

Hoseok se burló ante el mero pensamiento. Por supuesto que no consideraba a Taehyung perfecto. Taehyung era una persona arrogante, exasperante, despreciable y horrible.

Pero es mi persona horrible. Mía.

Hoseok cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Y luego otra vez.

No hizo nada para calmar el pánico que se elevaba en su pecho.


	20. Chapter 20

El antiguo reloj en la pared sonaba ensordecedor en el silencio absoluto de la habitación.

Taehyung se quedó quieto, recostado contra la pared de piedra, con la mirada fija en el reloj.

Solo quería que esto terminara.

—Este lugar me está asustando.

Taehyung se tensó. Tomó un esfuerzo consciente para relajar sus músculos de nuevo. Él y Hoseok no se habían dicho una palabra desde que les habían dejado solos para esperar al adepto de la mente que rompería su vínculo inexistente. No hablar con Hoseok le había ido perfectamente a Taehyung. Cuanto menos interactuaran, mejor. Cuanto menos mirara a Hoseok, mejor. No confiaba en sí mismo para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

—Es el Alto Hronthar —dijo neutralmente, barriendo su mirada sobre las paredes de piedra.

El Alto Hronthar era un lugar peculiar por cierto. Ubicado en el medio de la nada, en el centro del único desierto de Calluvia, su arquitectura y cultura eran dramáticamente diferentes del resto de Calluvia. El extenso edificio tenía miles de años y no había cambiado mucho desde que se construyó. Los monjes vivían una vida aislada dedicada a las artes mentales, interactuando con el resto del planeta solo cuando se necesitaban sus servicios. Es cierto que ahora que los lazos de la niñez eran rompibles, tal vez sus servicios se necesitarían más a menudo.

Pero, de nuevo, Taehyung reflexionó, tal vez no. En el mes transcurrido desde que se aprobó la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación, solo tres de las miles de peticiones fueron aprobadas por el Consejo, entre ellas la de él y la de Leylen. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de soborno y coacción que se había requerido para que se aprobaran, Taehyung se sentiría muy sorprendido si se aprobaran más de unas pocas peticiones en el futuro.

—¿Cómo está Kook? —Dijo Hoseok rígidamente, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo.

Taehyung no lo miró, sus labios se adelgazaron al recordar el estado de su hermano. La condición de Kook se había deteriorado hasta el punto de que apenas reaccionó cuando las personas trataron de hablar con él. A veces hubo raros momentos de lucidez, pero no duraron mucho. Incluso con la mejor atención que la medicina moderna podía ofrecer, la salud de Kook estaba fallando a un ritmo alarmante.

—He escuchado que el vínculo de él y de Leylen se rompió ayer —dijo Hoseok—. Pero obviamente no está respondiendo a mis llamadas. ¿Fue bien?

—Tan bien como uno esperaría —respondió Taehyung. Había sido un desafío convencer al Alto Hronthar de que necesitaba estar presente mientras rompían el vínculo de Kook y Leylen.

Incluso con los registros médicos falsificados de Kook, no fue fácil convencer a los monjes de que Kook no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir al monasterio sin compañía. Después de eso, el resto había sido relativamente fácil. A diferencia de Taehyung y Hoseok, Kook y Leylen en realidad tenían un vínculo para disolver; la parte difícil había sido engañar al adepto a la mente que realizó la ceremonia para que pensara que no había nada inusual en el estado mental de Kook. Afortunadamente, todo había ido bien. El vínculo entre Kook y Leylen se había roto oficialmente y nadie parecía sospechar que algo estaba en marcha.

—Lo saco del mundo más tarde hoy para recibir tratamiento para su enfermedad —dijo Taehyung, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. El Alto Hronthar no usaba la tecnología moderna para monitorear sus habitaciones, pero eso no significaba que no había ojos en ellos. El monasterio tenía la edad suficiente para tener pasadizos secretos para observar a los visitantes.

—Oh —dijo Hoseok—. Bueno.

No había nada "bueno" al respecto. Taehyung no estaba exactamente esperando entregar a Kook a su humano. Todavía no estaba satisfecho con la necesidad de dejar a su hermano enfermo a merced de un miembro de una civilización que ni siquiera creía en la vida extraterrestre. Kook era extremadamente vulnerable en su estado actual. Si su humano lo rechazara, eso lo destruiría absolutamente.

—¿Sabes quién romperá nuestro vínculo? —Dijo Hoseok.

Los labios de Taehyung se adelgazaron cuando recordó otra cosa sobre la que no tenía control. El adepto a la mente que había roto el vínculo de Kook era Clase 4 a lo sumo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que el adepto a la mente designado para su caso sea tan débil.

—No —dijo secamente—. Deja de hablar de eso —le dijo a Hoseok telepáticamente sin establecer contacto visual—. No sabemos quién podría estar escuchando.

—Estás preocupado —le dijo Hoseok a él, sus pensamientos mezclados con desconcierto—. ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo.

Taehyung casi se rió. Era exasperante que Hoseok pensara que manipular a un adepto de la mente entrenado sería fácil. Y, sin embargo, una parte de él se hinchaba ante la demostración de fe de Hoseok en sus habilidades. Jodidamente patético. No podía esperar para liberarse de Hoseok y el desconcertante efecto que tenía sobre él.

—Los adeptos a la mente no son solo telépatas regulares —le dijo a Hoseok con aire de reproche—. Son la única excepción de la Ley de Vinculación por una razón. Es posible que la ley les prohíba tomar una posición de poder en el Consejo, pero aún ejercen un poder enorme. Han sido entrenados en artes mentales desde el nacimiento. La mayoría de los adeptos de la mente probablemente no son más fuertes que tú telepáticamente, pero son mucho mejores en el arte mental de lo que puedes soñar. El poder crudo no lo es todo. Estas personas saben todo lo que hay que saber sobre la mente y sobre el vínculo. No será fácil engañarlos, especialmente si obtenemos uno fuerte.

Antes de que Hoseok pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y entró la figura alta del Alto Adepto.

Taehyung reprimió la necesidad de jurar.

En vez de eso, puso una leve sonrisa cuando el Alto Adepto se inclinó ante ellos de verdad.

—Salud y tranquilidad, Altezas.

En su visión periférica, Taehyung podía ver a Hoseok ponerse ligeramente rígido; tal vez finalmente se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

—Salud y tranquilidad —dijo Taehyung, dándole un gesto de asentimiento al Alto Adepto—. Es un honor, Su Gracia. No esperaba que desperdiciara su tiempo en un asunto tan trivial.

El Alto Adepto lo miró fijamente, sus profundos ojos azules no revelaban ninguna emoción. No podía tener más de treinta y cinco años, muy joven para una posición tan alta. Su cabello lacio y blanco, un tono más pálido que el de Hoseok, caía sobre sus hombros, casi indistinguible de la larga túnica blanca tradicional que llevaba puesta. Aunque su cara estoica no era tan exquisita como la de Hoseok, era clásicamente hermosa. Habría sido un hombre atractivo si no fuera tan anormalmente inexpresivo.

—La disolución del vínculo sagrado entre los miembros de dos casas reales no es un asunto trivial, Su Alteza —dijo el Alto Adepto, deteniéndose y mirando entre ellos—. Arrodíllense a mi lado. No perdamos el tiempo.

Taehyung sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Si bien no estaba nervioso, per se, no le gustaba no tener el control de la situación. Arriesgarse y esperar lo mejor no era la forma en que hacía las cosas. No sabía con certeza qué tan fuerte era un telépata que era el Alto Adepto, pero era razonable suponer que no se habría ganado su puesto a una edad tan temprana si no tuviera una habilidad excepcional en artes mentales o un talento telepático. Ninguna de las dos opciones fue particularmente tranquilizadora.

Cuando ni él ni Hoseok se movieron, el Alto Adepto los miró sin comprender.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Sí —dijo Hoseok.

Taehyung se quedó muy quieto, y luego, por primera vez ese día, miró a Hoseok a los ojos.


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Perdón? —Dijo el Alto Adepto.

Hoseok apartó los ojos del rostro inescrutable de Taehyung y miró al Alto Adepto.

—Me gustaría hablar con mi compañero en privado —dijo Hoseok—. No tardará mucho.

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre las cejas del Alto Adepto, pero él asintió y salió de la habitación con un aire no impresionado a su alrededor. Hoseok frunció el ceño a su espalda, dándose cuenta de que el monje probablemente pensó que Hoseok había pedido la demora para poder rogarle a Taehyung que no rompiera su vínculo.

—¿Qué es? —Dijo Taehyung, su mirada aguda mientras sus ojos gris negros escudriñaban las paredes.

Hoseok inhaló profundamente y, por primera vez, intentó iniciar una comunicación telepática con Taehyung. Sin el vínculo, debería haber sido imposible, pero él era un telépata de alto nivel, así que lo intentó. Si Taehyung podía meterse en su mente y comunicarse, no había ninguna razón para que él no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Llegar a la mente de Taehyung no era un problema; la fea barrera impenetrable que bloqueaba el camino lo era. Hoseok la tocó tentativamente, su estómago en nudos. De repente se sintió de catorce otra vez, preparándose para el rechazo.

Pero la barrera cedió, dejándolo entrar, no profundo, pero lo suficientemente profundo para la comunicación.

—¿Crees que es seguro hablar en voz alta? —Preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. La mente de Taehyung se sentía desconcertantemente familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de por qué. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en la fusión telepática ilícita por la que había rogado la última vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero era difícil fingir que nunca había sucedido ahora que incluso el toque superficial de sus mentes lo hacía temblar de entusiasmo por más.

Joder, esto había sido una idea terrible.

—No puedo sentir a nadie más cerca, pero comunicarse telepáticamente es probablemente más seguro —respondió Taehyung, caminando hacia él—. ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo en voz alta, deteniéndose frente a Hoseok. Estaba tan cerca que Hoseok podía oler el aroma terroso y masculino de su loción para después del afeitado. La corbata de Taehyung estaba un poco floja.

Hoseok se humedeció los labios con la lengua, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que se sintió un poco mareado.

—¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos hacer esto? —Dijo en voz alta en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar al Alto Adepto? ¿Eres más fuerte que él?

La expresión de Taehyung cambió un poco.

—No lo sé —dijo, su mirada fija en Hoseok—. Hay susurros en el Consejo de que logró su alto rango usando métodos muy dudosos. Sin mencionar que la muerte del viejo Alto Adepto ciertamente levantó algunas cejas. Había estado en perfecto estado de salud, por lo que su repentina muerte fue bastante sospechosa, aunque no había pruebas de que su sucesor tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Hoseok se encontró dando un paso involuntario más cerca, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Taehyung.

—¿Si? ¿Entonces crees que es un telépata de alto nivel?

—Parece probable —respondió Taehyung, observándolo atentamente—. ¿Quieres sugerir algo?

Hoseok miró hacia otro lado antes de volver su mirada a Taehyung.

—Has unido a Kook con Leylen sin ningún problema. Tal vez deberías... tendría sentido que nos unieras ahora para evitar sospechas —Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y apretó el estómago mientras esperaba la reacción de Taehyung. Odiaba lo inseguro que se sentía. No era como si estuviera ofreciendo algo indignante. Era una tarea perfectamente lógica para garantizar que todo saliera bien. Claro, volvería a estar atado por el vínculo, pero pasaría muy poco tiempo hasta que el Alto Adepto lo rompiera oficialmente. No era como si quisiera estar unido a Taehyung de nuevo.

—No —dijo Taehyung.

La inseguridad de Hoseok se convirtió en molestia.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es perfectamente razonable!

—No podemos arriesgarnos a establecer una conexión telepática profunda como el vínculo.

Hoseok levantó su barbilla obstinadamente.

—Ilumíname por qué no.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente.

—Fusionar mentes es peligroso, pequeño idiota. Puede crear algo parecido a la adicción.

Enrojeciendo, Hoseok le devolvió la mirada.

—Te aseguro que no soy adicto a tu mente vil.

Taehyung se acercó aún más, mirando a Hoseok con una intensidad que hizo que las mejillas de Hoseok ardieran y los dedos de los pies se curvaran.

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no es por eso que me quieres más dentro de ti ahora mismo?

Las manos de Hoseok se curvaron en puños. Él siseó en voz alta,

—Gilipollas arrogante...

La puerta se abrió y el Alto Adepto regresó a la habitación.

Hoseok se alejó de Taehyung, sus manos aún temblaban de rabia.

—Mis disculpas por la interrupción, Alteza, pero tengo otros deberes esperándome, por lo que no puedo demorar más su cita —dijo neutralmente el Alto Adepto. Si los había oído discutir, no dio señales de ello, su rostro era una máscara sin emociones.

—Eso está bastante bien —dijo Taehyung—. Vamos a proceder. También tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi atención.

El Alto Adepto inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y caminó hacia la alfombra ceremonial en el centro de la habitación.

—Por favor arrodíllense a mi lado y bajen sus escudos mentales.

Hoseok vaciló, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Bajó los escudos, después de guardar cuidadosamente todos los pensamientos y recuerdos comprometedores que no deseaba compartir. También redujo sus poderes lo mejor que pudo, tratando de pasar por el telépata de Clase 2 que se suponía que era.

Todavía enojado, no miró a Taehyung, quien se sentó frente a él.

Cuando el Alto Adepto puso sus manos sobre sus nucas, su pulgar presionando contra el punto justo debajo de la oreja de Hoseok, su centro telepático, Hoseok se preparó.

Podía sentir la presión de una mente extranjera empujando hacia él y tuvo que frenar el instinto de tirarlo. La mente del Alto Adepto se sintió invasora, contundente y extraña, equivocada. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, abrumadora y desorientadora. Se sentía como el peor tipo de violación, y Hoseok luchó contra la ola de náuseas. La mente de Taehyung nunca se había sentido así. ¿Significaba eso que el Alto Adepto era un telépata más fuerte que Taehyung?

No sabía cuál era el plan de Taehyung, pero estaba seguro de que el infierno no estaba funcionando, porque Hoseok podía sentir el momento en que el adepto a la mente descubrió que no tenía ningún vínculo mental. La presión fría y sin emociones en su mente se convirtió en sospecha, luego en ira, luego en sospecha otra vez, antes de que la presencia invasiva desapareciera de repente de su mente.

Jadeando por respirar, Hoseok abrió los ojos de golpe. Tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas, centró su mirada con cierta dificultad en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación.

El Alto Adepto también estaba arrodillado, como si sus rodillas se hubieran agotado. Estaba temblando levemente, su rostro pálido como la muerte. Sus ojos, una vez sin emociones, estaban muy abiertos por el shock y algo como el horror mientras luchaba por respirar, mirando a Taehyung.

Taehyung, que tenía una mirada de intensa concentración en su rostro, una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

La piel de Hoseok picaba con la piel de gallina. Él podía literalmente sentir el poder pulsando en la habitación, una mente tratando de someter a la otra. Podía sentir que el Alto Adepto estaba peleando, su entrenamiento en artes mentales era claramente superior al de Taehyung. Pero aún no era suficiente. Aunque Taehyung le había dicho a Hoseok que el poder en bruto no lo era todo, obviamente lo era en ese caso particular. Hoseok podía sentir la fuerza de la telepatía de Taehyung aplastando al otro hombre, una y otra vez, un golpe tras otro.

Por fin, el Alto Adepto gimió, la sangre goteando de su nariz mientras se desmayaba, cayendo al suelo.

Taehyung exhaló, su rostro perdió la mirada de concentración, pero sus hombros se mantuvieron tensos mientras miraba al inconsciente monje con una expresión sombría en sus ojos.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Susurró Hoseok, mirando hacia la puerta, temiendo que alguien entrara. Si habían sido observados, estaban jodidos.

Y entonces él casi se echó a reír. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Tenía miedo de lo incorrecto aquí. Si Taehyung pudiera reducir incluso al mejor adepto a la mente en el planeta a un montón en el suelo, entonces fácilmente podría joder con la mente de Hoseok diez veces y hacerle creer lo que quisiera. Debería haberlo asustado. No lo hizo. Sentía muchas cosas alrededor de Taehyung, pero el miedo no era una de ellas, nunca lo había sido.

Tal vez él era un idiota.

Taehyung movió sus ojos hacia él.

—Tu nariz está sangrando —dijo con voz cortada—. ¿Te lastimó?

Hoseok se tocó la nariz y se limpió las pocas gotas de sangre que encontró.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Desmonté sus defensas mientras estaba distraído, pero era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Al menos es de clase 6 —Taehyung se puso de pie y, tomando la muñeca de Hoseok, lo levantó—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Dijo, sin mirarlo.

Hoseok lo miró fijamente.

—¿Importa?

Un músculo flexionado en la mandíbula de Taehyung.

—No perdería mi tiempo preguntando por algo que no importara. Es un telépata de alto nivel. Un contacto telepático prolongado con uno siempre es peligroso.

—También eres un telépata de alto nivel —murmuró Hoseok, mirando a Taehyung con curiosidad—. He sobrevivido teniéndote en mí varias veces muy bien —Inmediatamente, Hoseok lamentó su elección de palabras. Ugh—. Llegó bastante profundo, pero te tuve mucho más profundo —Hoseok se sonrojó, mortificado por las cosas que salían de su boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué seguía recordándole a Taehyung lo que habían compartido?

Afortunadamente, Taehyung todavía no lo estaba mirando, así que no vio su sonrojo. Su mirada fue desviada, su rostro duro como la piedra. Sólo su agarre en la muñeca de Hoseok se apretó.

—Eso fue diferente —dijo—. Él no soy yo.

Antes de que Hoseok pudiera procesar lo que se suponía que significaba, Taehyung soltó la muñeca de Hoseok y caminó hacia el hombre inconsciente. Presionó su mano debajo de la oreja del Alto Adepto y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Al acariciar su propia muñeca, Hoseok miró fijamente el perfil de Taehyung, sus ojos recorrieron la fuerte mandíbula de Taehyung y la firme y arrogante curva de sus labios.

Él arrastró su mirada lejos.

—Actúa un poco desorientado y abrumado —dijo Taehyung, enderezándose—. Cómo si acabaras de romper tu vínculo.

Antes de que Hoseok pudiera decir algo, el Alto Adepto abrió los ojos y se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Mis disculpas, Su Gracia —dijo Taehyung, sonando avergonzado, de todas las cosas—. No quise empujarle.

La cara del Alto Adepto se aclaró, como si las palabras de Taehyung tuvieran sentido total.

—Entiendo. Me han dicho que la falta repentina de la unión puede ser desorientadora —Una arruga apareció de repente entre sus cejas. Miró entre ellos bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie.

Se le cayó el estómago a Hoseok. ¿Sospechaba algo, después de todo?

El Alto Adepto miró a Taehyung.

—Como usted es un señor canciller de la MIA, estoy seguro de que no necesito recordarle que vuelva a tomar el examen telepático estándar en los próximos dos días, Su Alteza.

Taehyung asintió.

—Y me aseguraré de que Hoseok'ngh'jung haga lo mismo.

El monje miró a Hoseok.

—¿Está bien, Su Alteza? Se ve pálido.

Hoseok se estremeció.

—Sólo un poco abrumado. Todo se siente... mucho más.

Debió haber sonado bastante convincente, porque el Alto Adepto en realidad parecía simpático.

—Era de esperarse —dijo—. Pero si experimenta alguna dificultad para manejar sus sentidos intensificados, puede regresar al Alto Hronthar. Haré tiempo para usted.

—Estoy seguro de que no será necesario —dijo Taehyung rotundamente—. Gracias por su tiempo, Su Gracia.

Hoseok siguió a Taehyung fuera de la habitación. Sintió la mirada desconcertante del Alto Adepto en su espalda hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Creo que sospecha algo —susurró Hoseok.

Taehyung no dijo nada.

—¿Me escuchaste? —Dijo Hoseok.

—Sí —dijo Taehyung, mirando al frente.

—¿Y? —Hoseok se quedó en silencio, esperando a que los pocos monjes que se dirigían en dirección opuesta pasaran junto a ellos—. ¿No estás preocupado?

—No importa —dijo Taehyung. Todavía no lo estaba mirando.

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada, empezando a enojarse mucho. Nada lo enojó tanto como cuando Taehyung lo ignoraba y lo hace sentir como si no importara.

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No se atreverá a hacer nada contra mí —dijo Taehyung—. Incluso si él está sospechando algo, tengo suficiente suciedad sobre él para hacerlo muy agradable.

—¿Viste sus recuerdos privados? —Hoseok no estaba seguro de lo que decía sobre él de que la emoción que sentía era la exasperación, no la indignación o el disgusto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Taehyung, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. No podía perder la oportunidad de obtener influencia sobre uno de los individuos más poderosos del planeta. Soy un político.

—Eres una persona terrible —dijo Hoseok sin mucho calor.

—Sí.

Hoseok se echó a reír a pesar de sí mismo y volvió la cabeza para que Taehyung no pudiera ver su sonrisa.

Podía sentir los ojos de Taehyung en un lado de su cara. Figuraba por supuesto, el imbécil lo miraría ahora que Hoseok no quería que lo miraran.

—Lo estás subestimando, sabes —dijo Hoseok, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Él es... extremadamente poderoso. Nunca he sentido algo así. Es muy, muy fuerte.

Una llamarada de molestia que salió de Taehyung tomó a Hoseok por sorpresa. Por lo general, Taehyung tenía un control increíble sobre sus escudos mentales, y rara vez permitía sentir sus emociones, a menos que Hoseok lo estuviera tocando, por lo que su repentino control fue muy sorprendente.

—Lo vencí con bastante facilidad —dijo Taehyung uniformemente.

—¡Solo porque lo tomaste desprevenido! Es peligroso.

—No más que yo.

Hoseok parpadeó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando la expresión pétrea de Taehyung. ¿Estaba Taehyung realmente molesto porque Hoseok lo consideraba inferior al Alto Adepto?

—No lo sé —dijo Hoseok casualmente—. Se sintió mucho más fuerte que tú cuando estaba en mí.

La mandíbula de Taehyung se apretó.

Hoseok reprimió una sonrisa, completamente encantado. No podía creer que Taehyung realmente se estuviera poniendo nervioso por algo tan ridículo. Como, sabía que Taehyung se esforzaba por lograr la perfección en todo lo que hacía, pero ¿no era un fanático del control que quería ser el mejor en todo? No era realista. Fue completamente loco.

—Se sintió más fuerte sólo porque no sabía cómo manejarte —dijo Taehyung con voz cortada—. La fuerza bruta es la ruta más fácil cuando la mente no es familiar. La falta de delicadeza no es algo que deba ser alabado.

Hoseok casi se echó a reír.

—No diría que le faltaba delicadeza —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Era muy, muy fuerte.

Los ojos de Taehyung se estrecharon.

—¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso?

Hoseok lo miró sin comprender.

¿Celoso? ¿Cómo celoso de él?

La mera idea de que Taehyung estuviera celoso de él era... absolutamente ridícula. Había pasado años coqueteando escandalosamente con todas las personas semi-atractivas, y Taehyung ni siquiera se había fijado. Claro, se había enfadado con él por haber actuado de manera "impropia", pero nunca había estado celoso. Taehyung no se puso celoso por él.

¿Podría estar celoso ahora? ¿Sólo porque otro hombre había entrado en la mente de Hoseok? In-jodidamente-creíble.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hoseok, apartando la mirada de Taehyung con una sonrisa torcida que se sentía mal—. No estoy delirando.

Taehyung no dijo nada mientras seguía a Hoseok a la cámara.

Hoseok frunció los labios cuando algo se le ocurrió.

—Dijiste que no haría nada contra ti. ¿Qué hay de mí? No tengo suciedad sobre él.

—Sólo mantente alejado de él —dijo Taehyung—. Si no es posible, mantén tus escudos en alto cuando estés cerca de él. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo alejado por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para contactarme. Me ocuparé de él si te molesta.

Los ojos de Hoseok se fijaron en él. Frunció el ceño en desconcierto. ¿Había oído eso, verdad? ¿Por qué Taehyung lo protegería?

—¿Por qué? —Dijo, tratando de ignorar la sensación estúpidamente cálida en su estómago. Ugh ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Él no necesitaba ser protegido. Él podría cuidar de sí mismo.

Los ojos de Taehyung eran ilegibles.

—Sólo déjame saber si se acerca a ti. No tienes idea de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer.

Eso no es una respuesta, casi dijo Hoseok, pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

¿Por qué le importaba? Taehyung y él terminaron. Iban por caminos separados, ya nada los unía. Se suponía que debía dejar de que le importara por qué Taehyung hizo o no hizo algo. Se suponía que no debía importar. Taehyung no importaba. Cuanto antes dejara de preocuparse por cada pequeña cosa en el comportamiento de Taehyung, antes desaparecería su... obsesión con este hombre. Tenía que hacerlo, porque era solo una obsesión. Nada más. Era completamente capaz de no importarle nada de Taehyung.

Él lo era.

Déjalo ir. La voz de su madre sonaba en su mente. Ya no es nada para ti. Déjalo ir, querido.

Bloqueando su mandíbula, Hoseok fijó su mirada en la pared. Odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse... frágil, estirado en los bordes. Quería irse a casa antes de poder decir o hacer algo estúpido.

—¿Nos estamos moviendo o no? —Dijo con fuerza—. Estoy seguro de que tienes asuntos más importantes que requieren tu atención. Déjame en casa primero.

En su visión periférica pudo ver a Taehyung presionar su mano contra la consola. Las puertas de la cámara se cerraron.

Pero entonces... nada. Taehyung no le dijo a la computadora su destino. Soltó la consola y se acercó, sus ojos negros vagaban por toda la cara de Hoseok.

Hoseok lamió sus labios, su corazón tronaba en algún lugar de su garganta.

Taehyung puso su mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Hoseok y se inclinó, su aliento rozando el punto sensible debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Hoseok.

—¿Sabes cómo pasar por un telépata de bajo nivel en el STT?

Hoseok tragó saliva. Era una pregunta completamente razonable. Él lo sabía. ¿Pero era realmente necesario que Taehyung estuviera tan cerca de él? ¿Era realmente necesario susurrar la pregunta en su oído? ¿O fue solo una precaución razonable? A diferencia del antiguo monasterio, la cámara podría ser monitoreada. Los medios de transporte más modernos lo eran.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Hoseok.

Sintió en lugar de escuchar a Taehyung suspirar.

—Bien. Entonces escucha atentamente. No me repetiré.

Hoseok asintió.

Taehyung comenzó a hablar, dando sus instrucciones en voz muy baja. Las instrucciones eran extrañamente largas, y Hoseok tuvo problemas para mantenerse al día. Era difícil concentrarse en las palabras de Taehyung cuando su proximidad, su voz y su sutil y masculino aroma rápidamente abrumaban sus sentidos. Hoseok se sintió como un bulto de nervios listo para dispararse en cualquier momento, respirando superficialmente y mirando aturdido a la pared opuesta de la cámara.

—... piensa en tu núcleo telepático como un faro de luz. Tienes que aprender a atenuarlo a voluntad para que un programa de prueba no... —Los labios de Taehyung rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Hoseok y Hoseok se estremeció violentamente, un gemido en su garganta que logró sofocar—... ¿ahora entiendes cómo hacerlo?

Hoseok parpadeó un par de veces. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Taehyung.

—Sí —logró—. Sigue.

Taehyung continuó. Él habló y habló, su voz insoportablemente grave, baja e íntima. Estaban tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus pechos y estómagos se cepillaran. La mejilla de Taehyung era cálida contra la de Hoseok. Olía tan bien que Hoseok se encontraba respirando cada vez más profundo, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Los obligó a abrirse cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una persona loca, como un adicto que consigue su dosis con avidez antes de que se la lleven.

—Apestas al dar instrucciones —dijo Hoseok con voz ronca, odiando lo inestable que sonaba su voz, odiando lo mucho que quería acercar a Taehyung y tener la boca de Taehyung en la suya. Sólo un beso más. Solo uno.

Cielos, esto era patético. Fue patético.

Furioso, consigo mismo más que con Taehyung, Hoseok se apartó bruscamente y golpeó su mano en la consola.

—El Tercer Palacio Real, segunda entrada.

La cámara comenzó a moverse.

—Gracias, creo que puedo resolverlo —dijo Hoseok con fuerza, tratando de ocultar su ira, frustración, y lo peor de todo, los qué pasaría sin sentido y un sentido vacío de anhelo. Anhelo que no tenía ningún sentido sentir.

La cámara abrió el salón familiar del palacio.

Hoseok salió.

Se detuvo, de espaldas a Taehyung, resistiendo la tentación de huir y esconderse. Era un vástago de la Tercera Casa Real. Estaba por encima de ese comportamiento inmaduro. Sería condenado si dejaba que Taehyung viera cuánto le afectaba esto.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, Hoseok se dio la vuelta y le dio a Taehyung una reverencia superficial, perfectamente educada y perfectamente impersonal.

—Su Alteza.

Cuando se enderezó, sus ojos se encontraron.

Hoseok sintió un nudo en su garganta. Ya no eran compañeros de unión. Nunca habían sido verdaderos compañeros, pero habían sido prometidos por toda la vida de Hoseok. Su cumpleaños fue dos meses antes de lo que debería haber sido por Taehyung. Él había crecido con el conocimiento de que ese hombre era suyo, para bien o para mal. Siempre había sido el príncipe Hoseok, el prometido del príncipe heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim.

¿Sabía cómo ser sólo el príncipe Hoseok?

Hoseok tragó saliva y el nudo se alojó en su garganta, pero el fuerte nudo en su pecho permaneció.

Miró a Taehyung, sintiéndose completamente perdido.

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Taehyung. Su garganta se movió, su mandíbula se tensó infinitesimalmente.

Taehyung abrió la boca y dijo:

—El Segundo Palacio Real, el ala izquierda.

Hoseok nunca había sentido tanta decepción en su vida.

No vio cerrarse las puertas de la cámara.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez allí, se detuvo frente a la mesa nueva y brillante que reemplazó a la que había roto. La miró sin ver, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de déjà vu.

Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de romper cosas.

Quería meterse en su cama, acurrucarse con su almohada y dormir hasta que dejara de sentirse tan... vacío. Vacío. Incorrecto.

—Esto es ridículo —susurró—. Lo odias. Esto es lo que siempre has querido. Lo es. ¡Se supone que eres feliz, idiota!

Hoseok se arrojó sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, gimiendo cuando lágrimas calientes y furiosas le picaban los ojos. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Odiaba a Taehyung. Él lo odiaba. Odiaba todo sobre él.

Un pequeño y desagradable pensamiento se abrió camino en su mente,

¿Lo haces?


	22. Chapter 22

_Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.209_

_Han pasado solo tres días desde que el príncipe heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim y el príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung disolvieron sus vínculos, pero hay más rumores curiosos flotando alrededor._

_Parece que nuestro Lord Canciller abandonó el planeta inmediatamente después de que se rompió su vínculo, llevándose a su hermano menor con él. El príncipe Jeongguk, que se rumorea que está misteriosamente enfermo, tenía su propio vínculo con su novia prometida, Lady Leylen'shni'gul, roto un día antes que el de su hermano. Se rumorea que el Príncipe Taehyung llevó a su hermano enfermo al planeta pre-TTCI que el Príncipe Jeongguk visitó el año pasado, Sol III [nombre nativo: Tierra]. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón?_

_Es bastante curioso que su viaje coincidiera con la derogación de la ley pre-TTCI. Para nuestros lectores que no están familiarizados con las leyes intergalácticas: la ley recientemente derogada regulaba la relación entre los ciudadanos de la Unión de Planetas y los planetas que no han alcanzado el nivel tecnológico requerido para el Contacto. Para ser más precisos, la ley pre-TTCI solía prohibir las relaciones interpersonales, como el matrimonio con ciudadanos de planetas pre-TTCI._

_Nuestros lectores pueden preguntarnos: ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el Príncipe Jeongguk? Quizás nada. Quizás no sea más que una coincidencia. Las coincidencias pueden ser de hecho curiosas..._

_***_

_Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana_

_Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.212_

_¡Noticias! ¡El príncipe heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim va a casarse con la ex prometida de su propio hermano!_

_La velada de la consejera Xuvok anoche tuvo un acontecimiento inesperado cuando Lady Leylen'shni'gul reveló que ahora está comprometida con el Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan._

_Las implicaciones de esto son ciertamente interesantes. Tenemos el mayor respeto por nuestro estimado Canciller, pero uno se pregunta cómo se siente el Príncipe Jeongguk'ngh'kim acerca de que su propio hermano se haya comprometido con su antigua compañera de unión..._

_Como el príncipe Taehyung'ngh'kim todavía se encuentra en la Tierra, no estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios._

_***_

—Por favor, Su Alteza.

Los labios de Taehyung se adelgazaron. Estaba empezando a reconsiderar su opinión sobre Leylen. Ella estaba resultando ser mucho más molesta de lo que él había esperado.

—No tengo tiempo —repitió, con la mirada puesta en el informe trimestral de presupuesto del Ministerio.

—Pero Su Alteza —dijo ella, acercándose a su silla.

Eso lo hizo temblar.

No le gustaba que la gente entrara a su espacio personal sin ser invitada.

—No nos han visto juntos desde el anuncio de nuestro compromiso —dijo sin problemas—. El baile de Lady Zeyneb es la oportunidad perfecta para nuestra primera aparición pública.

Taehyung levantó los ojos y la miró con una mirada fría.

—Cuando digo que estoy ocupado, significa que estoy ocupado. Vete, mi señora.

Ella palideció.

Taehyung sabía que estaba siendo un gilipollas, pero no sentía que no lo fuera. La niña debería estar contenta de que todavía le permitieran entrar al palacio después de lo que había hecho.

Taehyung había estado menos que divertido al regresar de la Tierra y descubrir que Leylen les había contado a todos sobre su compromiso mientras él estaba fuera del planeta. No tenía intención hacer público su supuesto compromiso tan pronto, y tener su mano forzada había sido más que agravante. No

ayudaba que, para empezar, no estuviera de buen humor, no estaba contento de dejar a su hermano en la Tierra, tan repentinamente empujado en medio de un escándalo no había mejorado exactamente su estado de ánimo.

No le gustaba no tener el control de la narrativa pública. Él podría haber hecho un trato con la chica, pero nunca le había prometido explícitamente que se casaría con ella en el corto plazo. Ahora todo el planeta hablaba de cómo robó efectivamente a la novia de su propio hermano. Tanto para evitar un escándalo.

La reina no estaba del todo sorprendida de que no hubiera contenido el escándalo, y Taehyung no podía culparla por eso. Él estaba enojado consigo mismo, también. Debería haber notado lo ansiosa que estaba Leylen por elevar su estatus social. Debería haberse tomado el tiempo para advertirle que no compartiera las noticias sin su permiso, en lugar de perder el poco tiempo precioso que había tenido con su ex prometido.

—Por favor, Su Alteza —dijo Leylen, mirándolo suplicante—. Sé que estás disgustado conmigo, pero será más escandaloso si seguimos evitando las funciones sociales. Parecemos culpables.

El primer instinto de Taehyung fue echarla. Pero la parte racional de él sabía que ella tenía razón. Cuanto más tiempo evitase los eventos sociales, más desagradables se convertirían los chismes.

—Bien —dijo—. Pero no toleraré más mentiras.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con recelo.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza. Te dije que no era mi intención enfadarte. No sabía que te disgustaría lo que le contara a la gente sobre el Príncipe Hoseok.

Taehyung frunció los labios.

—Vete a casa. Te recogeré a las nueve en punto.

Con una profunda reverencia hacia él, ella se fue, sus caderas se mecían más de lo que era apropiado. Todavía exudaba excitación, pero al menos parecía haber renunciado a intentar seducirlo como a una ramera.

Taehyung se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exhalando lentamente. Sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable. Él no estaba siendo completamente justo con ella. Hoseok se había comportado de manera mucho más escandalosa en el pasado, y nunca lo había irritado tanto, o más bien, lo había irritado por una razón diferente.

Debería haber sido más tolerante con ella. La mujer tenía un admirable autocontrol. Habían pasado menos de diez días, pero ella se estaba adaptando bien a su falta de vínculo. Ella tenía un control mucho mejor de sus sentidos intensos que Hoseok después de la disolución de su vínculo. Para ser justo con Hoseok, era un telépata más fuerte que Leylen, por lo que lo pasó peor que ella, pero aún así. Su compostura era admirable. Hoseok había sido un desastre de emociones y necesidades, tan ansioso por el sexo que se veía positivamente borracho de deseo...

Taehyung se puso de pie y salió de su estudio.

Tenía un baile para el que vestirse.

Pero en su camino a sus habitaciones, fue abordado por el ReyConsorte.

—Taehyung, quería hablar contigo —dijo.

Taehyung desaceleró sus pasos, permitiendo a su padre ponerse al día.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero ir a la Tierra y ver cómo está Kook —dijo Zahef.

—¿Estás pidiendo mi autorización? Ya no la necesitas. El Ministerio ya no regula las visitas a los planetas pre-TTCI.

—Soy consciente de eso —dijo Zahef secamente—. Puede que no esté tan interesado en la política como tu madre y tú, pero no soy del todo ajeno. Sé que ya no necesito tu permiso. En cualquier caso, no tengo interés en hablar con el Lord Canciller. Quiero hablar con mi hijo.

Taehyung hizo una mueca. A veces, el Rey-Consorte era tan ingenuo como Kook.

—Soy todo oídos, padre —dijo, obligándose a ser paciente.

—¿Crees que Kook y... su joven estarían encantados de verme?

—Ni siquiera han pasado diez días desde que dejé a Jeongguk en la Tierra —dijo Taehyung, casi sonriendo a la elección de palabras de su padre—. Hace diez días, Yoongi Min ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de vida extraterrestre. Deja que se adapte al hecho de que su novio es un extraterrestre antes de obligarlo a conocer a un suegro alienígena.

Zahef se rió entre dientes.

—De hecho, eso probablemente sería demasiado para el pobre humano. Pero me preocupo. ¿Qué pasa si Kook no está siendo

tratado bien? Sé que dijiste que el humano de Kook recibió la noticia relativamente bien, pero podría haber cambiado de opinión desde entonces...

—¿De verdad crees que dejé a mi hermano sin protección? Dijo Taehyung—. Borg'gorn lo está vigilando. Estoy recibiendo actualizaciones diarias. Si Kook está en peligro, será teletransportado a casa.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Zahef suspirara.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?

—No lo preguntaste. No sabía que era de tu interés. Soy completamente capaz de manejar el problema.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Taehyung —dijo Zahef, con voz suave.

—Al contrario, es mi deber.

Lanzando otro suspiro, Zahef dijo:

—No es tu deber. Tienes padres, Taehyung. Aún no eres el rey. Sé que tu madre piensa que está bien darte parte de sus deberes prematuramente, 'construir el carácter y prepararte', pero no es normal. Tienes tus propios deberes como el Príncipe Heredero y Lord Canciller del planeta. Francamente, me sorprende que no te arrodilles por el agotamiento. No deberías pensar que Kook también es tu problema de manejar.

—Llegas unos años demasiado tarde para este discurso —dijo Taehyung y suprimió una mueca. No necesitaba mirar a su padre para sentir su culpa. Sentirse culpable era una emoción desagradable, incluso si era de segunda mano.

—Sé que estoy siendo bastante hipócrita —dijo Zahef, aclarando su garganta—. Admito que, al igual que tu madre, confié en que encontraras una solución para la situación de Kook. Soy culpable de esperar que hagas milagros, no lo voy a negar —Él se rió entre dientes, con autodesprecio escrito en toda su cara—. Es un mal hábito que los padres tienden a desarrollar cuando su hijo nunca falla en nada. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. No significa que no vea los sacrificios que haces. No significa que no veo lo infeliz que eres.

Taehyung miró al frente y caminó más rápido.

—No soy infeliz.

—No te he visto sonreír en meses.

—Sabes que no sonrío mucho.

—No —dijo Zahef en voz baja—. No lo haces.

Taehyung dejó escapar un suspiro, empezando a enojarse. Una charla sobre las elecciones de su vida fue lo último que necesitaba esta noche.

—Estoy perfectamente feliz —dijo de nuevo—. Casi todo fue de acuerdo a mis planes. Jeongguk está libre de su vínculo con Leylen. Su salud es mucho mejor. Y como es tan importante para ti, creo que su humano lo hace feliz.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Dijo Zahef—. Estás cargando con la compañera de tu hermano en su lugar. No recuerdo que la quisieras especialmente.

—Ella será suficiente —dijo Taehyung uniformemente—. No necesito tu compasión. Deja de actuar como si no tuviera decisión. Nadie puede obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero.

Podía sentir la mirada de su padre en su rostro.

—¿Es ella lo que quieres? —Dijo Zahef—. Hay una diferencia entre querer algo profundamente, con todo tu corazón, en lugar de querer algo con tu cerebro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo para ti mismo? No porque fuera lo racional que hay que hacer sino porque lo querías.

La mandíbula de Taehyung se apretó.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo, entrando a sus habitaciones—. Si me disculpas, padre —Cerró la puerta sin ceremonias ante el Rey Consorte y se quedó quieto por un momento.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo para ti mismo? ¿Porque lo querías?

Una risa áspera salió de su boca. Si su padre quería que actuara como un animal irracional y sin sentido, no tendría suerte.

La única persona capaz de hacerlo comportarse de esa manera ya no estaba en la imagen.

Los labios de Taehyung se adelgazaron cuando sintió una punzada de algo. Algo como un anhelo crudo y desgarrador.

Ignorándolo, se dirigió hacia su guardarropa.

Tenía un baile para el que vestirse y una novia para recoger.


	23. Chapter 23

Hoseok hizo todo lo posible por no ponerse tenso cuando anunciaron el nombre de Taehyung. Pero cuando anunciaron el nombre de Leylen justo después de Taehyung, su máscara de indiferencia se deslizó por un momento.

Hoseok la devolvió apresuradamente y no miró hacia la entrada del salón de baile cuando susurros corrieron entre la multitud. Fingió que no podía sentir las miradas y no sabía que la gente estaba observando su reacción ante la presencia pública de su ex compañero en la primera aparición pública con su nueva prometida.

Estarían esperando mucho tiempo.

Hoseok sonrió torcidamente al príncipe Aedan y murmuró:

—Me siento como un espécimen exótico en un zoológico.

Aedan le lanzó una mirada compasiva.

—Podría haber sido peor.

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo Hoseok con una risa.

—Tu madre podría haber estado tratando de esposarte con el rey de otro planeta —dijo Aedan con ironía.

Hoseok hizo una mueca. La reina consorte Zeyneb, la madre de Aedan, era conocida por estar ansiosa por el matrimonio de su hijo con el rey del planeta Zicur.

—¿No te gusta? —Dijo Hoseok, tratando de distraerse del abrumador deseo de mirar hacia la entrada. Fue jodidamente ridículo. Había estado más tiempo sin ver a Taehyung que los nueve días transcurridos desde la disolución oficial de su vínculo inexistente. Pero de alguna manera, se sintió diferente esta vez. Más final. Saber que ya no había nada que los uniera lo hacía sentir... agitado. Lo estaba volviendo loco, ese sentimiento enloquecedor e insatisfecho bajo su piel, como si no tuviera otro propósito en la vida además de discutir con Taehyung, que era jodido en tantos niveles que Hoseok no se atrevía a mencionárselo a nadie por temor a sonar loco... La única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para hablar de eso era Kook, pero todavía estaba en la Tierra con su humano. Además, Kook no era exactamente imparcial con respecto a Taehyung.

Aedan se encogió de hombros, sus ojos oscuros no se encontraron con los de Hoseok.

—Es agradable, supongo. Podría haber sido peor.

Hoseok parpadeó, habiendo olvidado ya lo que había preguntado.

—Sí, supongo —dijo. Esperaba que no se viera tan distraído y tímido como se sentía.

A juzgar por la mirada que Aedan le disparó, no estaba engañando a nadie.

—No tienes que fingir que estás completamente bien con la situación, ya sabes —Aedan dijo—. De hecho, si lo haces, probablemente sea obvio que tu indiferencia es falsa. Él fue tu compañero de unión para toda tu vida. Se espera algo de orgullo, especialmente después de los rumores maliciosos que Leylen ha difundido sobre ti.

Hoseok se echó a reír.

—No eran más que la verdad. No es un secreto que Taehyung siempre encontró alguna falta en todo lo que hice.

Aedan resopló.

—Ella afirmó que él la había elegido porque Taehyung quería una 'consorte que puede comportarse de acuerdo con su condición', que es solo... —Aedan negó con la cabeza—. Es increíblemente ofensivo, tanto para ti como para tu casa. Tú también eres un príncipe. Literalmente, te han enseñado cómo ser un ReyConsorte desde antes de que pudieras caminar.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros. No estaba particularmente ofendido por los rumores, especialmente porque era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que había algo de verdad en ellos. No siempre se había comportado de la manera que le correspondía a un príncipe, y mucho menos al futuro consorte de un rey; siempre lo había sabido, pero no le importaba. Comportarse indebidamente había sido una manera infalible de hacer que Taehyung notara su existencia. Por supuesto, también le había ganado la ira de Taehyung, pero la verdad es que Hoseok siempre había preferido estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de Taehyung a ser ignorado por él, como si no fuera digno de la atención de Taehyung. Ugh. Incluso pensar en ello hizo hervir su sangre, su cuerpo se tensó para una pelea, una pelea que no sucedería. Él y Taehyung no eran nada el uno para el otro. Ya no había razón para discutir con Taehyung. No había razón para querer su atención. No es que alguna vez hubiera querido la atención de Taehyung. Él había, simplemente, odiado no tenerla. Había una diferencia. Estaba seguro de que la había.

—Deja de ignorarlos tan obviamente —dijo Aedan en voz baja—. La gente no dejará de mirarte hasta que satisfagas su curiosidad. Solo míralo y luego mira hacia otro lado.

Aedan probablemente tenía razón. Su indiferencia probablemente parecía extraña. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser mirar a Taehyung y luego mirar hacia otro lado, como si Taehyung estuviera bajo su atención? Él podría hacerlo totalmente. Él podría.

Hoseok volvió la cabeza.

El salón de baile era enorme. Probablemente había más de quinientas personas allí. Sus ojos no deberían haber encontrado a Taehyung tan rápido como lo hicieron.

Taehyung estaba hablando con la reina consorte Zeyneb, luciendo majestuoso como siempre, sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Hoseok lo miró con avidez, su mirada vagaba sobre su firme mandíbula y sus pómulos afilados, y sus labios finos y crueles que se habían sentido tan bien en su...

Hoseok miró hacia otro lado y tomó un trago de un camarero que pasaba. Lo tragó con avidez, tratando de calmar la sed que repentinamente sintió. No funcionó del todo.

Cielos, esto estaba jodido.

—No lo tomes a mal —dijo Aedan, cuidando su propia bebida. Miró por encima del borde de su vaso en dirección a Taehyung—. Pero después de romper mi vínculo, tengo un nuevo aprecio por Taehyung'ngh'kim —Él sonrió con indiferencia—. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—No es el hombre más guapo de esta habitación.

—No —dijo Aedan agradablemente, pareciendo demasiado divertido para el gusto de Hoseok—. Tú lo eres. Pero hay algo en él que es solo que... —Él se lamió los labios y sonrió—. Parece que sería fantástico en la cama.

Hoseok frunció los labios y trató de no mirarlo. Honestamente, difícilmente podía culpar a Aedan por darse cuenta de personas atractivas; recordaba lo caliente que había estado el primer mes después de que se rompiera su vínculo, por lo que definitivamente podía entender, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. No le gustaba que Aedan estuviera imaginando tener sexo con Taehyung. No le gustaba imaginar a Taehyung teniendo sexo con Aedan. El mero pensamiento estaba equivocado, era repugnante y justo, simplemente irritante.

Dejando caer su sonrisa, Aedan en realidad dio un paso atrás.

—Estaba bromeando, Hoseok. Bueno, mayormente —Un surco apareció entre sus cejas—. Pensé que lo odiabas.

—Lo hago —dijo Hoseok con irritación y se alejó antes de que Aedan pudiera decir algo. Se sintió absolutamente mortificado, y horrorizado, por su posesividad completamente inapropiada. No tenía por qué sentirse propietario de un hombre que no era nada para él. Sobre un hombre que odiaba. No era asunto suyo si la gente quería acostarse con Taehyung. Este sentimiento posesivo vicioso era extraño y completamente jodido.

Furioso consigo mismo, Hoseok no estaba mirando hacia dónde iba.

Entonces, por supuesto, por supuesto, de los cientos de personas en la sala, chocó con Leylen.

—Lo siento —dijo automáticamente antes de darse cuenta de quién era.

Leylen le sonrió amablemente.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es comprensible que estés distraído.

Quería golpearla.

Inmediatamente, Hoseok se encogió ante el pensamiento. No era una persona violenta, y menos aún hacia las mujeres, sin importar cuán superiores y engreídas se vieran. Había sido criado por dos mujeres fuertes y no tenía nada más que el mayor respeto por ellas.

Pero a la mierda, Leylen no merecía lamer los zapatos de su madre, en lo que a él se refería.

¿No es eso un poco demasiado extremo? Su voz interior dijo en voz baja.

Hoseok tuvo que admitir que quizás estaba siendo un poco injusto con la mujer. Nunca antes había sentido tal desdén hacia ella. Ella no era el epítome del mal.

Todavía quería darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Hoseok respiró hondo. Sabía que la gente los estaba mirando. El silencio que cayó a su alrededor era antinatural. Hacer una escena era lo último que necesitaba después de todos los rumores que Leylen había difundido sobre su conducta inapropiada. Entonces, si él estuviera pensando racionalmente, Hoseok se habría alejado sin decir nada.

Él no estaba pensando racionalmente.

—Su Alteza —dijo rotundamente.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Uno pensaría que alguien con su conducta impecable sabría cómo dirigirse adecuadamente a sus superiores —dijo Hoseok.

Ella se sonrojó.

Por un momento, ella se mostró rebelde. Era obvio que ya se consideraba de un rango más alto que él, y lo sería, después de casarse con Taehyung. Pero ella no lo era, todavía no. Hoseok fue príncipe de la Tercera Casa Real. Ella era miembro de una familia noble menor con más riqueza que pedigrí.

—Su Alteza —Leylen soltó una carcajada antes de sonreír inocentemente—. Perdóname, estoy tan emocionada estos días que me distraigo y olvido mis modales. ¿Ya has recibido tu invitación de la Segunda Casa Real?

Hoseok se tomó un momento para admirar su mente rápida. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo darle la vuelta a las tornas y hacer que se viera patético.

Desafortunadamente para ella, tenía una piel más gruesa después de años de entrenamiento verbal con Taehyung, y ella no tenía nada como la lengua afilada de Taehyung.

Sonriendo amigablemente, Hoseok se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró solo por sus oídos.

—Disfruta de tu emoción mientras dure. No lo conoces como yo. Él te aplastará —Él casi palmeó su cara tan pronto como dijo eso. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? En serio, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Habría sido fácil ponerla sutilmente en su lugar sin recurrir a tales métodos juveniles.

Leylen parecía tan sorprendida como estaba por su abierta hostilidad antes de darle una mirada altiva.

—Los celos son tan impropios, Su Alteza —dijo ella, levantando la voz.

Los susurros escandalizados alrededor de ellos se hicieron más fuertes.

Hoseok se estremeció interiormente, ya imaginando los titulares. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Antes de que él pudiera decirle lo ridículas que eran sus palabras, una voz familiar dijo detrás de él,

—¿Hay algún problema?

El corazón de Hoseok dio un vuelco.

Una mirada nerviosa cruzó el rostro de Leylen antes de que ella sonriera agradablemente.

—No, en absoluto, Su Alteza. Solo estábamos hablando.

Distante, consciente de las miradas y dolorosamente consciente del hombre detrás de él, Hoseok se dio la vuelta.

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Taehyung, sintió frío y calor por todas partes, su estómago temblaba.

No queriendo ser un hipócrita después de criticar a Leylen por su falta de modales, Hoseok ejecutó una perfecta reverencia y dijo cortésmente:

—Su Alteza.

Taehyung asintió, sus ojos negros se fijaron en Hoseok con una expresión extraña.

Leylen dijo con una sonrisa:

—Su Alteza, estábamos hablando de...

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Dijo Taehyung, aún mirando a Hoseok. No le echó ni un vistazo a Leylen, y llenó a Hoseok de viciosa satisfacción.

Extrañado por sus propias emociones, Hoseok vaciló. Probablemente debería negarse. Hablar con Taehyung en privado solo empeoraría los rumores y las especulaciones.

Él debe negarse.

Él debería.

Pero...

Pero él no quería hacerlo. La posibilidad de estar solo con Taehyung hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, una emoción extraña, casi repugnante, que le recorría las venas.

Hoseok se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo antes de poder detenerse. Idiota. Era un idiota.

Los susurros a su alrededor se hicieron más fuertes mientras seguía a Taehyung hasta el balcón más cercano.

Había dos señores menores en él, pero una mirada de Taehyung los hizo irse. La puerta se cerró detrás de los dos hombres, cortando el ruido del salón de baile.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hoseok se preparó y se dio la vuelta, decidido a actuar al margen. Pero su expresión cuidadosamente educada fue completamente desperdiciada. Taehyung no lo estaba mirando. Su mandíbula estaba bloqueada mientras miraba los jardines de abajo. Si Taehyung no fuera el que había pedido hablar, Hoseok pensaría que Taehyung no quería estar allí.

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Hoseok—. No tengo toda la noche.

—¿Lo haces a propósito?

Hoseok frunció el ceño, realmente desconcertado.

—¿Hacer qué?

Taehyung no lo miró.

—No juegues al tímido. Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención. No puedes vivir sin que todos te miren.

Hoseok se erizó.

—Que te jodan, nadie te obliga a mirarme. Mierda, mira a otro lado.

Taehyung se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Dijo Hoseok, mirando ceñudo al perfil de Taehyung.

Taehyung no respondió.

En cambio, dijo lacónicamente: —Deja de provocar a Leylen. y haciendo escenas.

Hoseok vio rojo.

—¿Yo? ¡Ella es la que lo comenzó!

—No me importa quién lo comenzó —dijo Taehyung—. Deberías ser más inteligente que eso. Tu reputación está hecha añicos como está.

Hoseok parpadeó. ¿Por qué le importaba a Taehyung?

—Sí, gracias a tu preciosa prometida —dijo cortantemente, tratando de ocultar su confusión.

Los labios de Taehyung se adelgazaron.

—Ella dejará de difundir los rumores. Ya he hablado con ella.

Hoseok resopló.

—Claramente no fue tan efectivo como crees. Estaba tratando de humillarme esta noche.

—No eres un cordero inocente —dijo Taehyung, todavía mirando a los jardines de abajo—. Puedes cuidar de ti mismo. Ella es solo una niña mimada con ambiciones infladas.

—Encantador. Veo que tu opinión de ella es tan baja como tu opinión de mí.

—Ella es muy diferente a ti.

Hoseok inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Taehyung. Había algo irritado en la forma en que Taehyung lo dijo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Dijo Hoseok, preparándose para un insulto.

—Ella no está en desacuerdo con cada una de mis palabras, por un lado.

Hoseok sonrió involuntariamente a eso.

—Tu ego no necesita inflarse.

Taehyung dejó escapar una risa.

—Ciertamente nunca lo has inflado.

Hoseok lo miró con incertidumbre. Estaba perplejo de que Taehyung estaba aparentemente contento de perder su precioso tiempo en él cuando no había razón para hacerlo. ¿Por qué había querido hablar con Hoseok? ¿Solo para decirle que deje de hacer una escena? Podría haber hablado con su actual prometida para un mejor efecto. Ella ciertamente no habría discutido con él. Fue desconcertante.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —Dijo Hoseok, preguntando por la otra cosa que le había estado confundiendo y molestando. Nunca había manejado bien no tener la atención completa de Taehyung—. ¿No sabes que es descortés no mirar a las personas cuando les hablas? Deja de ser un imbécil.

Taehyung finalmente se giró y lo miró.

Hoseok se humedeció los labios, sosteniendo la ardiente mirada de Taehyung.

No sabía quién se movió primero.

Al momento siguiente, sus labios chocaron, y Hoseok no pudo detener un gemido vergonzosamente fuerte. Gimiendo, abrió la boca ansiosamente para la lengua de Taehyung, con las manos enterrándose en el cabello de Taehyung e intentando acercarlo más. Cielos, quería consumirlo, tragarlo entero, chuparle la polla, cualquier cosa, solo para que Taehyung se adentrara más en él. Estaba temblando de deseo tanto que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Chupó la lengua de Taehyung, aferrándose a su cuerpo duro, tan familiar y correcto, y respirando el olor de Taehyung como un hombre privado de oxígeno respiraría el aire.

Como si compartiera su necesidad de estar más cerca, Taehyung lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, besándolo más y más fuerte hasta que ya no fue posible. Hoseok se quejó de frustración, agarrando la cara de Taehyung, acariciando sus magras mejillas, queriendo, deseando...

Taehyung apartó sus labios, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos como tinta fundida, brillantes contra la franja oscura de sus pestañas, atentos, hambrientos, pesados con una necesidad primordial.

—Maldito seas —dijo con resentimiento antes de besar a Hoseok de nuevo.

Gimiendo, Hoseok le devolvió el beso. Estaba tan duro que dolía. Por más que lo intentara, no podía besar a Taehyung tan profundamente como quisiera, y la frustración aumentaba, volviéndolo loco. Él quería follar. Él quería venirse. Quería... quería...

—No podemos —dijo la voz de Taehyung en su cabeza, su boca caliente bajando por la barbilla de Hoseok hasta su garganta. Hoseok no estaba seguro de cuándo Taehyung había desatado su corbata, pero de repente, los labios de Taehyung chupaban un chupetón vicioso en su cuello y la boca de Hoseok se abrió en un gemido silencioso. Cielos, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? No tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien, no con este hombre. La parte jodida era que no podía imaginar permitir que otro hombre le hiciera esto, especialmente en un lugar tan público. Sus padres, y cientos de miembros de la sociedad de alto rango, estaban justo detrás de esa puerta frágil que podía abrirse en cualquier momento. Esto fue una locura. Absolutamente loco. Pero lo deseaba tanto que en ese momento no le importaba una mierda si cientos de personas los observaban mientras Taehyung seguía besándolo y tocándolo.

—Taehyung —suspiró Hoseok, aferrándose alternativamente a los anchos hombros de Taehyung y pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Taehyung.

—No podemos —dijo Taehyung, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo y tirando de sus caderas al ras. Hoseok aspiró, sintiendo la dura longitud de la polla de Taehyung contra la suya. —No aquí —dijo Taehyung, su voz tan gruesa que era irreconocible. Se apartó y se arregló la ropa, sin mirar a Hoseok, con el rubor en los pómulos, los labios húmedos y brillantes. Hoseok nunca había pensado que era posible sentir un deseo y una decepción tan desgarradores. La distancia entre sus cuerpos se sintió dolorosa. Lo odiaba.

Terminado de alisar su ropa, Taehyung hizo una pausa. Miró a Hoseok.

—Estoy dejando el baile. Te meteré en el sistema de seguridad del palacio para esta noche.

Hoseok solo pudo huir tras él cuando Taehyung se fue.

Ugh, qué idiota presuntuoso. ¡Estaba tan enfurecido! ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Pensó Taehyung que solo podía decirle que fuera a follar y suponer que Hoseok simplemente correría hacia él como un sobreexcitado, tonto enamorado?

Que se joda Taehyung.

Él no era tan patético.

***

Más tarde esa noche, mientras se extendía bajo el cuerpo pesado y deliciosamente desnudo de Taehyung, Hoseok tuvo que admitir que aparentemente era tan patético. Había tratado de quedarse en casa. Lo hizo. Pero fue una batalla perdida.

Así que ahí estaba, con las piernas enganchadas alrededor de la amplia espalda de Taehyung, con los dedos agarrando sus hombros mientras Taehyung lo jodía tan bien que Hoseok solo podía hacer gemidos estrangulados en cada empuje de su polla.

Miró aturdido el alto techo sobre ellos, sintiendo que estaba flotando en una nube de placer. No era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en la cama. En la propia cama de Taehyung, en sus habitaciones privadas, Hoseok ni siquiera había visto antes.

—Taehyung.

—¿Qué? —Taehyung gruñó, con la cara tensa y las cejas oscuras juntas. Cuando entró y salió de Hoseok, sus bíceps se hincharon con el esfuerzo de mantener su peso fuera de Hoseok.

Hoseok deseaba no haberlo hecho; él quería sentirlo. Quería ser aplastado bajo el cuerpo de Taehyung, lo quería más cerca, más fuerte, más profundo. Joder él lo quería. La intensidad de la sensación lo asustó tanto que despejó un poco la bruma de la lujuria.

Su mirada borracha de placer se encontró con los ojos igualmente vidriosos de Taehyung.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Susurró.

Taehyung lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un empujón vicioso, su polla apuñaló contra ese lugar que se sentía particularmente bien, y Hoseok gimió, sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Te sientes tan bien en mí —dijo sin pensar. Inmediatamente, casi se encogió. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién decía eso?

Pero Taehyung no se burló de él. Lo miró fijamente, su mirada oscura y febril.

—¿Lo hago?

Hoseok se mordió los labios. Se sentían doloridos e hinchados por todos los besos que se habían dado desde que llegó.

—Sí —dijo honestamente, preguntándose si Taehyung sabía lo que quería decir. Fue difícil de explicar. Tener a Taehyung dentro de él era simplemente... increíblemente satisfactorio, y no solo a nivel físico. No importaba cuán defectuoso y parcial había sido su vínculo, había sido parte de él durante toda su vida. Había pasado años intentando y no sentir a Taehyung en él. Esto, el sexo, no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente en ese entonces, pero aún así, tener a Taehyung dentro de él era gratificante más allá del placer físico de tener una polla gruesa en su agujero.

—Te sientes bien en mí —dijo de nuevo, sosteniendo la mirada de Taehyung—. Tu polla. Tú.

Las fosas nasales de Taehyung se abrieron, sus ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, sus pupilas dilatadas. Inclinándose, besó a Hoseok con fuerza.

Hoseok le devolvió el beso y apretó las piernas alrededor de Taehyung, clavando los talones mientras se mecían juntos, los cuerpos enredados con tanta fuerza que era difícil decir dónde terminaba él y Taehyung comenzó.

Pero antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, tuvieron que dejar de besarse, el ritmo de sus cuerpos se volvió demasiado rápido y duro para hacerlo posible. Taehyung estaba gimiendo, murmurando en el costado de su cara, su aliento caliente e inestable. Sus escudos mentales se encendían y apagaban, como si Taehyung no pudiera controlarlo, y Hoseok podía sentir algunos de los pensamientos de Taehyung.

—Te sientes perfecto, maldito seas.

Una risa ronca salió de la boca de Hoseok.

—Creo que ese es el primer cumplido que me has hecho, idiota —dijo sin aliento, girando su cabeza para mordisquear la mandíbula de Taehyung—. Y no estoy seguro de que siquiera cuente, no lo dijiste en voz alta.

—Si todavía eres capaz de hablar, estoy haciendo algo mal. Y no sabía que querías cumplidos de mi parte.

—No lo hice, no lo hago —dijo Hoseok, odiando lo poco convincente que sonaba. Se quejó, empujando de nuevo hacia la polla de Taehyung. Estaba tan lleno de él, pero de alguna manera, todavía no era suficiente. Él lo quería más profundo. Quería más—. ¿Taehyung? ¿Podemos... ya sabes?

—Eso sería altamente desaconsejable —gruñó Taehyung, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante.

Hoseok abrió los ojos adormilado. Taehyung parecía tan borracho de placer como él se sentía.

—¿Entonces? Nada de lo que estamos haciendo es aconsejable —dijo Hoseok—. Entra en mí. Quiero sentirte desde dentro.

La mirada de Taehyung se oscureció.

—Eres una amenaza —dijo, pero, sí, desmanteló sus escudos completamente y dejó que sus mentes se fundieran. O lo hizo más gentil esta vez, o Hoseok se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación. De cualquier manera, se sintió tan bien. Hoseok suspiró de felicidad, abrumado por el doble placer. Podía sentir lo apretado que estaba alrededor de la polla de Taehyung, lo bien que se sentía al follarlo, presionarlo contra el colchón y tenerlo. Estaba un poco disgustado por el placer que obtenía al tomar a Hoseok en su propia cama, en su propia habitación, en las sábanas que olían a él. Él no era un animal primitivo. Este no era su territorio. Hoseok no era su territorio.

—Deja de pensar demasiado y jódeme —Hoseok soltó una caricia, empujando hacia atrás la longitud dura y deliciosamente gruesa en él—. Puedes volverte loco con tus tendencias cavernícolas más tarde.

Taehyung lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sus miradas no tuvieron el mismo efecto cuando Hoseok pudo sentir lo mucho que a Taehyung le gustaba tenerlo debajo de él, lo mucho que quería follarlo en el colchón, poseerlo, llenarlo con su semen hasta que se le escape por los muslos.

—No tengo tendencias cavernícolas —Taehyung le gruñó, apretando su agarre en las caderas de Hoseok y chocando contra él.

Ambos jadearon cuando el agujero de Hoseok apretó alrededor de su polla. Tan jodidamente apretado. Tan jodidamente gruesa.

—Claro —consiguió decir Hoseok—. Es por eso que te estás corriendo por tenerme en tu propia cama.

Taehyung frunció el ceño y lanzó sus caderas hacia adelante, golpeando ese punto dentro de él con la precisión que hubiera sido increíble si Taehyung no estuviera literalmente compartiendo su mente. Gimiendo, Hoseok cerró los ojos y se relajó contra las frías sábanas debajo de él, entregándose a la sensación intensa y abrumadora de follar y ser jodido, la mente de Taehyung lo envolvió tan fuerte como el cuerpo pesado de Taehyung encima de él. Nunca pensó que se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Tan perfecto. Se sentía como si hubiera sido creado para esto, estar debajo de este hombre, tener su polla y su mente dentro de él. Él no quería que esto terminara nunca.

Pero terminó.

Se vino vergonzosamente rápido, pero también lo hizo Taehyung. Hoseok solo pudo gemir el nombre de Taehyung y aferrarse mientras olas sobre olas de placer intenso se apoderaban de él, sobre ellos.

Se quedó mirando el techo alto, jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón, su cuerpo todavía temblaba por las réplicas.

Taehyung comenzó a deslizarse fuera de él.

—No —dijo Hoseok, apretando los brazos alrededor de Taehyung—. No te retires.

Taehyung se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Hoseok podía contar cada una de las pestañas de Taehyung, podía sentir cada respiración de Taehyung.

—¿Estamos hablando de mi polla o la fusión? —Dijo Taehyung, su voz extrañamente lenta y perezosa... soñolienta.

Hoseok lo miró con asombro. Nunca había visto a Taehyung adormecido.

—Sabrías lo que quise decir si me leyeras la mente —murmuró Hoseok con una pequeña sonrisa—. No eres tímido al leer las mentes de las personas para obtener la información que deseas.

—Realmente no disfruto metiéndome en la mente de la gente y leyendo sus pensamientos —dijo Taehyung, su pulgar trazando los sonrientes labios de Hoseok—. No es exactamente agradable. A menos que la mente sea bastante compatible con la mía, es un equivalente a buscar algo en un charco de barro.

Hoseok resopló.

—¿En serio vas a fingir que no encuentras agradable mi mente? ¿En serio?

—No me refería a ti —dijo Taehyung, sonando ligeramente divertido.

No, no sonaba divertido. Su voz era la monótona fría y plana habitual, sin inflexión alguna. Pero Hoseok podía sentir la diversión de Taehyung porque todavía estaban compartiendo una fusión superficial.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿Hacer qué? —Dijo Taehyung, levantando un poco las cejas.

—Usar esa voz sin emociones y fingir que no sientes una mierda. Es molesto.

Taehyung pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Hoseok, mirando los mechones negros con algo que no era diferente a la fascinación.

—Soy un político. Cuanto menos doy, menos vulnerable soy a la manipulación.

Francamente, a Hoseok le sorprendió que Taehyung se molestara en explicarse.

—Estamos en la cama, no en el Consejo.

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Taehyung.

—Supongo que ya es un hábito.

Hoseok podía sentir que Taehyung estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no la verdad completa. Estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando Taehyung de repente se salió de su cuerpo y de su mente. Hoseok hizo un puchero, el repentino vacío desorientador y desagradable.

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo Taehyung lacónicamente, con una mueca cruzando su rostro, como si retirarse no fuera agradable para él, tampoco—. Una fusión telepática es ilegal por una razón, y prolongarla sería altamente irresponsable.

Hoseok frunció los labios, un poco aliviado de que Taehyung no se apartara por completo: el gran cuerpo de Taehyung todavía estaba medio encima de él. Una pequeña parte de él estaba perturbada por lo apegado que se sentía, pero Hoseok se negó a pensarlo demasiado. Él podría asustarse más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Dijo.

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada soñolienta que de alguna manera logró estar totalmente impresionada.

—¿Tener sexo?

Hoseok frunció el ceño. El recordatorio de que Taehyung tenía mucha más experiencia sexual que él lo molestaba por razones que no quería examinar demasiado de cerca.

—Una fusión telepática durante el sexo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Taehyung, mirándolo como si estuviera loco—. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo durante un encuentro sexual sin sentido, difícilmente podría arriesgarme a que la otra persona descubra el alcance de mis habilidades telepáticas. En cualquier caso, una fusión telepática no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, no es algo que haría sin el consentimiento totalmente informado de la otra parte —Taehyung le dirigió una mirada ilegible—. Hay muy pocos telépatas lo suficientemente locos como para permitir que un telépata de Clase 7 tenga acceso absoluto a sus mentes desprotegidas.

Hubo varias cosas notables sobre la respuesta de Taehyung. Lo más importante debería haber sido el hecho de que Taehyung finalmente había admitido que era de Clase 7. No lo era.

En cambio, Hoseok se encontró a sí mismo pensando en un pensamiento en particular.

¿No fue este un encuentro sexual sin sentido para Taehyung?

—No tengo miedo de ti —dijo en voz alta en lugar de hacer la pregunta. Si lo hiciera, sería obvio que le importaba la respuesta de Taehyung, lo cual no le interesaba.

Excepto que a él lo interesaba. A él realmente, realmente le interesaba.

Mierda.

—Pude haberte hecho cualquier cosa durante la fusión —dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros, tratando de librarse del pánico que se arrastraba por su garganta.

—No lo hiciste.

—Tú, pequeño idiota —dijo Taehyung, tomándole la barbilla y obligando a Hoseok a mirarlo—. Cuando me permites una fusión completa, me dejas pasar todas tus defensas. Las fusiones telepáticas están prohibidas por una razón, y eso sin tener en cuenta que soy un telépata de Clase 7. Si hubiera sido descuidado durante la fusión, podría haberte matado.

Hoseok solo lo miró por un momento. Al contrario de lo que Taehyung pensaba de él, él era muy consciente de los peligros de la fusión; cada telépata en la galaxia probablemente había escuchado las historias de horror. Esas historias de horror todavía no impidieron que algunas parejas lo hicieran, pero generalmente requería una increíble muestra de confianza en la pareja.

Era aterrador pensar que confiaba en Taehyung hasta ese punto, pero la evidencia era bastante condenable.

—No te tengo miedo —dijo Hoseok en voz baja—. Incluso cuando odiaba tus entrañas, nunca pensé que me harías daño. Supongo... supongo que confío en ti.

Taehyung le dirigió una mirada larga e indescifrable, algo en conflicto en sus ojos. Por fin, dijo:

—¿Odiabas? ¿En pasado?

Hoseok sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

—Odio —dijo, pero salió con una burla bastante firme—. Todavía eres un imbécil.

La mirada de Taehyung era tan intensa que hacía que la piel de gallina corriera sobre la piel de Hoseok. Joder, le encantaba tener los ojos de Taehyung en él. Fue asquerosamente emocionante. Le hacía sentirse tan vivo.

Cielos, esto estaba realmente desordenado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te aferras a mí si me odias? —Dijo Taehyung, con un tono amable y perezoso.

Hoseok frunció el ceño.

—Cállate, no lo hago —dijo, levantando la barbilla. Sus brazos y piernas podrían estar envueltos alrededor de Taehyung, pero eso no significaba que estuviera aferrado a él. Simplemente no tenía ganas de dejarlo ir. La fusión todavía lo estaba arruinando. Era difícil pasar de ser uno con Taehyung a no tenerlo cerca.

Taehyung se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca, el toque apenas allí.

Hoseok soltó un suspiro inestable. ¿Por qué todavía se sentía tan hambriento por este hombre? ¿Tan malditamente necesitado? Acababa de venirse, por el amor de Dios. No debería sentirse así.

—No tienes que estar a la defensiva —dijo Taehyung contra su boca—. Es probable que sea un efecto secundario de la fusión.

—¿Sí? —Murmuró Hoseok—. ¿Tú... también lo sientes?

Taehyung asintió, mordiendo el labio inferior de Hoseok.

—Quiero meterme en ti y nunca retirarme.

Hoseok se estremeció, todo su ser anhelando la insana intimidad de eso otra vez.

—Taehyung —susurró, frotando su mejilla contra la de Taehyung, su polla ya medio dura—. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo... ¿solo una vez más?

Sintió que Taehyung exhalaba inestable contra su mejilla.

—Realmente no deberíamos. Esto es peligroso. Sin mencionar que es completamente inútil.

Se le cayó el estómago a Hoseok.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Taehyung se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión se volvió un tanto pellizcada.

—Maldito seas —dijo y lo besó, largo e interminable de hambre, su mente volvía a caer en la de Hoseok.

Hoseok suspiró de felicidad y lo atrajo hacia sí, todo lo demás desapareció una vez más.


	24. Chapter 24

Como regla general, Taehyung no dormía con gente. Le gustaba el sexo como a cualquier hombre sano, pero no compartía una cama tras ello, y definitivamente no llevaba a nadie a su propia cama. Él nunca había entretenido semejante idea. El sexo era solo una necesidad básica que tenía que satisfacerse regularmente para no permitir que la frustración sexual afectara su juicio. El sexo era para discretos burdeles fuera del mundo donde nadie sabía quién era él. El sexo no tenía lugar en sus habitaciones privadas, bajo el techo que compartía con la Reina y el Rey-Consorte.

Así que fue completamente inexplicable que se hubiera despertado esa mañana con un cuerpo cálido y desnudo acurrucado junto a él y los suaves ronquidos de otra persona.

Taehyung observó la forma dormida de Hoseok, tratando de provocar irritación y disgusto que debería haber estado sintiendo.

Pero no había nada.

Hoseok estaba roncando suavemente, su mejilla presionada contra la almohada de Taehyung, su largo cabello negro extendido por todas partes como un halo. Sus labios normalmente de color rosa pálido se veían rojos e hinchados después de las actividades de la noche anterior, arruinando la impresión angelical que daba en su sueño.

Se veía bien en la cama de Taehyung. Como si él perteneciera a ella.

Taehyung hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento, profundamente perturbado por lo mucho que su juicio estaba aún comprometido a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de la noche enterrado hasta el fondo en Hoseok, en más de un sentido.

Supongo que confío en ti.

Las palabras de Hoseok resonaron en sus oídos, aún tan incómodas y viciosamente satisfactorias como lo habían sido la noche anterior.

Taehyung generalmente no era alguien de mentirse a sí mismo. Era muy consciente de que no era el más racional en lo que se refería a Hoseok, nunca lo había sido. Le permitió ponerse bajo su piel con demasiada facilidad, y como resultado, a menudo había sido injustamente duro con él.

Pero ahora era obvio que había otro extremo que no había experimentado antes: el placer de Hoseok, y su confianza, lo afectaban tan fuertemente como el comportamiento hostil y enfurecedor de Hoseok. Le gustó.

Le gustaba demasiado.

Como si sintiera su mirada en él, Hoseok murmuró algo somnoliento y se movió un poco. Las sábanas oscuras se deslizaron más abajo, revelando a los ojos de Taehyung la extensión suave y fuerte de la espalda de Hoseok y los hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas.

Taehyung se humedeció los labios secos.

Esto era... desconcertante. Había tenido cuatro orgasmos perfectamente satisfactorios la noche anterior. Él había tocado y besado cada lugar del cuerpo de Hoseok y había sido tocado por todas partes a cambio. No quedaba ningún misterio. En este punto, sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el cuerpo de Hoseok. Un hombre podría venirse solo una cierta cantidad de veces en tan poco tiempo. Debería haber estado sintiendo nada más que agotamiento y desinterés. Sus manos no deberían estar hormigueando con el deseo de tocar y su boca no debería sentirse seca. No debería sentirse tan ansioso como un adolescente, su polla ya se estaba espesando.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Taehyung se rindió. Haciendo a un lado los mechones negros, se inclinó y besó la suave piel en la nuca de Hoseok. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras inhalaba profundamente.

Al menos no había nadie allí para presenciar su absoluta falta de autocontrol.

—Taehyung —murmuró Hoseok.

Taehyung se quedó quieto, sus labios aún apretados contra la nuca de Hoseok.

Levantó la cabeza.

—¿Sí?

Hoseok no respondió, su respiración pareja una vez más.

Taehyung lo miró. Todavía estaba dormido, se dio cuenta con una sacudida. Hoseok todavía dormía y estaba soñando con él. Ahora que se concentraba, podía sentir vagamente lo que Hoseok estaba soñando. Estaba soñando con que le chupaban la polla, un sueño normal y perfectamente normal para un joven sano, excepto que para Hoseok, el hombre que chupaba la polla, no era otro que Taehyung.

Bien, algo en él dijo con crueldad.

Taehyung hizo una mueca. Estos pensamientos posesivos se estaban yendo de las manos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Se iba a mear por todo Hoseok para asegurarse de que oliera a él?

Agárrate, maldito seas.

—¿Su Alteza?

Taehyung nunca había escuchado a Borg'gorn sonar tan incómodo.

—¿Sí? —Dijo Taehyung.

—No deseo molestarlo, pero tiene una reunión con el Consejero Mehur'divani a las ocho en punto.

Frunciendo el ceño, Taehyung se incorporó.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ocho puntos trece, Su Alteza.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Taehyung salió de la cama. Nunca había llegado tarde en su vida. Parecía que era un día de lo primero.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Pisando la ducha, Taehyung miró hacia la cama. Hoseok estaba sentado parpadeando, sus ojos negros aún desenfocados, con un rubor atrayente en sus mejillas. Estaba recostado en sus brazos, su pecho tonificado y su estómago en exhibición.

Taehyung apartó su mirada y activó la ducha con un toque de sus dedos. La desagradable sensación de la ducha seca era casi bienvenida, pero no hizo nada para calmar el deseo de caminar de regreso al joven en su cama y besar el somnoliento puchero de sus labios.

—Llego tarde a una reunión —dijo secamente—. No tienes que levantarte —Taehyung caminó hacia su guardarropa y sacó un nuevo cambio de ropa.

Detrás de él, escuchó una pequeña risa.

—Está bien, esto es surrealista.

Abrochándose los pantalones, Taehyung se miró en el espejo. Encontró a Hoseok mirándolo vestirse con una expresión vagamente conflictiva en su rostro.

—¿Qué es surrealista? —Dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros con un hombro, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa torcida.

—Yo solo... Esto es tan extrañamente normal y extraño al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? Te veo vestirte para el trabajo. Quiero decir, hubiera sido normal si nosotros... —Se detuvo, apartando la mirada.

Taehyung sintió una punzada de... algo. Sabía lo que Hoseok quería decir. Esto se sentía demasiado normal. Doméstico.

—Si no hubiéramos logrado que el vínculo se disolviera y nos hubiéramos casado como se esperaba, esto aún no habría sido normal —dijo Taehyung, poniéndose una camisa blanca y abrochándola—. Por un lado, no tendría sexo contigo.

Las cejas de Hoseok se fruncieron.

—¿Por qué no?

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada aguda y curiosa. ¿En verdad sonaba ofendido?

—Si no te hubieras enterado del estado de nuestro vínculo y nos hubiéramos casado, eso habría significado que habría tenido que lavarte el cerebro constantemente para hacerte creer que realmente teníamos un vínculo matrimonial —Se encontró con los ojos de Hoseok en el espejo, atándose la corbata—. Parece que no soy lo suficientemente malvado como para joder a alguien que no puede pensar por sí mismo. Una pena.

Hoseok en realidad se rió.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—¿Por qué me avergonzaría? —Dijo Taehyung, sus labios temblando a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no mostrar su diversión—. No es nada más que la verdad. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si no tuviera ciertas dudas.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría.

—Eres una persona terrible y ni siquiera te molestas en ocultarlo.

Taehyung miró su rostro sonriente antes de apartar los ojos y buscar su capa del Ministerio.

—No tiene sentido pretender ser algo que no soy, no contigo. Apenas puedo ser tan sincero con otras personas.

Podía sentir la mirada de Hoseok en él mientras se deslizaba en su capa.

Había una nueva tensión en el aire que no se sentía precisamente incómoda, pero de todos modos desgarraba los nervios de Taehyung.

El estaba vestido. Ya era muy tarde para su reunión. No había ninguna razón para vagar como un adolescente esperando un beso de despedida.

Disgustado consigo mismo y completamente enfermo de su propio comportamiento irracional alrededor de Hoseok, Taehyung se dirigió a la puerta.

—Taehyung.

Se detuvo y, al cabo de un momento, volvió a mirar hacia la cama.

—¿Sí?

Parecía que Hoseok había decidido aceptar la sugerencia de Taehyung de no levantarse todavía: estaba acurrucado alrededor de la almohada de Taehyung, su mirada perezosa y un poco pesada de sueño.

—¿Te llevará mucho tiempo tu reunión?

La ola de deseo que se extendió por sus sentidos era casi violenta en su intensidad.

Taehyung cerró los ojos por un momento, como si eso pudiera impedirle que dijera lo que definitivamente no debería estar diciendo.

—Debería tomar una hora como máximo.

Lamiendo sus labios, Hoseok bajó la mirada.

—No es que te esté esperando, pero no tengo prisa por estar en ningún lugar hoy. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo.

Taehyung frunció los labios para no sonreír.

—Si no tengo asuntos urgentes que requieran mi atención, podría volver antes de que te vayas —Era muy consciente de lo mucho que Hoseok lo odiaba cuando decía cosas como esas.

Predeciblemente, Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada.

Esta vez Taehyung no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Hoseok se estrecharon antes de que una risa saliera de sus labios.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Eso no es nada que no supieras antes —dijo Taehyung.

Hoseok le dio una mirada pellizcada.

—Por favor, deja de sonreír. Me está poniendo paranoico.

Taehyung se rió.

Hoseok parpadeó varias veces, pareciendo desconcertado, lo que hizo que Taehyung se riera de nuevo.

—Por favor vete —dijo Hoseok, gimiendo y enterrando su cara en la almohada—. Tal vez me desperté en una realidad alternativa. Esto no está sucediendo.

—Cerrar los ojos y fingir que algo no es real es muy infantil de tu parte.

Hoseok levantó la cabeza con una exagerada mirada de alivio en su rostro.

—Gracias al cielo. Estaba empezando a pensar que alguien te poseía. Es bueno ver que sigues siendo mi... —se interrumpió, su expresión parcialmente perturbada, parcialmente mortificada.

Taehyung regresó a la cama y lo levantó.

—¿Tu qué? —Dijo, genuinamente curioso acerca de la respuesta. Pero si él era honesto consigo mismo, en parte era solo una excusa para volver a tocar a Hoseok.

Hoseok lo miró a los ojos, con expresión desafiante.

—Entonces me acostumbré a que fueras mío, ¿y qué? No significa que esté enamorado de ti o algo así.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente, una extraña sensación se extendió por su pecho y se acomodó en sus entrañas.

—Ese pensamiento ni siquiera se me había ocurrido —dijo suavemente—. Hasta ahora.

La mirada asesina que Hoseok le dirigió era casi cómica.

Taehyung se rió, sintiéndose más divertido de lo que se había sentido en años. Siempre había disfrutado meterse debajo de la piel de Hoseok y hacer que humeara, pero ahora esto se sentía diferente, de alguna manera, excitante.

—Joder, eres un idiota —dijo Hoseok antes de tirar la cabeza de Taehyung hacia abajo y darle un beso húmedo.

Taehyung le devolvió el beso sin vacilar, su mano se hundió el cabello de Hoseok y lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras devoraba su boca. Jodido infierno, sabía tan dulce.

Gimiendo, Hoseok metió su lengua en la boca de Taehyung y casi lo trepó. Las manos de Taehyung se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar las nalgas de Hoseok, tirando de sus caderas al ras...

—¿Su Alteza? —Dijo Borg'gorn.

Con una maldición apagada, Taehyung arrancó su boca del beso y miró fijamente el rostro enrojecido de Hoseok.

—Quédate aquí —dijo lacónicamente, dejando caer sus manos con cierta dificultad—. No vayas a ningún lado.

Hoseok asintió, pareciendo aturdido y hambriento, por él.

—Su Alteza, llega muy tarde.

Taehyung se volvió rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Si no se fuera ahora, no se iría en absoluto.


	25. Chapter 25

Más tarde, Hoseok se avergonzaría de darse cuenta, pero había pasado al menos media hora después de que Taehyung se fuera abrazando la almohada y pensando en Taehyung de una manera que podría describirse como "soñadora". También podría o no haber estado respirando el aroma de Taehyung en la almohada, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.

—Ugh —gimió en la almohada, disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Tenía la intención seria de quedarse en la cama de Taehyung y esperar a que volviera a casa como un... como un buen marido? Estaba más allá del ridículo. Fue una locura. No importa lo bueno que fuera el sexo, no cambió nada. No debería cambiar nada. Taehyung no era nada para él. Un par de jodidas desaconsejables y fusiones ilícitas no cambiarían eso. Taehyung estaba comprometido con Leylen.

—Sin mencionar que lo odias —dijo Hoseok, esperando que decirlo en voz alta llevaría el punto a casa. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba recordarse que odiaba a Taehyung? Era uno de los hechos indiscutibles de la vida: su nombre era Hoseok'ngh'jung, era un príncipe del Tercer Gran Clan y odiaba a Taehyung.

¿Pero él realmente lo hacía?

Hoseok frunció el ceño, frunciendo los labios. Se sentía raro cuestionar algo que ni siquiera debería cuestionarse, pero... ¿Realmente odiaba todavía a Taehyung? ¿O fue solo una fuerza de costumbre en este punto? Ciertamente no odiaba besarlo o tocarlo, o incluso hablar con él. Taehyung todavía lo volvía loco, pero la diferencia era que, la mitad del tiempo, Hoseok no estaba seguro de querer darle un puñetazo en la cara arrogante o empujarle la lengua por la garganta.

El hecho de que ya no estuviera seguro de odiar a Taehyung era bastante perturbador en sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría no odiarlo? Taehyung era un gilipollas. Era una persona terrible, horrible, nada buena, muy mala con una brújula moral muy cuestionable. Ahora que Hoseok sabía todo el alcance de lo horrible que era Taehyung, debería absolutamente despreciarlo. No debería querer tener nada que ver con él. Y, desde luego, no debería estar esperando el regreso de Taehyung en la cama de Taehyung, desnudo y ansioso por continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Joder, realmente había perdido la cabeza. Después de años de querer estar libre de Taehyung, ¿cómo podría él querer esto? Ya ni siquiera podía culpar a su constante excitación; se sentía perfectamente en control de sus sentidos y su líbido, a menos que él y Taehyung estuvieran en la misma habitación, y luego parecía perder todo el control de sus funciones cerebrales superiores.

Ugh. Esto fue horrible.

Tal vez debería tratar de follar a alguien más.

Las cejas de Hoseok se fruncieron ante el pensamiento. De alguna manera, ni siquiera podía imaginar hacerlo, y eso era bastante alarmante, en realidad.

—¿Crees que debería dormir con alguien más? —Fue lo primero que dijo Hoseok en el momento en que Taehyung regresó.

Taehyung se detuvo en la puerta, todavía vestido con los colores oficiales del Ministerio. Se veía muy bueno, pero Hoseok estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Había pasado la última hora paseando por las habitaciones de Taehyung, molestándose más a medida que analizaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Pronto se hizo evidente que no tenía ningún deseo de tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona, que se sentía vagamente disgustado por la mera idea, y que las implicaciones de esto eran aterradoras. Algo había que hacer. Él tuvo que detener esto. Necesitaba dejar de ser un idiota y superar su fijación con un hombre que había odiado toda su vida.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Taehyung, sus ojos estrechándose ligeramente. Su mirada recorrió a Hoseok con algo como disgusto, como si en realidad hubiera esperado encontrar a Hoseok todavía desnudo.

—Creo que debería dejar de dormir contigo y follar con alguien más —dijo Hoseok, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Aunque el rostro de Taehyung era impasible, Hoseok podía sentir una fuerte emoción saliendo de él, algo tóxico y feo. Era una cosa muy peculiar. Parecía que las fusiones que habían hecho lo habían puesto más en sintonía con las emociones de Taehyung, eso o Taehyung no mantenían sus escudos tan impenetrables como solía hacerlo en su presencia. Hoseok no estaba seguro de qué opción lo inquietaba más.

—¿Deberías? —Dijo Taehyung—. Sé que eres nuevo en esto, pero es recomendable tener relaciones sexuales solo si hay un 'deseo' involucrado.

Hoseok resopló. Si sigo haciendo lo que quiero, pasaré todo mi tiempo debajo de ti.

Ese pensamiento solo endureció su resolución, porque qué demonios, en serio.

—Solo estoy pensando racionalmente —dijo Hoseok, dando un paso cauteloso hacia atrás cuando Taehyung comenzó a caminar hacia él—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: esto no tiene sentido. Estás comprometido. Mis madres también están eligiendo al mejor pretendiente de las propuestas que he recibido.

Algo oscuro se reflejó en la cara de Taehyung por solo un momento antes de que su expresión quedara completamente en blanco.

—¿Propuestas? Han pasado diez días.

Hoseok se rió entre dientes.

—Se sabe desde hace un mes que nuestro vínculo se rompería. Es tiempo más que suficiente para que recibiera más de treinta propuestas, en su mayoría de la realeza y políticos de otros planetas —Sonrió torcidamente—. Y antes de que digas algo, sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que la mayoría de ellas son propuestas esencialmente políticas.

—¿Y estás bien con eso? —Dijo Taehyung, deteniéndose frente a él.

Hoseok dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es como nuestro compromiso.

—Recuerdo claramente que no estabas 'bien' con nuestro compromiso.

—Estaba perfectamente bien con eso hasta que te conocí. Estaba dispuesto a esforzarme y hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, hasta que empezaste a tratarme como si fuera un niño mimado que encontrabas molesto —Hoseok estaba orgulloso de lo casual que logró sonar.

Algo cambió en la expresión de Taehyung.

—Así que estás dispuesto a casarte con un extraño —Su voz era muy suave—. Después de decirme durante años que querías la libertad.

Los labios de Hoseok se torcieron.

—No necesariamente libertad, libertad de elección. Si, cuando, mis madres reduzcan las propuestas, tendré que elegir entre ellas. Sé que si no me gustan ninguno de ellos, no me veré forzado a otro compromiso no deseado —Levantó la barbilla y miró a Taehyung a los ojos—. Pero con el tiempo voy a aceptar una de ellas. Soy un príncipe del Tercer Gran Clan. Contrariamente a tus creencias, conozco mi deber para con mi clan. No soy un tonto niño mimado. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para mejorar nuestra posición política sacudida y asegurar una buena alianza para mi clan. Al menos esta vez será mi propia elección. Él, quienquiera que sea, será mi elección.

Esa fea emoción se encendió alrededor de Taehyung otra vez, rodeándolo como una nube de gas tóxico. Era asombroso lo tranquilo que podía verse Taehyung cuando claramente sentía algo más que calma.

—¿Él? —Dijo sin inflexión—. ¿No es ella o él?

Hoseok se encogió de hombros y sostuvo su mirada.

—Me parece que me gusta mucho la polla para dejarla —Salió tan vulgar como había esperado. Necesitaba reducir esto, sea lo que fuera, a nada más que al deseo carnal. Porque lo fue. Lo fue, maldición.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Taehyung.

—Ya veo —dijo. Caminó hacia su escritorio—. Hablando de matrimonios... —De espaldas a Hoseok, recogió algo de su escritorio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la fea emoción que rodeaba a Taehyung se había ido, sus escudos completamente arriba e impenetrables una vez más.

—Creo que aún no te la han enviado, pero es mejor que tomes la tuya ahora antes de irte —Le entregó la tarjeta blanca a Hoseok y su expresión se cerró por completo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hoseok la miró.

"Le invitamos al baile que tendrá lugar el 12 de Solctinys para celebrar la ocasión del matrimonio del príncipe heredero Taehyung'ngh'kim con Lady Leylen'shni'gul, una hija del Clan Mihuhr..."

Hoseok no leyó el resto. Miró fijamente la tarjeta, la invitación de boda.

¿El 12 de Solctinys? Era apenas un mes de distancia.

—¿Tan pronto? —Se las arregló decir. Su garganta se sentía extrañamente gruesa, como si algo se hubiera alojado en ella y tuviera que hablar a su alrededor. No sabía por qué estaba tan cegado por las noticias. Él había sabido que vendría. Él lo hizo. Todavía no se había sentido real.

Hasta ahora.

—Tu casa no es la única que ha sido dañada por los recientes escándalos —dijo Taehyung—. De hecho, la mía ha recibido un golpe más fuerte, especialmente considerando todas las especulaciones acerca de que mi hermano tiene una relación con un ciudadano pre-TTCI. La especulación debe ser detenida. Kook necesita ser reintroducido de nuevo en la sociedad, y no hay mejor oportunidad para demostrar que está bien si me caso con su antigua compañera que tenerlo presente durante nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio.

Hoseok apenas podía procesar sus palabras, su mente aún estaba atascada en el hecho de que en menos de un mes, Taehyung se iba a casar con Leylen. Parecía impensable. Incorrecto.

Hoseok se mordió el interior de la mejilla, con fuerza.

—¿Así que Kook está regresando? —Dijo al fin, dándose la vuelta para que Taehyung no pudiera ver su rostro.

—Sí. Los rumores están empeorando. Su contínua ausencia está causando rumores peores que la realidad. Cuanto antes se reintroduzca en la sociedad, mayores serán las posibilidades de poder volver a casa sin ser rechazado.

Parte de Hoseok estuvo casi conmovido por la obvia preocupación de Taehyung por la reputación y el futuro de su hermano menor. Casi. A la mayor parte de él le molestaba que Taehyung no hubiera mostrado la misma consideración y cuidado hacia su reputación. Racionalmente, Hoseok sabía que probablemente significaba que Taehyung lo consideraba capaz de manejarse a sí mismo, pero irracionalmente, había una parte patética de él que quería que lo cuidara de la misma manera que Taehyung lo hizo con Kook, bueno, no de la misma manera, pero...

Hoseok cortó ese tren de pensamientos, tomó su dispositivo múltiple de la mesita de noche y dijo, sin mirar a Taehyung:

—Avísame si Kook necesita ayuda cuando regrese. No, dile que me llame si me necesita. Siempre es bienvenido en mi casa.

Y con eso, Hoseok se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hoseok.

Hizo una pausa, de espaldas a Taehyung.

—¿Sí? —Hoseok dijo, tan calmadamente como pudo. Estaba tranquilo. No iba a sufrir una crisis porque un hombre que odiaba (sí, odiaba) se estaba casando con otra persona.

—Cuando nos conocimos, realmente no te encontré con falta —dijo Taehyung, su voz tranquila y un poco rígida—. Fui cruel porque tenía que serlo, para mantenerte a distancia. No había nada malo en ti. Nunca lo ha habido.

Hoseok se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta.

Le dolía el pecho.

No había nada malo en él. Quiso escuchar esas palabras de Taehyung toda su vida, pero cuando las consiguió... quería llorar y enfurecerse, golpear a Taehyung y luego esconder su cara contra el pecho de Taehyung y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

No hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

Él dijo, muy uniformemente: —Gracias por decirme eso.

Y salió de la habitación, el dolor en su garganta y su pecho empeorando con cada respiración que tomaba hasta que su visión era borrosa y apenas podía ver a dónde iba.

—La cámara está a la izquierda, Su Alteza —se oyó la voz de Borg'gorn, su tono amable y gentil.

Hoseok lo odiaba.

—Sé dónde está —dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza.

Hoseok logró meterse en la cámara y se apoyó contra su pared. Comenzó a moverse sin su comando, sin duda, lo está haciendo Borg'gorn.

Hoseok se preguntó si era posible que una IA sintiera lástima.

Se rió, el sonido tan feo y vacío como la sensación dentro de él.

***

Cuando el sonido de los pasos de Hoseok retrocedió por el pasillo, la mirada de Taehyung cayó sobre la invitación en el suelo. La recogió y la miró fijamente, leyendo el nombre de Hoseok en el lugar equivocado, antes de aplastarla con el puño.

—¿Permiso para hablar libremente, Su Alteza? —Dijo Borg'gorn.

—Denegado —dijo Taehyung, caminando hacia el bar y sirviéndose una bebida.

La tomó de un trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta cuando bajó, pero no hizo nada para borrar la sensación de apretada en ella.


	26. Chapter 26

Taehyung escuchó por primera vez el rumor del Consejero Xuvok, de todas las personas.

—Debe estar bastante aliviado, Su Alteza —dijo Xuvok de repente en medio de una discusión sobre los permisos comerciales.

—¿Perdón? —Taehyung levantó la vista de los gráficos mostrados en su pantalla.

El anciano aclaró:

—La... situación actual debe haber sido incómoda para usted: encontrarse con su antiguo compañero de unión en todas partes mientras está tan cerca de casarse con otra persona. Debe sentirse aliviado de que el Príncipe Hoseok'ngh'jung se mudará a otro planeta.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Xuvok frunció el ceño.

—¿No ha oído los rumores? Se dice que el príncipe Hoseok ha aceptado la propuesta de casamiento del embajador Seokjin.

Taehyung volvió a mirar los gráficos y los miró fijamente.

—Volvamos al tema que nos ocupa.

Su voz salió extraña, pero Xuvok no pareció notarlo.

La reunión fue como debía.

Cuando el Consejero finalmente se fue, Taehyung se quedó muy quieto, con las manos sobre su escritorio.

En el silencio absoluto de la habitación, sin nada que lo distrajera, finalmente tuvo que aceptar algo que había estado negando durante años.

La gente dijo que con gran poder vino una gran responsabilidad. No estaban equivocados. Taehyung siempre se había enorgullecido de ser lo suficientemente sensato como para no usar sus habilidades telepáticas de manera imprudente. Había hecho... algunas cosas moralmente cuestionables en el pasado, pero siempre había existido la línea que nunca se había permitido cruzar. Nunca había lastimado a otra persona.

Pero ahora... ahora tenía que admitir que era absolutamente capaz de hacer lo que decían las historias de horror sobre los telépatas de alto nivel. Debido a que su primer pensamiento al escuchar la noticia fue encontrar a Seokjin y asegurarse de que sufriera de una falla cardíaca repentina. Sería tan fácil.

Tan fácil.

Suspirando, Taehyung se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Él no haría tal cosa. La única falla deSeokjin era querer a Hoseok, y Taehyung no podía culparlo por eso.

Excepto que Hoseok no era de Seokjin para quererlo.

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró entre dientes. Hoseok no era suyo. Él nunca había sido suyo. Lo único que habían tenido era su farsa de vínculo.

Excepto que el vínculo había sido muy real para él. Puede que nunca haya estado unido a Hoseok, pero había tenido acceso constantemente a las emociones de Hoseok durante veinticuatro años. Taehyung estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Hoseok en el fondo de su mente, sin importar cuán molesto y distraído hubiera sido a veces.

Veinticuatro años fue mucho tiempo.

Probablemente era natural que en algún momento empezara a pensar en Hoseok como algo que era suyo.

Una risa áspera dejó la garganta de Taehyung. No, no había nada jodidamente natural en eso. Debería haberse alegrado de deshacerse de la presencia necesitada en el fondo de su mente. Debería haberse sentido aliviado de no sentir más la culpa que esa presencia siempre le había causado.

No tenía por qué sentir esta fea posesividad retorciéndole el estómago e instándole a que aplastara a Seokjin por atreverse...

Taehyung hizo una mueca. Hoseok era un hombre libre ahora. Hoseok era libre de elegir a quien quisiera. Y, al parecer, eraSeokjin, el embajador de un planeta a media galaxia de Calluvia. Si Hoseok se casaba con el hombre, se mudaría, lo cual no debería permitirse. El lugar de Hoseok estaba aquí, en Calluvia, donde Taehyung podía verlo y mirarlo aunque no pudiera tenerlo.

Taehyung miró fijamente su escritorio, perturbado por sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez era bueno que Hoseok hubiera elegido aSeokjin y viviera en otro planeta. Tal vez era exactamente lo que Taehyung necesitaba para deshacerse de estos... estos locos pensamientos, especialmente porque no estaba seguro de poder soportar ver a Hoseok con otro hombre sin arreglar un accidente para ese hombre.

Suspirando con exasperación y disgusto, Taehyung se pasó una mano por la cara. Esto era ridículo. Hoseok no era suyo. Hoseok ahora estaba comprometido conSeokjin, no con él. Y no había nada que Taehyung pudiera hacer al respecto. Hoseok era libre de elegir a quien quisiera.

A quien él quisiera.

Taehyung levantó la cabeza.

Y luego casi se rió de sí mismo por haber entretenido semejante pensamiento. Hoseok nunca lo elegiría incluso si Taehyung se lo pidiera.

¿Por qué Hoseok lo elegiría cuando liberarse de él era todo lo que siempre había querido?

Sin mencionar el hecho no insignificante de que Taehyung se casaba con Leylen en ocho días. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. Los preparativos para la boda estaban en plena vigencia. Crearía un enorme escándalo si cancelara la boda ahora. Incluso su posición política podría no recuperarse de ello. Entretener tal pensamiento fue más que imprudente e irresponsable. Era el príncipe heredero de su Gran Clan. Era el Lord Canciller del planeta.

Lo que el hombre detrás de esos títulos quería era en gran medida irrelevante.


	27. Chapter 27

Kook estaba nervioso.

No había visto a su familia en más de un mes. Bueno, había visto a Taehyung una vez unas pocas semanas en la Tierra cuando su hermano había venido a ver cómo estaba, pero la visita había sido breve y Taehyung había parecido distante y distraído, su comportamiento aún más frío de lo habitual.

No es que Taehyung pareciera más accesible ahora.

Kook miró a su hermano con preocupación, observando su postura recta, la tensión de su mandíbula y la vibra de alejamiento que irradiaba.

—Yoongi viene conmigo, Taehyung —dijo Kook, tan firmemente como pudo. No tenía la naturaleza combativa y obstinada que tenían sus hermanos mayores, pero esto no era algo de lo que se estaba moviendo.

—Sí, lo hago —dijo Yoongi con voz dura, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Kook y acercándolo.

Kook se inclinó hacia él, tratando de ocultar el estallido de felicidad dentro de él. No era el momento ni el lugar ponerse "azucarados" como Taehyung los había llamado hace unas semanas durante su visita. Kook no creía que estuvo todo "azucarado", simplemente estaba feliz con Yoongi, pero Taehyung había estado extrañamente irritado por la simple vista de él y Yoongi abrazados en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión, como si fuera una ofensa personal a él. Había sido extraño. A pesar de todo lo distendido de Taehyung, normalmente no era alérgico a la felicidad de las personas. Kook esperaba que el malhumor de Taehyung no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero probablemente sí. Solo podía imaginar cómo la sociedad había tomado la noticia de que Kook iba a la Tierra y Taehyung se casaría con Leylen.

Esto último era algo de lo que Kook todavía no estaba seguro qué pensar. Sabía que Taehyung y Hoseok nunca habían estado en el mejor de los términos y que Hoseok había querido romper su vínculo durante años, pero Kook todavía se sentía raro por eso, y culpable por cargar con Taehyung con esa carga. Taehyung nunca admitiría que fue un sacrificio de su parte, pero eso no significaba que no lo fuera. Leylen nunca sería la elección de Taehyung si le dieran una opción.

Kook se preguntó si esa era la razón del mal humor de Taehyung. Si lo fuera, Kook difícilmente podría culparlo.

—No —dijo Taehyung secamente, alejando a Kook de sus reflexiones—. Lo último que necesitamos es que participes en mi boda con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI.

Antes de que Kook pudiera estar en desacuerdo, Yoongi le espetó.

—No me importa —dijo, tirando de Kook más fuerte hacia él—. No voy a dejar que Kook regrese sin mí.

Por dentro, Kook hizo una mueca. Yoongi era... un poco paranoico de que alguien lo obligaría a quedarse en Calluvia y nunca volvería con él. Kook podía entender: si no regresaba a la Tierra, Yoongi no tenía medios para contactarlo o ir tras él. Si algo le sucediera mientras estaba en Calluvia, Yoongi nunca lo sabría. Debe ser increíblemente frustrante que Yoongi se sienta tan indefenso, y Kook pudo entender totalmente por qué Yoongi no quería dejarlo ir sin él.

Kook tampoco quería irse sin él.

—Podemos hacerlo funcionar —dijo Kook, mirando a su hermano suplicante—. Me has dicho que hay muchas especulaciones sobre la razón de mi estancia en la Tierra y que hay todo tipo de rumores desagradables al respecto. ¿No sería mejor aparecer con Yoongi en lugar de ocultarlo? Tú mismo me has enseñado que si me comporto como si no hubiera nada de qué avergonzarme, la gente no me avergonzará por ello.

Taehyung tenía una expresión agria en su rostro.

—La ley pre-TTCI podría haber sido derogada, pero eso no significa que borre el prejuicio que la sociedad tiene en contra de las relaciones con los miembros de las civilizaciones pre-TTCI —Miró a Yoongi—. Serías tratado como una curiosidad en el mejor de los casos. ¿Puedes tolerar que te miren hacia abajo?

Yoongi se rió entre dientes.

—Si no te he golpeado por eso, creo que puedo manejarlo. Kook es más importante para mí que la opinión de un grupo de snobs xenófobos.

Taehyung le dio una mirada pellizcada.

—No me desagradas por ser miembro de una civilización preTTCI. No me gusta por poner a mi hermano en una posición así. También será tratado como una curiosidad.

—No me arrepiento de amar a Yoongi —dijo Kook, levantando la barbilla y mirando a Taehyung a los ojos—. Si me respetas, aunque sea algo, no lo culpes por mis decisiones. Lo amo, y estoy feliz con él, y eso es lo único que debería importar.

Taehyung miró hacia otro lado por un momento, su expresión extraña.

—Eres un tonto —dijo irritado—. Pero bien. Trae a tu humano contigo, conviértete en el hazmerreír de la sociedad. No me importa.

Kook frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano pensativamente. Había algo casi frágil en Taehyung en ese momento, como si estuviera tan apretado que estuviera a punto de romperse. Parecía estresado, mucho más estresado de lo que normalmente estaba. Fue extraño. Kook no podía recordar que su hermano se viera todo menos imperturbable, a pesar de la insana presión sobre él o la cantidad de deberes que tenía. ¿Qué pasó?

—Bien —dijo Yoongi, ajeno al extraño humor de Taehyung—. Ya hemos empacado y estamos listos para partir si tú lo estás.

Taehyung solo asintió, y Yoongi se fue para traer su maleta del dormitorio.

Kook miró a su hermano.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien en casa?

Una mirada en blanco se asentó sobre las características de Taehyung. Kook literalmente podía sentir los escudos mentales de Taehyung subiendo hasta que ninguna emoción pudiera filtrarse.

—Todo es como debe ser.

Kook le lanzó una mirada escéptica, pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, Yoongi regresó con su maleta.

Taehyung puso sus manos en silencio sobre sus brazos y activó el TTCI.

Kook apenas logró lanzarle una sonrisa alentadora a Yoongi, que parecía un poco aprensivo, antes de que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera.

***

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —Dijo Kook, mirando a Yoongi con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaban hacia la cámara que los llevaría al baile.

Yoongi le dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, amor. Si sobreviví a conocer a tu madre, sobreviviré a un baile elegante.

Kook hizo una mueca. Su madre no había sido exactamente cálida y amistosa cuando ella y el padre de Kook habían conocido a Yoongi ayer. Había sido perfectamente educada, pero había sido tan extremadamente fría con Yoongi, que probablemente hubiera sido preferible una grosería absoluta.

—Todos te mirarán —dijo Kook, frunciendo los labios con tristeza—. No creo que haya habido un alienígena pre-TTCI en Calluvia —Su mayor preocupación era que todos trataran a Yoongi como si fuera un bárbaro inculto, y como Yoongi ya había recibido un chip de traducción, entendería todo su insultos

—Al menos estoy haciendo historia —dijo Yoongi secamente.

Kook tomó su brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Dijo. Yoongi se veía tan confiado y guapo, mostrando una figura magnífica con ropas de Calluvia, su corbata blanca complementaba su piel dorada y su firme mandíbula, pero Kook podía sentir que también estaba preocupado, aunque su preocupación parecía ser principalmente por Kook, no por él mismo. —No tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Kook, inclinándose un poco hacia Yoongi y respirando con avidez su aroma. Eso lo calmó—. Podemos volver a la Tierra. No quiero que pases por esto. Mi gente... pueden ser crueles.

—Puedo manejarlo, Haz —dijo Yoongi con firmeza, sosteniendo su mirada—. Sé que no tenemos que hacerlo, pero esta es tu casa. No quiero que tu propia gente te rechace. Estamos haciendo esto.

Kook le sonrió, sintiéndose tan ridículamente enamorado que se sentía sin aliento.

—Te amo.

Los oscuros ojos de Yoongi se suavizaron.

—Yo también —Yoongi se inclinó y lo besó, largo y profundo.

—Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde —dijo una voz familiar.

Taehyung.

Se separaron a regañadientes y se encontraron con la vista de que los padres de Kook no los miraban. Leylen miraba a Yoongi con interés, mientras que Taehyung solo parecía impaciente y vagamente irritable. Todavía tenía el mismo aire apretado de herida a su alrededor.

Kook los miró a todos.

—¿Sanyash no se une a nosotros? —Dijo, sintiéndose un poco herido. Echaba de menos a su hermana y quería que ella se encontrara con Yoongi.

—Tu sobrino tiene fiebre, Kook —dijo su padre con suavidad—. Sanyash llamó para decir que no iría al baile y que vendría a verte mañana.

—Llegar tarde difícilmente ayudaría a la situación —dijo la reina tensamente y se dirigió hacia la cámara principal.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Kook deslizó su mano en la mano de Yoongi y siguió a su madre. Le entristeció que su madre lo estuviera tomando tan mal, pero no había esperado nada menos. La reina tuvo un carácter difícil en el mejor de los casos. Ella no iba a estar mágicamente bien con la situación. Lo toleró porque lo amaba, pero eso no significaba que le tuviera que gustar.

—¿Estará Hoseok en el baile? —Dijo Kook, rompiendo el tenso silencio mientras todos se metían en la cámara.

Delante de él, vio que los hombros de Taehyung se tensaban. No era muy obvio, pero Kook se dio cuenta, y se preguntó al respecto.

—Probablemente —dijo el Rey-Consorte cuando Taehyung no respondió—. Hablando de Hoseok'ngh'jung, he oído que él también se ha comprometido, creo que con el Embajador Seokjin. Es un buen partido. Es uno de los políticos más prominentes de su planeta, y mis fuentes dicen que tiene muchas posibilidades de convertirse en presidente. ¿Crees que es probable, Taehyung? Estás mucho mejor versado en política exterior que yo.

Kook miró a su hermano y notó que su espalda estaba absolutamente rígida por la tensión.

Pero las puertas de la cámara se abrieron en ese momento y Taehyung salió sin decir una palabra.

—Hay algo raro en él —murmuró Yoongi al oído de Kook—. Él parece realmente en el borde.

Kook asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Si incluso Yoongi, que no conocía muy bien a Taehyung, lo notó, algo estaba realmente mal.

Miró a Taehyung con cuidado cuando se unieron a él en las puertas del salón de baile principal del Undécimo Palacio Real, pero la cara de Taehyung era una máscara en blanco una vez más.

Finalmente se anunció su llegada, y Kook se preparó cuando entraron en el salón de baile.

Murmullos ondulaban entre la multitud.

Kook casi podía sentir físicamente las miradas en él y Yoongi, en sus dedos entrelazados. Su madre había estado en contra de exhibiciones tan descaradas de afecto, calificándolo de vulgar, pero Taehyung lo apoyó inesperadamente, diciendo que si estaban haciendo esto, era mejor no dejar espacio para la ambigüedad y la especulación.

Kook levantó su cabeza con orgullo. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo. Estaba con el hombre que amaba. La ley pre-TTCI había sido derogada. Ya no estaba vinculado a Leylen. Todas estas personas no tenían derecho a mirarlos de esa manera.

Pero los prejuicios estaban muy arraigados en su sociedad, y Kook no pudo evitar notar las miradas escandalizadas y las muecas. A su lado, el rostro de Yoongi mostraba una expresión de interés cortés y nada más, pero Kook podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Sabía que Yoongi estaba enojado. La sensación de ser visto como si fuera un bárbaro incivilizado debe haber sido extremadamente ofensivo para Yoongi: era un hombre muy exitoso y respetado en la Tierra, y no estaba acostumbrado a ser menospreciado. Kook lo odiaba. No le importaba lo que toda esta gente pensara de él, pero le importaba cómo trataban a Yoongi. Su Yoongi no se lo merecía. Yoongi fue increíble, y Kook tuvo suerte de ser amado por él.

Intentó extender sus escudos a Yoongi, con la esperanza de protegerlo de cualquier ataque telepático, pero Taehyung negó con la cabeza.

—Me encargaré de eso —dijo brevemente, sus ojos negros escaneando la habitación—. No te preocupes por él.

—Gracias —dijo Kook, su voz más gruesa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Nada de eso —dijo Taehyung en su cabeza—. Mantén la cabeza alta y actúa como si no te importara lo que piensan. Lo está haciendo bien, Kook. Lo está manejando sorprendentemente bien —Una pausa—. Tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de él.

Kook le sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de que alguien de su familia finalmente aceptara a Yoongi. No había esperado que fuera Taehyung.

El apoyo de su hermano significaba todo para Kook; siempre lo hizo.

—Su Majestad —dijo alguien, alejando a Kook de sus pensamientos.

Miró al hombre que hacía una reverencia a su madre y sintió que su estómago se hundía. Fue lord Bleyver. Era un viudo y un vividor que tenía la reputación de dormir por ahí. Lo más preocupante es que era conocido por su mente aguda y su lengua igualmente aguda. A pesar de su comportamiento indignante, fue muy respetado y su opinión tenía mucho peso en la sociedad.

La reina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Bleyver —dijo con neutralidad. Bleyver era en realidad uno de sus sujetos; era el jefe de un clan que formaba parte del Segundo Gran Clan.

Bleyver se volvió y se inclinó ante Taehyung.

—Su Alteza —dijo, sus agudos ojos marrones se encontraron con la fría mirada de Taehyung.

Taehyung solo asintió antes de despedir completamente al hombre y devolver su atención a la habitación en general; Taehyung tenía poca paciencia para los vividores.

Kook observó con cierto temor cuando Bleyver se inclinó ante su padre antes de finalmente volverse hacia él.

—Su Alteza —dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose ligeramente—. Es tan bueno verle con buena salud. Veo que el aire terrano fue bueno para usted —Su mirada se desvió hacia Yoongi por primera vez, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza—. Veo que ha encontrado un buen espécimen nativo mientras estaba allí.

Kook dudó, sin saber cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso. Bleyver no estaba exactamente insultando a Yoongi o a sí mismo, pero había un tono condescendiente en su voz que a Kook no le importaba.

—El espécimen nativo puede hablar por sí mismo —dijo Yoongi, muy secamente—. Sí, soy un nativo de la Tierra, y estoy aquí con el Príncipe Jeongguk'ngh'kim. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?

Kook reprimió una sonrisa dolida. Pronunciar los nombres completos de Calluvian no fue fácil incluso con el chip de traducción, pero el nombre de Kook había salido de la boca de Yoongi como si lo hubiera estado diciendo toda la vida. Yoongi debe haber practicado mucho para lograr una buena pronunciación.

Lord Bleyver miró a Yoongi por un momento antes de sonreír.

—Oh, sí. Gracias.

Antes de que Kook pudiera exhalar de alivio, Bleyver se volvió hacia él.

—Perdóneme por ser tan directo, Su Alteza, pero ¿significa esto que no le importa que su hermano se case con su antigua compañera de unión?

Kook sonrió inseguro. No era un buen mentiroso, y todavía no estaba seguro de aprobar que Taehyung se casara con Leylen en su lugar.

—Le deseo a mi hermano nada más que felicidad —dijo. No fue una respuesta directa, pero fue honesta.

—¿Y supongo que su terrano es la razón de su fácil aceptación? —Dijo Bleyver.

Kook vaciló. Estrictamente hablando, no era asunto de este hombre, pero habían acudido al baile para detener todas las especulaciones y tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de su reputación. Kook no tenía intención de mentir sobre la importancia de Yoongi para él. No quería que nadie pensara que no era serio con Yoongi.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Kook—. Nos estamos cortejando —Él mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras susurros corrían a través de la multitud.

Lord Bleyver sonrió.

—Para ser honesto, Su Alteza —murmuró en voz baja que no fue lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie lo escuchara—. No pensé que lo tuviera en usted, pero parece que realmente lo tuvo, en más de una forma.

Kook se sonrojó, absolutamente sin palabras. Había oído hablar de los escandalosos comentarios de lord Bleyver, pero nunca había estado en el extremo receptor de ellos. Una mirada a Yoongi confirmó que Yoongi no había entendido bien el doble sentido de Lord Bleyver; el chip de traducción no era perfecto y ciertos matices del lenguaje no se traducían. Kook conocía el sentimiento: había habido tantas veces que los giros en el habla de los humanos lo confundían por completo y le hacían sentir que se había perdido algo.

En este momento, Kook se sintió muy agradecido de que el chip de traducción no fuera perfecto. Yoongi tendía a sobreprotegerlo, y lo último que necesitaban era que se ofendiera en su nombre y golpeara a Lord Bleyver.

Pero Kook olvidó que Yoongi no era la única persona alrededor que podría ser sobreprotectora de él.

—Me parece desconcertante que te atrevas a hablarle a tu príncipe de esa manera —le interrumpió Taehyung, su voz como hielo, aguda y fría.

Kook parpadeó y miró a su hermano con sorpresa. Aunque Lord Bleyver no había sido exactamente tan respetuoso como debería haber sido con un príncipe de su propio gran clan, Kook no había pensado que su comentario mereciera la atención de Taehyung. Lord Bleyver era conocido por sus comentarios escandalosos y su comportamiento igual de escandaloso. Taehyung generalmente ignoraba al hombre por completo, sin considerarlo digno de su atención. Era extraño que Taehyung se estuviera poniendo nervioso por un simple comentario atrevido.

Pero, de nuevo, pensó Kook, recordando la extraña tensión que Taehyung había estado llevando. Tal vez no era tan raro, después de todo. Taehyung había estado nervioso últimamente, y esto era probablemente la última gota. Lord Bleyver probablemente era solo una salida conveniente para su frustración.

—Ha entendido mal, Su Alteza —dijo Lord Bleyver suavemente, sus ojos afilados se fijaron con cautela en Taehyung—. No quise ofender.

La cara de Taehyung permaneció pétrea.

—Lo hiciste —dijo—. No insultes mi inteligencia pretendiendo lo contrario. Pide disculpas.

Kook hizo una mueca. En este punto, todos en el salón de baile los miraban fijamente, escuchando con avidez la conversación. Tanto por no causar un escándalo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Taehyung?

Al parecer, su madre compartió sus preocupaciones y dijo:

—Taehyung.

Pero Taehyung ignoró a la Reina, todavía mirando a Lord Bleyver hacia abajo.

—Discúlpate con tu príncipe.

Kook podía sentir que Bleyver no se sentía tan calmado como su postura perezosa y relajada sugería. También podía sentir que, si bien Bleyver estaba muy inquieto por desafiar abiertamente a Taehyung, tampoco quería perder la cara en público de esa manera. Eso sería un golpe para su posición social.

Bleyver sonrió.

—Con el debido respeto, Su Alteza, no sé por qué debo disculparme.

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Taehyung, sus ojos se estrecharon. Kook hizo una mueca, preparándose. La tensa energía que había sentido debajo de la piel de Taehyung empeoró de alguna manera, como si estuviera a unos momentos de atacar y aplastar algo, o alguien.

—Taehyung —dijo una voz familiar mientras una mano pálida tocó el brazo de Taehyung.

La tensión no sangró exactamente en el cuerpo de Taehyung, pero, imposiblemente, se acomodó bajo su piel.

La mirada de Kook siguió a la de Taehyung.

Kook sonrió al ver a Hoseok, lo había echado mucho de menos, pero Hoseok no lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a Taehyung, una advertencia en su mirada.

—Tranquilízate —murmuró, su voz extrañamente suave.

Kook nunca lo había escuchado sonar tan suave con Taehyung. Pero, de nuevo, Hoseok no estaba vinculado ahora y probablemente podía sentir lo cerca que estaba Taehyung del borde.

Lo que era definitivamente extraño era el hecho de que Hoseok estaba tratando de calmar a Taehyung. Mientras Kook pudo recordar, Hoseok tuvo el efecto contrario en Taehyung. Demonios, Hoseok solía ser la fuente principal de la ira de Taehyung.

Pero aparentemente, "solía ser" eran las palabras imperativas, porque por alguna razón funcionaba.

Funcionó. El aire alrededor de Taehyung perdió su borde asesino, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco mientras sostenían los de Hoseok, aunque la tensión en su cuerpo parecía cambiar a otra cosa en lugar de desaparecer por completo.

—Estoy seguro de que Lord Bleyver no quiso decir eso —dijo Hoseok, con la mirada fija en la de Taehyung—. Él nunca haría una cosa así. ¿No es así, lord Bleyver?

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza, nunca lo haría —dijo Lord Bleyver con suavidad, la tensión abandonando sus hombros.

—Y también estoy seguro de que Lord Bleyver se disculpará de todos modos por cualquier ofensa que pueda haber causado inadvertidamente —dijo Hoseok intencionadamente, aunque todavía no estaba mirando a nadie más que a Taehyung—. ¿No es así, Lord Bleyver?

Después de un momento, Bleyver pareció tragarse su orgullo y se inclinó ante Kook.

—Por supuesto. Pido disculpas si le ofendí inadvertidamente, Su Alteza. No fue mi intención.

Yoongi estaba tenso a su lado, ya que ahora claramente entendía la esencia de la ofensiva de Lord Bleyver.

Kook pegó una sonrisa y apretó la mano de Yoongi en advertencia.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo fue. De todos modos, estás perdonado.

Lord Bleyver se enderezó, pero se detuvo e hizo una reverencia a Taehyung.

—Su Alteza, espero que esté satisfecho ahora que este malentendido haya sido resuelto —dijo con cautela.

La mirada de Taehyung se movió hacia él por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que él le diera a Bleyver un gesto brusco con la cabeza, antes de que su mirada regresara a Hoseok.

Hoseok, que parecía darse cuenta de que la atención de todos estaba ahora en él. Era obvio lo que todos pensaban: ¿por qué Hoseok calmaba a Taehyung mientras la actual prometida de Taehyung se encontraba incómodamente a unos pasos de distancia? Leylen estaba fulminando con la mirada, no a Hoseok, sino a Taehyung, cuyos ojos seguían mirando a Hoseok.

Extraño.

Hoseok miró a su alrededor, su incomodidad era evidente sólo para alguien que lo conocía bien.

Kook decidió interferir antes de que la situación pudiera volverse aún más incómoda.

—¡Estoy tan contento de verte! —Dijo, dando un paso adelante y extendiendo su mente para abrazar a Hoseok.

Casi se estremeció cuando sus mentes se tocaron.

La telepatía de Hoseok se sintió mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido la última vez que se abrazaron, pero esa no fue la parte sorprendente. Lo sorprendente fue lo deprimente que se sintió Hoseok. Estaba molesto por algo, genuinamente angustiado. También había algo como la ira y la desesperación.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kook buscó la cara de Hoseok, pero no traicionó nada de la agitación que sintió. Hoseok se veía tan guapo como siempre, su cabello negro impecablemente y su ropa impecable.

Hoseok tampoco había notado su mirada interrogativa o fingió no hacerlo.

—También me alegro de verte —dijo Hoseok con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Yoongi. —¿Qué te parece Calluvia?

Yoongi sonrió irónicamente.

—El planeta es hermoso.

Hoseok soltó una carcajada.

—Una respuesta muy diplomática. Por favor, no nos juzguen a todos por las acciones de unos pocos.

—No lo hago —dijo Yoongi, su mirada se movió hacia Taehyung detrás de Hoseok—. Creo que mi futuro cuñado te quiere.

La sonrisa de Hoseok se congeló.

Taehyung le dio a Yoongi una mirada tan fulminante que Kook temió por un momento por la vida de Yoongi.

Yoongi sonrió tímidamente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo oscuro.

—Lo dije mal otra vez, ¿no? Lo siento, quise decir que mi futuro cuñado parece querer hablar contigo. Mi error.

Kook miró a Yoongi escépticamente. El chip de traducción no era perfecto, pero no era tan malo. Teniendo en cuenta que podía sentir la diversión mal disimulada de Yoongi, claramente se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de Taehyung.

—Lo hago —dijo Taehyung después de un momento, su voz muy rígida—. ¿Caminas conmigo?

La espalda de Hoseok todavía estaba en Taehyung, por lo que Taehyung no podía ver el conflicto en los ojos de Hoseok.

Kook pudo, y se preguntó por eso.

Finalmente, Hoseok dijo: —¿Por qué no?

Se dirigió a la terraza que daba a los jardines. Después de un momento, Taehyung lo siguió.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Murmuró Kook, volviendo su mirada confusa hacia Yoongi—. Sólo pelearán de nuevo.

Yoongi rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Kook y le sonrió.

—Todavía eres tan ingenuo a veces, bebé.

Kook lo miró burlonamente pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me amas.

Los ojos oscuros de Yoongi le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Lo hago.


	28. Chapter 28

Las lunas gemelas resplandecían brillantemente, bañando los jardines con luz pálida.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Dijo Hoseok, sentándose en el primer banco desocupado que habían encontrado, su mirada se posó en las flores azules frente al banco.

Consciente de los otros huéspedes que de repente habían decidido dar un paseo por los jardines, Taehyung se sentó al lado de Hoseok, a un brazo de distancia.

También miró las flores, mientras el silencio se alargaba.

Un pájaro nocturno cantó una canción inquietantemente hermosa de uno de los árboles. Conociendo al Regente del Undécimo Gran Clan, el ave debe haber costado una pequeña fortuna.

Hoseok se rió entre dientes.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí en silencio?

Taehyung frunció los labios para evitar decir que no le importaría.

Patético.

Miró sus propias manos.

—¿Realmente estás eligiendo a Seokjin?

Hubo un silencio por un rato.

Por fin, Hoseok dijo:

—Sí. Él tiene más sentido. Mis madres lo aprueban. Y él es agradable.

Los labios de Taehyung se torcieron. Nadie podría describirle a él como agradable.

—¿Lo es? —Dijo llanamente.

A su lado, Hoseok se erizó.

—Lo es. Es guapo, educado y... y encantador. Me mira como si yo importara —Taehyung se rió— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Miró a Hoseok.

—¿Crees que para mí no importabas? —Su voz sonaba hueca incluso para sus propios oídos, todo mal.

Los adorables labios de Hoseok se doblaron en una mueca.

Taehyung apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tenías una forma divertida de mostrarlo —dijo Hoseok, su tono hostil, a pesar de que había algo incierto en la forma en que había dicho eso—. Nunca te importó una mierda.

—No importarme nunca ha sido un problema —dijo Taehyung con una sonrisa sin humor—. El problema era el opuesto.

—No hagas esto —dijo Hoseok con fuerza, resentimiento coloreando su voz—. ¡No te atrevas a hacer esto!

Taehyung lo miró.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo—. Si estás tan feliz con tu elección, no debería importar lo que diga. No debería importar.

Hoseok lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Cállate, vete! ¡Déjame solo!

Taehyung miró desde los ojos furiosos de Hoseok a sus labios temblorosos y de vuelta a sus ojos.

—¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? Prometo que te dejaré solo y nunca volveré a hablarte si lo dices como si realmente lo dijeras en serio.

Hoseok continuó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Era tan hermoso cuando estaba enojado.

Hoseok abrió la boca y la cerró. Alguna emoción apareció en sus ojos antes de que Hoseok apretara la mandíbula y dijera firmemente:

—Déjame en paz.

Algo en él dio una punzada dolorosa, una sensación pesada y desagradable que se asentó en su estómago.

Taehyung se dijo que esto era de esperar. Había sido ridículo incluso considerar la idea de que su... fijación con Hoseok podría no ser completamente unilateral. ¿Por qué no sería unilateral? Había tratado abominablemente a Hoseok durante años.

Esto fue lo mejor. No era bueno en... las emociones. Debería atenerse a lo que era bueno: su deber con el Ministerio, su deber con el trono y su deber con su familia. Las emociones y los deseos eran desordenados. Él no los necesitaba. Fue bueno que Hoseok le estuviera diciendo que lo dejara en paz; Taehyung fue lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que de otro modo no habría podido hacerlo. Hoseok siempre había sido su debilidad: el chico luchador, enérgico y argumentativo que podía ponerse bajo su piel como ningún otro, la única persona capaz de hacerlo irracional, excesivamente emocional e imprudente. Esto fue lo mejor.

Con un movimiento de cabeza recortado, Taehyung se puso de pie, ignorando la sensación de vacío en su pecho. No había nada vacío en su pecho. Estaba perfectamente sano. Perfectamente bien. Estaba todo en su cabeza.

Apenas tenía el corazón roto.

Él era sólo...

Taehyung apretó la mandíbula y miró a Hoseok por última vez, observando su cabeza inclinada y sus largos dedos agarrando el borde del banco. Aunque Hoseok se veía bien, se sentía molesto, exudando miseria, desesperación e ira.

La mano de Taehyung se movió hacia él y la hizo un puño. No. Hoseok había hecho su elección. Él respetaría eso. Fue bueno que al menos uno de ellos estuviera pensando racionalmente.

Taehyung se dio la vuelta, pero luego se detuvo.

Había una cosa más que necesitaba ser dicha.

—Por todo lo que vale, lo siento —dijo. Su voz sonaba ronca e inestable, nada como él. No creía que se hubiera disculpado en su vida, pero se sentía bien decir esas palabras ahora.

Todavía se sentían inadecuadas.

Todo acerca de esto se sentía inadecuado, porque una parte de él todavía insistía en que el joven del que se estaba despidiendo era suyo y sólo suyo, para siempre. Quería gruñir esas palabras, quería agarrar a Hoseok y negarse a soltarlo, quería besarlo y marcarlo, para que todos pudieran ver a quién pertenecía Hoseok.

Taehyung hizo una mueca, completamente disgustado consigo mismo. Había dado su palabra de que dejaría a Hoseok sólo si él se lo decía. Puede que no sea un buen hombre, y puede cumplir su palabra solo cuando le convenga, pero esta vez lo hará. Le debía eso a Hoseok. Se negó a ser el ex posesivo y controlador que no podía dejar ir cuando su amante siguió adelante. Él dejaría de pensar en Hoseok como suyo. Él dejaría de buscarlo en cada función social, al menos haría lo mejor que pudiera. Él no tenía derecho a él. Esto, cualquiera que sea la sensación de vacío en su pecho, no tuvo ninguna consecuencia. Uno no siempre conseguía lo que quería; así era la vida. No tenía derecho a la felicidad. La gente como Kook se enamoró y llegó a ser feliz. Gente como él cumplía con su deber. Se casaría con Leylen, la toleraría y la trataría con perfecta cortesía. Lo que él quería era irrelevante.

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera, irse era lo más difícil que Taehyung había hecho. Sus pies se sentían pesados, su cuerpo reacio a cooperar, como si estuviera atado al joven que estaba dejando atrás con cuerdas apretadas e invisibles. Mío, insistió su cuerpo. Mío, dijo la sensación en su pecho.

Taehyung logró algunos pasos cuando un sonido lo detuvo.

Una risa, áspera y un poco histérica.

Taehyung se volvió y miró fijamente.

Hoseok se estaba riendo, sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras sus hombros temblaban de risa.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Sabes dónde puedes meter tu jodida disculpa? —Él levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Simplemente tienes que arruinar todo, ¿no? No quiero escuchar tus disculpas. No quiero escucharte diciendo que te importaba. Maldición, quiero odiarte. ¡Déjame tener eso al menos! —Se dejó caer hacia adelante, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Te odio —susurró, su voz vacilante—. No me quites eso.

Taehyung lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó un paso, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que miró la cabeza inclinada de Hoseok.

—Yo... —dijo, su mano moviéndose hacia Hoseok. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de su profundidad. Quería... quería que Hoseok dejara de sentirse molesto. Quería arreglarlo. Pero no sabía cómo. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero era muy poco probable que Hoseok aceptara su consuelo.

Hoseok dejó escapar un suspiro y miró las flores azules de nuevo.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la reina Esme de mi clan?

Taehyung frunció el ceño, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

—No la recuerdo.

—No lo harías. Sucedió hace más de cinco mil años y ella gobernó sólo dos años —Hoseok tocó uno de los pétalos azules—. Estos son venenosos, ya sabes. Se pueden usar para crear un veneno letal, un veneno que fue muy popular en la corte en ese entonces. Para proteger a su hija del envenenamiento, la madre de la reina Esme la alimentó con pequeñas dosis de veneno desde muy temprana edad, para desarrollar su inmunidad. Pero funcionó un poco demasiado bien. Cuando la reina Esme ascendió al trono, estaba completamente adicta a él. Ella fue apuñalada dos años después cuando estaba demasiado colocada como para notarlo.

Hoseok levantó los ojos hacia Taehyung.

—Es una historia contada a todos los niños de nuestra casa. Se supone que la moraleja de la historia es que el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones, pero solía pensar que mi madre solo inventó esa historia para evitar que haga algo imprudente y peligroso —Hoseok sonrió torcidamente —No creí que realmente pudieras llegar a necesitar algo que te lastimara. Parecía realmente enfermo, ¿sabes? —Se rió, el sonido agudo como el cristal roto—. Es enfermo.

Taehyung miró a Hoseok, su corazón latía rápido y fuerte.

—La reina Esme no murió de ese veneno —se escuchó a sí mismo decir.

—No, ella no lo hizo —estuvo de acuerdo Hoseok, con el rostro enojado por la emoción que le dolía mirar—. Murió porque no le importaba nada más que su veneno. Ella murió porque era demasiado débil para resistirlo. ¿No es eso esencialmente lo mismo? Ella era una idiota. También soy idiota, o no odiaría al Embajador Seokjin por no ser el imbécil insoportable, arrogante, exasperante e inmoral que me hizo daño toda mi vida —Hoseok miró a Taehyung, pero había algo frágil en su cara, en su expresión, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas—. ¿Qué me has hecho? Debería odiarte.

Lentamente, Taehyung se apoyó en una rodilla, y luego en la otra, hasta que se arrodilló frente a Hoseok, quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

Bien consciente de que cualquiera que los espiara podría verlo arrodillado en el duro suelo, Taehyung tomó la mano de Hoseok y llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su hombro derecho.

Hoseok respiró bruscamente, reconociendo claramente el gesto: una vez había sido utilizado por los señores del clan para jurar fidelidad a su rey. Se había dejado de usar hace miles de años; fue considerado demasiado degradante por los estándares modernos.

—No puedo prometerte que nunca te haré daño otra vez —dijo Taehyung, mirando a Hoseok a los ojos—. Ya sabes como soy. No soy bueno con las emociones. Pero puedo prometerte que lo intentaré, siempre y cuando me tengas —Estaba consternado por lo cruda que sonaba su voz, lo desesperado que se sentía, y probablemente se veía. Los príncipes herederos no se arrodillaron. Él no se arrodilló. Pero esto era más importante que su orgullo. A Hoseok se le debían algunos arrepentimientos después de años de rechazo y rudeza; Taehyung era muy consciente de eso. No estaba ciego a sus propias faltas, siempre sería "insoportablemente arrogante", pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reprimir su orgullo y arrogancia cuando importaba.

Y esto importaba.

—Para eso, levántate —dijo Hoseok con fuerza, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? No importa de todos modos, ¿verdad? Es demasiado tarde. ¡Te vas a casar con ella en cuatro días! Y ya le dije que sí al embajador Seokjin.

Ignorando la prisa de la fea posesividad, Taehyung tomó la barbilla de Hoseok con la otra mano e hizo que Hoseok lo mirara.

—Olvídate de ellos. Si dices que sí, me encargaré de ello.

Hoseok soltó una carcajada, sonando un poco histérico.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Sería un suicidio político para ti! Perderías toda credibilidad si repentinamente dijeras 'Ups, cambié de opinión' después de que el Consejo te otorgó el permiso para romper tu vínculo conmigo, algo que simplemente no se hizo con enmienda o no a la Ley de Vinculación. Ellos te crucificarían.

—Puedo manejarlo —Taehyung repitió tensamente—. No necesitas excusas si quieres decir que no.

Hoseok se echó a reír, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—No puedo simplemente... —Miró a Taehyung con algo como frustración, vulnerabilidad y deseo, todo mezclado en uno—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? La lujuria no cuenta.

Taehyung se burló un poco.

—La lujuria se puede tratar con bastante facilidad.

Hoseok sólo lo miró expectante cuando eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Suspirando, Taehyung se puso de pie y tomó asiento junto a Hoseok de nuevo.

Se quedó mirando las flores venenosas, luchando contra el impulso instintivo de negar tener ningún sentimiento en absoluto.

—No soy bueno en esto —dijo, tirando de su corbata un poco.

—Lo sé —dijo Hoseok, muy secamente.

Taehyung le lanzó una mirada de reojo y encontró a Hoseok sonriendo.

—Me alegra que encuentres esto divertido.

—Lo siento —dijo Hoseok, sin sonar arrepentido en absoluto—. Vamos a escuchar tu gran confesión de todos modos.

Había una leve expresión de escepticismo en su rostro, como si todavía no creyera que Taehyung fuera en serio en quererlo. Esa inseguridad en alguien tan atractivo hizo que Taehyung se sintiera como un correcto bastardo, eso era algo que él había hecho, y de nadie más.

—No puedo hacer grandes confesiones —dijo Taehyung, dejando que su mano rozara los nudillos de Hoseok. Escuchó el suspiro en la respiración de Hoseok y retiró su mano antes de que eso pudiera aumentar. En este punto, Taehyung era consciente de que ninguno de los dos podía pensar racionalmente si se dejaban llevar, y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tocado a Hoseok por última vez. No necesitaban distracciones, no ahora.

—Pero sé lo que quiero —Taehyung se encontró con la mirada de Hoseok y la sostuvo—. Nunca te odié realmente, al menos no como tú me odiabas. Incluso cuando me irritabas, quería tenerte. No me refiero sólo a la lujuria. Me gustó la idea de que fueras mío: estar a mi lado, en mi cama, tomar mi nombre y convertirte en mi Rey-Consorte en algún momento.

Un leve rubor apareció en los pómulos de Hoseok. Pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Continúa.

—Pero sabía que nunca podría tenerte realmente, no con la forma en que eran las cosas. Una relación no puede construirse sobre mentiras y manipulaciones. Así que fue... frustrante. La situación me hizo enojar y saqué contigo esa ira —Taehyung desvió la mirada—. Eso no es una excusa, lo sé. Es la verdad. Todas esas cosas ofensivas que dije, cuando insulté tu inteligencia o tu conducta social, fue... —Taehyung hizo una mueca—. Parte de eso fue que estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que no eras tan atractivo —Él resopló—. Aunque me gustó hacer que eches humo, tienes un talento singular para hacerme actuar como un imbécil.

—¿Se supone que esa es tu gran confesión? —Dijo Hoseok, pero Taehyung pudo ver sus labios contraerse.

Taehyung lo miró a los ojos sonrientes y sintió que su corazón palpitaba casi dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Le gustaba hacer echar humo a Hoseok. Pero parecía que le gustaba hacerlo sonreír aún más.

—Puedo volver a arrodillarme si no es lo suficientemente grande para ti —dijo secamente.

Hoseok sonrió, mirando alrededor del jardín.

—Creo que una vez es suficiente o todas estas personas que se esconden detrás de esos arbustos podrían tener un ataque al corazón.

Taehyung hizo una mueca. Al menos era improbable que hubieran sido escuchados.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? —Dijo.

Hoseok se lamió los labios.

—Estoy... —Suspiró, mirando a Taehyung con una expresión de apretada—. A la mierda, supongo que estoy loco.

Taehyung sintió que su garganta se contraía. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería esto: quería que Hoseok lo eligiera libremente.

En voz alta, dijo.

—No hay nada loco en elegir al Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan de Calluvia sobre un embajador de algún planeta irrelevante.

Como era de esperar, Hoseok le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

—Probablemente fue demasiado esperar que tu humildad durara —Pero sonaba cariñoso, y la sonrisa en sus labios le dijo a Taehyung todo lo que necesitaba.

—No pretendamos que no te gusta —dijo Taehyung, tomando la mano de Hoseok de nuevo y rozando sus labios contra su muñeca desnuda. En realidad, podía oír los jadeos escandalizados de los árboles, pero sus ojos solo estaban en los de Hoseok.

—Taehyung —murmuró Hoseok. Su mirada ya estaba ligeramente desenfocada, el anhelo en ellos reflejaba el de debajo de la piel de Taehyung—. La gente nos está mirando.

—Déjalos —dijo Taehyung, besando su muñeca de nuevo—. Pronto lo descubrirán.

Hoseok se humedeció los labios, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Ven aquí, entonces —dijo, liberando su muñeca y ahuecando la mandíbula de Taehyung. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, llegó un pensamiento muy claro con el que Taehyung estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Definitivamente sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que probó los labios de Hoseok y lo tocó íntimamente.

Todavía era una mala excusa para besarlo en un lugar tan público, muy probablemente a la vista de varios miembros de la alta sociedad.

Lo hizo, de todos modos.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Hoseok al primer contacto de sus labios. Taehyung no se permitió profundizar demasiado el beso, estaban en un lugar público, pero tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cargar a Hoseok en su regazo como un bárbaro incivilizado. Y aunque tampoco se dejó sumergir en la mente de Hoseok, todavía podía sentir fragmentos de sus pensamientos. Echaba de menos esto. Te extrañé. Está tan jodido, pero me siento completo y seguro contigo.

—Sí —dijo Taehyung con brusquedad, rompiendo el beso y presionando sus frentes juntas. Él sabía exactamente lo que Hoseok quería decir—. Son mis sentimientos precisamente.


	29. Final

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Hoseok casi se estremeció por la ira en el rostro de la Reina, a pesar de que esa ira no estaba dirigida a él.

Taehyung se encontró con la mirada de su madre sin pestañear, su rostro absolutamente inescrutable. Si todavía no estuviera usando la misma ropa que había llevado al baile, Hoseok no habría creído que este hombre orgulloso y arrogante era capaz de arrodillarse para alguien.

El mero recuerdo de ello lo hizo querer sonreír, lo cual difícilmente sería apropiado en esta situación.

La reina Tamir estaba furiosa. Leylen había estado igual de furiosa, pero ella no había regresado con ellos al Segundo Palacio Real, dejando el baile con sus padres después del escándalo.

A diferencia de su esposa, el Rey-Consorte parecía estar dividido entre la conmoción y la confusión. Kook y Yoongi no habían sido invitados a participar en la conversación después de que todos regresaron del baile. Hoseok les envidiaba eso, excepto que realmente no tenía ganas de estar separado de Taehyung. Estaba avergonzado por lo apegado que se sentía, pero a pesar de las palabras de Taehyung, todavía había una parte de él que estaba segura de que Taehyung cambiaría de opinión después de hablar con la Reina Tamirs.

—Estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales —dijo Taehyung.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que esos rumores no son ciertos y que no te atraparon besando a tu ex compañero de unión? —Dijo la reina Tamirs.

—Ser atrapado implica que estábamos tratando de ocultar algo —dijo Taehyung, con un tono muy suave—. Ciertamente no fue el caso.

Hoseok escondió una sonrisa.

Los ojos de la reina Tamirs se estrecharon.

—¿Estás diciendo que tienes a nuestra Casa sumida en otro escándalo a propósito?

Taehyung la miró fijamente.

—Estoy diciendo que no tenía sentido intentar ocultarlo cuando todos se hubieran enterado de todos modos. No me voy a casar con lady Leylen'shni'gul.

—Pero Taehyung —interrumpió su padre, frunciendo el ceño—. La boda es en cuatro días. No puedes hacer eso. Dejando a un lado el escándalo, la pobre chica sería humillada.

—Esa pobre chica sólo se puede echar a sí misma la culpa —dijo Taehyung con frialdad—. Ella no debería haber difundido los rumores de nuestro inminente matrimonio sin mi permiso. Me arrinconó para casarme con ella. No le debo nada.

—Para ser justos, prometiste casarte con ella a cambio de que rompiera su vínculo con Kook —dijo Hoseok con los ojos en blanco. Taehyung tenía una memoria muy selectiva cuando le convenía.

—Mantengo mis promesas sólo con las personas que me importan —dijo Taehyung, encontrándose con su mirada, sus ojos se suavizaron por un momento antes de volver a endurecerse mientras devolvía la mirada a su padre—. Leylen y su familia serán recompensados generosamente por sus problemas. Ella casi no tendrá el corazón roto. No tiene cariño por mí.

El rey consorte suspiró.

—Supongo que sí. Pero ella no es el principal problema.

—De hecho —dijo la reina, mirando a Taehyung—. El problema es que se supone que debes actuar como un heredero responsable del trono en lugar de complacer tus caprichos egoístas. Parece que has olvidado lo que implica ser el príncipe heredero. Tienes deberes con tu Clan y con tu casa, y uno de ellos es mantener la reputación de tu casa impecable por el escándalo. Pensé que te había criado mejor que esto.

Hoseok hizo una mueca en el interior. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba Taehyung para verse tan desinteresado con las palabras de su madre.

—¿Criado mejor que esto? —Repitió Taehyung con apenas una inflexión en su voz—. Has hablado mal, madre. Borg'gorn tiene más derecho de crianza que tú. Deberías haber dicho 'pensé que te había creado mejor que eso'. Tal vez deberías haber eliminado mi capacidad de querer cosas para mí cuando diseñaste genéticamente a tu perfecto heredero. Lo siento, Su Majestad, si no me comporto con sus especificaciones exactas.

La reina palideció. El Rey-Consorte se dio la vuelta, con los hombros caídos.

Hoseok se mordió el interior de la mejilla, reprimiendo la necesidad de abrazar a Taehyung. Sabía que Taehyung no lo agradecería, no frente a sus padres. Taehyung nunca mostraría debilidad frente a sus padres.

Qué cosa más triste fue esta familia. La reina y el rey consorte no eran personas intrínsecamente malas. Pero tampoco eran buenos padres.

—Te lo dije, Tamirs —dijo el Rey-Consorte con voz ronca—. Te lo dije.

Hoseok no sabía a qué se refería, aunque podía adivinar la forma recta y rígida en que se sostenía la reina. Esto claramente había sido un tema de discusión entre la pareja real.

—Deberías estar agradecido por lo que hice —dijo la reina con fuerza—. Fuiste bendecido con una gran inteligencia, una apariencia estéticamente agradable, una fuerza física excepcional, cualidades de liderazgo...

—No tienes problemas para amar a Jeongguk sólo por ser él —dijo Taehyung en un tono muy irónico que rompió el corazón de Hoseok—. Se puede perdonar a Kook por querer algo para sí mismo, por enamorarse de un miembro de una civilización preTTCI, alguien que no tiene sangre real, pero Dios no lo quiera si me excedo un poco. Pero, de nuevo, Jeongguk es el hijo, no el heredero. Se merece la felicidad.

La reina parecía vagamente enferma ahora. Y culpable, como debería ser. Los dobles estándares eran realmente asombrosos.

Hoseok no podía entender cómo era posible favorecer a un niño sobre los demás y tratarlos de manera tan diferente. Claro, él sabía que Kook era el único niño nacido naturalmente en la familia, pero no era una excusa. Las madres de Hoseok lo amaron incondicionalmente a pesar de no haberlo dado a luz.

—Hubiera entendido si sólo fuera yo, madre —dijo Taehyung en tono burlón—. Pero apenas trataste a Sanyash mejor que yo. Ella solía preguntarme cuando éramos pequeños por qué nunca la abrazabas como abrazabas a Jeongguk. Probablemente hubiéramos odiado a Jeongguk si él no fuera un niño tan dulce e ingenuo que amaba a todos —Una sonrisa sardónica tocó los labios de Taehyung—. No, gracias a ti.

—Hijo —dijo el Rey-Consorte, pero Taehyung lo interrumpió.

—No me interesan tus disculpas —dijo, todavía mirando a su madre—. No necesito ni tu compasión ni tu amor. Sólo déjame tener lo que quiero. No estoy pidiendo nada más.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Y entonces, la reina asintió, luciendo cansada más allá de sus años.

—Si hay problemas, tendrás mi apoyo en el Consejo —dijo sin inflexión.

—Gracias, Su Majestad —dijo Taehyung, su voz era todo un asunto—. Nos despediremos ahora. Buenas noches.

Hoseok lo siguió fuera de la oficina de la reina.

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de Taehyung.

—Usé su culpa para obtener lo que quiero —dijo Taehyung sin mirarlo, aflojando su corbata con movimientos bruscos y furiosos de sus dedos.

—Está bien —dijo Hoseok en voz baja.

—Deja de compadecerme.

—No te compadezco —dijo Hoseok, apartando las manos de Taehyung y desatando su corbata—. La compasión no es lástima —Miró a Taehyung a los ojos—. Puedes mirar en mi mente, sabes. No me importa.

Taehyung lo miró fijamente, su mirada buscaba, pero no se adentró en su mente. Debió haber visto todo lo que necesitaba en la cara de Hoseok, porque sus hombros ya no estaban tan rígidos y su cara ya no era una máscara en blanco.

Hoseok desabrochó la chaqueta de Taehyung y se la quitó. La camisa de Taehyung siguió su ejemplo, dejándola sólo en sus pantalones oscuros.

Después de quitarle la chaqueta, Hoseok tomó la mano de Taehyung y lo empujó hacia la cama. Taehyung lo dejó, mirándolo con la misma expresión rara e intensa que no era del todo deseo.

Taehyung no se resistió cuando Hoseok lo empujó a acostarse sobre su espalda, pero se tensó un poco cuando Hoseok apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—Pensé que íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales —dijo Taehyung secamente.

—Lo haremos —dijo Hoseok, presionando sus labios contra el hombro desnudo de Taehyung y respirando su aroma. Joder, lo había echado de menos. Había sido un mes largo. Si bien no se había estado desperdiciando exactamente, se había sentido... sin anclas, como si de repente lo hubieran arrojado a un mar extraño y profundo que no tenía ni idea de cómo navegar. Lo había odiado—. Pero primero necesito un abrazo. Compláceme.

—No necesito un abrazo.

—¿Hay algo mal con tu audición? Dije que yo necesitaba un abrazo, no tú. Si esta relación va a funcionar, tendrás que aguantarlo de vez en cuando.

Taehyung suspiró, pero parecía más divertido que molesto.

—Eres completamente transparente.

—Bien —dijo Hoseok, apretando su brazo alrededor de Taehyung y casi gimiendo de satisfacción; se sentía tan bien ¿Por qué no habían hecho esto antes? Se sentía casi tan bien como el sexo. El toque físico fue realmente subestimado—. Estoy a favor de la transparencia y la honestidad en una relación.

—¿Eso es una advertencia? —Taehyung murmuró contra su oreja.

Sonriendo torcidamente, Hoseok lo miró.

—Si necesitas una.

Taehyung lo miró en silencio, con sus rostros tan cerca que Hoseok podía sentir cada aliento de Taehyung en su mejilla.

—No —dijo Taehyung por fin—. No necesito tal advertencia.

La sonrisa de Hoseok se suavizó.

—Bien —dijo de nuevo, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Taehyung y tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso superficial. No estaba destinado a ser apasionado, pero era tan satisfactorio en tantos niveles que Hoseok se encontraba sin aliento y ansioso por más.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la mirada de Taehyung estaba un poco desenfocada, suave alrededor de los bordes pero infinitamente hambrienta.

—¿Ya terminamos de acurrucarnos?

Hoseok dio una sonrisa astuta.

—¿Por qué, hay algo más que quieras?

—Tengo algunas ideas —dijo Taehyung, deslizando su mano entre sus cuerpos para cubrir la dura polla de Hoseok.

Mucho más tarde, mientras yacían enredados en las sábanas y entre sí, desnudos, cansados y sexualmente saciados, por ahora, Hoseok murmuró en el pecho desnudo de Taehyung:

—Me quedaré toda la noche.

—No planeaba echarte —dijo Taehyung, su voz ya estaba cargada de sueño, sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor.

Hoseok sonrió en el pecho de Taehyung. Avergonzado por su propia somnolencia.

—No es que me sienta necesitado o algo así —Sin embargo, si él estaba siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, se sentía necesitado. Sólo un poco. Simplemente había sido demasiado tiempo, y él realmente no tenía ganas de estar lejos de Taehyung ni siquiera por unas horas—. No quiero particularmente ir a casa y enfrentar a mis madres. Y a mi hermano —Hoseok gimió, imaginando la reacción de su hermano—. Ugh. Esto va a ser horrible, ¿no? Sólo puedo imaginar lo que la gente está diciendo en este momento. Todos mirarán y dirán todo tipo de cosas desagradables sobre nosotros, y será un espectáculo de mierda total-

—Entonces... nada a lo que no estás acostumbrado —dijo Taehyung, muy secamente.

Hoseok levantó la cabeza y sonrió, mirando a los ojos de Taehyung.

—Pero esta vez no habrá un gran idiota para volverse loco con mi comportamiento inapropiado, por lo que eso le quita la mitad de la diversión.

—Siempre supe que todo lo que hacías fue por mi atención —murmuró Taehyung con una sonrisa irritante.

Hoseok le dio una bofetada telepática.

—La arrogancia no es atractiva, idiota.

—Mentiroso —dijo Taehyung—. Ya hemos establecido que te gusta.

Hoseok lo miró, a su cabello despeinado por el sexo, a sus ojos adormecidos y al arrogante juego de su mandíbula, y pensó:

Te amo mucho.

Aunque repentino, el pensamiento no le sorprendió mucho.

En el fondo, sabía que siempre había sido Taehyung, de una forma u otra. Taehyung era la persona por la que siempre había sido más apasionada, ya fuera odio o amor. Incluso si se hubiera enamorado de alguien más, nunca habría sido tan fuerte por ellos. Hoseok se alegró de no haberse enamorado de alguien más. Odiaría amar a alguien pero no tenerlo como la persona que más importaba.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Taehyung, probablemente leyendo algo en su cara.

Hoseok lo miró por un largo momento, vacilando. Una pequeña parte de él, la que no quería lastimarse, no quería hacerse vulnerable. Pero sabía que la honestidad sería el mejor curso de acción si quería que su relación funcionara. Los problemas de Taehyung con el amor eran más profundos que los suyos. Una persona que nunca había sido amada nunca reconocería el amor o lo vocalizaría.

Así que Hoseok miró a Taehyung a los ojos y dijo en voz baja: —Te amo.

La boca de Taehyung se contrajo, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante eso. Pero no tenía que decir nada para que Hoseok sintiera la ráfaga casi violenta de felicidad y júbilo extraños mezclada con desconcierto y posesividad.

Por fin, Taehyung dijo con voz ronca:

—Vamos a dormir. Se está haciendo tarde, y mañana será un largo día —Sus brazos parecían bandas de hierro alrededor de Hoseok, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía.

A Hoseok no le importó.

Sintió un extraño tipo de paz, como si finalmente admitir sus sentimientos hiciera que la guerra de emociones en su interior terminara. Ni siquiera le importaba que Taehyung no respondiera las palabras. No esperaba que lo hiciera, no en este punto, no antes de que estuviera listo para decirlas.

Pero algún día, él estaría listo.

Y Hoseok estaría allí.


	30. Epílogo

_Cuatro años después_.

El bebé estaba durmiendo.

Hoseok sonrió, apoyando una mano en la pared exterior del útero artificial y proyectando consuelo y amor. No había ninguna prueba científica de que los bebés no nacidos pudieran sentir las emociones provenientes del mundo exterior, pero eso no lo desconcertaba. No fue una dificultad.

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, e instantáneamente, una maravillosa sensación de plenitud llenó el ser de Hoseok. Hoseok sonrió un poco. Aunque él y Taehyung no compartían el vínculo tradicional que tenían la mayoría de los Calluvian, tenían algo mucho mejor: un vínculo telepático que se había desarrollado naturalmente a lo largo del tiempo como consecuencia de haber realizado demasiadas fusiones telepáticas.

—El consejero Xuvok ha estado buscando al Rey-Consorte todo el día, pero veo que está eludiendo sus deberes —dijo Taehyung con ironía.

Hoseok hizo una mueca.

—Odio tratar con esa vieja mula obstinada —Le lanzó a Taehyung una mirada altiva—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eludir mis deberes? Te haré saber que estaba consultando con mi hijo. Soy tu regente, después de todo.

Taehyung se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no?

Hoseok pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Taehyung y le sonrió.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, Su Majestad —La forma de dirección aún se sentía un poco extraña en su lengua, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que la Reina Tamirs había abdicado.

Ciertamente ha sido un año interesante. Aunque pocos esperaban que la reina renunciara tan pronto, su decisión no fue una sorpresa para Hoseok. Su tensa relación con Taehyung no había mejorado con los años a pesar de los continuos intentos de Kook de hacer que todos se amaran. Hoseok no tuvo el corazón para decirle a Kook que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y que algunas cosas no se pudieron arreglar.

Era obvio que la tensa relación de Taehyung y su madre había estado afectando su capacidad para presentar un frente unido en el Consejo, por lo que Hoseok no había estado particularmente sorprendido por la decisión de la Reina: la Reina Tamirs podría haber sido una madre pobre, pero siempre había sido una excelente reina que se preocupó por el bien de su clan. Con su abdicación y con Taehyung sin tener un heredero, Hoseok tuvo que ocupar el segundo asiento en el Consejo como Consorte de Taehyung. Desafortunadamente, hasta que su hijo alcanzara su mayoría de edad, Hoseok sería el que trataría con viejos molestos como el Consejero Xuvok. Fue el principal inconveniente de estar casado con Taehyung.

No es que su vida matrimonial fuera perfecta. Podría haber sido emocionalmente satisfactorio, pero había sido desafiante de otras maneras. Afortunadamente, el escándalo se había olvidado con bastante rapidez, los chismes se pasaron a un nuevo escándalo mucho más grande que involucraba a Namjoon. Hoseok no había envidiado a su hermano, pero había sido un alivio; habían tenido suficientes desafíos como una pareja recién casada sin la presión adicional del escrutinio público.

La relación entre él y Taehyung nunca había sido exactamente tranquila, y eso no había cambiado con su matrimonio. Taehyung todavía lo volvía absolutamente loco la mitad del tiempo. Podría ser un imbécil con las personas, despiadado y decidido cuando tenía un objetivo a la vista. La mayoría de las veces, a Hoseok le encantaba ver cómo Taehyung reducía hasta el límite algunos de los asquerosos miembros del Consejo, pero a veces Taehyung lo llevaba demasiado lejos y enfurecía a Hoseok. Tenían feas peleas cada pocos meses, pero sus peleas nunca duraron mucho. Eran terribles en mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, siempre lo habían sido, por lo que siempre terminaban buscándose, disculpándose y teniendo sexo. Hoseok nunca podría estar enojado cuando Taehyung lo besó con ternura, la necesidad era evidente en cada toque. El sexo de reconciliación era lo mejor del mundo, en opinión de Hoseok.

—Fue un cumplido —dijo Taehyung, inclinándose y besándolo en la mejilla, frotando ligeramente en él—. Y tienes razón: visitar a nuestro hijo es más importante que escuchar a Xuvok.

Hoseok le sonrió, sin importarle ni siquiera lo atontada que parecía su sonrisa. Él estaba atontado con su marido; era algo que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo.

—Se acaba de dormir —dijo Hoseok, deslizando su mano en la de Taehyung y volviendo a la matriz.

—Se parece a ti —dijo Taehyung, apretando su mano—. Él tiene tu cabello.

Hoseok arrugó la nariz y miró dudoso los pocos mechones de pelo en la cabeza del bebé.

—Puede que cambie todavía —dijo, sin saber por qué Taehyung era tan insistente en que su hijo se parecía a Hoseok cuando claramente no era el caso. No habían usado ingeniería genética, pero Hoseok ya podía decir que el bebé sería la pequeña copia de Taehyung, a pesar del color de su cabello.

—¿Por qué quieres que se vea como yo? —Murmuró, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Taehyung.

Podía sentir la confusión interna de Taehyung a través de su vínculo, pero no trató de mirar. Taehyung le diría cuando quisiera.

Durante mucho tiempo, Taehyung se quedó en silencio, jugando con los dedos de Hoseok sin hacer nada mientras observaban cómo dormía su hijo por nacer.

—Creo que será más fácil para mí —dijo Taehyung por fin, entrecortadamente—, amarlo si se parece a ti.

Hoseok sintió que su garganta se contraía. Taehyung no hablaba sobre los sentimientos a menudo, eso no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, por lo que nunca dejaba de hacer que Hoseok se sintiera especial cada vez que Taehyung le decía que lo amaba.

Hoseok parpadeó las lágrimas y miró a Taehyung.

—Para un hombre tan inteligente, a veces puedes ser tan idiota. Es bueno que me tengas para decirte cuando estés siendo tonto.

Taehyung puso su otro brazo alrededor de él y lo acercó más.

—Es una buena cosa saber que te tengo —dijo, su mirada pesada e intensa cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Hoseok nunca se cansaría de esto, este sentimiento de ser lo más importante en el mundo de Taehyung, y no podía negar lo vertiginoso que era, incluso después de años juntos. Joder, él amaba a este hombre, lo amaba tanto. En cierto modo, casi podía entender los temores de Taehyung. En el fondo, Hoseok tenía un poco de miedo de no amar a sus hijos tanto como amaba a su padre, de que siempre quedaran en segundo lugar. Pero racionalmente, sabía que sus temores eran infundados. La capacidad de uno para amar no era limitada.

—Vas a ser un gran padre —dijo con firmeza, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Taehyung y tirando de él hacia abajo para presionar sus frentes—. Créeme.

—Lo hago —dijo Taehyung, besando la esquina de la boca de Hoseok, luego la otra.

Hoseok sonrió.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte por eso y besa a tu esposo de verdad, Su Majestad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los labios de Taehyung se curvaron.

—Han pasado cuatro horas.

—Exactamente. Como dije, demasiado tiempo. Bésame, marido.

Riendo, Taehyung hizo eso.

Y como de costumbre, el mundo que los rodeaba parecía desaparecer, y Taehyung era lo único que importaba.

Solo él.

Siempre.

_**Fin**_.

**Author's Note:**

> 📲 Redes sociales:
> 
> ↬Wattpad (cuenta principal, donde subo historias Vhope originales): dualitymask
> 
> ↬Wattpad 2 (adaptaciones al vhope): dualitymask1 
> 
> ↬Instagram: dualitymask 
> 
> ↬Twitter: dualitymask


End file.
